


Unconventional

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sexual Experimentation, Slight game spoilers, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, light bdsm in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 101,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s got bloody rules to live by, wrote the damn things down somewhere. Which rules does this unconventional little matter fall into, hmm?”  </p><p>This story follows Shepard just after Elysium and continues through all three games into ME3 and maybe beyond.  It involves a relationship between Shepard, Hackett and Zaeed Massani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: Epsilonbeta & CelticGrace

Finnegan Shepard stepped out of the bar where they’d been celebrating the success on Elysium. She spotted two men wandering along the sidewalk out of the corner of her eye.  She recognized both men but couldn’t figure out why they’d be together.  She decided to follow them into a nearby alley.  Her view was blocked by the dumpster.

Moving around it, she caught a glimpse of Admiral Hackett pressed up against the wall by the man that he was with.   She’d recognize Zaeed Massani anywhere.  Massani’s hand was wrapped around the Admiral’s neck, pulling him into the kiss.  Fin wasn’t sure how to back out of the alley, and she didn’t think that she wanted to.  She continued watching for a few minutes before finally starting to back away.

“See something you like, Lieutenant Shepard?” Hackett’s voice stopped her mid-step.

“Sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Shepard shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “Have a good night, gentlemen.”

“Fin.” Massani spoke this time.

She glanced over at him. “I haven’t seen you in a while Zaeed.”

“You two know each other?” Hackett seemed surprised.

“Zaeed’s a friend of the family.  He knew my father when he was in the Alliance. After the batarian attack on Mindoir, he helped me get settled in school.  I couldn’t enlist at the time since I was sixteen.” Fin smiled at the memory.  She’d had a crush on Massani for so many years, it was embarrassing to admit. A little bit like the crush that she’d had on Hackett since meeting him a few years back. “I am sorry that I interrupted what seemed like a nice moment.”

“You don’t seem bothered by it.” Zaeed raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why would it bother me?” She gave an indifferent shrug.

“So, _did_ you see something you liked?” Hackett exchanged a glance with Massani whose arm was still wrapped around the Admiral’s waist.

“I don’t think I can answer that question without risking ...” Fin paused for a moment to look away from them.  She pulled her hands out of her pockets to rest them on her hips. “Could you give me a second demonstration before I decide?”

“Finnegan Shepard, you little tease.” Zaeed smirked at her before turning to Hackett.   He moved his hand back to the Admiral’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  Hackett’s arm wrapped around Zaeed as they deepened the kiss, when he finally broke away, Hackett rested his forehead on Massani’s chest while the bounty hunter turned serious eyes towards Fin. “Why don’t you move a little closer, Fin?”

She barely moved a step forward when his hand shot out to grab the hem of her shirt and yanked her against them.  “Maybe an alley behind a bar isn’t the best place for this?”

Hackett ‘s arm moved around her. “We happen to have an apartment nearby, would you like to have a drink?”

“A drink?” She turned her head towards him and Zaeed used the opportunity to press a kiss against her neck.

“Come home with us.” Zaeed moved up to her ear.

“It doesn’t have to be anything other than a drink.” Hackett reached up a finger to trace the scar that ran from her right eyebrow across the bridge of her nose to her left cheek, it was leftover from Mindoir. “But it could be a lot more.”

“A lot more.” Zaeed teeth teased her earlobe while Hackett leaned down to kiss the part of the scar that covered her eyebrow, and then he moved to her lips.  Massani lifted his head up to watch them kiss. “So, home?”

Fin took a deep breath once the Admiral had moved back.  She tapped a finger on her lips for a moment before finally answering. “Lead the way.”

Zaeed wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead her out of the alley.  Hackett walked on the other side of Massani.  She glanced over to find that Hackett had a hand resting in the Massani’s back pocket.  It was a short ten minute walk to the apartment the two men were using on Elysium.  Zaeed grabbed her hand to guide her up the stairs to the second floor apartment.

Without waiting for an invitation, she sank down, pausing to kick her boots off, and pulled her legs up underneath her. It had been a really long day filled with speeches about her _heroics_ on Elysium the week before.  She was so over the political nonsense. 

Shepard watched Hackett pour the drinks while Zaeed walked up behind him.  Massani kissed the back of the Admiral’s neck while his arms held him tightly.   Hackett spun around to face him.  Fin could’ve watched the two men kissing all night if she were honest with herself.

“You could join us, instead of just watching.” Hackett glanced at her over Zaeed’s shoulder.

“See this couch?  It’s very comfortable.  I had to stand and listen to you talk all afternoon.” Fin decided that if they were going to make out in front of her then clearly she didn’t need observe rank and protocol quite so strictly in the confines of their apartment.

“I was talking about you.” He reminded her.

“Because that made it so much better?” Fin twisted to the side so she could stretch out on her side with her head resting against the arm of the couch. “And I have rules.”

“Rules?” Zaeed grabbed two of the drinks and wandered over to hand one of them to her.  He sat on the opposite end of the couch, Hackett sat on the arm of it with Massani’s hand resting on his leg. “You and your damn rules.  You’re so much like your father. ”

Fin kicked Zaeed lightly on the leg. “Mock if you will, but the rules work.”

“What damn rules are you two going on about?” Hackett asked.

“She’s got bloody rules to live by, wrote the damn things down somewhere. Which rules does this unconventional little matter fall into, hmm?” Zaeed tickled the bottom of her foot.

“Number twenty-three.  No intercourse before the third date.” She pulled her foot away from his fingers.

“And what about watching other people have intercourse?” His fingers went from tickling to massage her foot. “What does twenty-three say about that?”

“Watching?” She felt a flush start at the base of her neck.

Zaeed’s hand moved up Hackett’s thigh towards his groin. “Watching.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Rule Number Three: Always eat breakfast._

The coffee shop across the street from her hotel served the best coffee and croissants that she could remember having.  She had crawled into bed after 0300 the night before.  Three cups of coffee into her breakfast, Fin finally started to feel some semblance of cognitive function. 

All through her delicate pastry, she kept having flashes of moments from the previous night go through her mind.  She’d only watched, but the show had been…spectacular.  They invited her to spend the night but she declined the offer.  Thinking clearly with two incredibly attractive naked men in bed beside her would not have been a possibility. 

_Rule Number 15: Never make important decisions when you can't think clearly._

_And sleeping with a commanding officer?_

_That was an important decision._

She ordered a fourth cup of coffee and another croissant. Having both of the men that she’d held a secret lust for make love in front of her, and want her to join them; it had all but taken her breath away.

The barista gave her a strange look when she stepped up to the counter for yet another croissant.  Fin ignored her, she’d gotten used to the odd looks that her biotic appetite earned her.  She turned back towards her table to find two of the three seats around it now occupied.

“So is this where we have breakfast with a side of awkward conversation?” She set her plate down and eased into the chair.  Her fingers picked at the croissant.

“Do you have any plans for the day?” Hackett ignored her remark.

“Plans? Hiking.” She’d planned to go for a long hike days earlier but then the blitz had happened.

“Hiking?” Zaeed shook his head and reached out to steal part of her pastry. “That’s your idea of fun?”

She swatted his hand away from her plate. “ _Never_ steal food from a biotic, Zaeed.”

“Is that another bloody rule?” He grinned at her.

“Three, well three point one.” She tossed a crumb at him before shoving the plate across the table to him. “Enjoy.”

Hackett’s hand grabbed hers as she started to walk past. “Would you like company?”

She thought about saying no, she really did.  Fin had received an invitation to head to Rio for the first part of her N-School training.  Complications were not something that she liked to have in her life, particularly of the sexual or romantic variety.  She’d made a fine art out of keeping people out of her life since Mindoir. 

“I…” The fingers around her hand tightened just a bit and his thumb began tracing lazy circles across her palm. “I’m leaving in an hour.  I need to pick up my hiking gear at the hotel, if you want to meet me at the start of the trail; it’s about a mile outside of the colony to the north-west. I can send you the coordinates.”

“We’ll pick you up at the hotel in an hour.” Hackett released her hand after a moment.

“I’ll meet you at the trail.” She shook her head. “There’s something that I need to do first.”

Zaeed exchanged a frown with the Admiral but Fin didn’t stick around to see if they’d have anything else to say.  She headed up to her hotel room to change into boots better suited for hiking in the mountains and grabbed a pack with bottled water and power bars.  She grabbed a cab to the outskirts of the city and then walked the rest of the way to a small wooded area half a mile from start of the path.

Elysium had been the last vacation that her family had taken before the attack on Mindoir.  It was her father’s idea, a way to celebrate her sixteenth birthday.  Her mom had enjoyed the city while Fin hiked with her dad. This was the last trail that they walked together. 

A small sign at the base of a tall tree caught her attention. It was the marker for the start of the three mile hike.  She knelt down and began digging in the dirt between the roots.  She pulled a crumpled photo out of her pocket. Shoving it into the hole that she’d dug; she covered it back up. 

She sat with her back to the tree and her hand resting over dirt. She was still sitting there ten minutes later when Hackett and Massani found her.  Zaeed held out a hand to pull her up off the ground.  He looked from her dirt covered hands to her face with a curious glance.

“Burying the body?” He watched her brush her hands off on her cargo pants.

“Not far off actually.” She swung her pack on her back and started towards the trail. “I was burying a photo of my parents.  We came to Elysium for a holiday in 2170, a month before the raid.”

They walked in silence for the next hour or so until they reached the high point where they walked off the main path to clearing that provided a stunning view.  She tossed her bag to the side and sat beside it, after a moment, she collapsed on her back to stare up at the clouds.  It was a moment before Hackett was stretched out on one side of her and Massani on the other.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Zaeed turn on his side towards her.  His arm draped across her stomach.  He shifted forward until his chin rested against the top of her shoulder. Hackett’s arm rested against her side, his fingers intertwined with Zaeed’s.

“Does this count as the third date?”

Fin turned her head towards Zaeed. “Second.”

“Are you certain?” Hackett asked.

“If I’m generous, last night counts as one and hiking counts as the second.” She ticked them off on her fingers. “This morning doesn’t count.”

“Bloody rules.” Zaeed untangled his hand from the Admiral’s.  He began drawing random patterns with his fingers over her shirt.  Each one seemed to start a little higher towards the underside of her breast and end a little lower.

“Zaeed?” She frowned at him.

“The _rule_ is no intercourse.  That’s pretty goddamn specific, sweetheart.” His lips hovered over her neck while his thumb grazed along her breast. “I can think of a lot of things that don’t actually include penetration. Hell, I can think of a lot of things that don’t require removing your clothing.”

“Relax, Finnegan.” Hackett moved his hand along the inside seam of her pants, spreading her legs a little. 

He leaned across her to touch his lips to Massani’s before turning towards her.  He was about to kiss her when they heard voices on the nearby trail.  The two men immediately rolled away from her.  Fin sat up with her head resting on her knees and laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks.

“And that is why rule number fifty-one exists, no sex public.” She pushed herself up off the ground, grabbed her pack and headed for the trail.  She was already heading back down the mountain when they caught up with her.

“What’s rule number one?” Hackett asked as they fell in step with her.

Fin stopped walking and reached in her pack for a bottle of water.  “Never trust a batarian.”

“I thought rule number one was…” Zaeed stopped midsentence when she covered his mouth with her hand.

“I changed it.” She took a long sip of water before tossing the bottle into the bag. “I’ll see you two later.”

“Fin.”

Shepard winked at him before picking up her speed until she was running down the trail.  It was more like an obstacle course than running on a track.  It took effort and concentration to maintain her pace while not tumbling headfirst down the mountain.  It was just what she needed to clear her head. 

Number one had for the longest time been ‘n _ever marry a farmer.’_  A clear demonstration that she’d started the damn list of rules as a teenager.  It had changed after the slaver attack…for obvious reasons. Instead of grabbing a cab back to the city, she jogged the entire way to her hotel.  After a long hot shower, she collapsed on the bed with her omni-tool to read through the files that had been sent over regarding her upcoming training in Rio.

Her stomach reminded her a few hours later that she’d skipped lunch and dinner was overdue. She pulled on a pair of clean fatigues and started for the door only to be interrupted by an incoming chat request.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Elysium_

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fin_

_18:03 Z: Have you eaten yet?_

_18:04 F: I was on my way out the door to grab something._

_18:06 Z: Why don’t you join us for dinner?_

_18:08 F: Hmm._

_18:09 Z: I’m making burgers with fried eggs and cheese fries._

_18:11 F: That might be the sexiest thing that you’ve ever said to me.  See you there._

_18:12 User has disconnected._

* * *

The meal managed to soothe the frayed edges of her mood enough that by the time they were sitting in the living room, she felt completely relaxed.  Zaeed sat smoking cigar on the couch with Hackett stretched out on his back with his head resting on Massani’s thigh.  Zaeed’s fingers played absently with the Admiral’s hair.

Fin slouched down in the recliner with her feet propped up on the coffee table. “How long have you been…together?”

Hackett twisted his head towards her. “Ten years, give or take.”

She leaned her head back against the cushion to think about it.  “I’m having trouble imagining you on a first date.  I’m guessing whiskey, cigars and poker.”

“There was whiskey.  We played several games of pool, not poker.” Hackett tilted back to smile up at Zaeed. “He’s a sore loser.”

“Goddamn pool shark,” Massani muttered.  He set his cigar down into an ashtray. “I believe this would be a third goddamn date.”

Fin’s feet dropped to the floor with a thud as she sat up straight. “It would.”

“Any other bloody rules related to fucking around?” He smirked at her.

“Plenty.”

“Any that would interfere with the two of us dragging you into the bedroom and having our way with you?” Zaeed asked while Hackett pulled himself up into a seated position.

“Oddly, no.” Fin stood up and walked over to the large window behind the couch to look out at the darkening sky. 

She wasn’t alone at the window long.  Zaeed’s hands drifted from her shoulders down over her back to rest on her hips. His fingers gripped her shirt to slowly pull it up off of her and her bra followed quickly.  He turned her around and his hands moved up to glide underneath her breasts.  He leaned in for a kiss before gripping the waist band of her trousers to lead her into their bedroom with Hackett following close behind.

Deft hands removed the rest of her clothing; she scooted back on the bed to watch them undress each other.  It gave her another chance to look over the hard bodies in front of her.  She spotted a small tattoo on Hackett’s left side.  It looked like two sets of Alliance service id numbers weaved together.  She was about to ask him about it when she realized Zaeed had an identical tattoo on his side.

_These two were full of secrets.  She hadn’t figured out why they were suddenly sharing them all with her._

They began kissing while they stood at the end of the bed.  Fin decided to try something that she’d done with a former boyfriend. Her hands shimmered with blue as she used her biotics to lift them both off their feet and over to the bed.  It worked great until they crashed into her.

“Rule number eighty-nine, no lifting more than one person with biotics at a time during sex.” She groaned when they rolled off of her.  “New rules for new men in my life.”

“New?” Zaeed chuckled.

“New in bed,” she clarified.

Hackett’s hand drifted along her leg while he shifted down the bed.  He gently eased her legs apart so he could move between them.  His hand gripped her thigh while his tongue delved between her pussy lips.  He teased her with it for a few minutes as Zaeed began to focus his attention on her nipples.  Hackett’s tongue swirled around her clit repeatedly and only his hand on her leg kept her on the bed.

“Steven.” Zaeed tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to move back up. “Give me a taste.”

The men shared a long kiss.  Fia ran her hands over the chest of both men since they were within reach.  Zaeed had more tattoos and scars; Hackett had more chest hair.  The difference in texture under her fingers was captivating.  She didn’t have long to process the thought before their attention was completely focused on her. 

The hands and tongues glided over every inch of her body but the one area that throbbed for attention.  She writhed under their touch before they finally offered relief.  Hackett shifted on top of her while letting his cock ease into her.  He pulled back out to just nudge between her lips then thrust into her again. 

His mouth dropped down to hers.  She felt movement on the bed then Steven moaned into her mouth.  Zaeed was pushing himself into the Admiral.  They found a rhythm between their bodies that had her breathless and crashing headlong into the best orgasm of her life.

“Do you have a rule for that?” Zaeed asked later when they were a tangled mess of limbs under the blanket.  Hackett had already dozed off with his head on Zaeed’s left shoulder.

“I might make a whole new section just for you.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was 0500.  Fin crouched in front of the open fridge trying to find something to eat.  She was wearing a button-up pajama top that she’d borrowed from their closet. Her mother had taught her the basics of cooking, figuring she’d need to know how to feed herself.  But this early in the morning, she just wanted something to make her migraine go away.  She grabbed a container of leftover risotto and hopped up on the counter to eat it cold.

 “That is not an appropriate breakfast, Finnegan.” Hackett padded barefoot into the kitchen wearing a pair of dark blue with white stripes pajama bottoms that matched the shirt she was wearing.  He took the container from her and placed it back in the fridge.  “How about eggs, bacon and toast?”

“This must be your shirt.” She pulled her legs up underneath her on the counter.

“It looks good on you.” He smiled at her before starting to prepare breakfast for her. “Are you always up this early?”

“Hungry,” she shrugged.  “And I was thinking.”

“About?” Hackett poured a large glass of juice and handed it to her.

Fin reached out to run her finger along the tattoo on his side.  “I woke up thinking about something, but the migraine knocked it out of my head.”

“Migraine? From your implant?” He gave her a concerned look.

“No not from the implant, I’m lucky as an L3. Rule number four – Never skip meals. I usually have a strict eating regimen but this shore-leave has completely screwed my timing up.  If I don’t eat enough, I get killer headaches.” She sipped the juice and enjoyed the smell of bacon cooking. “Mostly? I eat a lot of power bars.”

“What the bloody hell are you people doing awake before the sun is up?” Zaeed trudged into the kitchen with a scowl on his face and nothing on his body.

“Headache.” Fin set her glass of juice down so that she could press her thumbs into her temples. “I shouldn’t have skipped lunch yesterday.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Hackett tapped her knee when she looked up he was holding out a plate.

“Bacon.” She ate slowly, mostly because each movement of her jaw sent a jolt of pain through her skull.

While Fin ate, Hackett went back to fixing his own breakfast. Zaeed stepped up behind him to wrap his arms around the Admiral.  He muttered something against his neck that she couldn’t hear.  Zaeed planted a kiss on Steven’s neck then stole a slice of bacon from the pan.  He wandered over to stand in front of Shepard.

“Touch my food and die a slow, painful death,” she muttered around the toast in her mouth.

“Head feeling better?” Zaeed brushed the red hair out of her eyes.

“No.” She took another sip of the juice. “It won’t for a while.”

Massani finished his bacon then moved over to wash the grease from his hands.  He stepped back in front of her and began to massage her head with his fingertips.   She glanced down to find herself reminded that he was still quite naked.   She leaned forward and the quick movement sent an intense wave a pain through her head.  Everything went dark for a moment. 

The throbbing in her skull was still there when she opened her eyes.  But Fin found that she’d been moved.  She was on her back on the couch with her head resting on a pillow in Zaeed’s lap.  She kicked herself mentally.  There were reasons that she had a strict food and workout schedule.  

“Did I break anything?” She tried sit up to see if she’d left a mess in the kitchen but Zaeed pushed her gently back on to the pillow.

“Nothing that matters,” he chuckled.  “Steven’s making another plate for you.”

Fin lifted her hand up to trace one of the tattoos on his chest with her fingers. “If my head didn’t hurt, having it in your naked lap would be a lot more exciting.”

Hackett walked over with three plates.  He set them on the coffee table. “Eat something.  It will help.  I’ve got some aspirin as well.”

Zaeed wandered off to shower.  Hackett moved over to sit beside her while they ate breakfast. She finished the food on her plate then stole his bacon.  Between the food and the aspirin, the headache had mellowed enough that moving didn’t make her nauseous.

Fin set the empty plate on the coffee table. “I need to pack and figure out how I’m getting to Rio.”

“N1? That should be a six month training course.” Hackett followed her into the bedroom where she hunted around for her clothes.

“Going somewhere?” Zaeed stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

“Rio.” She pulled on her pants and tossed Hackett’s shirt back to him so she could put her own shirt on. “I don’t think be late for day one of N-school would make a great impression.”

“When do you need to leave for Earth?” Hackett disappeared into the walk-in closet.  His hand appeared a moment later to toss jeans and a t-shirt at Massani. 

“Tomorrow.” Fin watched Zaeed finishing toweling off his hair before discarding the towel in a laundry bin.   _She needed to make a new rule about staring at naked men._  She pulled on her shirt quickly. “I should go.”

* * *

 

Zaeed watched Shepard bolt out of the room and then turned to meet Steven’s gaze with an amused smirk.  “Was it something you said?”

“Well, unless you want to try to find someone else to fit into the empty space in our relationship, I suggest that you put your damn jeans on.” Hackett was already mostly dressed with an old boot camp t-shirt in his hand.

“I like her.” Zaeed reached out to hook his finger into the top of Hackett’s jeans to drag the man over against him.  “I even like her goddamn rules.”

“Then we should go ask her out on another date.” Hackett traced the scar on Zaeed’s face with his thumb before leaning in for a kiss.

“You keep that up and I won’t be able to fit my bloody jeans on.” He muttered against Steven’s lips.

Hackett stretched his hand down to stroke Massani’s cock a few times. “Look at it as motivation to make sure that we convince her to tumble back into bed with us.”

“Bastard.” Zaeed scowled at Steven when he stepped back to continue getting dressed. “I’ll give you goddamn motivation.”

Massani decided that they had plenty of time for a quickie.  His hand snapped out to snatch the shirt away from Hackett.  He made quick work of getting the Admiral out of his jeans and boxers before pushing him back on the bed.  He slid up across his body until their cocks brushed together.   His fingers gripped Steven by the back of the head as he crushed his lips against his.

Their tongues clashed against each other before Zaeed reached down to begin stroking Hackett.  His fingers drifted lower to tease the Admiral with slow circles.  Hackett moaned into his mouth when he dipped a finger into him.  His hips bucked up off the bed causing them to rub together.

Steven motioned for Zaeed to spin around, granting them both access to sliding their lips over each other’s cock.  The fingers returned to probing while he moved up and down on him.  It wasn’t long before they were thrusting up into each other’s mouths.  Massani added a second finger to delve into the Admiral.  The sensation was enough to cause him to erupt and Zaeed followed shortly after. 

“Can you get your jeans on now?” Hackett murmured as he collapsed back on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is fluffy nonsense within and I make no apologies for it. LOL

Rio de Janeiro might have been a beautiful city.  But after two years spent at Vila Militar off and on, Fin was tired of it.  She had worked her way through the villa courses to the N4 designation.  She had intended to almost immediately begin the N5 courses but she instead had received a temporary assignment to the Alliance offices in San Francisco.

They wanted a _poster child_ for biotics to ease some of the tensions that had started building.  Fin, as the _hero_ of Elysium, apparently fit the build.  Mostly it meant that she sat behind a desk bored out of her skull until they trotted her out at functions and events. 

Shepard was heading to her apartment after one of the damn parties when she had her first encounter with a biotic hate group that had started cropping up in larger cities on Earth.  One of the men in the group she recognized from the party, he was a Lieutenant stationed with the first fleet.  She wasn’t armed but her biotics were more than enough to defend herself. 

There was nothing worse than trying to fight in a dress.  She took a few punches to the head and body before she used a throw to knock her attackers off their feet.  One of her neighbors had apparently notified the police, she expected the idiots to run the minute that they saw the approaching law enforcement.  They did, it was the pistol that took her by surprise. The Alliance officer that she recognized raised his weapon and shot at her.  She dived out of the way but took the bullet in the shoulder.

It was four days before the doctors finally let her sign herself out of the hospital.  She was told it would be four weeks before she would be medically cleared for any active duty.  Her housing had also been reassigned to somewhere closer to the Alliance base.   One of her buddies helped her pack her stuff and move it when she got home from the hospital.

_Rule number sixteen – never trust doctors._

Fin was stretched out on her _new_ couch reading through the report from the attack when the door chimed the following evening.  She slid her arm back into the sling that it was supposed to be in at all times and headed over to the door.  Two familiar figures stood waiting for her when she opened it.  She hadn’t seen them for a few months. They’d visited her in Rio several times, together and separate.

She didn’t bother to invite them in.  Instead, she went back to reclining on the couch and let them make themselves at home.   Grabbing the bottle of water that she’d set on the floor, she took a sip then leaned her head back against the arm of the chair.

“What happened?” Zaeed sat in one of the recliners across from the couch while Hackett sat in the other.

“He obviously read the report.” She pointed towards the Admiral. “And I have no doubt that he told you all about it. So you already know what happened.”

“You should’ve called us,” Hackett remarked.

“I sent you the report.”

“You left out the fact that you were shot.” He leaned forward in the chair.

“Rule number sixty-four – always keeps reports short and simple.” Fin turned on her uninjured side so she was facing them.

Zaeed shook his head with a laugh before heading into her kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge and stared into it.  “You have no food.”

“I have power bars and juice.” She eased up into a seated position. 

“Finnegan.” Hackett exchanged a glance with Zaeed.

“I just moved in here yesterday.  And I took a bullet in the shoulder.  Food shopping was low on my list of priorities.  Plus, San Francisco has some wicked food delivery.” Fin tossed the sling on her arm aside, it didn’t do anything to help just made her arm hurt more.

It was apparently not the answer that they were looking for.  She sat on the couch and watched them mutter to each other in the kitchen with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.   Hackett left a moment later to pick up dinner and organize a food delivery for her until her shoulder was healed. Zaeed moved over to the couch and after a minute, she stretched out again with her head resting against his leg.

“Tell me about your first date.” She broke the silence. She wasn’t sure if he was going to respond but his fingers moved down to play with her hair while he told her about it.

* * *

_Zaeed sat at the bar watching the Alliance officer rack up another game of pool.  The man had been losing all evening to various players. Massani decided it was time to win a few Alliance credits. He grabbed two beers from the bartender and wandered over to the pool table._

_“Hackett.” He set the bottle down in front of the man. “Fancy a game?_

_“Massani?” Steven glanced up from where he’d been about to take a shot. “I heard you were dead.”_

_“Got better,” he shrugged. “So? How about it? A hundred credits to the winner?”_

_The man’s blue eyes twinkled mischievously at him. “Sure.”_

_An hour later._

_“Goddamn pool shark. You’re a goddamn shark.” Zaeed cursed into the beer that he was drinking._

_“If you hadn’t spent half the time staring at my ass, you might have done better.” Steven saluted him with the bottle in his hand._

_“I wasn’t bloody…”_

_“Yes, you were.” Hackett moved over to lean his head down towards Massani’s ear. “Why the hell do you think I took the shots directly in front of you whenever possible?”_

_Zaeed’s eyes narrowed at him. “What makes you think that I’d be interested?”_

_Hackett’s hand brushed innocently against the front of Massani's trousers. “You've been hard since you walked over here.”_

* * *

“Wait a minute, Hackett came on to you first?” Fin interrupted his story. “Would he tell this story the same?”

“He’s not bloody here, is he?” He smirked. “Now shut it, I’m just getting to the good part.

* * *

_Zaeed excused himself after a second game of pool and few more beers to head towards the restrooms in the back of the bar.  A hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him into what appeared to be a maintenance closet.  Hackett shoved him up against one of the shelves to the side of the door.  His lips pressed against Zaeed’s while his hand drifted down his chest towards his groin._

* * *

“We did not have sex for the first time in the damn closet of a bar.” It was Hackett who interrupted this time as he stepped back into the apartment with several bags of food in his hands. “Telling tall tales again, Zaeed?”

“Me?” Massani shrugged with a slight air of innocence then gently eased Fin’s head off of his leg so he could stand.  He grabbed a few of the bags from the Admiral and the two made short work of filling up her fridge and cabinets. “She wanted to know about our first date.”

“Fine, then you can fix dinner and I will tell her what _actually_ happened.” Hackett grabbed something out of one of the bags to carry over to her.

She frowned up at him when he dropped the cutest koi plushie in her lap.  Her fingers touched the soft fish toy. “Why a koi?”

“Fin,” he shrugged as if that explained everything. He touched the tip of his finger against one of the plushie fins. 

“Thank you.” She hid her smile against the stuffed fish.

Hackett sat beside her on the couch.  Fin eased back down to rest on her back to ease the pain in her shoulder, her head propped up against the Admiral’s leg.  He peeked at the bandage to make sure things were healing correctly.  She rolled her eyes at him. 

“So tell me what really happened after you kicked his lying behind in pool.” Fin winked up at him when Massani muttered angrily from the kitchen.

* * *

_Hackett bent over to take the last shot.  If he sunk the eight-ball in the corner pocket, he’d win the five hundred credits from Massani.  He had played several really poor games of pool before the bounty hunter had taken the bait and wandered over to make a bet with him.  He was so focused on the shot that he didn’t notice the man moving around until Zaeed brushed a hand against his ass.  It took all his concentration to ignore the hand on his behind.  He pulled the cue back and tapped the ball with enough pressure that it went right where he wanted it to go._

_He stood up to glance over his shoulder at Massani. “You owe me five hundred credits.”_

_“Double or nothing?” Zaeed leaned on his pool cue._

_“What’s the bet? A thousand?” Hackett began to re-rack the balls._

_“You win; I give you a thousand credits.” Massani took a sip of beer._

_“And if you win?” Hackett asked._

_Zaeed set his beer down and leaned in to growl at him. “You meet me in your shiny skycar and you take me home.”_

_“And?”_

_“And? I get to feel that ass without the jeans.” Massani smirked at him._

_Hackett considered that for a moment.  He lifted the triangle off the table and used his hand to shove the balls randomly into pockets.  “I appear to have lost.”_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Fin needed to make a rule about spending her birthday alone.  Her N-School training was officially complete.  Everything that she owned seemed to be stamped with the N7 even her underwear.   She glanced over at the koi plushie sitting on her desk.  It had travelled quite a bit over the last two years.

It reminded her that she hadn’t seen _her_ men in a few months.  They usually tried to spend at least a few days together every month or so.  But the last combat mission for her N7 qualification had been a covert operation that had kept her unreachable for a good four months.   She hadn’t received her new assignment yet, so she rented a beach condo on a resort island off the coast.  

She was reclining on the beach on towel with her eyes closed when a shadow moved across her face. “Can I help you?”

“Happy Birthday.”

She opened her eyes then winced at the bright sunlight.  Shading her eyes with her hand, she found Zaeed standing over her. “Stop staring at my breasts.”

“Why?”

Fin didn’t actually have an answer for that. “Only you would wear armor to the beach.”

He crouched down beside her to brush his finger across her nose. “The sun is bringing out your freckles.”

“Maybe they’ll distract from the scar across my face.” She flicked sand at him. “How long are you staying for?”

“How long did you rent the condo for?” He countered.

“Two months.” She had the shore-leave coming and figured now was as good a time as any to use it.

“I could use a long vacation.” He glanced down at the shorts and t-shirt that she was wearing. “No swimsuit?”

_Hackett obviously hadn’t seen the report from her covert mission yet._

“Nope.  I am to avoid direct sunlight and salt water on my back.” She leaned up on her elbows. “In retrospect, a beach vacation was not the best choice.”

“If you’re supposed to avoid direct sunlight, why the bloody hell are you on the beach?” Zaeed frowned.

“I have a shirt on.” Fin hadn’t felt like cooping herself up in the damn condo all day. It was beautiful outside with the breeze and she’d been stuck in a tiny shuttle for weeks with a bunch of stinky marines.  “And I’m lying on my back, so no direct sunlight.”

“Come have lunch with us.” He grabbed her arm and lifted her up to her feet.

“Us?” She grabbed her towel and followed him back up the beach towards the condo.  She paused to rinse her legs off before dropping the towel by the back door and stepping inside. 

“How’s the back, Finnegan?” Hackett _had_ apparently read the report.

“It doesn’t hurt.”  She turned around to let him lift the back of her t-shirt up. “It wasn’t even part of the mission. One of the idiot marines wanted to see how strong a biotic barrier was.  My back got a little banged up in the process.”

Hackett’s fingers touched the mostly healed bruises and burns on her back.  “I saw the report.”

Fin was about to comment when something on the kitchen counter caught her attention.  She started forward but Steven gripped the back of her shirt. “Is that?”

“Zaeed mentioned that it was your favorite.” Hackett settled her shirt back in place.  He placed a kiss against the side of her neck. “Did you really think we’d let you spend your birthday alone?”

“Thank you.” She twisted her head to the side to kiss him on the lips.

She went straight for the plate of lemon bars sitting on the counter.  It had been their family tradition on her birthday every year.  Her mom made meat pie, supposedly a recipe passed down through the generations from their Irish ancestors and lemon bars.  They always ended the day with fireworks in the garden.

Fin reached for one of the bars but found her emotions starting to overwhelm her. They looked and smelled just like the ones that her mom baked.  Setting it down carefully, she rushed out of the condo to stand on the deck that overlooked the beach.

It wasn’t long before both men followed her outside.  They stood on either side of her.  Hackett wrapped an arm around her shoulders while Zaeed wrapped his around her waist.  She gripped the railing in front of her so tightly that her fingers started to turn white. 

“I can’t remember what they look like.” Shepard answered the question that she knew they wanted to ask. “I can hear my dad’s voice.  There are times that I can even remember the way my mom sighed when I used my biotics to move things around the kitchen.   I tried to look in the mirror and pick out their features from mine.”

“Don’t go anywhere.” Zaeed headed inside the condo.

“Where would I go?” She raised an eyebrow at Hackett who eased her in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

“We can get rid of the lemon…”

“Not if you value your life.” She twisted around and stepped back to hop up onto the deck railing.

Hackett moved forward to stand between her legs with his hands resting on her hips. “You sure?”

“Very.” Fin slid her arms around him to pull him close enough that she could rest her head against him.  “I missed you two.”

The door opened before he had a chance to respond and Zaeed walked back out with a square present in his hand.  He handed it to her.  She looked down at it then up at him.

“Well open the bloody thing.” He shook his head in amusement.

She leaned back from Hackett so that she could remove the wrapping. She tossed it in Zaeed’s general direction. He batted it behind him.  Nestled inside the box underneath the wrapper was a family photo that she’d never seen. Her finger touched the images of her parents.

“Where?” She asked without looking up.

“I took it.” Zaeed leaned back against the railing beside her.

“I remember.” Fin smiled at him.  “Thank you.”

He pulled her off the railing into a hug.  Using the need to finish fixing whatever meal they had planned for an excuse, the two men gave her a little privacy.   Fin watched them through the large windows.  She wondered what her parents would’ve thought of her being in a relationship with them.  Her dad would probably threaten to shoot both men, her mom might have been a little jealous.

Carrying the photo inside to the main bedroom, she set it on one of the side tables before wandering back into the kitchen.  She sat on the counter next to the plate of lemon bars and grabbed the one on top.  The first bite was heaven.  She closed her eyes to enjoy the flavors.  When she opened them again, two very amused men were watching her.

“Yes?” She asked after taking the last bite.

Hackett exchanged a glance with Zaeed before moving closer.  He lifted her hand up and slowly licked the powdered sugar from her fingers.  “Are you hungry?”

“For actual food? Yes.”

Lunch turned out to be a simple affair of sandwiches and salads.  She ate hers and half of Massani’s before she felt full.  Hackett had to deal with a vid-comm hail from Arcturus so while Zaeed cleaned up, Fin went back outside to doze in the sun on her beach towel.   She changed her mind and headed for the hot tub sitting at the end of the deck instead.  She wasn’t supposed to get in salt water, but they hadn’t said anything about the pool or a hot tub.

They had been drifting in this weird domestic trio for the last four years since Elyisum.   She liked it.  Even if they couldn’t really be open about their relationship because of the regs.  She was starting to consider heading back inside when she heard someone slip into the water.

She cracked an eye open to find Zaeed sitting on the edge of the tub with his legs in the water.  He’d opted to go for skinny-dipping it seemed.  She moved through the water until she was in front of him.  Her hands rested on his knees before sliding up his thighs.  His fingers gathered up her red hair to keep it out of her face, he held it loosely and guided her down towards his cock.

Her tongue flicked out to tease him a little.  She ignored the slight pressure he tried to apply and took her time tasting him.  She chuckled when he groaned in frustration.  Taking him slowly into her mouth, she let her tongue tease the underside of his cock.  Her fingers moved up to gently play with his balls as she took him all the way into her mouth. 

It had taken practice for her to be able to deep throat Zaeed, Steven as well for that matter, they were both fairly well-endowed.   His fingers tightened in her hair.  He began to control the speed and she worked his balls a little more firmly. 

He scooted further up and it allowed her to ease her fingers further down to first tease then slide into him.  It didn’t take long before he was thrusting hard into her mouth.  She felt his balls tighten before he exploded into her throat.  He eased back once he finished.  He let go of her hair to caress her head while he recovered.

She winked at him before ducking under the water to rinse her face off.  When she surfaced, Hackett was standing beside the tub with a bemused look on his face.   He moved behind Zaeed and leaned down to kiss and suck on the side of Massani’s neck. 

“Have I missed the party?” Hackett glanced over at her.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The _party_ was momentarily delayed when Hackett got an emergency hail from Arcturus.  He headed inside to the terminal to answer it.  When Fin started to shiver, Zaeed lifted her up out of the hot tub to lead her inside.   He grabbed a towel and then lifted her wet shirt off.  He was drying her off when he paused on her right side. 

“Steven.” Zaeed waited until Hackett looked over from the desk. “She got a tattoo.”

“Don’t you have a rule about that?” Hackett turned to her with an amused grin.

“Maybe.” She tried to pull away from Zaeed but he held her still.

“What did you get?” Hackett asked.  When she didn’t answer, he stood up and walked over.  He crouched down to get a closer look at the heart tattoo on her side.  The lines of the heart were actually two sets of numbers.  Hackett ran his finger along the numbers. “What?”

Fin rolled her eyes at him then reached out to lift Zaeed’s shirt to show the set of numbers tattooed on his side. “You know what the numbers are. You should recognize your own Alliance service numbers.”

“When did you get this?” Hackett stepped back to let her finishing drying off.

She wrapped the damp towel around her body and headed into the bedroom with _her boys_ following.  “I got it before I went on that last mission.”

“Before.” Zaeed exchanged a glance with Hackett. “Is that why you didn’t want to get together the night before you left?”

“I thought you weren’t feeling well.” Hackett frowned at her.

“I was sore.” She stepped over to her duffle bag to find a change of clothes.  “Never had a tattoo before.”

“So you lied.” Hackett exchanged another amused glance with Zaeed.

Fin’s eyes narrowed as the two men advanced on her. “I didn’t lie. I have a rule about that. I just…stretched the truth.  I wasn’t feeling like myself.”

“You lied.” Zaeed smirked at her.  He reached out to yank the towel away from her. “Are you certain that your back doesn’t hurt?”

“Not unless you hit my shoulders, I’m almost hundred percent.” She was about to ask what they were up to when Zaeed grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to the bed.

“Why didn’t you want us to see the tattoo?” Hackett followed them over while removing his clothes.

“I…” Fin had to take a moment to think while Zaeed ran his hands over her body. “I wasn’t ready to tell you what it meant.”

“And? What does it mean?” Zaeed leaned down to run his tongue along the tattoo.

“It’s a heart.” She thought that made it rather self-explanatory.

“Mhmm?” Zaeed murmured against her skin.

Hackett tossed his shirt aside and finally moved over to the bed.  His hands moved up her thighs to draw lazy circles just inches from her pussy. “What does the heart mean?”

Fin hid her face against Zaeed’s back. “I love you…both of you. I figured after four years, you probably already knew it.”

“We did.” Hackett slid a finger into her slowly. “We love you too.”

They teased her with their mouths and fingers until she was begging for release.  Then Zaeed moved up on the bed to stretch out on his back.   Hackett lifted her up until she was straddling Zaeed.  He eased her down gently down onto his cock. 

Zaeed’s fingers reached up to toy with her nipples.    Her knees rested on either side of him.  She expected Hackett to join them on the bed; instead she felt his hand gently caressing the back of her thigh before he brought his hand down on her ass.  She shifted forward further pushing down on Zaeed.

“Beautiful.” Zaeed tweaked her nipple with his thumb.

The speed and pressure of the swats varied while Hackett began running his finger along her ass crack.  He paused to grab something from the night stand before the finger returned.  He gentle slid his finger into her.  Once she got accustomed to it, he began working in a second one.  His other hand continued the gentle swats against her thighs and ass.

“That’s it, sweetheart.  Just enjoy the sensation.” Zaeed reached down between them to play with her clit while Hackett added a third finger.

Fin had never really explored anal sex beyond a single finger and the sensations were consuming her entirely.  Hackett leaned against her back, pressing her down on Zaeed.  He kissed way up her neck to her ear.

“Would you like more, Finnegan?” Steven whispered into his ear while he pumped his fingers into her.

“God yes.” It was all she could get her mind to come up with. Her entire body seemed to be focused on the dual movement between the two men. 

The fingers inside of her withdrew. She glanced back to watch Hackett lube himself up before he began to ease himself into her ass.  He went slowly.  She lowered her head against Zaeed’s chest while she tried to keep herself relaxed. 

Hackett continued pressing forward while running his hands gently along her thighs and over her back.  Zaeed kept himself still but his fingers continued to play with her clit and nipples.  The sensations kept the level of pleasure high enough that her body stayed relaxed.  He finally pushed all the way in and held himself flush against her.

“That’s it, Finnegan.  Relax.  You feel so damn amazing.” Hackett placed soft kisses over her back. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Zaeed had been watching her face carefully while he played with her.  He waited for her nod before he began to slowly thrust up into her.

Fin inhaled sharply as they began a sort of see-saw motion between them.  One pushed in while the other pulled out.  They picked up speed once it became clear that she was floating on a high wave of pure ecstasy.  She lost complete track of time while the two men surged into her.

 Zaeed pulled her down for a kiss again. Their tongues dueled while he slammed up against her body.  His finger slid down again to scrape against her throbbing clit.  She screamed into his mouth as she came.  Her body clenched around their cocks over and over again, the sensation sending both men over the edge. 

It took several minutes before they returned to reality.  They eased themselves out of her and carried her somewhat limp body towards the bathroom.  Fin didn’t think she was capable of movement or coherent thought for that matter.  They took care of cleaning up themselves and her under the warm water of the shower.  They dried off then carried her back to the bed to snuggle under the covers together.

She woke up a few hours later to find the silence in the room filled with snoring.  It took her a moment to realize that the two men were snoring in a quiet sort of unison.  Her head was resting against Hackett’s left shoulder and Zaeed was on his other side.  Zaeed’s arm stretched across his chest and his fingers rested against Fin.

A glance at the clock on the wall let her know that it was time for food again.  Fin eased herself out from under the two arms and left the snoring men to raid the fridge after pulling on a clean pair of shorts and stealing one of Zaeed’s t-shirts.  She pulled out a couple of sandwiches leftover from lunch and a bottle of water.  She went outside to sit on the deck railing. 

Fin finished one sandwich and started on the second when strong arms slid around her waist.  Glancing back, she found Hackett in a pair of jeans.  He pressed against her back and rested his chin against the top of her shoulder.  Fin turned back towards the ocean and finished her sandwich.

“I like the tattoo.” He shifted his head so he could kiss the side of her neck. “Why didn’t you want us to see it?”

“Rule number Fifty-Seven.” Fin leaned into him. “You lose the ones that you love, so love at your own risk.”

“That’s very true.” Hackett rubbed his beard against her neck. “It’s worth it, sometimes, with the right people.”


	7. Chapter 7

_Two years later…_

“Welcome to the _Normandy._ ” Captain Anderson greeted Fin the moment that she stepped onboard the ship.

“Thank you, sir.” She offered him a salute.

He gave her a tour of the ship.  The crew was taking shore-leave on Arcturus.  The first tour for the new _Normandy_ crew wasn’t scheduled to leave until 0700 the following morning.  Fin had decided to get a look at her new assignment and stow her gear in her locker early.  She was surprise to find the Captain on the ship.

“I’ve been informed that I’m supposed to bring you back from this tour safe and sound.” Anderson remarked casually while she organized her locker.

Fin glanced at him over her shoulder.  “Excuse me?”

“I had dinner with your boyfriends last night.” Anderson chuckled at the look on her face. “I’ve known about them for years. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I…” Fin didn’t know how to respond to that she so finished up with her locker and then sealed it up. “I’ll see you in the morning, Sir.”

Once she left the _Normandy_ , Fin had one last errand to run before going back to her apartment on Arcturus.  She walked into the office Department of Personal Effects and Affairs to drop off a signed form and container.  She wouldn’t have a lot of room on the ship even as XO and if something happened, she wouldn’t want to lose some of it.  She signed the paperwork and handed the paperwork to Lieutenant Peter Travis. 

“You failed to fill in the next of kin notification section.” Travis slid the form back over to her.

Fin started to argue that she didn’t have any next of kin, and then thought better of it.  She scrawled in two names and gave it to him again. “Thanks.”

“Admiral Hackett?” He glanced down at the form. “And Zaeed Massani?”

“Is there a problem?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, ma’am.” He saluted her and took the container away to secure it in storage.

Fin wrapped up the rest of the rest of her last minute stuff and then grabbed take-out.  Hackett had been stuck in his office all day in vid-conferences.  When she arrived at his office, he was still mid-conference with Alliance HQ in Vancouver. 

Staying out of view, she made herself comfortable on the couch to eat her portion of the dinner that she’d brought.  Hackett wrapped up the conversation and joined her when she was about halfway through.  She handed him a container of take-out.

“You talked to Anderson.” Fin shifted on the couch so she was sitting cross-legged facing him.

“Hmm?” He gave her a quizzical look.

“’Bring her back from this tour safe and sound.’ I believe that’s a direct quote.” She reached out to snag one of the potatoes from his dinner.

“Captain Anderson has been a friend for a long time.  He needed to know that you’re more than just a Commander to me and to Zaeed.”  Hackett went back to eating dinner.

“Why?”

“You’ll have to ask Zaeed.  That was a _direct_ quote from him, not me,” Hackett shrugged. “Not that I don’t agree with the sentiment.”

“When did you and Zaeed have dinner with Anderson?” Fin was momentarily distracted from the actual point of the conversation.

“Last night.”

“Zaeed was on Arcturus?” She frowned at him while she tuned out the door chime.  She hadn’t seen him since she’d been assigned to Arcturus several months ago.

“Still is.” Hackett pointed to the door when as if on cue it opened to reveal Zaeed.

He winked at her before walking over to glance into the now empty containers.  “Am I supposed to starve?”

“Maybe next time you should let me know that you’re going to be here.” Fin kicked him lightly in the shin.

“Did you miss me, sweetheart?” He chuckled.  He pulled her up off the couch into a hug.

“I didn’t miss the snoring.” She laughed when he swung her around.  She watched the two men exchange glances. “What are you two planning?”

Zaeed set her down on her feet and slid his hands across her back down to cup her ass.  He lifted her up against him while he kissed and nibbled her neck.  “Something memorable.  Something to remind you that you’ve got something to come back to.”

“Something?” She raised an eyebrow as he guided her back towards Hackett’s desk.  He shoved the datapads off of it and laid her back on it. “Really? On the desk?”

Zaeed ignored her and began to undo her fatigues while Hackett stepped over to make sure the door was sealed.  It didn’t take long for them to have her naked and stretched across the desk.  The two men stood on either side of the desk. She reached out to grab Hackett by the hips and pull him closer.  While she teased his cock with her tongue, his fingers toyed with her nipples. 

She was momentarily distracted by the finger that barely brushed against her pussy lips.  Her hips rose up off the desk but the finger moved away.  She started to grumble at him but Hackett chose that moment to ease his cock into her mouth.  As he slid in and out, Zaeed brought his finger back and added a second then third.  He delved into her while his thumb teased her clit.  Hackett pinched her nipples lightly, tugging on them while he thrust into her mouth.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Zaeed pumped his fingers into her while she moaned around the cock in her mouth.

The fingers inside of her pulled out and she felt a moment of disappointment before his cock surged into her.  She reached out to play with Hackett’s balls while the two men plunged into her.  Zaeed delved between them to start playing with her clit again.  She was thankful for the fact that her moans were muffled by Hackett.  The office was definitely not sound proof.

“Cum for us, Finnegan.” Hackett lightly slapped her breasts.

“With us.” Zaeed corrected.

The back and forth between the two cocks in her was all that it took for her to orgasm.  They continued thrusting into her and she reached around to slide a finger into Hackett.  He leaned across the desk to share a kiss with Zaeed as they both exploded within seconds of each other.  The force of it took Fin over the edge into another orgasm. 

Zaeed’s hands caressed her legs gently while the three of them recovered.  They eased off of her and helped her sit up on the desk.  Hackett moved around the desk and between her legs to lick her clean.  Zaeed had to smother her moans with his lips when she had one last orgasm.

“Memorable enough for you?” He smirked at her once they’d straightened their clothing to a more presentable state.

“Unforgettable.” She collapsed on the couch suddenly exhausted and reached for Hackett’s forgotten container of take-out only to find it empty. “So…dinner?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Two months into the first six month tour on the _Normandy_ , Shepard found herself in the position of having to make something crystal clear to Captain Anderson _and_ the two idiots in her life.  She was a biotic, not a school girl who didn’t know how to shoot a can off of a fence.  Those were the exact words that she told the Captain and that she messaged to Hackett and Zaeed.  

Hackett had laughed.  He’d also claimed the three hundred credits that he’d bet Anderson.  The two had made a bet that on how long it would take Fin to take offense at the idea Anderson was supposed to _bring_ her home safely.  She had not been as amused by it.  Neither had Zaeed for that matter. 

_Rule number twenty – angry words are always regretted._

The concern had been sweet but misguided.  And she didn’t have time to worry about it.   She had a spectre that always seemed to be behind or around or near her when she wasn’t in her bunk or the head.  It was annoying.  It was several months before she found out that the reason he was following her around was that she’d been recommended for the position of human spectre.

_Rule number seven – Death is a part of life, learn to deal with it._

She’d never really done well with number seven.  Losing Jenkins had been tough for Fin; she’d been fairly successful up to this point in her career with managing to keep those under her command alive.  She took it hard.  It was part of the reason she jumped forward to knock Alenko away from the beacon when it fired up.

Maybe she needed to make a rule about touching ancient alien artifacts. 

_Definitely._

_Rule number ninety-one – Don’t touch weird objects of unknown origin._

The council had been about as helpful as she had expected them to be.  Fin spent the next two days trying to hunt down the evidence that they needed to bring down Saren.  She managed to pick up a few allies along the way.  She wasn’t too sure about Wrex but Garrus and Tali were definitely good additions to the squad. 

_Spectre._

It was hard not to think about her parents during the ceremony.  They would’ve been proud.  She caught a glimpse of two familiar figures standing at the back of the crowd.  By the time that it was finished though, they were gone.  She was distracted by the council who clearly intended for her to hunt down Saren but weren’t really inclined to offer her a lot of help.  Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina headed out to _figure_ out what they were going to do.

Fin sent her squad off to enjoy themselves.  She decided to reward herself with a new biotic amp. She headed to the markets to find one.  She stepped out of the elevator to head into another elevator which was currently occupied by _her men_.

“I thought I saw you in the crowd.” She folded her arms across her chest and stared at them with one eyebrow raised. “See? I made it back just fine.”

“Aside from getting your brain scrambled by an ancient bloody artifact,” Zaeed countered.

“I was not going to lose another member of my squad.” Fin heard the elevator doors open behind her so she backed out to walk towards the nearby markets.   

Fin ignored the two men who hovered behind her while she finally decided on the Serrice Council Savant amp.  She reached back to replace the old amp with the new one when Zaeed took it from her and did it himself.   He kissed the side of her neck when he was finished.  His fingers caressed her throat and jaw before stepping away from her.

“I’m not going to apologize for being bloody concerned for you.” He glared at her stubbornly.

Fin rolled her eyes towards Hackett who raised his arms up as if to say that he was staying out of it. “Attack me.”

“What?” Hackett asked while Zaeed muttered a low, “fucking hell.”

“Do it.” She pointed at Zaeed. “If you think I can’t handle myself, attack me.”

“No.” Zaeed looked at her like she’d lost her mind. “I know you can handle yourself.”

“Then why would you tell my _new_ CO to make sure that he brought me home safely?” She frowned at him when he didn’t seem to have an answer.  Her biotics flared as she lifted him off the ground.  She moved closer holding him in the air and tossed his weapons aside; including the knife he had hidden in his boot. “I could toss you through that wall over there with a flick of my wrist.”

“Finnegan.” Hackett placed a hand on her shoulder.  She sighed before releasing Zaeed and letting him crash to the ground. “He did it because he cares.”

“I know.” Fin tried to hold on to her anger but failed while she watched Zaeed re-holstering his weapons.

“I’m still not bloody apologizing.” Zaeed shoved his knife into his boot.

“Fine. Consider your non-apology accepted,” she laughed.

“Commander?”

Fin turned around to find Alenko walking towards her. “Lieutenant?”

“Captain Anderson asked me to find you.  You weren’t answering your comm.” Alenko looked behind her with a frown.

She glanced over her shoulder to find Hackett and Zaeed both gone.  She tried to keep the disappointment from her face. “Where is the Captain?”

“On the ship.”

Without waiting to see if he followed, Shepard made her way back to the _Normandy._  Six years was a long time to be in a secret relationship.  She understood why but times like this, it hurt a little more than she cared to admit.  Alenko tried to engage her in small talk but she brushed him off.

An hour later, Fin sat in front of the terminal in _her quarters_ on _her ship_. She usually clung to her rules to get her through confusing times.  Being in love with two men, in a relationship with two men, it was amazing but when she had to hide it from everyone.  It was stressful.  She had to worry about the impact on her career and on Hackett’s.   

_Rule number two – if it hurts too much, let it go._

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_From: Massani_

_To: Shepard_

_17:46 Z: Come meet us for dinner before you leave._

_17:53 F: I can’t._

_17:55 Z: Why not?_

_17:57 F: I mean…I can’t…do this anymore.  The hiding. You two having to leave just in case someone might see._

_17:58 Z: Sweetheart._

_18:02 F: I’m sorry._

_18:04 User has disconnected._

Shepard took a few minutes to compose herself then headed up to the CIC to set a course on the Galaxy Map.  She was picking the coordinates when Joker told her they didn’t have clearance to leave.  She wandered up to the bridge to talk to him about it.

“Sorry, Commander, Admiral Hackett from Fifth Fleet is requesting your presence at the embassy,” Joker explained. “We can’t leave.”

Fin gave him a feigned smile before heading towards the airlock.  She’d figure out what she was going to say when she got there.  She stepped out of the elevator into C-sec HQ and then across to the elevator that went up to the Presidium.  She wasn’t all that surprised when she walked out of the elevator and straight into Zaeed and Hackett.

“You.” She focused her attention on Hackett. “You cannot lock the ship out because you want to talk to me.”

“Oh?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her over to a nearby skycar. 

They ended up at the Alliance reserved housing.   She sat on the couch inside the apartment with an annoyed man sitting on either side of her.  Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned back against the cushions and closed her eyes.  She was tired and hungry.  Opening her eyes, she stood up only to have a hand grab each arm and pull her back down.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed shifted so that he was facing her. “What the bloody hell was that all about?”

Fin moved over into his lap.  She rested her head against his chest.  Hackett scooted over on the couch to sit next to Zaeed.  He pulled off her boots and his arm resting on her legs.  Her fingers traced the Blue Suns tattoo on Zaeed’s neck. 

“I think I need to change rule number two.” Fin tucked her feet under Hackett’s leg. “It’s been a couple of very long days. Maybe that beacon scrambled my brain more than I thought.”

“Rule number two?” Zaeed’s arms were tightly wound around her.

“If it hurts too much, let it go.” She played with the collar of his shirt.

Hackett reached out to touch a finger to her chin. “Are you planning on letting us go?”

“I thought about it.” Fin grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. “No.  I’m not.  I’m tired and hungry but I’m not a fool. I’d be one if I let you two out of my life.”

“We wouldn’t bloody go in any case.” Zaeed’s arms tightened around her.

“I ordered the _Normandy_ to take a short shore-leave.  We can take care of the food and sleep.” Hackett patted her leg then stood to head towards the kitchen.  She grabbed his shirt-sleeve to stop his movement. “Finnegan?”

She moved her fingers from his sleeve to the front of his dress shirt to guide him back to the couch.  Zaeed loosened his grip on her so that she could slide from his lap into Hackett’s.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  He pulled her flush against him.  Her knees rested on either side of him.  Her head rested against the top of his shoulder.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Zaeed tucked the hair behind her ear.

She shook her head and kept her face pressed against Hackett’s neck. 

“This is more than the beacon and being tired.  What’s going on?” Hackett placed his hands on her side to ease her back enough to look in her eyes.

“I’m just hungry.  Biotics, you know.” She made herself smile.

Hackett lifted a hand to trace his thumb across the scar that ran along her face.  “I can see why you have a rule about lying unnecessarily. You’re terrible at it.”

“I am hungry,” she shrugged.

“Fine. I will go fix dinner. Zaeed can continue the interrogation.” Hackett lifted her up and deposited her on Zaeed’s lap.

“Spar with me.” Fin slid off his lap and reached down to pull him off the couch.

“Not this shit again,” Zaeed groaned. “I am not _sparring_ with you.”

“Scared?” She threw a very light biotic lift directly at his groin.

“You little…” He stalked towards her. 

Fin amused herself by freezing and unfreezing him in stasis so it looked like he was moving in slow motion.  “You seem to be having trouble walking.”

“This is cheating,” he complained.

“Are you two quite finished?” Hackett frowned at them both.

The distraction was all it took for her stasis to fail. Zaeed charged forward to knock her off of her feet.  They slid across the floor straight into Hackett.  The three of them ended up in a heap on the floor with Fin on the bottom of the pile.

“Off, get off,” she grumbled. “Heavy…”

“Say bastards, sweetheart, I know you want to.” Zaeed rolled off of her.

“No.”

“Say it.” He dragged her over into his arms. His fingers slid under her shirt to tickle her sides.

“No.” She struggled to get away from him. “You have an unhealthy obsession with my refusal to curse.”

“I’m trying to make dinner here.  I thought you were hungry.” Hackett gave them both a tired look.

The fingers had gone from tickling to caressing.  Fin glanced first at Zaeed then over at the Admiral.  She reached a hand out to pull him closer.  She wouldn’t admit that she’d scared herself a little earlier when she’d been considering ending the relationship.  The minute the words were out, she’d panicked at the thought. She moved her hand from Hackett’s shirt up to his beard to run her fingers through it.  She shifted to hold the back of his neck and guide him down into a kiss.

“Dinner can wait.” She muttered against his lips. “I’m sorry about earlier. I love you…both of you…and I’m not sure I can see life without you.”

“Good.” Hackett’s fingers slid into her hair.

He deepened the kiss while Zaeed worked to remove his clothes first and then started on her fatigues.  They broke apart when he lifted the shirt over her head.  He slid his hands around her to cup her breasts and tease her nipples.  Hackett paused to remove his own clothing before joining them again.  Zaeed already had his fingers delving between her legs.

“Lay down.” Hackett pushed at Zaeed’s shoulder. 

“Pushy bastard,” Zaeed chuckled.  Hackett pulled him in for a hard kiss before pushing him down again.  “Careful, sweetheart, the _Admiral_ is in a mood.”

Fin raised an eyebrow when Hackett lifted her up and spun her around.  He made her straddle Zaeed’s face and then pushed her head towards his cock.  Hackett watched while she licked and sucked on Zaeed while he in turn teased her with his tongue and fingers.   Hackett ran his fingers through her hair, pushing and pulling her head up and down.

“I love watching you two.” Hackett remarked before releasing her hair and moving towards Zaeed.  He winked down at him. 

He had Zaeed suck on his cock for a few minutes before moving towards Shepard.  He slid a couple fingers inside her pussy to moisten them before teasing along the crack of her ass.  He delved first one then the other into her while Zaeed went back to flicking his tongue across her clit.  Hackett added a second then a third finger, twisting and turning them.   He finally pulled them out and eased his cock in their place.

From the moans that he heard, Fin appeared to be enjoying it immensely.  Zaeed alternated between licking her and licking Hackett’s cock as it slid by.  He had three fingers pushing into her pussy while his thumb traced circles around her clit.  The two men worked together to time their movements.  

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before taking him all the way into her mouth again.  Her hand reached down to play with his balls.  She squeezed and tugged on them.  Zaeed groaned a warning before he gushed into her. 

He took a moment to recover then focused entirely on her.  He added another finger and picked up the pace.  His thumb pressed against her clit for a second then flicked it lightly.  He chuckled when she bucked against him.   He sucked her clit back into his mouth.  His tongue and teeth grazed against it. 

With his free hand, he reached up to tease Hackett from behind, the extra sensations causing him to start to thrust faster.  Zaeed bit lightly then a little harder on Fin’s clit just as Hackett pulled out then slammed into her.   He felt her orgasm start as her body clenched around his fingers.  It wasn’t long before Hackett followed.  They ended up once again in a pile on the floor. 

“Next time, I get to be on top of the pile. You two are heavy.” Fin muttered when she finally caught her breath. “And I’m still hungry.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Eletania_

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_18:08 F: Could you tell your boyfriend that I refuse to do any more missions that involve chasing monkeys?_

_18:12 Z: I thought you were heading for Therum._

_18:15 F: We are. I made a slight detour, and got roped into chasing monkeys down._

_18:17 Z: What does this have to do with our boyfriend? And why don’t you tell him your goddamn self?_

_18:18 F: Because every time I’ve talked to him in the last week he’s had another silly mission to send me on. So far I’ve chased monkeys, defused a nuclear bomb and talked down a cult leader. I don’t get paid enough for this._

_18:19 Z: So tell him no._

_18:21 F: Commander Shepard doesn’t get to tell Admiral Hackett no._

_18:22 Z: That’s why I left the bloody Alliance._

_18:23 F: Because you don’t like listening to Hackett?_

_18:25 Z: Come bounty hunt with me.  I pay better._

_18:26 F: No._

_18:27 F: I have to go…do something Commanderly._

_18:27 User has disconnected._

* * *

The second trip back to the Citadel was a lot more eventful than the first.  She was heading over to the skycar terminal when C-sec asked for her assistance with a young woman threatening to kill herself up near the ship.

Once Lieutenant Girard had taken Talitha to the hospital, Shepard headed straight for the _Normandy_ and her quarters.  Seeing the young woman had brought all of the memories that she’d spent most of her life trying to bury.  She’d hidden for days during attack on Mindoir and watched the batarians brutally massacre most of her family and friends.

The ones that they hadn’t slaughtered, Fin tried never to think about what they’d done to those unfortunate souls. The young woman on the Citadel had just brought it all rushing back for her.  She sat on the edge of her bed and bit through her lip to keep the tears from falling.  _Rule#54 – Crying is a sign of weakness._ A beep on her terminal let her know a new message had arrived.

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: Talitha._

_I just received a report from a C-sec officer about the Mindoir survivor that you helped._

_Are you alright?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Talitha_

_Yes._

_No._

_Maybe._

_Fin_

* * *

Not bothering to wait for a response, Fin applied medi-gel to the slight cut on her lip and then decided to head back to the Citadel to finish the errands that she was supposed to be running when the message from the C-sec officer reached her.  She met with Admiral Kahoku who wanted her to investigate his missing men. 

It took a several hours to deal with the thugs threatening Doctor Michel and help Rita’s sister, Jenna, deal with the undercover mission that she’d been thrust into.  Admiral Mikhailovich insisted on a snap inspection of the _Normandy_.   She headed to Flux to check in on Rita and Jenna to make sure that Chellick had kept his part of the bargain.  

Her last stop was the embassy to see if Captain Anderson had any further information.  She walked inside the Ambassador’s office to find Udina and Anderson in conversation with Admiral Hackett.  Fin caught a glimpse of concern in Hackett’s eyes.  She offered a salute to both him and Anderson.  She filled them in on the mission to rescue Doctor T’soni.

There didn’t seem to be any reason to hang around once Udina had offered his _brilliant_ assessment of her inability to not destroy the ruins on Therum.  Fin made the quickest exit possible to walk out of the embassy.  She stood staring out across the lake when Hackett joined her.

She glanced back to find that it was just the Admiral. “I didn’t know you were planning on visiting the Citadel again so soon.”

“I wasn’t.” Hackett motioned for Fin to follow him. “Let’s find somewhere quiet to have a drink.”

“Flux?”

“I have somewhere a little quieter in mind.” Hackett walked to the nearby skycar terminal.

“Where?”

“The same place that we went to last time.” Hackett explained once they were inside the vehicle. He placed a hand on her knee while guiding the cab.

Fin leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.  It had been a long day.  He kept his hand on her knee the entire way.   Zaeed met them at the door and stepped back to let them inside.  He pulled her immediately into a hug.  Hackett poured drinks for them. 

Fin kicked her boots off and dropped down on the couch.  Zaeed sat beside her and lifted his arm so that she could rest her head against his chest.  Hackett set glasses of whiskey on the coffee table then sat on her other side.  Her feet tucked beside him and he rested his hand on her leg.

“Your father sent me a message the night of the attack.” Massani leaned forward to snag a glass of whiskey.  He drained the glass and set it back on the table.

“What?” She twisted her head around to look up at him.

“How the bloody hell do you think I found you so quickly?”  He touched his hand to the scar that ran across her face. “He said that they’d told you to hide when they spotted the slavers landing in the main part of the colony.”

“I thought an Alliance patrol found you.” Hackett took a sip of whiskey.

“They did.” Fin reached for his glass. “They just weren’t the ones that rescued me.  Zaeed took me to safer hiding place and went back to see if he could find my parents.  The Alliance patrol found me a day later.”

“You left that out of the report.” Hackett handed his glass to Zaeed.

“I was sixteen.  I didn’t write the report,” she reminded him.

“Did you find her parents?” Hackett glanced at Zaeed.

“No,” Zaeed muttered into the whiskey.

“Liar.”

“The hell?” Zaeed spluttered whiskey all over himself.

“You found them.” Fin stood up to head over to the kitchen to grab a towel to toss to him. “I saw you.”

“How?”

“You didn’t think that I’d follow you?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, I saw their bodies. And I saw what you did to the batarians.”

“Shit.”

“It’s why I came up with rule number eight.” Fin opened the fridge to hunt around for a snack. She pulled out a container of vegetables. “This is not ok. All you have is green stuff.”

“What’s rule eight?” Zaeed ignored her complaints.

“Always bring Zaeed to a party involving batarians.” She tossed the container of veggies back inside the fridge. “You have no real food.”

“Fin.” Zaeed waved her back over to the couch.

Fin gave one last despairing look into the fridge before walking back over to them.  “I’m going out to find something that isn’t green to eat.”

“If I promise to make something that isn’t _green_ , will you talk to us about Talitha?” Hackett headed into the kitchen. 

She followed him and hopped up on the counter.  Zaeed followed with a newly refilled glass of whiskey.  He gave Hackett a sip, and then pulled him into a kiss.  Hackett shoved him over towards Fin so he could focus on cooking.  Zaeed slid between her legs and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“That poor girl.” Fin lifted Zaeed’s hand up that held the glass to sip some of his whiskey. “I can’t imagine what they did to her all this time.  How did she survive?  I can understand why she wanted to kill herself.  The nightmares that she endured would be hard to live with.  I have trouble with what happened and the batarians barely got to lay a hand on me.”

“I busted my goddamn ass to get there.” Zaeed set his glass on the counter.  He brushed his thumb across her scar. “You never told me how you get the scar.”

“No, I didn’t.” She hopped down from the counter and tried to leave the kitchen.

Zaeed kept his arm around her waist. “Sweetheart?”

“Rule number six – forget why you have the scar.” Fin felt the emotional turmoil starting to build.  The scar was one of her worst memories.  She felt her biotics flare before the tell-tale blue glow started to cover her hands.  She told herself to relax and shook her hands out until it disappeared. “I don’t talk about it.”

“Maybe you should. Maybe that’s why Talitha ended up with the pistol to her head?  She told herself not to think about it or talk about it.” Hackett moved away from the stove to place a gentle kiss over her eyebrow where the scar started.

Fin buried her face into Zaeed’s shirt.  She felt his hand on her head, and could tell Hackett was caressing her back.  Their caresses were as different as they were.  With a deep sigh, she moved back to sit on the counter again. 

“I didn’t run…at first…to hide.  I went to save my best friend.  She lived at the farm next to ours.  They were already there.  It…I was too late.   I’d never used my biotics to kill before.  But I killed every last batarian in that house.” Fin stared down at her hands which were glowing blue again.   She clenched and unclenched her hands trying to will it away. Zaeed took one hand in his and Hackett the other. They ignored the tingling from her biotics and just held her hands in theirs. “I was stupid and young.  The scar is from a bullet.  I tripped just as the bastard fired and the bullet grazed my head.”

Hackett lifted her hand to place a kiss on it before moving back to the stove to prevent whatever he was making from burning. “Why don’t you like to talk about it?”

“Because I couldn’t…” Fin cleared her throat. “My biotics failed while I was on the ground.  He came in for the kill. I bashed his head into the ground.”

“You?” Zaeed frowned at her. “You were barely over five feet and maybe ninety lbs soaking wet.”

“I was motivated.” She took the grilled sandwich that Hackett offered her. “You’d be surprised what you can do when you decide that you want to live.”

He rubbed absently at the scar on his own face. “I know a little something about that.”

“Have we talked about this enough? It’s too depressing.” Fin reached out for the second half of the sandwich. “This is really good. And it’s not green.”

“Am I just here to feed you?” Hackett shook his head.

Fin paused mid-bite to consider what he’d just said.  Her eyes flicked up to meet Zaeed’s and they both started to laugh.  “I have a request.”

“Another sandwich?” Hackett rolled his eyes at both of them.

“I want to watch.” She nudged his thigh with her foot.

“Watch?”

“You…and Zaeed.” Fin didn’t usually _ask_ for things related to sex.  She was a little shy about it.  They were both surprised. “I like watching. Please?”

Hackett reached out to grab her by the waist and lift her down from the counter.  With an arm around her waist, he led her out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.  He paused to snag Zaeed by the shirt and drag him along for the ride. 

“Get comfortable.” Hackett pressed her down into the recliner that sat across from the bed. “Very comfortable.”

“He’s in a mood again.” Zaeed winked at her when Hackett shoved him on the bed. “Next time she asks, we should bargain, one curse word for one article of clothing.”

“Get undressed, Zaeed.” Hackett turned back towards Fin and began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt.  He tossed it towards her.  She snatched it before it caught her in the face.  His trousers followed. She ended up under a pile of both of their clothing.  She shoved it on the floor with an amused smile.

“Maybe I’m in the bloody mood this time.” Zaeed’s eyes narrowed.

He slid off the bed and shoved Hackett up against the wall.  They kissed for a few minutes, tongues dueling and hands exploring each other’s bodies before Zaeed pushed away from him.   He licked and bit his way down Hackett’s chest until he was on his knees in front of him.   Fin watched as he ran his tongue along Hackett’s cock, slowly teasing the head, bringing him barely into his mouth then out again. 

She eased her cargo pants and slid her fingers inside her underwear.  Hackett smiled over at her before reaching down to grasp Zaeed by the hair and shove himself further into his mouth.   Zaeed’s hands moved around to grasp Hackett’s ass.  Fin delved a finger inside of herself while her eyes moved from watching Hackett’s face down to Zaeed’s lips stretching over his cock. 

“That’s not where I want to cum.” Hackett tugged on the other man’s hair until he stood up.

“Enjoying the show, sweetheart?” Zaeed smirked over at her. “You could come over and join us.  I’ve got something better than fingers for you.”

“I want to watch.” She spread her legs to give him a better view of what she was doing.

He started towards her but Hackett pushed him down on the bed. “I’m surrounded by pushy bastards.”

“One is not surrounded.” Hackett muttered before swirling his tongue around Zaeed’s cock. 

Hackett dodged the hands that reached out for him.  He flipped Zaeed onto his stomach and pulled him up to his knees.  He ran his fingers along the muscles of his thigh before moving up to his ass. His fingers teased and toyed with him while his other hand reached underneath to continue stroking Zaeed’s cock.  He grabbed lube from the sidetable and lubed himself and Zaeed well. 

Shifting them a little to give Fin a better view, Hackett nudged his cock into Zaeed.  Fin had three fingers inside her pussy as she watched them start to pick up a steady rhythm.  Hackett’s hand continued to pump Zaeed’s cock while he thrust harder and faster into him. 

“That’s right sweetheart, shove those fingers into your pussy.” Zaeed twisted his head to the side so that he could watch her masturbate.  “Touch your clit, Fin.”

She ran her thumb along her clit while Hackett pulled almost all the way out of Zaeed then slammed back into him.  He did that several times before picking up a faster rhythm.  She could tell he was close and he began stroking Zaeed’s cock faster.  She moved her fingers a little more quickly to match their speed.  Zaeed’s eyes never left her face while he exploded on Hackett’s fingers.  She came watching it and from the way Hackett shoved into him, he followed rather quickly.

“We should charge a bloody viewing fee.” Zaeed muttered when Hackett collapse on top of him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was with a great amount of pleasure that Fin cleared the batarians off the asteroid in order to save both the hostages and Terra Nova.  She took slightly less enjoyment in dealing with vomiting zombies on Feros.  Joker found it hilarious when she trudged back to the ship with Alenko and Vakarian, all three of them dripping with thorian sludge.  She told the laughing pilot to head for the Citadel while they cleaned up and debriefed the council.

She tried reaching Steven or Zaeed but they were oddly unavailable.  She was walking through the markets when she ran into her least favorite person on the Citadel.  Fin stepped inside a nearby restaurant to avoid Conrad Verner and paused just on the other side of the door when she caught sight of a much more welcome pair of individuals.

Hackett and Zaeed were apparently on a date.   The reason that she knew it was a date was that she could see their hands outstretched under the table holding each other’s leg. They looked hot.  Both in jeans, but Hackett’s were a lighter shade of denim.  He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up while Zaeed had opted for a black t-shirt.  She was about to back out of the restaurant when the server set a rather large dessert of some sort in front of Hackett.

_Decision made._

She slid casually into the seat next to Zaeed and reached simultaneously for the spoon and bowl in front of Hackett.  “So, I killed a giant mind-controlling plant that created vomiting zombies. What did you do with yourselves today?”

“Help yourself.” Hackett pushed the bowl towards her. “Zombies?”

“You’ll see the report later, I’m sure. You both look very…dapper.” She gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry to interrupt the date, I was chased in here by a… _fan_.”

“We’re glad to see you.” Hackett waved off the apology.

Fin tapped Zaeed on the shoulder until he bent over.  She whispered the idea that she’d had the other day when Hackett was in a _mood._ Zaeed’s eyes widened for a moment then he smirked at her with a nod. They both looked over at Hackett who frowned immediately.

“What are you two up to?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Commander Shepard? Are you Commander Shepard?”

Fin looked up to find an older woman stepping up to their table. “Can I help you?”

“My daughter was on Terra Nova.  She was on the asteroid and told me that you were the one that rescued the hostages from the batarians.  Thank you so much.” The woman shook her hand and then wandered away.

Fin turned back around to find Zaeed’s eyes had narrowed.  He reached out to grab the side of her head and tilted it to the right.  “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Batarians?” He ran a finger over the bruise that covered back of her neck.

“They were trying to destroy Terra Nova.  I killed most of them, one got away.” Fin had a feeling that Balak would come back to haunt her at some point.   She glanced over at Hackett. “You are very quiet.”

“I’m trying to figure out what the hell you are planning.” He pointed between her and Zaeed.

Fin grinned at Zaeed then back over at Hackett. “We’re in a _mood.”_

“That is _not_ a comforting thought, Finnegan.” Hackett raised an eyebrow.

“Shall we?” Fin stood up and started towards the door. 

Hackett muttered something under his breath that she didn’t hear but she did hear Zaeed’s amused laughter.  It didn’t take them long to make it back to the apartment that Zaeed used when he stayed on the Citadel. It was more comfortable than the Alliance quarters.

“Are you going to let me in on the secret?” Hackett asked once they were inside.

“I am in a peculiar mood.” Fin wandered over to grab the front of shirt and led him into the bedroom.  Zaeed followed behind with a smirk on his face. “Just…stand there.”

Hackett watched while she slowly removed his shirt.  She moved down to pull of his shoes and socks, and then carefully pulled down his jeans followed by his boxers.  She pushed him back on to the bed.  He leaned back with his hands behind his head with an amused smile to watch them undress. The smile faded when Zaeed helped her handcuff his wrists to the headboard.

“What…”

Fin climbed up on the bed and leaned over so she could whisper in his ear. “It’ll be fun, I promise. Are you ok with this?”

“It’s a little late to worry about that, Finnegan,” Hackett chuckled. He turned his head towards her. “Did you just tie me up to whisper in my ear?”

“I’ve got a few ideas.  Zaeed has a very creative imagination.” Her fingers trailed along his neck and through the hairs on his chest. 

“You two are never allowed to have dinner alone again,” Hackett muttered when Zaeed draped a blindfold over his eyes. “Never. _Again._ ”

“Shut it, you mouthy bastard.” Zaeed brushed a kiss against his lips. “Or I’ll shut it for you.”

“Such a sweet talker.” Hackett lifted his head up but Zaeed moved away.

“I think he needs convincing.” Zaeed shifted up until he was balanced over Hackett with his hands resting on the headboard.  He eased down until his cock grazed against his lips.  “Open wide, Steven.”

While Zaeed slowly fed his cock to Hackett, Fin moved to the other end of the bed.  She traced the line of scars along his chest left over from the First Contact war with her fingers.  She traced the tattoo on his side as well.   She glanced up to watch the two men for a moment.  Zaeed had shifted to his knees and was pumping in and out of Hackett’s mouth.  His fingers brushed through the other man’s hair.

Shifting further down, she knelt between Hackett’s spread legs.  She rested her hands on top of his legs and began mimicking what he was doing to Zaeed.  She sucked his cock until he was close to the edge. Pulling her mouth off of him, she rose up to straddle him.  Her pussy lowered slowly down his cock.  She could hear him moan around the cock in his mouth.

Zaeed glanced back at her.  He reached back to pinch Hackett’s nipples.  He held her gaze while she began to ride his cock.  He waited until she was close to cumming.  “Not yet, sweetheart.”

“What?” She had to lift herself up off the hard cock in her. She rolled on to her side.

“Keep him quiet.” Zaeed pulled his cock out of Hackett’s mouth and moved off the bed.  He motioned for Fin to take his place.

She shifted up the bed towards the blindfolded man.  She leaned down to kiss his lips, her fingers playing with his beard.  She drew the kiss out.  Her tongue playing with his while his hands pulled at the handcuffs.  She moved over to run her tongue along his earlobe. 

“Fin.”

She glanced back at Zaeed. “You had your fun.  I’m having mine.”

“ _Fin.”_

“Next time, I’m picking partners who aren’t so pushy,” she whispered in Hackett’s ear. 

“Doubtful,” he chuckled in response.

Fin straddled Hackett’s face and lowered herself carefully over his face.  She shifted a little until she felt his tongue brush against her pussy lips.  She had a great view of Zaeed who was moving from Hackett’s cock down to rim his ass with his tongue.  He slid a few fingers inside before standing up.  He winked at Fin as he eased his cock into Hackett.

“Best way to quiet the bastard.” Zaeed leaned forward once he’d pushed all the way inside Hackett.

Zaeed was close enough that he reached out to pinch one of Fin’s.  He pulled on her nipple until she was squirming over Hackett’s mouth.   His tongue delved deeper into her and each time she shifted his beard rubbed against her clit.  Zaeed started thrusting harder into Hackett. He reached down with his free hand to start pumping Hackett’s cock.

“Lean down, sweetheart.” He motioned for Fin to move.

She leaned over finding leverage with her knees so that Hackett’s mouth was still on her pussy but she could reach his cock.  Zaeed’s hand rested gently on her head as he moved her up and down Hackett’s cock.  It wasn’t long before between the mouth on him and the cock thrusting in him, Hackett filled her mouth.  Moments later, she came when he bit down on her clit.  She felt Zaeed slam hard into Hackett one last time as he came as well.

Fin moved off of Hackett and reached up to release him from the restraints.  She disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.  The shower was theoretically large enough for the three of them; they’d tested it out on more than one occasion.  She leaned back against the wall and let the warm water wash the soap off of her.  Her back still twinged a little from the fighting on the asteroid. 

The shower door opened and she opened her eyes to find Hackett stepping into the stall with her.  He moved over to her and grabbed her by the waist to turn her slowly around.  She felt his fingers skim across the bruise that covered her neck and back.  He turned her back around.

“Are you ok?” He pulled her flush against him and his hands drifted down to rest just above her ass.

“Sore,” she shrugged.  She rested her forehead against his chest.  The water poured down her back. “Was that…”

“It was amazing,” he assured her.  “Hungry?”

“I do love you for more than food and sex,” Fin muttered against his chest.

“Is that a yes?” He chuckled.  “I love you, Finnegan.”

“Love you too.” She paused for a moment. “Food would be good.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy romantic nonsense. I make no apologies.

Fin had two hours to make the damn anniversary dinner.  It wasn’t…an official anniversary.  But it was seven years ago to the day that she’d met Steven and Zaeed in that alley, and…that was certainly worth remembering.  She’d decided to fix dinner for them at Zaeed’s apartment.  Getting the two men out of the apartment for a few hours had been complicated; now that they were gone…she wasn’t sure where to start.

_Cooking was not one of her many talents._

The extranet vids that she’d found on the way back from Noveria made Steak Béarnaise with Potato Straws sound really easy to make. She’d bought this amazing dress when she was on Arcturus.  It was a cute little white summer dress that stopped about midway down her thighs.  It was the flowy kind of dress that she loved.  She grabbed an apron to keep it from getting messed up while she attempted to cook.

An hour and a half later, she sat on the counter staring at the still smoldering frying pan in the sink.  The recipe had been a lot more complicated than she anticipated.  She’d ruined the steak…and the frying pan.  The kitchen hadn’t fared much better. And somehow, she’d burnt a hole through the apron and her dress.  And she was pretty confident that she had potato straws in her hair.

Sitting on the counter with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hand, she considered her options.   Thirty minutes was not a lot of time, and they’d probably come back early.  She was rethinking her rule about swearing.  She reached over to try one of the potato straws.  She spit it back out immediately.

_New Rule - Never cook ever again._

“Fin?” Zaeed’s voice drifted from the living room after she heard the door open. “Is something burning?”

“What the…” Hackett’s voice trailed off when they stepped into the kitchen.

“Bloody hell.” Zaeed took in the wreckage.

“I can’t cook.”

Hackett bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees and laughed.  The two men ended up on the floor laughing until they were holding their sides.  Fin tried to see the funny side of it but mostly she felt like an idiot.  She hopped down from the counter and headed into the bathroom to shower.  She wanted the smell of burnt meat out of her hair.  She tossed the dress into the trash on the way inside.

She showered quickly and wrapped in a towel headed back to the kitchen to find it completely cleaned.  _Her men_ were sitting on the couch watching her with laughter still in their eyes.  She sat on one of the recliners across from the couch.

“What’s with dinner?” Zaeed raised an eyebrow at her. “Six years and I’ve never seen you try to cook a goddamn thing.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she shrugged. “The vid made it look easy.”

 “Did we forget something?” Hackett frowned over at Zaeed.

“No…it’s just.  It’s been almost seven years to the day that I found you two making out in an alley.” Fin felt the flush start at the base of her neck. She stood up and headed over to pick two little boxes up from the table.  She handed one to each of them with rueful laugh. “I didn’t burn this at least.”

Zaeed lifted the lid off the box and stared inside. “I’ve seen these before…”

“I went to Mindoir last week.” She looked down at her hands to avoid the concern in their eyes. “I got a message telling me that they were finally going to demolish the old farm. I wanted to pay one list visit to it.  Spent a few hours digging around in the rubble to find something, anything that was left.  Those are military challenge coins.  They used to be given by unit commanders in the military on Earth way back.  I’m sure you’ve heard of them.  My great-great-great grandfather served in the Navy in Hawaii.  He received those coins from the Secretary of the Navy.  They’ve been passed down from father to son in my family.  I thought…maybe you would…”

Hackett pulled the coin out of the box she’d given him. “I’ve heard about these.  They stopped using those years ago.  Are you sure you wouldn’t like to keep them yourself, Finnegan?”

“I wanted you to have…part of me with you.” Fin ran a hand through her wet curly mess of hair. “I don’t really have anything else that means as much.”

Zaeed pocketed the coin then stood up to crouch in front of the recliner. He reached up to cup her face with his hand. “We would’ve gone with you to Mindoir.”

“I know.” She had wanted to go alone.  Sometimes, the memories were better faced alone.  “That’s why I didn’t tell you about it.”

“How was it?” He brushed his thumb against her cheek.

Fin didn’t want to answer that question.  Mindoir had been rebuilt, but she still owned her family’s farm and it had been left untouched.  It was so untouched that blood still caked some of the floor boards.  She’d also found her father’s old rifle.  It hadn’t worked.  She knew because she tried repeatedly to fire it.   She visited their graves, and the graves of her friends that had died that night.  It had made killing the batarians on the asteroid even more satisfying.

“Sweetheart?” He tapped his thumb against her jaw.

“It was fine.” She forced a smile that she could tell he didn’t believe for a moment. “Thanks for cleaning up my mess.  I’m not sure how I burned the steak.”

“Fine? Digging through the rubble left over from the massacre was not bloody fine and you know it.” Zaeed’s thumb continued to stroke her face.  “Did you find anything else?”

“No.”

“You’re a terrible goddamn liar,” Zaeed chuckled. “What did you find?”

 _“Zaeed_.” Hackett’s spoke the name like a warning.

He glanced back at him.  With an annoyed sigh, Zaeed stood up to wander back over to the couch to give Fin some space.  She needed to change into something other than a towel. She headed back into the bedroom to pull on some underwear and one of Hackett’s t-shirts.  She wandered back in to find the two men in serious conversation.

“Plotting?” She sunk down on the couch between them. She pulled a cushion down on Hackett’s lap. Twisting around, she laid down with her head against the cushion and her legs draped across Zaeed’s lap. “What are you plotting?”

“How to get you to talk to us about Mindoir.” Zaeed began massaging her feet.

“Food.” She closed her eyes and enjoyed the foot massage. “Since I burned what I had planned on us eating, I’ll answer any questions, within reason, if you’ll make dinner.”

“Did you find anything else?” He reiterated his previous question.

“My dad’s busted rifle.  Dried, barely there blood.  I found a lot of old ghosts that I’ve tried to bury for a long time.” Fin felt the fingers on her feet pause for a moment. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know that the two men were exchanging worried glances. She reached into her shirt to pull out the necklace that she’d been wearing. “I found my dad’s old dogtags too.”

Hackett touched a finger to the pair of tags that she’d added to her own. “I wish that you would’ve told one of us.  You didn’t need to go alone.”

Fin lifted her arm up to cover her eyes.  Hackett wrapped his fingers gently around her wrist and moved her arm away.  He brushed away the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “I went alone so I could talk to them…at their graves.  Tell them…stuff…about…you know.”

“Stuff?” Hackett kept a hand on her head but reached down to hold one of her hands that were clenched at her side.  “What stuff?”

“My promotion. The _Normandy_.” She paused for a moment before finally confessing. “Us. You and Zaeed. I miss talking to my dad, especially.  We used to sit on the porch at night and talk.  He’d tell me about his days in the Alliance, and I’d tell him stupid teenager stuff.  He’d be happy that I’m…”

“That you’re?” Zaeed prompted.

“Happy…in love…he might not approve of you especially.” She nudged Zaaed with her toe.  “But he’d approve of how happy you both make his daughter.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware still owns all sadly.

Fin had Joker detour to Arcturus even though the Council had asked them to head for the Citadel.   After losing Ash on Virmire, she needed to add a datapad to her storage container that contained two letters that she’d written.  Ash hadn’t been able to say goodbye to her family.  Fin found herself obsessed with the idea that if she died in combat, she wanted to leave something.

Lieutenant Travis brought the container to her.  She dropped in her koi plushie and the datapad. With that taken care of, she picked up two burgers and fries from the Officer’s mess and headed to _Admiral Hackett’s_ office.   His yeoman was thankfully already on her lunch.  She stepped inside to find him working at his desk.

“Lunch?” She held up the bag.

“I heard the _Normandy_ had docked.” Hackett took the burger and fries that she offered him. “Were you scheduled for drydock or something?”

“Nope.” Fin spoke around the fry in her mouth.  “I needed to drop something off.”

“What?” He waited until he’d finished with the burger to ask.

“Nothing…paperwork.” She tossed the empty container in the trash and wandered over to sit on his desk to eat the rest of his fries.

“Paperwork?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at her. “You aren’t going to cook again.”

“Funny.” Fin flicked a fry at him. “I sent a letter of condolence to Gunnery Chief William’s family.”

“I know.  I spoke with her mother.” Hackett reached out to place his hand on her knee. “She was very grateful.”

“I’m sure she would’ve been more grateful if I’d managed to save her daughter.” Fin stared at the empty plate of fries.  “The fries are all gone.”

“That would be because you ate them, including mine.” Hackett tossed the empty container into the trash. “When are you leaving?”

“Soon.” Fin pushed impatiently at the hair in her eyes. “I’m supposed to be on the Citadel right now. I had to make a slight deviation.”

“Why?”

“I told you, paperwork.” Fin used her boot to push his chair. “I hear that you got a new tattoo.”

“Ahh.”

“What is it?” Fin’s eyes narrowed when he shook his head. “I have ways of making you talk.”

“Really?” He chuckled.

“Well, no,” she sighed dramatically. Fin stared at him for a while without speaking.

“Do you want to see it?” He pulled up the side of his dress shirt.

She leaned forward to get a better look.  The tattoo appeared to be an addition to the old one that she was familiar with.  There was a circle of numbers tattooed around the inter-woven numbers that he’d had before.  She traced her finger around the new set of numbers. “That’s my service number.”

“It is.” Hackett dropped his shirt back down.

“I told you I had ways.” She winked at him and hopped down from the desk. “I should get back to the ship.  The council won’t wait forever.”

Hackett reached over to pull her over between his legs. “You sure you have to leave now.”

“Very.” Fin leaned down to kiss him then danced out of his arms towards the door. “I am not having sex on your desk in the middle of the day when your yeoman is due back shortly. That’s a little too…infamous for me.”

Six hours later, Fin was feeling _infamous._ The _Normandy_ was locked out by Udina.  And she sat in her quarters trying to find a way to express her sentiments about the Ambassador that didn’t involve breaking rule number five.  She’d also added a new rule to the list, never trust a politician.   

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_17:23 F: Curse for me._

_17:29 Z: What?_

_17:31 F: Curse for me. I won’t, but Ambassador Udina deserves a few choices ones._

_17:34 Z: What did the goddamn, fucking bastard do now?_

_17:35 F: Thanks. I feel better already.  He locked the ship out; the council isn’t letting us go after Saren._

_17:38 Z: Fuckers._

_17:39 F: Yes._

_17:41 Z: You must be really fucking pissed.  You haven’t complained about the fucks once._

_17:43 F: What was the point of being made a spectre if they aren’t going to let me hunt him down?_

_17:45 Z: What does Steven say?_

_17:46 F: I haven’t spoken with Admiral Hackett._

_17:48 Z: Not…Admiral Hackett…Steven.  You know there’s a bloody difference._

_17:51 F: I have to go.  Anderson wants to meet with me. They already have my ship.  What else could they possibly take?_

_17:53 Z: I really wish you wouldn’t say things like that, goddamn it, Fin._

_17:54 F: Love you too._

_17:55: User has disconnected._

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Fin._

_They mutinied.  They took the Normandy._

_Anderson helped them._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Fin_

_I knew she had it in her._

_Good for her._

_And don’t act like you don’t wish you could steal the best ship in the Alliance and go play the goddamn hero._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Fin_

_You are a bad influence._

_I admit nothing._

_Steven_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware sadly still owns all...except the ideas lol.

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: ring._

_I don’t like that one._

_How about this one?_

_Honestly, how bloody hard is it to find the right ring?_

_Zaeed_

_Img. Attached._

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: ring._

_How hard was it to find the right girl?_

_I don’t like it. It’s too…yellow._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: ring._

_If it’s as fucking hard as that, we’ll never find the right ring. It took us ten years to find Fin._

_What the bloody hell does too yellow mean?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: ring._

_We need help._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: ring._

_You are a goddamn Admiral._

_I’m a fucking bounty hunter._

_We can pick an engagement ring._

_The last four weeks have not been evidence of that, but keep bloody trying._

_When is she meeting us on the Citadel?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: ring._

_In a week, so stop screwing around._

_How about this one?_

_Steven_

_Img. Attached._

* * *

They were together when they found out.  Finnegan had intended to meet them on the Citadel after the _Normandy_ returned from the latest pointless mission that it had been sent on.  A series of buzzes from the door woke Hackett and told him someone was very anxious to speak with him.  The clock on the side table told him it was barely seven in the morning. He pulled on a t-shirt to go with his pajama bottoms and headed to the door.

“Anderson?” He frowned at the new human councilor.

Anderson stepped into the apartment. “Is Massani here as well?  I need to tell both of you something.”

“I’m here. What the bloody hell do you want?” Zaeed stumbled into the room half-dressed looking less than amused. 

“At ten o’clock last night, the fourth fleet picked up a mayday from the _Normandy_.  The ship was attacked by an unknown vessel.  It took hours to get to the crash site and find all the survivors.” Anderson moved further into the room to give the two men a little space.  “We found all of the escape pods.  We also found most of the wreckage.”

“Survivors?” Hackett felt like his heart was slowly being squeezed out of his chest. “Is…was she?”

Anderson shook his head. “Moreau was the last to see her.  Shepard made sure that he got into the last escape pod but was knocked into space before she could make it inside herself.  She’s gone. We haven’t found her body yet.”

There was a long silence followed by the sound of glass breaking as Zaeed slammed his fist directly into one of the glass shelves that ran along the wall.  He spun around and disappeared into the bedroom.  Anderson excused himself to give them time alone.  Hackett found Zaeed sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

“Goddamn it. Not her.  It’s not supposed to be her.” Zaeed didn’t look up when he sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  “Not her.”

“Maybe…” Hackett was going to say that maybe they’d find her alive, but he didn’t believe in lying to himself. “We shouldn’t have waited to find it to give to her.”

Zaeed glanced over at the square box sitting on the top of the dresser. “No.”

Hackett stood to walk over to retrieve it but dropped to his knees halfway there. His slammed his fist into the floor.  Zaeed slid off the bed to wrap his arms around him.  They ended up with their backs to the bed wrapped in each other’s arms.  He pressed his face against Zaeed’s neck and tried to forget for the moment that his heart was breaking.

_Two days later._

“Admiral Hackett?”

Hackett glanced up to find Lieutenant Travis watching him. He’d seen the Lieutenant before but couldn’t remember what department that he worked for. “What can I do for you?”

“I was supposed to deliver this to you, Sir.” Travis motioned for the young private behind him who set a small crate on the Admiral’s desk then exited the room.  “You were listed as Commander Shepard’s next of kin.  In the case of her death, this was to be delivered to you.”

He pushed his sleeve up to scratch absently at the new tattoo on his forearm.  He had gone with Zaeed to get a new tattoo, a koi, on their forearms.  He walked around his desk to open the box.  His knees almost buckled out from under him.  Inside was a datapad along with random items that Fin hadn’t been able to fit in her locker on the _Normandy._ The little koi plushie sat on top.

Sitting in his chair, he pulled up the datapad to find two files and a folder on it, one file had his name on it, the other had Zaeed’s.  He moved his chair over towards the comm terminal and sent a hail to Zaeed.  He waited until he popped up on the comm.  Turning his chair, he lifted the datapad so they could read through it together.

* * *

_April 11, 2182_

_Steven,_

_I’m supposed to be on watch at the moment but since I was assigned to the Normandy, I keep having these dreams. I wake up gasping for air, feeling like I’m suffocating. I’ve never been prone to nightmares.  But…these won’t go away._

_It has me spooked.  Which is stupid._

_I can’t get the feeling out of my head._

_I left this box on Arcturus in storage because I couldn’t fit all my stuff on the ship.  I put you and Zaeed as my next of kin.  I’m going to add this datapad the next time I’m there._

_I never tell you why I love you, so I figured if I’m dead, then it’s as good a time as any for you to know._

_I love the trail of hairs that go from your chest down your abdomen.  I love that you hold hands with Zaeed while you sleep.  You make the best sandwiches that I’ve ever eaten._

_I know…food._

_I love that you never call me, Fin. It’s always Finnegan with you._

_There’s strength in your arms that I love to hide in._

_And I love the tired sigh that you give when you’re aggravated with Zaeed and me._

_I love you.  And if I’m really gone.  I’m sorry I didn’t get longer with you both._

_Finnegan_

* * *

_April 11, 2182_

_Zaeed,_

_I know you’re going to end up reading Steven’s letter too.  So I won’t repeat myself.  If I’m not gone, then you can laugh at me for being an idiot. If I am, don’t shoot anything important.  And stay close to Steven, you know him, he keeps things inside.  He’ll need you and you’ll need him._

_I remember the first day that my dad introduced us.  You were…magnificent to my eyes. Still are, just older and greyer.  I never imagined that following that familiar tattoo around the corner of a bar would lead to six year relationship with two amazing men._

_You’re probably hoping that I’ll break the habit of a lifetime and swear.  Sorry. Not going to happen._

_But I will tell you that I love you so much.  I love the gruff tone in your voice when you’re trying not to be emotional.  I love the tattoos and scars on your body.  I love the way you kiss. I love that no matter what time of day it is, I can message you with the silliest things.  I love that you insist on individual dates with me and Steven, not just group ones._

_Promise me that if this damn dream does happen that you won’t do something stupid out of anger.  I need the peace of knowing that even if I’m not there to see it, you two will be together._

_I love you._

_Fin_

* * *

Hackett turned around to find Zaeed on the vid with a hand over his eyes. “I’ll send you a copy of both, and the other folder, it looks like photos or vids or something.”

“Bloody hell, Steven.  How do we…” Zaeed shook his head. “What do we do about her retirement home on Intai’sei?”

“I thought maybe we could buy it.” Hackett had already talked to leasing agent about it.  “I’m planning on heading there next week. Will you meet me there?”

“Of course I’ll bloody meet you there.” Zaeed disconnected the comm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m taking some liberties with the start of ME2, with where Zaeed is at the start and a few other things. 
> 
> Bioware owns all...sadly.

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Rumors._

_I’m hearing rumors that Commander Shepard’s alive.  Anderson’s trying to find out more._

_Have you heard anything?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Rumors._

_Funny you should mention that._

_Some goddamn Cerberus bitch came to see me about a job._

_Might be bloody connected to the rumors.  I couldn’t get much out of her other than a rather large sum of credits._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Rumors_

_Find her._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Rumors_

_Why do I have to do all the bloody work?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Intai’sei._

_Meet me there tomorrow._

_Don’t bloody ask why._

_Zaeed_

* * *

“What did you find?” Hackett didn’t bother with hello when Zaeed stepped into the living area.

“It’s her.  She’s not alive…yet.  And I’m going to fucking kill Vido.” Zaeed tossed a datapad to him.

“And that’s a new revelation?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at him.

“He had her fucking body.  He was going to give it to the Shadow Broker.” He wandered over to the bar that they’d had built to pour himself a drink. “I caught up with Liara T’soni.  She’s on Illium now.  She took Fin’s body back from the Suns and turned it over to Cerberus.  They’re…read the reports on the datapad…I’m not sure I fucking understand all of it.”

Hackett glanced down at the datapad. “I have her dog tags.”

“What?”

“An anonymous _friend_ sent me a package that contained her melted tags.” Hackett held them up so Zaeed could see them. “I’d wager it’s the same _friend_ that you met on Illium.”

“Bloody hell.” Zaeed picked up the tags to look at them. “If that’s what her tags look like, how the hell are they going to bring her back?”

“Damned if I know.” Hackett’s attention was focused on the report in his hand.

_A year later…_

Fin stood in the shower in her new quarters. She stared down at the lines of scars that covered her body. Chakwas had promised they would fade as her skin healed.  Once they had Mordin Solus on board, she might be able to upgrade the Med Bay with equipment that would speed up the process quite a bit.

_She hated the new scars._

_And she missed her tattoo._

_And she missed her men._

Questions plagued Fin.  It was why she hadn’t contacted either man yet.

_What if they didn’t believe it was her?_

_What if they didn’t care about her anymore?_

_Or worse…_

_What if they’d found someone else?_

The ‘ _What ifs’_ were killing her.  She screwed around on the extranet for a while. She wanted to see them, but finally, she chose the option that gave her the most space if any of the answers to her questions was yes.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_10:19 F: Zaeed?_

_10:21 F: I don’t have a rule for this and…_

_10:22 F: I can prove it’s me. I think. You have a tattoo on your side with three Alliance services numbers – mine, yours and Steven’s._

_10:24 F: You found me on Mindoir.   I left letters for you on Arcturus if I died._

_10:30 F: I…swear for me…please?  Because I can’t and this really feels like a cursing sort of moment._

_10:49 F: I’ll be around if you decide to message me._

_10:51 Z: Never been so goddamn happy to receive a text in my bloody life._

_10:54 F: You believe me?_

_10:55 Z: Of course I bloody believe you._

_10:56 Z: I don’t know any other goddamn marine that would refuse to swear._

_10:58 F: I…_

_11:00 Z: Are you on the Citadel?_

_11:02 F: We just docked._

_11:03 Z: I’m at the apartment.  Meet me there._

_11:06 F: Now?_

_11:07 Z: Yes, fucking now._

_11:08 Z: Have you told Steven yet?_

_11:09 F: No. I figured I’d start with you…if you didn’t believe me; there was no way that he would. I’ll talk to him then come meet you._

_11:11 Z: Come meet me first.  You can vid-comm him from here._

_11:12 F: I…_

_11:13 Z: I’m not going to wait any fucking longer.  It’s been too bloody long._

_11:14 F: Heading there now._

_11:15 User has disconnected._

* * *

In the darker places in her mind, Fin considered the fact that this might be trap.  If Zaeed didn’t believe it was really her, she didn’t think he’d feel too kindly towards an imposter.  She narrowly avoided wrecking the cab as she made her way across the Citadel from the dock to his apartment. The code to the door hadn’t changed and it slid open for her.

Her heart felt like it was in her throat when she stepped into the room.   

_She should’ve known._

_The odds of it being just Zaeed._

_She should have guessed that he wasn’t alone._

Zaeed sat on the couch with an arm resting along the back of it.  Hackett stood behind it with his hands resting on Zaeed’s shoulders.   She noticed the tattoo on their forearms.  It was a koi.   

“You got a new tattoo.” She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

“We did.” Hackett glanced down at his arm.

“For my plushie?” She brushed impatiently at the tears that were threatening. “For me? You never get colored tattoos.”

“I made a bloody exception,” Zaeed shrugged.

She noticed the koi plushie on the desk in the far corner of the room.  She wandered over to pick it up.  The image of _Admiral Hackett_ or infamous bounty hunter, Zaeed Massani, travelling with a stuffed animal was too much for her.  She covered her mouth to stifle the laughter.   

A photo on the wall caught her attention as she was about to turn back around.  She stepped up to it.  It was from the holiday they’d taken at the beach after her N7 training was complete.  Hackett had set up a camera to get a _serious_ photo and before the shot was taken, Zaeed had swung her up into his arms.  The three of them were laughing in the image.  She was dangling partially upside down.  Hackett looked about two seconds away from shaking his head with a sigh. 

“I have a dossier with your name on it.” Fin turned back around to look over at Zaeed. “You’re supposed to be on Omega running down a bounty.”

“I found the batarian bastard a lot more quickly than I anticipated.” He stood up from the couch.

 “We missed you.” Hackett dragged her into his arms. Zaeed moved around to hug her from behind.  “God, we missed you.”

Zaeed planted a kiss on the back of her neck after brushing her hair aside.  He ran his fingers along the new scars. “Do they hurt?”

“No. The doc promises that they’ll fade with time…or I can have another surgery at some point.” Fin reached up to let her fingers glide through Hackett’s beard.  “I have to go meet Anderson.”

“Now?” Hackett frowned down at her. “You just…”

“Yes.” She tried to duck out from between them unsuccessfully. 

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed rested his head on her shoulder. “It’s ok.  You can fucking relax.  We believe it’s you. We don’t give a damn about the scars and we still fucking love you.”

“I…”

Hackett pressed her head to his chest. “Anderson can wait until we’ve satisfied our need to hold you.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him that when he complains that I’m late.” Fin gave in to the inevitable and slid her arms around Hackett.  She moved her hands up under the back of his shirt to press her palms against his skin. “I’m sorry that I never made it back to the Citadel, I know you were waiting for me.”

“What do you remember?” Hackett’s fingers brushed through her hair. She’d woken up to find it cut short.  She’d have to grow it out again.

“Not much.” Fin figured if she kept her face against his shirt then maybe they wouldn't notice the lie. “Nothing really.”

“Finnegan?” Hackett chuckled. “You’re still a damn terrible liar.”

“What do you want me to tell you? That I remember every incredibly agonizing second.  That when I look at the viewing window Cerberus put over my bed, all I can think about it floating into the stars and listening to that terrible hissing sound.  The oxygen starting to leak.  And then pain, just a lot of pain until it faded into nothing.  It hurt, so very badly and not just physically, because I kept thinking about you two.  I thought about watching you kiss in the alley that not on Elysium, about the way you hum to yourself when you’re cooking.  The way Zaeed mutters to himself when he’s cleaning his rifle.  I thought about my beautiful ship being destroyed.  I thought…” She pulled her hands out from under his shirt and moved them to his chest to push away from him. “I thought about the fact that I was never going to see you again. And then…it was over.  No more pain, no more time to think.  I died alone, adrift, painfully and slowly.”

“Fin.”

She used her biotics to push them both away from her. “Would you like me to describe in graphic details what it feels like to gasp for air, to struggle to find a leak in the hose?”

“Would it help if you did?” Zaeed followed her towards the door.

“No.” Fin stopped walking and let him ease her back into his arms. 

“Would it help if I cussed on your behalf?” He placed a soft kiss behind her ear. “I’m goddamn good at it.”

She shook her head with a shaky laugh and let him walk her back towards Hackett. “I…we docked at the Citadel yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” Hackett intertwined his fingers with hers and led her back over to the couch.  Zaeed’s arms stilled wrapped around her. “Why did you wait until today?”

“What ifs.” She answered a moment later after they’d situated themselves on the couch.  Zaeed and Hackett sat on either side of her, she turned to the side so her head rested against Zaeed and her legs were draped over Hackett’s lap. “I had to get over my growing fear that two years was a really long time.  I thought maybe you’d gotten used to it just being the two of you again or…”

“Or that we’d found someone else?” Hackett finished for her.  His fingers began to meander up under her pant leg. “What finally made you message Zaeed?”

“I saw the vid of the memorial on Elysium.  It wasn’t your speech that caught my attention.  It was security camera footage from a few months ago.  I watched as you two stood in front of the memorial for a long time, arms around each other.  You left a bouquet of daisies.” Fin’s fingers fidgeted with the pocket on Zaeed’s trouser leg. “I thought if you were thinking about me then, there was probably a good chance that you’d be happy to hear from me.”

Zaeed’s hand began to drift up under her shirt but she pushed him away. “Sweetheart?”

She reached up a finger to touch the red lines on her face. “They go everywhere.”

“We don’t care.” Hackett leaned forward to trace one of the lines with his lips.

“But I do.” She glared back at Zaeed when he laughed.

Hackett moved his fingers further up under her fatigues until he was teasing the back of her knee. “Are you really going to make us wait until the scars are gone?”

“I’m not bloody waiting that long, Sweetheart.” Zaeed began lifting up the back of her shirt.  His fingers grazed along his spine.  He followed the various lines of scars that covered her back. “We’ve been waiting for two goddamn years to feel you again.”

“I’m supposed to be meeting with the Council.” Fin offered a token amount of resistance when Zaeed pushed her arms up so he could remove her shirt.  She watched Hackett unlace her boots and pulled them off. “Anderson…”

“The councilor will just have to understand that we wanted to touch every inch of you before we were ready to let you walk out the door.” Hackett tossed her boots aside and reached to slide her pants and underwear off of her. He shifted down on the couch so they could stretch her out between them with her head resting on Zaeed’s leg. “Just let us…breathe you in, Finnegan.”

“I’m not getting much of a choice here.” She reached out to touch Zaeed but he pushed her hands down. “Am I just supposed to lay here?”

“Yes.” He winked at her before stroking his fingers in a meandering line that started around her ear and moved across her entire upper body. “I’ve had goddamn dreams about having you under my hands again.”

Hackett eased her knees apart to let his hands drift up her inner thighs.  She scooted down a little further to give him better access.  Their hands were tender.  It felt like they were trying to remember the feel of her under their fingers. 

Zaeed teased his fingers around her breasts until her nipples were hard.  She arched her back off of the couch trying to get more sensation. With a chuckle, he skimmed a nail lightly across one of her nipples and he was rewarded by her sharp intake of breath.  He dragged his thumb over the other nipple. 

“Beautiful, beautiful.” Hackett murmured while he gripped her pussy lips to spread them apart.  He shifted on the couch so that he could lightly draw his tongue over her.

She squirmed between the two men.  The gentle touches and licks across her body had her breathing deeper as she writhed on the couch.  She wanted more but couldn’t seem to find the words.  Zaeed began alternating between squeezing her entire breasts in his hands to tweaking her nipples between his fingers.  

Hackett had his tongue darting deeper inside of her pussy while the thumb of one hand teased her clit.  His other hand moved underneath to glide from the edge of her pussy along her ass.  She surrendered to the sensations and let them claim her.   They took their time, backing off when they thought she was close to climax.

It seemed more about reassuring themselves that she was really alive than anything else.  They spoke to each other in undertones while they stroked her body.  She couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than the fingers that plunged inside of her and the fingers that roved across her breasts.   When the two men finally let her orgasm, it went on for forever.  She lost track of time and her own consciousness.  She came to and found herself still held by them; they were gently stroking her body.   She kept her eyes closed to enjoy the warmth and listen to their murmured conversation.

“She’s back.” Hackett had shifted back into a seated position and was caressing her legs. “She’s…it’s really her…she’s alive.”

“Thank the goddamn…” Zaeed brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek. “Do you think she really knows how much we love her?”

“We’ll just have to show her.” Hackett had apparently reached across her to squeeze Zaeed’s shoulder.  She felt his arm brush against her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.  You’ve been a cranky bastard without her,” Zaeed chuckled.

“Me?”

“Yes, fucking you.” Zaeed rested his hand at the base of her neck.  She felt his thumb feel along her jaw for her pulse. “Stop pretending that you’re sleeping, Sweetheart.”

“Why?” She stretched out a little and finally opened her eyes. “I’m quite content to listen to you two being adorable.”

“Adorable?” Zaeed raised his eyes to the ceiling.

“Yes.” She swung herself around to get up off the couch and wander into the kitchen to raid the fridge. “I’m starving.”

“It’s definitely Finnegan.” Hackett exchanged an amused smile with Zaeed.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“This is wonderfully familiar.” Fin sat on the counter in the kitchen watching Hackett fix dinner for the two of them.

Zaeed had grabbed his bags and headed to the _Normandy_ to get settled.  She’d told him to ignore Miranda and get comfortable on the first deck instead of the third deck.  She had already told EDI that Zaeed had freedom to enter her quarters whenever he wanted. 

“Steven?” Fin watched him cutting up some small potatoes. “Why did Zaeed pick _now_ to drop his bags off on the ship?”

He glanced over at her. “He’s going to have you to himself for a while.  He wanted me to have a few moments with you alone.”

“Come here, please?” She waved him over.

“I’m cooking dinner.” He tossed the diced potatoes in a pan with bacon and herbs that she didn’t recognize. He had some kind of roast going in another pan.

“Steven.”

He set the knife down and stepped over to stand in front of her. “ _Finnegan_.”

She reached out to grab his shirt-sleeve to pull him between her legs.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  He chuckled when she mussed her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

“I’m not burning dinner so you can mess my hair up.” He kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips. “What did you need?”

“This.” She stretched up for another kiss before releasing him.  “What’s for dinner?”

“I’m not sure what the name of it is.  It’s something that my mother made for me, roast with potatoes.” He tossed the potatoes into the larger pot that held the meat along with onions and other vegetables.  He set the lid on it then turned towards her. “It has to cook for a few more minutes.”

“Really?” Fin nudged him closer with her outstretched leg.

“Hop down.” He lifted her off the counter to set her on her feet. “Come with me.”

“It’s a small apartment. I’m not going to get lost.” She laughed when he took her hand to lead her out of the kitchen.

“I…” He swung her around into his arms. “I have missed you so very much.”

Fin let him cling to her for as long as he needed until finally, he led her over towards the living area where he’d set up the table with candles and flowers…daisies…though how he’d found them on the Citadel, she had no idea.  He pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down.

The meal was good.  She was certain of it.  She just didn’t really remember much about the food.  Hackett kept a hand on her knee through most of the dinner.  She wondered briefly if he’d planned out this evening in his head frequently over the last two years as a way to cope with grief.  It was too well thought out to be a spur of the moment thing.

They finished dinner and he brought her over to the couch.  He eased her down onto it beside him and turned on a movie.  She sort of watched the movie.  Most of the time, she spent with her head on his shoulder watching him watch the movie. She lifted her fingers up to drift along his temple and around his ear.  She let them glide over his jaw and through his beard.

“Finnegan?” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m remembering how you feel.” Fin continued tracing the lines of his face.  She ran a finger along the scar on his cheek. “It’s two years for you.  But the last thing that I remember is dying and knowing that I’d never see you or Zaeed again.  It’s the feeling that I woke up remembering on the Lazarus station.”

“Take a bath with me?” He turned the movie off and stood with his hand held out to her.

“A bath?” She intertwined her fingers with his and followed him towards the bedroom.

He’d apparently already run the bath at some point.  There were candles everywhere and soft music playing in the background.  He took his time undressing himself and then her.  He eased into the tub and motioned for her to get in with him.

“Oh that feels good.” She glided into the warm water and scooted back between his legs.

“The water or me?” He slid his hands along her thighs as he pulled her further back against his chest.”

She dropped her head against his shoulder. “I love you…both of you…you know?”

“I know.” His fingers glided along her legs under the water.

“I thought this was about taking a bath?” She looked up at him when his meandering fingers moved closer to her pussy.

“I believe in getting dirty first.” Hackett turned his head to the side so that he could lick and suck on the side of her neck. “Very, very dirty.”

Fin twisted around so she was facing him.  She moved up on her knees on either side of him. “Remind me to thank Zaeed for getting a large enough tub.”

“I believe that’s what he had in mind when he replaced the one that was here.” Hackett lifted his hand up to her shoulders to watch the water droplets fall before tracing their path along her breasts with his fingers. He closed his eyes for a moment when she reached between them to begin stroking his cock.

“Did you miss me?” Fin guided him towards her pussy as she lowered herself back into the water.

Hackett held her by the hips tightly to stop her movement. “I missed you more than you will ever understand.”

Fin placed her hands on either side of his jaw and kissed him gently on the lips.  Her thumbs stroked his cheeks while she tentatively deepened the kiss.  He held her gaze while slowly lowering her down on his cock. 

They moved together in the water.  His hands stayed on her hips and hers on the sides of his face. She leaned back so it was easier to look him in the eyes.  He kept the unhurried rhythm.   He seemed to content to let it build slowly while he watched the emotions that played across her face. 

His eyes glanced over to the right distracted by a sound but Fin was too close to the edge to pay attention.  Her orgasm triggered his a moment later as her pussy tightened around his cock.  He shifted his arms up around her as she shuddered against him.  His lips pressed against her throat and he murmured words that she couldn’t hear.  The only phrase that she heard clearly was, _‘I love you.’_

“Now that’s a goddamn show.”  Zaeed stood in the doorway holding two towels in his hand and watching them.

Fin shifted back in the tub to rinse herself off before stepping out of the tub.  Zaeed took his time drying her off. He paid an equal amount of attention to drying Hackett off when he moved up out of the water.  Fin wrapped a dry towel around her body and headed into the bedroom.  She turned back around suspiciously when they stayed in the bathroom whispering.

Hackett had already pulled on a pair of jeans when they finally followed her out of the bathroom.  They looked…nervous. 

_Nervous._

_That was not a word that she generally associated with either of them._

Fin stared when both men dropped down to one knee. Hackett started to open the lid of the small box in his outstretched hand. “No.”

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed frowned up at her as she backed away from them. “We haven’t even asked yet.”

“But you will…and I don’t want you to.” Fin raised her hand to stop them from interrupting. “Not yet. Not while I’m with Cerberus.”

“Who cares about Cerberus?” Hackett reached out to snag the hem of her shirt and pulled her back over.

“You do. _Admiral Hackett_ can’t be married or engaged to someone who is currently working with a terrorist organization.” Fin grabbed them both by the arm to pull them up to their feet. “I’m not saying ever, I’m just saying not right now.  Not until I’m done with Cerberus. Then, ask me again.”

“My damn career?” Hackett shoved the ring box in his pocket. “Is it always going to come down to us needing to hide something because of it?”

Zaeed exchanged a tired glance with Fin before turning back towards him. “Steven.”

“I had a career.” Fin remarked offhandedly. “And we had to keep this a secret because of it as well. Then I died. Which…isn’t ideal.  But I’m back and with Cerberus, which isn’t ideal.   The minute I’m no longer with Cerberus, you can ask…and I’ll very, very happily say yes.”

“I think she’s trying to say stop being a fucking bastard.” Zaeed wrapped his arm around Hackett’s shoulder.  “We have to leave in the morning.  Just take it as a bloody delayed yes.”

“What he said.” Fin gripped Hackett by the collar and leaned up to kiss him. “Sorry.”

He crushed her against his body. “We have a second chance and I don’t want to waste time.”

“So don’t.  Keep that ring safe.  I want it on my finger the minute I’m free from the Cerberus cloud.” Fin rested her hands on his sides.  She tickled the sensitive spot over his ribs and he grumbled at her in response. “Do I smell cookies?”

Zaeed shook his head with a laugh. “Way to focus on the important bloody shit, Fin.”

"I take cookies very seriously."

Fin snuck out of bed the following morning.  The two men shifted together under the blankets until they were wrapped around each other.  She tiptoed over to the bag that held the _non-Cerberus_ fatigues and undergarments that she’d picked up earlier in the day on the Citadel.  She was _not_ going to be caught dead in yellow.   She’d opted for dark green fatigues and blue ones as well.  She caught sight of her koi plushie that both men had insisted she take with her.

“Hmm.” She turned it over in her hands for a moment before moving quietly over to Hackett’s overnight bag that he always travelled with.  She carefully opened it and hid the stuffed toy underneath one of his undershirts. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing, Sweetheart?” Zaeed’s voice was low and gruff from sleep.

She glanced back at him over her shoulder and put her finger up to her lips. “Shh.  He needs it more than I do.”

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: Stowaway_

_I seem to have found a fugitive in my bag._

_Is there a particular reason that your koi is in my boxers?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Stowaway_

_He clearly shifted during travel._

_Or maybe he likes your boxers more than your t-shirts?_

_I do._

_Finnegan_

_P.S. I thought he might keep you company since I can’t and since I stole your boyfriend for the moment._


	16. Chapter 16

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Trade._

_I’ll trade you the plushie for Zaeed._

_Your boyfriend snores…and hogs the blankets._

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: re: Trade._

_I have a better idea._

_I’ll give the koi to Zaeed and you can sleep in my bed._

_It’s a win-win._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Trade._

_He’s awake._

_And not amused by either of us._

_Love you._

_Fin_

_P.S. We’re done on Omega…and heading Alchera to place the memorial thing._

* * *

“We’re going to Alchera?” Zaeed asked.

She closed her omni-tool.  He was stretched out on the couch with his head in her lap.  “Yes.  We have a stop to make on Lorek, but after that…yes. It’s time to visit the dead.”

“I’m going with you.” He tilted his head back to look up at her.

“I figured.” She eased out from under him.  “I need to go make sure that Mordin and Garrus have settled in and I want to see if Chakwas can make my damn scarring disappear.”

“I’ll meet you in the shuttle bay.” Zaeed waited until she’d headed out of the room to head over to the terminal that he’d set up on her desk for himself. 

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Omega_

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_09:25 Z: I think you should meet us on Alchera._

_09:28 S: I’m already arranging transport._

_09:30 Z: We have mineral scanning and a goddamn Eclipse base to check out first.  So it’ll be a day or so before we get there._

_09:31 Z: Bring a bottle of scotch. I forgot mine._

_09:33 S: Anything else you’d like?_

_09:35 Z: Don’t give me that goddamn look. I know you are._

_09:36 S: I’ll bring you a bottle of scotch._

_09:38 Z: And cookies._

_09:43 S: I’m sorry, did I read that right, cookies?_

_09:45 Z: Not for me, for Fin._

_09:46 S: Cookies. For Finnegan._

_09:48 Z: Stop being a bloody bastard._

_09:50 S: Anything else?_

_09:52 Z: No._

_09:53 S: Are you sure?_

_09:54 Z: Bastard._

_09:55 S: Be nice or I’ll bring the cookies and forget the scotch._

_09:56 Z: Bastard._

_09:58 S: Take care of our girl.  Love you._

_09:59 User has disconnected._

* * *

It had been two days before they’d headed down to Alchera in the shuttle.  Zaeed flew it while Fin sat in the back of the Kodiak.  She hadn’t wanted to talk.  She just sat with her eyes focused on the shuttle floor.  She was supposed to leave a marker in the spot where the Alliance was going to set the memorial. 

He landed in one of the clearings in the middle of the debris field.  The Alliance Kodiak was already there.  Zaeed had left Hackett and Shepard to wander around hunting the dog tags and placing the memorial.  He moved the small crate with the scotch from the Alliance Kodiak to the Cerberus one.

He found himself drawn to what had clearly been the galaxy map.  Something in the distance caught his eye; he trudged over to kneel down next to a battered helmet.  He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He recognized the coloring on it.  There had only been one N7 on the _Normandy_ when it went down. 

_Bloody hell._

The visit to Alchera was shorter and longer than he’d liked.  The brief time that they had with Hackett was wonderful; the wreckage that surrounded them was hard to see.  He kept having flashes of what Fin must’ve gone through in her last minutes.   When Fin stepped over to say a prayer in private, he handed the helmet to Hackett.

“Look at the fucking damage.” Zaeed pointed at the top of it. “I don’t think she needs to see it. It’ll make her nightmares worse.”

“Nightmares?” Hackett started towards his shuttle to place the helmet inside. “I’ll keep it at my office.”

“She acts like it’s nothing. But…she wakes up just about every goddamn night gasping for breath.” Zaeed turned to watch as she walked towards them.

“I can hear you.” She handed Hackett the last dogtag that she’d found. “You forgot to turn your comms off. And no, I don’t want to see the helmet.  And yes, it would be great if you kept it.  And no, I’m not having nightmares.”

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Omega_

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_02:22 F: Thanks for the cookies._

_02:30 S: It’s after 0200, Finnegan._

_02:32 F: I…sorry…go back to sleep._

_02:33 S: You didn’t message me at this time of night to thank me for cookies.  What’s wrong?_

_02:34 F: I can’t sleep._

_02:35 S: Hmm. And Zaeed?_

_02:36 F: Snoring with his head in my lap. He’s very cute…and loud._

_02:37 F: He also has crumbs in his hair because I’m eating the cookies. Think he’ll mind?_

_02:38 S: Why can’t you sleep?_

_02:40 F: How badly damaged was the helmet?_

_02:52 F: Steven?_

_02:53 S: Badly. I’ll send you an image if you really want to see it._

_02:57 F: I do._

_02:59 S: Check your inbox._

_03:14 S: Finnegan?_

_03:22 S: Are you still there?_

_03:34 S: Ok. I’m disconnecting this and sending Zaeed a message._

_03:35 User has disconnected._

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_03:36 S: Wake up._

_03:43 Z: What the bloody hell is going on?_

_03:45 S: Is Finnegan ok?_

_03:47 Z: No. She’s fucking staring at the image of her goddamn helmet that I assume you sent her. What the hell were you thinking?_

_03:49 S: She asked._

_03:51 Z: Steven._

_03:53 S: Oh go brush the crumbs off your head and make sure she’s ok._

_03:54 Z: Crumbs?_

_03:56 Z: Fucking cookies._

_04:03 S: Well?_

_04:14 Z: She’s decided to take a shower._

_04:16 S: A shower…at four in the morning…why?_

_04:18 Z: Because…and I quote…’there are no bossy men trying to tell me how to express my feelings and fears in the shower.’_

_04:22 S: What did you say?_

_04:25 Z: Me? You sent her the bloody picture._

_04:27 S: She asked._

_04:28 Z: Are you really going to bloody stand on that as your excuse?_

_04:29 S: What did you say to her?_

_04:35 Z: I told her to tell me what the fuck was wrong._

_04:36 S: Zaeed._

_04:38 Z: I’m going to check on her. Also…she appears to have eaten all of the cookies._

_04:39 S: Let me know._

_04:41 User has disconnected._

* * *

“Zaeed?”

He glanced up to find Fin walking towards him.  He moved to sit on the end of the bed but she headed over to the couch instead.  “Sweetheart?”

She collapsed down on the couch and tucked her feet up under her. “If my helmet looked like that, what did my body look like? How did they even…I’m…”

“I wouldn’t think about it that bloody much.”  Zaeed moved over to sit beside her on the couch. He rested his arm on her leg with his hand on her knee. “All that I goddamn care about is that it worked.”

Fin rested her head back against his shoulder. “Is he worried?”

“Message him and find out.  Might wake the fucker up.” Zaeed shifted her down to the end of the couch so he could stretch out on it with his head in her lap. “And Fin, no more eating cookies over my goddamn head.”

“Consider it revenge for all the snoring.” She leaned over to kiss him on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Poker._

_I’m trying to teach Fin the importance of having a good poker face._

_I’m going to need a lot more goddamn scotch._

_Are you sure she’s a bloody marine?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Poker._

_Did you let her win?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Poker._

_Of course, I let her goddamn win._

_She looked at me with those…_

_Oh that little bitch._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Poker._

_You were hustled by a woman who has no poker face…and has an insane number of rules including one about lying._

_I think they’re going to kick you out of the badass mercenary club._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Poker._

_Bastard._

_Just think about this you cocky bastard, I’m going to have her in bed naked screaming my name later this evening, and you get to go to sleep alone._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Poker._

_Now that’s just uncalled for cruelty._

_Steven_

* * *

Hackett had headed back to his quarters at the end of the day.  He sat with a glass of scotch and argued with Zaeed via email.  He enjoyed his work.  He’d been driven to achieve the highest potential that he could in his career.  But at the moment, he envied the fact that the two loves of his life were off on the same ship together. 

He talked with both of them a few times a day, but it wasn’t the same as being in the same place.  And since Finnegan was with Cerberus, she couldn’t just tell Joker to head for Arcturus.  The small crate sitting on the dining room table caught his attention.  He’d been making a little package to send to the two of them.  Well, for Finnegan, the only thing Zaeed would be interested in is more scotch. 

Setting his glass down on the coffee table, he wandered over to finish packing it up.  Doctor Chakwas had promised to sneak it aboard the ship into the Commander’s quarters.  Karin and Anderson were the only people that were aware of the connection between the three.  

He carefully wrapped the bottle of scotch inside one of his Alliance t-shirts that Finnegan always preferred to sleep in.  He added a couple graphic novels that she enjoyed reading.  He set the box of cookies that he’d baked the previous day.

The last thing that he added was an over-sized quilt.  Zaeed had mentioned that she had trouble sleeping under the blanket that Cerberus provided. It probably had more to do with the fact that Zaeed hogged the blankets than the quality of the fabric.  But the quilt was massive and would hopefully prevent Finnegan from freezing all night.

He had just finished sealing the lid on the crate when his terminal beeped with an incoming vid-comm hail.  “Finnegan?”

“Hi.” She waved at him.  She appeared to be on her omni-tool sitting on the couch in her cabin. “Zaeed gave up on helping me adjust my poker face; he’s down in the lounge playing poker with Garrus and some of the crew. I think he’s trying to win back the credits that I won.”

“I think your poker face is just fine. You got him to let you win.” Hackett eased back into the recliner that he had set up in front of the terminal.

“I like to work with what I have.  And I have red hair, freckles and big green eyes.” She shifted around until she was lying on her back with the omni-tool held in front of her. “We picked up a new squad member. She’s a biotic.  And a little messed up in the head.  I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone who has more tattoos and cusses more than Zaeed. I was clearly mistaken.”

“And by messed up in the head?”

“Damaged might be a better word.  She seems a little damaged.” Finnegan seemed to be mulling something over.  “She’s a powerful biotic though.  Destroyed Purgatory on her way through the ship.”

“Purgatory?” Hackett had read something in one of the reports on his desk earlier about the prison ship.

“That was us.”

“Was it necessary to destroy it?” He reached back to grab his glass of scotch.

“The Warden wanted to sell me to the highest bidder. And…technically…I didn’t destroy it.” She shifted around on her side and went blurry for a moment. “Sorry.  Stupid omni-tool.”

“How’s Zaeed doing?” Hackett could never get a straight answer out of Massani.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well…he’s still a grumpy bastard who spends most of his time swearing, drinking or shooting something so yes, he appears to be fine.” She grinned at him. “How are you doing?”

“Fine.” The word was out before he could change it to something else.  He gave Finnegan a tired look when she laughed at him. “I’m tired…and I miss you and the grumpy bastard.”

He heard what sounded like a VI’s voice in the background but he couldn’t make out what it said.

“Are you going to be up for a while? I need to go separate a few of the poker players.  I’ll be back…I have an idea.” Fin smiled at him before she disconnected the link without waiting for his response.

Hackett wasn’t sure if he was more wary of her need to separate the poker players or of the fact that she had an idea.  It was an hour or more before he received a follow up hail from Zaeed’s terminal on the Normandy this time.  He answered it expecting to find Zaeed or Finnegan.  Instead, he had a view of the bed in the center room. 

“Get goddamn comfortable.” Zaeed smirked at him before he turned his attention to Finnegan.

The two were standing just in front of the bed.  Zaeed had already stripped down to nothing.  Hackett watched while he slowly began to remove Finnegan’s clothing.  He took his time pushing her shirt off of her shoulders to the floor.  Her bra followed soon after.  She kicked off her boots.  Then he moved down to unsnap her pants and eased them down her along with her underwear. 

Hackett felt his cock starting to harden and press a little painfully into his dress pants.  He unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out from his boxers.  He stroked himself slowly while he watched Zaeed push Finnegan back on the bed.  He shifted her to the side and spread her legs wide.  His head drifted between her thighs and Hackett got a great view of Zaeed running his tongue along her pussy.

Finnegan’s fingers were gripping the sheet tightly.  Hackett ran his fingers over the head of his cock. On the vid-screen, Zaeed had started thrusting a finger inside of her.  Her head turned towards the terminal so that she could watch him.  Hackett scooted his chair back to give her a better view of him while he fondled himself. 

“Enjoying the show, Steven?” Zaeed licked his finger clean before moving up on the bed. “Do you want her to ride me?”

Hackett had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Take her on her knees on the bed.”

“Good choice.” Zaeed leaned over to run his tongue around one of her nipples before he lifted her up off the bed.  Finnegan shifted around so that she was on her knees with her head bent forward on her arms.  Zaeed moved her a little to the side so Hackett had a better view. He glanced back to meet Hackett’s eyes on the vid while he pushed his cock into her pussy. “Wish you were here?”

“Bastard,” Hackett muttered with a chuckle.  He started stroking himself a little faster.

He watched while Zaeed’s hands drifted underneath so he could squeeze Finnegan’s breasts and tweak her nipples with his fingers.  He had the perfect view of the hard cock that was thrusting into her.  He listened to her moans and to Zaeed’s murmured words of encouragement.  His fingers moved more quickly along his own cock. 

“Turn her around.” Hackett wanted to see the expression on her face. 

Zaeed seemed to understand because he swung them around and then tangled his fingers into Fin’s red loose curls to lift her head up.  Her eyes locked with his the moment that her gaze shifted high enough.  Her gaze drifted down to watch what he was doing then back up to his face.  Her mouth hung open slightly as Zaeed started to thrust into her faster.  His fingers in her hair tugged a little harder and Hackett felt his cock throb just at the sound of her moan.

 “That’s right.  Are you going to cum on his cock, Finnegan?” Hackett’s voice was hoarse.  He was close to orgasm himself but he wanted to watch hers first.  “Can you feel her muscles tightening, Zaeed?”

It wasn’t much longer before Zaeed gripped her thigh tightly and thrust into her one last time.  She cried out and came with him.  Hackett stroked himself even faster and had to catch his cum in his hand a moment later.  He leaned his head back against the recliner to catch his breath.

“Steven?”

He titled his head up to find Zaeed standing in front of the terminal again. “Yes?”

“We miss you too.” He winked then disconnected the vid-comm.

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Zorya_

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_18:16 F: So…my day went badly._

_18:19 S: Did he not get Vido?_

_18:23 F: No. He didn’t.  And mostly, it’s my fault._

_18:24 S: How is it your fault?_

_18:26 F: Zaeed started a fire in the oil refinery that trapped all of the workers.  I decided to save the workers.  He wanted to let them die.  We saved the workers and Vido escaped._

_18:29 S: I’m sure he’s taking that well._

_18:32 F: He moved from my cabin into the cargo bay._

_18:33 F: I also punched him…twice._

_18:36 S: Why?_

_18:37 F: I objected to something that he said that I won’t repeat because it breaks rule number five._

_18:39 S: He cusses at you all the time._

_18:41 F: This was different._

_18:42 S: Different?_

_18:43 F: Ask him if you want the details.  I have to go talk to the Illusive Man._

_18:44 User has disconnected._

* * *

Fin avoided dinner in the mess because she was avoiding Zaeed. She headed down at two in the morning to find something to eat to make her headache go away.  She was scrounging around to find something that tested less like dehydrated varren when she heard a quiet cough behind her.  She glanced back to find Zaeed leaning against the nearby counter.

“ _Your_ boyfriend spent the last hour telling me off.” He pushed her out of the way and pulled out a few eggs and other ingredients. “I’ll make you an omelet.  It should help with the headache.”

“I don’t…” She reached past him to grab a bottle of juice. “Thanks.”

“Your bloody boyfriend was very upset with me.” Zaeed waited until he’d finished fixing the food to speak again.  He handed her the plate. “It’s for eating not staring at.”

Fin glanced up from the plate to roll her eyes at him. “I’m trying to decide if I should eat this now and have indigestion or wait until you’re finished trying not to yell at me again.”

“I’m not going to bloody yell at you.”

“And that was?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fin.”

“I’m going to eat in my cabin where no one yells at me.  Fish are great that way.” She walked towards the elevator with a slightly seething Zaeed following her. She paused at the fish tank to feed her fish before heading over to collapse on the couch and eat her omelet. “See…fish…quiet…you should try to emulate that.”

“You punched me.” Zaeed moved to sit next to her but she shoved him towards the opposite side of the couch.

“You deserved it.” She set the empty plate down and leaned her head back against the couch.  She reached up to rub her temples. “You wanted me to let those people burn alive.”

“Vido…”

“Is apparently the all-consuming thing in your life,” she finished for him.  “And where does that leave me or Steven?”

“I should go back to the cargo bay.” Zaeed didn’t appear to have an answer for her question.

“Yes, you should.” Fin turned her gaze to the aquarium to wait for him to leave.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_03:45 S: Get your stubborn ass back up to the first deck._

_03:50 Z: I tried._

_03:53 S: Really?_

_03:54 Z: Yes, I bloody tried._

_03:56 S: Zaeed._

_03:58 Z: Hmm?_

_04:02 S: What exactly did you say to her on Zorya?_

_04:04 Z: I don’t remember._

_04:05 S: Fin is a better liar than that._

_04:07 Z: I called her a stupid cunt._

_04:09 S: The one word that she usually objects to? Of all the insults in your vocabulary, you pick the only one that she’s asked you not to use. And you compounded your stupidity by moving out of the cabin into the cargo bay. Anything I missed?_

_04:10 Z: Did you message me at four in the goddamn morning to rub it in?_

_04:12 S: No. I messaged you because she messaged me.  Get your stubborn ass upstairs and apologize._

_04:13 Z: No._

_04:15 S: Zaeed._

_04:16 Z: She told me to leave._

_04:17 S: I doubt that._

_04:19 Z: She’s probably asleep._

_04:21 S: Coward._

_04:23 Z: Arrogant, pushy bastard._

_04:24 S: I can’t comfort her from Arcturus. So get your stubborn, idiotic ass up there._

_04:25 Z: Arrogant, pushy, aggravating…_

_04:26 S: You forgot right.  I’m also right. _

_04:28 S: I’m going back to bed. Love you._

_04:29 Z: Bastard._

_04:30 User has disconnected._

* * *

Three days later they were heading away from the Citadel.  They’d picked up Grunt and were supposed to be heading to Horizon.   But she’d needed to stop and speak with Anderson.  When she finished with the councilor, she went back up to her quarters while Joker flew them to colony that was in danger.  She collapsed on the couch and stared at her fish.  Standing up, she wandered over to the tank to look at it more closely. 

_Koi._

_There were koi fish in the tank._

_They hadn’t been there when she headed to the Citadel._

_Zaeed._

Heading down to the third deck, she hesitated for a moment before finally walking into cargo bay where he was leaning against the wall throwing a knife at a nearby target.  She pulled out the knife and walked over to hand it to him. He took it and set it on the desk.

“I have new fish.” Fin touched her finger to the koi tattoo on his arm. “New fish that look like your tattoo and fish that I didn’t buy.”

“Your bloody boyfriend keeps messaging me in the middle of the fucking night.” Zaeed wrapped his fingers around her wrist and tugged her over into his arms.  “I broke rule number one.”

“You trusted a batarian?” Fin tilted her head back to frown up at him.

“Not your goddamn rules.  Steven and I have our own rules…well…rule.” He shifted his arms so they were wrapped around her back.

“You have a rule?” Fin hadn’t heard either of them talk about it before. “Since when?”

“Since you were raised from the bloody dead.” Zaeed rested his chin on the top of her head. “We haven’t agreed on the exact wording.”

“What’s your version of it?” She laughed.

“Don’t fuck it up.”

“And Steven’s?” She leaned back to look up at him.

“Ask him.” Zaeed reached over to grab his knife and shove it in his boot. “That cot is bloody uncomfortable.”

“My bed is better.  I have a new quilt too.” Fin nodded towards the bag underneath the cot. “Are you coming back up to the first deck?”

“What new quilt?” He grabbed the bag and followed her over to the elevator.

“Steven sent a box…there’s even a bottle of scotch.” She leaned back against the wall while the lift moved up to the top floor.  “I ate all of the cookies though.”

“You always eat all of the bloody cookies,” Zaeed grumbled.

“What? They had my name on them.” She pointed to the bottle of scotch sitting on the coffee table as they stepped into the room. “They didn’t say Zaeed & Finnegan. They clearly said Finnegan. I eat everything that has my name on it.”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh for…” She dropped down on the couch with a thud. “If you write my name on your dick, I’ll eat it. But first, I get to take a vid of it.”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.” She grabbed one of the books that Hackett had sent. She had to lift it up when Zaeed stretched out on the couch and plopped his head down on her lap. “I’m sorry that I screwed up your revenge.”

“I’ll get the bastard.” Zaeed closed his eyes and started to doze.

Fin shook her head when he started to snore a few minutes later. She brushed her fingers through his short cropped hair. “I love you.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Hackett stared at the report that Anderson had forwarded to him.  It was Staff Commander Alenko’s report from Horizon.  The Staff Commander didn’t dance around his distrust of Cerberus.  He also made no bones about the fact that he felt Commander Shepard had been coerced into cooperating with them.  Alenko didn’t go so far as to accuse her of being a traitor.  But he was concerned about her involvement with the organization and what happened on Horizon.

The urge to fire off an angry response to Alenko was strong.  Finnegan could defend herself.  But he still wanted to wring the little twerp’s neck.  He’d gotten a more complete report from Zaeed on what had happened on the colony between the Commander and her former squad mate.  He couldn’t blame Alenko for his skepticism.  But it was a miracle that he’d made it off of Horizon with Zaeed causing him serious bodily injury.

The last message that Hackett had received from Zaeed indicated that Finnegan was throwing herself into work as a distraction.  She _didn’t_ want to _talk_ about Horizon.  They had apparently scanned so many planets in the last few days that Joker was dead on his feet and threatening to mutiny.

* * *

_From: Karin Chakwas_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Horizon._

_It may not be my place to say this._

_But I believe that the Commander could use a short shore-leave._

_Maybe you could try coercing her into it?_

_I’ve tried and failed.  Mr. Massani has also tried and failed._

_Karin_

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_18:12 S: I’m heading to the Citadel tomorrow.  Do you want to meet me there?_

_18:14 F: I’m…busy._

_18:16 S: Please? I miss you and the grumpy bastard._

_18:17 F: Steven._

_18:19 S: You are together all the time, sleep in the same bed.  And I’m just a sad and lonely old man._

_18:20 F: A sad, lonely old man?_

_18:21 S: That would be me._

_18:22 F: Oh for…fine. Fine. I’ll tell Joker to head that way now._

_18:23 S: Thank you._

_18:24 F: I don’t want to talk about Horizon._

_18:25 S: Did I mention anything about that?_

_18:27 F: You’re going to…everyone else has._

_18:29 S: Do you want to talk about it?_

_18:30 F: Nothing to talk about._

_18:31 F: And I’m sure you’ve received reports about it from Anderson and Zaeed._

_18:32 S: How about I make matambre and panqueques con dulce de leche? We can eat and you can tell me what isn’t in their reports._

_18:34 F: Is that supposed to change my mind?_

_18:35 S: Yes._

_18:36 F: The mind is strong but the stomach is weak._

_18:37 S: I’ll see you tomorrow._

_18:38 F: Yea, yea. I’m going to find Zaeed to make him cuss you out for me._

_18:39 S: I love you too._

_18:40 User has disconnected._

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Bastard._

_Consider yourself cussed out._

_Zaeed_

* * *

“Where’s Finnegan?” Hackett stepped out of the kitchen when he heard the front door open to find Zaeed alone.

“She’s running an errand with Vakarian and Grunt.” Zaeed began removing his armor. He stripped down to just a t-shirt and boxers. “She insisted that it couldn’t goddamn wait.  She should be here soon though.  I hung around on the ship for a bit.”

Hackett turned his attention back to the stove. “And you didn’t _insist_ on going with her?”

“I tried.” Zaeed stepped up behind him and slid his arms around Hackett’s waist. “Are you busy?”

Hackett glanced back at him over his shoulder. “What’d you have in mind?”

Zaeed pressed his already hard cock against him. “What do you bloody think I have in mind?”

“I’m trying to cook.” Hackett tilted his head to the side when Zaeed nipped his neck. Zaeed’s hands slid down to rub against his crotch. “What are you doing?”

“Taking care of my sad, lonely old man,” Zaeed chuckled. 

“Bastard.” Hackett turned around to lean back against the kitchen counter as Zaeed dropped down to his knees. 

Zaeed’s fingers made short work of unzipping his trousers and shoving them down to the floor.  He pushed his boxers down as well.  Hackett rested a hand on Zaeed’s head as his tongue began to tease his cock.  He didn’t want to be teased though, and with a firm grip on Zaeed, he began thrusting his cock into his mouth. 

“I think dinner’s burning.” Fin stood in the kitchen doorway twenty minutes later watching the two men who were recovering on the floor. She moved with a slight limp and her armor appeared to be a little dented.  She moved closer to the stove.  “I think it’s definitely burning. Get a little distracted?”

“What kind of goddamn errand did you have to run?”  Zaeed pushed himself up off the floor and pulled his boxers back on.  He helped Hackett up before he turned his attention back to Fin’s damaged armor. “That looks like a bloody firefight.”

“Ymir mech.” Fin looked mournfully at the food on the stove. “I’m going to shower and change into something not damaged.  And then you two are going to take me out for dinner.”

Hackett exchanged a glance with Zaeed before they both followed Fin into the bedroom.  She started to unbuckle her armor but they brushed her hands out of the way.  Zaeed focused on her chestplate while Hackett removed her boots and then the rest of the lower half of her armor.  They removed the clothing that she wore under the armor as well. 

“What the bloody hell happened there?” Zaeed’s fingers ghosted over the large bruise on her left hip.

“I told you, Ymir mech.” Fin swatted his hand away when he touched the bruise.

“How did it do that?” Hackett untangled her hair from the bun that she kept it in and gently ran his fingers through it.

“It exploded when I tried out a new biotic technique that I’ve been researching.” Fin started towards the shower but stopped when Hackett tightened his hand in her curls. “Yes?”

“What new technique?” His hand released her hair and moved to rest on her shoulder to guide her towards the bathroom.

“A charge.  Since Cerberus upgraded my implant and I got a new amp as well, my biotics are…a little more impressive than they used to be.” Fin reached into the shower to turn on the water and let it warm up a bit.  She turned around to watch the two men start to strip off the few clothes that they’d put back on in the kitchen.  “Joining me?”

“A fucking charge?” Zaeed paused with his boxers halfway off. “You threw yourself through the goddamn mech? What the bloody hell were you thinking?”

“Honestly? I was thinking that I hope this works because I was out of grenades.” Fin stepped into the shower stall and was unable to hide the wince when the water hit her side.

“And it exploded?” Hackett moved into the stall behind her while Zaeed went in front. 

“It did.” Fin rolled her eyes at him when took the soap from her hand and began to gently soap her body up while Zaeed started to shampoo her hair. “And no, I hadn’t actually anticipated that happening.”

“Sweetheart? The next goddamn time that you want to start testing out new biotic skills, don’t fucking use a mech that fifty percent of the time explodes like a bloody nuclear bomb when destroyed.” Zaeed tilted her head back so he could rinse the shampoo out of her hair. “Or let the goddamn Krogan…charge…isn’t that what they do?

“Or bring more grenades?” Hackett’s fingers drifted along her stomach into the little tuft of redhair between her legs. 

“Look…you can either lecture me or fondle me. You can’t do both.” She spluttered for a moment when shampoo got into her mouth.

“We’re doing a fairly good job of both at the moment.” Hackett let his fingers delve down a little further until they rested on her pussy. “I’m serious, Finnegan, you shouldn’t risk something like that.”

 “Are either of you biotics?” She stood with her hands resting on her hips and waited until they both shook their heads in response. “Then do not lecture me on how and when I should test my abilities.”

Hackett exchanged a glance with Zaeed. “Finnegan?”

“Just…” Fin froze both of them in stasis. “Stay.”

“Would you kindly let us bloody go, sweetheart?” Zaeed growled at her.

“No.” Fin gave him a wicked smile. “Jack gave me a great idea.”

“You are not hanging out on the third deck anymore,” Zaeed sighed.

“You might change your mind.” Fin dropped down to her knees and began to stroke both men with her hands. 

She moved back and forth between the two with her tongue and mouth on their cocks.  The biotic stasis kept them stationary but also added a slight tingling along their skin.   Hackett’s hands itched to touch her but he couldn’t lift a finger.  She would deep throat his cock for several minutes while stroking Zaeed’s and then switched over.   She brought both of them off before she released them.

“Prove your point, Sweetheart?” Zaeed took her hand and lifted her up.

“He said I should _test_ my abilities in a safer environment.” Fin stepped out of the shower to wrap her hair up in a towel and began to dry off with a second one while the two men rinsed off. “Consider them tested.”

By the time they were out of the shower, Fin had already gotten dressed and was raiding the fridge looking for food.  Hackett rested his hands on her hips and pulled her back from it.  He lifted her up to her usual position on the counter and began trying to salvage the dinner that he’d been preparing earlier.

Fin leaned along the counter to open a drawer to grab a spoon and then dipped it into the dulce de leche.  She licked it slowly into her mouth. “I’ll just…eat this.”

Hackett reached out to grab the bowl to move it out of reach. “If you eat it all, we won’t have anything for dessert.”

“And this is a problem why?” Fin frowned at him.

“Good things come to those who wait.” He quoted at her as Zaeed stepped into the kitchen.

“Did he say wait or take?” Fin glanced over at Zaeed.

“Take,” Zaeed remarked after a moment. “Definitely take.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

_“I miss you both.”_

It was Hackett’s voice that woke Fin up.  She rolled on her side under the quilt to find Zaeed sitting at the terminal near the bed talking with _their boyfriend_ over the vid-comm.  He was apparently in the middle of meetings with the other fleet admirals and wouldn’t be able to meet them on the Citadel for a while. 

Fin decided to let the two men have their conversation to themselves and began thinking up a plan. The following morning she began calling in a few well-placed favors.  It took three days to pull together and calling in a favor from an old buddy from her N-school days who now was in charge of security on Arcturus.  But she left Joker to scan planets for a day while she snuck into Hackett’s quarters.

The tote that she carried contained a container of brownies that Kasumi had helped her bake and another heated container that kept the main course warm.  Zaeed had helped her fix one of Hackett’s favorite dishes from home, Sorrentinos, ravioli pasta with ham and cheese.  The container would keep it heated for at least another three hours.  She set both on the kitchen counter then headed into the dining room.

It had been easier to walk around the station in Alliance fatigues but they were _not_ cute enough for a romantic dinner.   She set the table with candles and some of his fancier plates before heading into the bedroom.  She quickly stripped out of the fatigues and took a short shower.  Instead of fatigues, she pulled on a beautiful little blue slip dress that she’d found on Illium. It had lace flower details along the bodice.

She walked back into the kitchen just as his door open.  She heard his footsteps in the living room then they stopped when he obviously caught sight of the romantic setting on the table.  She peeked out of the kitchen to find him frozen in the process of unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Finnegan?” His hands fell to his sides.

“I…overheard you and Zaeed talking the other night…I thought that maybe we could have an evening together.” Fin gestured towards the table. “I don’t have to leave until 0700 tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds perfect.” He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

“Get comfortable, and take a seat.” Fin shoved him away so she could plate up the ravioli.

Fin stepped out of the kitchen with two plates in hand to find that Hackett had shifted not only her place setting but chair as well.  He’d moved both down so that they’d be sitting side by side instead of across from each other. He had also changed out of his uniform into jeans and t-shirt.  She set the plates down and sat in the chair.

“Sorrentinos?” Hackett leaned over the plate to get a whiff of the food. “I haven’t had this since the last time that we visited Buenos Aires.”

 “I didn’t cook it. I promise, I had help.” She watched him take a bite and pause to savor the flavors. 

They finished dinner together. She made him stay seated while she cleared things up.  He let her enjoy the brownies, but she restricted herself to one and left the rest for him to have later.  They curled up together on the couch to watch the news for an hour or so.  Fin ended up falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.

She woke up when he was carrying her into the bedroom. She touched her finger to the lines around his eyes when he smiled at her. “You always smell like coffee and that soap that you use.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a very tasty mixture,” she continued.

“Tasty?”

“Very.” Fin ran her tongue around his earlobe. “You seem to be wearing a lot of clothing.”

“Did you have something in mind, Finnegan?” Hackett chuckled.

“Zaeed gave me an idea.” Fin remarked once he set her down on the bed.

“Words that strike terror in my heart.” He slid his hands into his back pockets. “What’s the great idea?”

Fin moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of him. She reached out to slide her finger into one of the belt loops and tugged him closer. “It requires more of a demonstration.”

She pulled the dress over her head and tossed it aside.  While Hackett undressed, she reached over to pick up the bag that she’d brought with her.  He glanced down at the bag and then up at her.  With a grin, she motioned for him to join her on the bed. 

“It’s not for you to use on me.” Fin tutted when he tried to reach out to take the vibrator that she had pulled from the bag.  She set it on the bed and took him by the arm to pull him down beside her.

Spinning around underneath him, she lifted her tongue up to lick the head of his cock.  While Hackett began teasing her with his mouth and fingers, she ran her finger up from his balls to circle his ass.  He moaned into her pussy when she pressed it into him.  She added a second finger and moved them in and out of him for a few minutes. 

Hackett delved into her pussy with both his tongue and fingers.  Fin removed hers and reached over to grab the vibrator.  She lubed it up and then started to gently nudge it into him.  His ministrations paused until she’d pressed it all the way inside of him.  She turned it on to the lowest setting and grinned when he bucked back against her hand.

She took his cock deep into her throat and began fucking him with the vibrator.  It spurred him on and she lost her rhythm for a moment when he thrust three fingers deep inside of her.  His tongue glided across her clit and he pressed a finger from his other hand into her ass.  The pressure on her clit increased and she started to lose control over the movement of her hips.  She reached up to turn the vibrator on hand and started pumping it in and out of him. 

Fin wasn’t going to last long.  She shuddered as he pushed another finger into her ass.  She moaned around him.  His cock throbbed in her mouth at the sensation. Taking him deeper into her throat, she slammed the toy harder into him.  His teeth pressed down on her clit and it was her undoing. Her body lifted up off the bed as she climaxed.  It was a moment later before he filled her mouth. 

He rolled over on his back once they’d finished and she removed the toy from him. “I’ll give the bastard one thing, he has some good ideas.”

Fin dragged herself up to the head of the bed and collapsed into the pillows. “Yes, yes he does.”

“I miss you.” Hackett moved over on his side and tugged her over into his arms.

“I miss you too.” Fin smiled up at him. “You’re a much better cook than Zaeed or the evil genius that is in charge of the mess.”

“Do you just love me for my food?” Hackett shook his head with a laugh.

“Mostly.”

Hackett woke up the next morning to find Finnegan had already left.  He rolled on his side and his hand moved along the now empty spot on the bed.  He glanced up to find a new photo sitting on his side table just behind the little koi plushie.  It was a photo of the three of them taken the first time they’d celebrated Christmas together.  He touched his finger to the image.

_I love you too._


	21. Chapter 21

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Hagalaz_

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_22:37 F: I’m sending you the copy of a file that I found in the Shadow Broker’s dossiers.  I might just kill your boyfriend._

_22:48 S: I might help.  Does he know that you’ve seen it?_

_22:51 F: No._

_22:52 S: Can you tell when he wrote it?_

_22:53 F: After the offer from Cerberus? That’s all I can tell._

_22:54 S: Can you head to Intai’sei? I’d like to have a little chat with the bastard._

_22:56 F: Little?_

_22:58 S: Yes, less words, more volume._

_23:01 F: We’ll see you there in a few days. Love you._

_23:02 S: Love you too._

_23:03 User has disconnected._

* * *

Zaeed had to know that something was up.  She was so angry at him that she’d left him on the _Normandy_ and taken Garrus and Mordin with her on the mission.  She liked the chatty salarian and Garrus would always be part of her squad.  Since her fighting style was more up-close and personal, she liked having a sniper that she could trust at her side.

They found the Justicar first and then went after the assassin.  Thane was an interesting one.  Once they were back on the ship, she told Joker to head for the Phoenix System.  Zaeed gave her a curious look when she told him that _they_ were heading down to the retirement home. 

“I found something while we were on the Shadow Broker’s ship.” Fin handed a datapad that she’d had Liara transfer the file to over to Zaeed. “I was dead, so technically, I think you two should talk about this.”

Zaeed skimmed through the datapad before his gaze moved from Fin over to Hackett. He walked over to him. “Steven.”

“And your plan was what? To leave me alone? No Fin, no you?” Hackett shoved Zaeed back away from him.

Zaeed looked over to Fin for help but she turned around to stare out the window. “I wasn’t going to bloody do it.”

“You didn’t think losing one of you was hard enough for me?” Hacket stalked over to grab Zaeed by the shirt.  Fin glanced back to watch him back the other man up against the wall. “How the…”

“I’m sorry.” Zaeed rested his hand on Hackett’s cheek. “I was _thinking_ out loud. I would never bloody do that to you.”

“Is this where you kiss?” Fin climbed up to sit on the back of the couch. “I approve wholeheartedly if it is.”

“Kiss?” Hackett turned to the side to frown at her. “I thought _we_ were supposed to be _angry_ with him.”

“I vote for channeling that into angry sex.” Fin thought it was a _brilliant_ plan. “I’ll watch.”

“Sweetheart…”

Hackett cut off whatever Zaeed had been about to say by crushing his lips against his.  He pulled back to glare at him. “Shut the hell up.”

“Make me.” Zaeed smirked at him.

Hackett gripped him by the neck and dragged him over to the couch.  He motioned for Fin to move as he lifted Zaeed up and shoved him down on the couch.   He ripped his shirt off of him and shoved down his pants. He kept two of his fingers shoved into Zaeed’s mouth.  Fin watched while Zaeed sucked on the fingers being pumped between his lips.

“I’m going to have to try that the next time that he’s cussing at me.” Fin sat on the coffee table so she had the perfect view of Hackett’s cock rubbing against Zaeed’s.

Hackett raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you going to sit there offering helpful commentary the entire time?”

“Yes.”

Hackett moved his fingers from Zaeed’s mouth. He picked him up and flipped him over on his knees.  He shoved his head down into the couch cushions.  He leaned down to run his tongue along Zaeed’s ass crack.  He rimmed him for a few minutes before thrusting his tongue inside of him.  He waited until Zaeed was wet enough and began gently thrusting his cock into him.

“ _Bastard._ ” Zaeed muttered into the couch.

He swatted Zaeed hard on the ass before slamming into him.  “Stroke yourself, mouthy bastard.”

Fin moved off the coffee table and brushed Zaeed’s hand aside.  She stroked him in time with Hackett’s thrusts.   Zaeed turned his head to the side to meet her gaze.  She didn’t think that he’d ever really intended for anyone to see his private logs where he’d talked about retirement.  She ran her thumb over the head of his cock.  She teased the underside before starting to stroke him again. 

She shifted up so she could lean down to kiss him while moving her fingers along his cock.  She ran her tongue along his ear. She heard his murmured ‘ _I love you’_ and began moving her hand faster.  Hackett reached his hand out to grip the short hair on Zaeed’s head and tug him back.  It was all it took to have him start spurting into Fin’s hand.  Hackett slammed hard into him once more and climaxed.

They showered together once they’d caught their breath.  And now Fin sat cross-legged at the end of the bed.  She’d watched them until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  She knew that they needed a little alone time.  She snuck out of the room quietly and left a note that she’d be back in a couple of hours.

She had Joker head to Haestrom so that they could pick up Tali. She figured that they might as well get something useful done in the meantime.  Once they had her safely onboard, she told him to head back to Intai’sei.  She walked through the door to find Hackett and Zaeed on the couch.

Zaeed was stretched out on his back with Hackett on top of him. Fin wandered over to sit on the one of the arms of the couch.  She tapped a finger on Hackett’s head. He tilted his head up and his eyes met hers.  He smiled up at her before turning back to continue kissing Zaeed.

“Are we all good then?” Fin went back over to sit on the coffee table. “I should have brought a snack. This is better than a movie.”

Hackett scooted back up off of Zaeed.  He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her. “I’ll let you talk.”

Fin frowned at him when he wandered into the kitchen.  She glanced back to find Zaeed sitting up on the couch. “Talk?”

“Come here, sweetheart.” Zaeed patted the couch cushion beside.

Fin stayed where she was. “I’m never fond of it when one of us needs to _talk._ It never ends well.”

“Get your goddamn ass over here.” Zaeed glanced pointedly at the couch.

“Fine.” She huffed at him in annoyance before taking the few steps over to the couch to sit down. “Yes?”

He gripped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. “About the…”

Fin covered his mouth with her hand. “No. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Fin.” He muttered into her fingers.

“No.  You aren’t the first person to think out loud about doing something like that.  I don’t need an apology or an explanation.” Fin waited until he nodded before removing her hand.

“When?”

She frowned up at him in confusion.

He ran his finger along her eyebrow. “When did you think about doing something along those bloody lines?”

Fin felt her throat tighten at his annoying perceptiveness. “It was a long time ago.”

“Hmm.” He pressed his lips against hers. “We love you.”

Fin wrapped herself around him.  She let him lift her up a little and then he eased back down on the couch so they were in the same position that she’d found the two men in earlier.  His fingers gently caressed her while he searched her eyes for something.

“Zaeed?”

“Hmm?”

“I’d miss you.” Fin shifted underneath him a little.  “I’d miss you if you did something stupid.”

“I do stupid bloody things all the damn time,” he chuckled.

“Oh for…” She stretched up to bite him hard on the chest.

“Bastard.” He winked at her. “Bastard is the word that you’re looking for.”


	22. Chapter 22

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Alpha Draconis_

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_23:26 Z: I’m bloody exhausted._

_23:28 S: Alpha Draconis? Weren’t you on Tuchanka yesterday?_

_23:31 Z: Ever since the goddamn Illusive Man lied about that disabled Collector ship.  She’s been fucking possessed.  She hasn’t slept in days, not more than a goddamn hour.  She wants every damn mission completed so we can break from Cerebrus._

_23:34 S: Is she eating?_

_23:36 Z: Barely. Fucking protein bars and juice._

_23:38 S: What’s she doing right now?_

_23:39 Z: Chatting with the fucking salarian.  He never sleeps either._

_23:41 S: Tell her to get some sleep._

_23:42 Z: I already bloody did._

_23:43 S: And?_

_23:46 Z: And? She fucking ignored me._

_23:47 S: Useless._

_23:48 Z: And you could do better, bastard?_

_23:49 S: I could._

_23:41 Z: Fine. We’re heading back to the Citadel now.  I’ll sneak you on board and you can bloody try.  I’m worried about her._

_23:42 S: I do not sneak._

_23:43 Z: Well you don’t bloody float either, you smug bastard.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

_23:44 User has disconnected._

* * *

“Will you quit shoving me around?” Fin glared over at Zaeed as he placed his hand on her lower back to push her out of the elevator that he had dragged her into moments earlier into her quarters.  She frowned over her shoulder when he stepped back into the elevator at the doors closed.

“Finnegan.”

She turned slowly around to find Hackett standing by the aquarium. “Steven?”

“I thought we could spend a little time together.” He gestured towards the couch.

“I’m busy,” she sighed.

“I won’t take more than an hour; I promise that if after the hour you want to get back to work, I’ll leave.” Hackett grabbed her by the elbow and led her over to the couch.

“An hour of what?” Fin collapsed back on the couch with a sigh.

Hackett sat beside her and reached out for a plate on the table that he handed to her. “Pizza.”

Fin stared at the slices of pizza with suspicion. “This is from that place on Arcturus.  I’d recognize that smell anywhere.”

“Eat.”

With an amused sigh, Fin decided to give in to the fact that she’d been trying to survive on an insufficient amount of food for her metabolism.  She ate all of her pizza and part of his before she felt satisfied.   She stood up when she was finished to rinse her hands off and then feed her fish.  She paused at her terminal to answer a few messages.  She’d been there at least ten minutes before a quiet cough reminded her that Hackett was still in the room.

He motioned for her to stretch out on the couch with her head in his lap.  She kicked her boots off before doing so.  He began reciting lines from Shakespeare’s sonnets while his fingers gently massaged her scalp.  He was barely through the third sonnet when Fin began to doze off.  The sound of his voice carried her into the first deep sleep that she’d had in over a week or two.

When Fin woke up, a quick glance at the clock told her that she’d slept for over fourteen hours straight.  She shifted from her back to her side and found herself staring into a sharp pair of blue eyes.  Hackett lifted his hand up to brush his fingertips across her lips.  She glanced down to find that at some point someone had not only moved her over to the bed but stripped her down to her underwear.

“Feel better?” His thumb traced over both of her eyebrows. 

Fin fought off the yawn unsuccessfully before she could answer. “Much. Thank you.”

“Don’t encourage the smug bastard.” Zaeed grumbled from behind her.

“Encourage?” Fin felt like they’d had a conversation that she completely missed. She looked at him over her shoulder. “How did Steven get onboard anyway?”

“I was fucking worried about you.” Zaeed’s voice had an edge to it that made her twist around to face him.  “Do you know that in the last fucking week that you’ve actually lost weight?”

“Are you mad at me?” She frowned at him.  She felt Hackett place a hand on her back to reassure her.

Zaeed lifted his hand to tangle in her hair. He pulled her close enough that he could whisper in her ear. “I’ve been worrying myself fucking sick about you for days now, sweetheart. You don’t sleep; you hardly eat a goddamn thing.  And you won’t bloody listen to me.  And all he fucking does is show up and you eat and sleep.  How the fucking hell do you think that makes me feel?”

Fin wasn’t sure if she should apologize or what.  She’d been so wrapped up with trying to get through the missions that she’d tuned him out completely.  It wasn’t until Hackett had shown up that she took a moment to take a deep breath.   She was usually much better about keeping a balance in their relationship. At the very least, she heard both of them out even if she didn’t listen to either of them.

“I…”

“I don’t want to hear a bloody apology, sweetheart.” The fingers in her hair tugged her back a little and Zaeed’s mouth moved from her ear to her neck.

“Then?” Fin frowned down at the top of his head as his teeth grazed her jaw.

“He’s not the only bloody person in this relationship who worries about you goddamn it.” Zaeed bit down hard just underneath her jaw. “I’m in this goddamn relationship too.”

“Zaeed.” Fin reached up to touch him but he grabbed her wrist in his hand.

He pushed her arms behind her back and she felt Hackett grab them firmly in his hand.  Zaeed’s jaw was clenched tightly but she caught the hurt that lingered behind the anger in his eyes.  In all their years together, Fin had watched the two men play with bondage in the bedroom before.  _Watched._ She’d never participated.

Hackett leaned forward to rest his lips against her ear. He whispered low enough that Zaeed couldn’t hear. “I’ll make him stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, no. I’m good. I’m…ok with this.” She squeezed her hand around his fingers that were holding her wrist.  It was all she could reach.  She had no doubts that Hackett wouldn’t need to stop him.  If she told Zaeed to stop, he’d stop.  She trusted both of them without question. Neither man would hurt her.

Zaeed lifted his head up to exchange a glance with Hackett who she felt nod behind her. He reached down to rip her underwear off of her.  Hackett unhooked her bra and released her hands for a brief moment to remove it.  His fingers gripped her wrists tightly once it was off of her.  His lips brushed gently between her shoulder blades.  

It was the polar opposite of the kisses that Zaeed was leaving along her neck.  His teeth nipped her skin all the way down to her breast.  He sucked her nipple between his lips and then as she was melting into the feeling, his teeth bit down on it.  She arched her back at the change of sensation.  His fingers dove between her legs and without any forewarning, he thrust two fingers deep into her pussy.   She bucked up against his hand. 

“Oh not that bloody easy, sweetheart.” Zaeed pulled his fingers out of her and he pulled hard on her hair.   He captured her nipple between his teeth again and tugged on it.

“Oh god.” She lifted her hips to meet the fingers that were teasing the hairs around her pussy. “Please? Zaeed…I need…”

“Not goddamn yet.” He swiped his tongue along her nipple before sitting up. 

Hackett let go of her wrists to allow Zaeed to move her up on her knees.   Once he had her situated, she found her arms pulled over her head and being tightly gripped once again by Hackett.   Zaeed’s fingers tangled in her hair and yanked her head back as he thrust his cock deep into her pussy.  He brought his other hand up to swat her on the ass.

He eased her back a little further so that he could push her head down.  She found her lips brushing against Hackett’s erection.  The fingers in her hair disappeared to be replaced a moment later by Hackett’s hand.  He pushed her further down on his cock.  Zaeed’s hand slid down her spine to rest above her ass. He angled his hand enough that his thumb circled for a moment before pressing into her.

Fin moaned around the cock in her mouth. The only things keeping her from collapsing were the fingers gripping her wrists and Zaeed’s hold on her from behind.  He slammed into her with more force than she was used to.  The hand that he’d been spanking with shifted to grip her hip to keep her from falling forward.  He pulled the thumb out of her ass and exchanged it with two of his fingers.

“That’s right, sweetheart, suck that cock.” Zaeed thrust hard into her and held himself against her for a moment while he scissored the fingers in her ass.

Hackett pushed her down on his cock one last time before cumming in her mouth.  She swallowed quickly until he’d finished.  He eased her up off of him and just held her wrists tightly while he watched Zaeed fuck her hard.  His fingers kept their tight grasp on her hair.

“I can’t…” Fin didn’t know how much more she could take.  She need to cum so badly that her legs were shaking. She could feel the sweat that was starting to run down her back. “I…”

“Do you want to cum, sweetheart?” He leaned against her back with his cock deep inside of her.  His lips brushed against her ear.  “Cum with me, Fin.”

He lifted himself back up and began thrusting into her even harder than before.  He added a third finger into her ass.  Hackett reached underneath her to begin pinching and pulling her nipples.  She surrendered to the explosion and her pussy clenched tightly around the cock in her.  Zaeed gripped her hip hard enough to bruise as he bucked into her before he erupted.   It triggered a second orgasm for her and she blacked out for a moment.

“I love you so goddamn much, sweetheart.” Zaeed was whispering in her ear when she came to a few moments later.  She’d been cleaned up and shifted on her side with Zaeed wrapped around her.  “You can’t work yourself into the fucking ground while I just watch. I won’t goddamn do it.”

Fin twisted around so that she was facing him. “I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you.”

“Yes, you fucking should’ve.” Zaeed smirked at her. “I don’t like losing bets to the smug bastard.”

“I love you.”

“Call me a bastard.” Zaeed ran his fingers across her spine.

“I don’t love you that much.” Fin laughed when he swatted her ass. “Be careful, Zaeed, I might get some ideas of my own.”

“I look forward to it, sweetheart.” He pressed her against his chest.  His head rested on hers and he breathed a deep sigh. “I look forward to it.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.

Fin sat on the couch staring at the glass that Zaeed had set on the coffee table for her.  He’d set it on the table because she’d ignored his attempt to hand it to her. They’d just dropped David Archer off at Grissom Academy.  

Zaeed had several long minutes while on Aite when they were locked into the control room and couldn’t get to Finnegan.  When they’d finally been released, he’d rushed in to find Gavin Archer knocked out on the floor and Finnegan trying to release David from the contraption. She was working gingerly to not cause any additional pain.  She wouldn’t let him or Garrus help.  She insisted on doing it herself.

Once she’d gotten the wires and rods out of David, she had Zaeed help her carry the boy to the _Normandy._ They left Doctor Archer on Aite.  He’d stood just outside the comm room while Fin argued with the Illusive Man about David Archer.  In the end, Fin refused to back down.  And they had headed to the Academy. 

Now he leaned back against the fish tank watching as she stared at nothing.  He hadn’t seen the haunted look in her face in a long time, not since Mindoir.  She ran a hand roughly through her hair.  She’d pulled it out of the bun that she wore in combat when they got up to her quarters.   

“Fin?” Zaeed walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of her.  He slid the glass down to avoid knocking it over.

She turned her head to meet his eyes. “Yes?”

“Why didn’t you let me take him down?” Zaeed took a sip of the scotch that she was still ignoring.

“I made a promise to him that I’d get him down and take him somewhere safe.  I needed to do it.” Fin stared down at her hands which still had blood on them.  She hadn’t even changed out of her armor yet. “I just keep hearing his voice.  That screeching that we couldn’t understand?  That was David saying _‘Please make it stop.’_ How could Doctor Archer do that to his own brother?”

“Fucking Cerberus.”

“No, that’s…” Fin clenched her fists for a moment and he watched her biotics swirl around her for a moment.  Fin took a few deep breaths and the blue finally faded away. “New rule.”

“Oh?”

She turned angry eyes towards him. “Cerberus is an excuse for what he did.  He was in control of his actions.  He should’ve said no.”

“What’s the new rule?” Zaeed asked.

“There is no excuse for torture.” Fin stood up to head over towards the bed.  She began unbuckling her armor carefully.

“Sweetheart.” Zaeed followed her over and pushed her hands out of the way.  He finished removing her armor for her. “He’ll be taken care of on Grissom Academy.  You can probably visit him at some point.”

“Cerberus.” Fin shook her head. “I knew that they were…”

“Evil fucking bastards.” Zaeed decided to help her out.

“Yes.” She leaned her head against his chest and laughed until he had to hold her up. “Oh Zaeed, what would I do without you to cuss for me?”

“You’d have to make up another goddamn rule.” He pulled off her fatigues and with a hand on her shoulder guided her towards the shower.

“I can shower on my own. I wasn’t injured.” Fin huffed at him.

“I know that.” He ignored her and continued into the bathroom with her. “But I want to fucking touch you.”

She let him take care of her.  He was especially carefully around the bruise on her side from where Archer’s shot had glanced off of her armor.  She let him wash her but drew the line at drying her off. She grabbed the towel from him and wandered out into the living quarters with it wrapped around her.

Fin sat on the edge of the bed. She watched him walk towards her.  “I have an idea.”

“An idea?” Zaeed paused while reaching for a clean pair of boxers. “What goddamn idea?”

“Jack…”

“Jack should be restricted to whatever fucking deck that you aren’t on.” Zaeed’s eyes narrowed at the name.

“Jack showed me a vid that involved a biotic couple.” Fin snagged the boxers out of his hand. “I can’t get it out of my head.”

“What vid?”

“I…” Fin pulled it up on her omni-tool. “Look.”

She watched his face while the vid played.  From the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes, she got the feeling that he wasn’t opposed to the idea.  When the vid finished, he turned towards her with one eyebrow raised.  Fin pointed to a box that had been on her desk for a few days.

“Is this payback for the other day?” He continued to smirk at her.

Fin grabbed the box when he handed it to her.  “Are you _interested?_ ”

“What do you fucking think?” Zaeed brushed his knuckles across the red flush that had started at the base of her neck.  “We haven’t even opened the damn box and you’re already blushing.”

_“Zaeed.”_

“Sweetheart.” Zaeed crouched in front of her with his hands on her legs. His fingers caressed the inside of her knees.  “Just tell me how you bloody want me.  I’ll help you experiment with anything that you want.”

Fin placed her hands on either side of his face as she bent down to kiss him. “I love you.  Thank you for that.”

“For?”

“Always experimenting with me, even if it’s _not_ your first time trying whatever it is.” Fin traced his lips with her tongue.

“So where do you fucking want me, Sweetheart?” Zaeed reached around her to pull out the toy inside of the box.  “Oh, this is going to be bloody amazing.”

“It’s flexible.  And…watch.” Fin held out her hand towards the toy to demonstrate how it was keyed to hold a biotic charge.

“You naughty little thing,” Zaeed chuckled.

“I can’t…” Fin had been obsessing about the idea since Jack showed the vid to her.  But vid and reality were two very different things.

Zaeed slid the toy between her legs to nudge against her pussy. “C’mon, Sweetheart, try it with me.  I’m hard just thinking about it.”

Fin spread her legs a little wider as he pressed the tip of the toy inside of her.  “Where’s the scotch?”

Zaeed chuckled for a second before he handed the vibrator to her and wandered over to retrieve the glass that he’d poured for her earlier.  Fin took a massive gulp of scotch and set the glass aside.  He laid back on the bed to wait for Fin to make up her mind.  One of the best things about Zaeed was that he wanted her to explore possibilities on her own terms. 

Her fingers trailed through the hairs on his leg while she looked at the toy.  She finally crawled up over him to glide her pussy along his hard cock.  She leaned down to kiss him.  His fingers twisted in her still wet loose curls to pull her down for a deeper kiss.  Their tongues dueled together before she pulled back.

Grabbing lube from the side table, Fin started with one finger and then added a second one inside his ass.  She grabbed the toy after a while once he’d nodded that he was ready.  She lubed it and started sliding it into him.   She pumped it slowly in and out of him before she moved up to straddle Zaeed.  He gripped her waist to help her maintain her balance while she lowered herself on the other end of the vibrator.

She used the little remote that came with it to turn on the vibrations to low and used it to channel her biotics as well.  Zaeed thrust up off the bed a little at the combined sensations.  Fin reached between them to begin stroking his cock while she rode the toy.   With each upward movement from Zaeed, it pressed deeper into her.  He kept a steady hand on her hip to force her to go faster.

Reaching back to the remote again, Fin pressed it to the highest level.  She couldn’t maintain her grip on his cock.  But the vibrations of the toy and the way it pushed deep against his prostate appeared to be enough.  It wasn’t long before he spurted cum across his abdomen.  He grabbed her hips with both hands and began guiding her movements on the toy until she went over the edge into orgasm as well.

Zaeed lifted her up off the toy when they had both stopped trembling.  He eased the other end out and moved over to the bathroom to clean up.  He brought a warm, wet cloth to gently wipe her.  He tossed it to the side and paused to replace the toy in the box and set it aside.

“Zaeed?” Fin waited until he’d climbed under the covers with her.

“Hmm?”

Fin sat up with her back against the headboard.  Zaeed shifted around to lay his head in her lap. “When this is over, with Cerberus, I think I’d like to start painting again.”

“Really?” Zaeed twisted around to look up at her.

“I keep seeing all these images in my mind and I’d like to capture some of them.  Maybe not painting, maybe just sketching?  Maybe if I used something other than a brush, it might not remind me of mom so much.” Fin had been thinking about it for a while.

“It’s worth a shot.” Zaeed closed his eyes and she could tell that he was already starting to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

_From: Fin_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Hi._

_Are you awake?_

_Fin_

* * *

Fin received an answer almost immediately when a vid-comm hail beeped on her omni-tool.  She answered the hail and Hackett popped up on the screen a moment later. “Hi.”

“Is everything alright?”  Hackett sounded concerned. “Where’s Zaeed?”

Fin twisted the omni-tool so that Hackett could see the man sleeping with his head in her lap. “He’s snoring.”

“He always snores,” Hackett chuckled.

“You snore in unison sometimes when we’re all together.” Fin thought it was the funniest thing ever.  It was a manly snoring serenade.  She ran her fingers through Zaeed’s hair.  “Did you see the report on David Archer?”

“I did.”

“Why would someone do that to their own brother?” Fin had been plagued by that question all day.

“Greed. Ambition.” Hackett answered after thinking about it for a while.

“I don’t…understand,” Fin sighed.

“That’s because you aren’t driven by the same things.” Hackett took a sip of what looked like scotch. “You joined the Alliance because you wanted to do something to help people.  Rank doesn’t drive you to succeed.”

“It drives you.”

“Yes, yes it does,” he admitted. “It’s a simplification though.  It isn’t everything that has driven me to succeed.”

“Would you subject someone to extreme torture to be an Admiral?” Fin watched him mull the question over for a few minutes.

“No.” He shook his head. “I have my limits.  I think the trouble is that Cerberus as an organization seems to look for people who have no limits to what they’ll do.”

“We’re heading to the Thorne System.” Fin couldn’t hide the yawn. “I need to get some sleep.”

“Love you both.” Hackett smiled before disconnecting the call.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Omega_

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_21:14 Z: You need to send Fin a message._

_21:16 S: Ok?_

_21:18 Z: She doesn’t want to tell you until we come back, but since we might not fucking come back.  I thought you should know now._

_21:18 S: The hell?_

_21:21 Z: We picked up that Reaper IFF and were running one last mission before the Omega-4 relay._

_21:22 S: And?_

_21:23 Z: The goddamn Collectors attacked the ship while we were all gone. They took the crew…fucking took everyon except for Joker. Goddamn bastards._

_21:25 S: Damn it._

_21:27 Z: We’re going to be jumping through the bloody relay in an hour._

_21:28 S: You come back safe, bastard.  I love you._

_21:29 Z: I love you too._

_21:30 User has disconnected._

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_21:35 S: How are the preparations?_

_21:37 F: Fine._

_21:38 F: Zaeed told you._

_21:39 S: Of course._

_21:40 S: You can call him a bastard; you know I’d never tell him._

_21:41 F: We’ll be fine.  We’re just flying through a relay that no one has ever come back from before and then trying to attack the collector base with a small squad._

_21:43 S: You come back safe._

_21:44 F: With Zaeed?_

_21:45 S: If you insist._

_21:46 F: We love you too._

_21:47 User has disconnected._

* * *

Zaeed was rushing up the bridge towards the airlock.  Fin had asked him to lead the second squad while she had gone with Garrus and Thane to set the explosives to destroy that base.  They had all already arrived back on the _Normandy._  

He could hear her yelling at Thane and Garrus to move faster over the comms.   He rounded the corner to step into the airlock just as Fin made a flying leap towards the ship.  She hit the side and suddenly the entire world stopped for him.  She clung to the edge by her fingertips and there was no way he could get to her in time.

_“Fin!”_

Thane reached down to help her scramble up into the ship.  They all rushed back through the airlock and Joker limped back up to get the _Normandy_ safely through the relay and away from the impending explosion. Fin thanked Thane and then made her way straight over to Zaeed.  He yanked her visor off of her head and crushed his lips against hers.

“If you…”

“I didn’t.” Fin interrupted him.  “I need to go tell the Illusive Man to…”

“Fuck off.” He finished for her.

“Thanks.” She grinned at him. 

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: Favor._

_I have a mission for your eyes only._

_Message me when you get back._

_Steven_

* * *

“No.”

Fin glanced back over her shoulder to find Zaeed leaning against the wall behind her. “No?”

“He wants you to go into goddamn batarian space, alone.” Zaeed glared at Hackett on the vid-comm. 

“No.”

“Funnily enough, Zaeed, I don’t think you get to tell her what to do.” Hackett frowned at him.

Fin had an annoying feeling that _her men_ were going to be difficult about this. “I’m going.  I’ll be fine.  I am an N7.”

“The last goddamn time…” Zaeed had an iron grip on her shoulder. “She almost fucking died the last time that she had to deal with batarians in mass.”

“I was sixteen.” Fin reminded him. “I’m going. Deal with it.”

Zaeed ignored her and focused his attention on the man on the vid-comm. “We’re going to have a long bloody talk when I see you next. Do you fucking hear me, Steven? A long goddamn conversation about this.”

“Zaeed?” She glanced back at him again when he disconnected the call. “What…”

“I’m getting off on the Citadel.  I have something that I need to see to.  Meet us on Intai’sei when you finish with this fucking mission.” Zaeeed stormed out of the room before she could get a word in.

_Men._


	25. Chapter 25

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Where is she?_

_She was supposed to be back yesterday. She promised to send me a goddamn message the minute that she was on the Normandy._

_Where the fucking hell is she?_

_What happened to your easy mission, Steven?_

_Can you even get back- up to her at this point?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Finnegan_

_We lost…contact with her and with the research base on the asteroid._

_I don’t know what’s going on._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Finnegan_

_You fucking lost contact with her._

_You lost her._

_You stupid bloody bastard._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Finnegan_

_She knows what she’s doing._

_She’ll be fine._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Finnegan_

_I’m heading to Intai’sei tomorrow._

_Meet me there._

_We’ve got a lot to fucking talk about._

_Zaeed_

* * *

It was a few days after Fin went to Aratoht that she finally met up with Hackett and Zaeed together.   She’d seen the Admiral on the _Normandy_ immediately afterwards she’d gotten back.  

The air in the living room was tense when she walked in.  Hackett was still in his dress uniform standing by the window.  From the look on his face, Zaeed had heard about how _well_ the mission had gone.  Zaeed slouched down on the couch with a cigarette in his hand. He wasn’t in his armor. He’d dressed down in dark denim and an old t-shirt that she’d bought him after she finished her N7 training.

“Did I miss something?” She broke the silence after realizing that they didn’t seem to realize that she’d stepped into the room.

“Ask the fucking _Admiral._ ” Zaeed took a drag from his cigarette.

_Admiral?_

_Zaeed almost never referred to Hackett by his rank._

She frowned at him. “No smoking in the house.”

“I’ll bloody smoke if I want to.” He ignored her protests.

“What is going on?” She looked at him in confusion.  She leaned against the couch and reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder.  He brushed the hand away. “Did…are you…I feel like I just walked into an argument.”

“You did.” Hackett finally spoke with his back still turned.

“About?”

“Doctor Goddamn Kenson.” Zaeed snuffed out the cigarette.

“Not my best mission admittedly, but it had to be done.” She hopped over the back of the couch to drop down next to him. “Why are you mad at me?”

“He’s not.” Hackett turned around.  He looked exhausted and angry. “His annoyance is all directed at me.”

“At you? Why?” Fin couldn’t remember ever seeing the two of them so angry, at least not at each other.

“He risked your goddamn life for one fucking bitch.” Zaeed kept his hands gripped on his knees.

“She’s a damn N7.  What the hell do you think she expected when she signed up for the Alliance?  She had a mission.  It didn’t go as planned, but she made it out.” Hackett sounded like he was repeating something for the hundredth time.  She caught the glimpse of guilt in his eyes though.

“He’s right.  It was a mission that I didn’t have to go on. He never ordered me to go.” She frowned at Zaeed. “We’ve gone on a dozen dangerous missions in the last few months. I don’t remember you being all pissy about those.”

“You weren’t bloody alone.” Zaeed surged up off the couch towards Hackett with his finger pointed at the Admiral. “He sent you in alone.”

“He didn’t send me in,” she reminded him.

“Would you have said no?” He gave her a knowing look.

“No,” she shrugged. “Why would I?  He trusted me with a mission.  And I trusted that he wouldn’t risk my life unnecessarily.   The reapers had to be stopped. And look, I’m alive.”

Zaeed walked back over to the couch to brush his thumb across the new scar on her cheek. “I’m glad that you’re alive, Sweetheart. But he risked something that he had no bloody business risking.”

“Zaeed?” She didn’t like the look in his eyes.

He reached down to cup her face with his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. “He screwed up and he knows it.”

“I did my damn job and she did hers.  Maybe you don’t remember what that’s like since you’ve been running bounties for so damn long.” Hackett’s temper had reached its limit. 

“Steven.”  Fin moved from the couch to step in front of Zaeed.  She needed to get them to calm down. “Maybe…”

Zaeed eased Fin gently out of the way before rounding on Hackett. “Something you’d like to say, Steven?”

Fin dodged between them to stop what was clearly devolving into a fight. “What are you two doing? I’ve got to head to Earth in a few days to head to the brig. I’m not spending what time I have left before that trying to keep you two idiots from fighting.”

“The brig?” Zaeed frowned while Hackett closed his eyes. “Did you say the fucking brig?”

“I…” Fin glanced back at Hackett who had a hand over his face. “You didn’t tell him.”

“Tell me what, sweetheart?” Zaeed asked.

“The batarians are…being…batarians. So in order to appease them, the Alliance is throwing me into the brig until they decide what to do with me.” Fin tried to sound nonchalant.  The situation needed to be defused…rapidly.

“Batarians.” Zaeed said it like he said goddamn. “You…you fucking bastard. You send her on the goddamn mission on her own and then you let her take the blame for it. You let them throw her in jail because of batarians. After what they did to her? After Mindoir? Are you shitting me?”

Fin shoved Hackett out of the way just in time when Zaeed threw a punch at him.  She grabbed Zaeed by the shirt and tried to pull him away.  “Stop it, both of you.”

“Do not interfere, Fin.” He lifted her up and moved her out of his way again.

_Men._

She froze him in stasis before he could connect a punch.  She glared at Hackett. “You are not helping.”

“I won’t stop him from making a damn fool of himself.” Hackett folded his arms across his chest.

“Oh for…” She bit back the curse and released Zaeed from stasis. “You know what. Beat each other up. Go ahead. I’m not sticking around to watch.”

Hackett grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from leaving at the same time that Zaeed slammed his fist into Hackett’s jaw.  She landed on the ground underneath the two struggling idiots. 

“Get off of me.” She shoved at Hackett’s back.  She finally managed to roll out from under the two men. “That’s it. I’m done.”

_The two men both froze mid-swing.  At any other time, Fin would’ve found it funny._

“Done?” Zaeed pushed up off of the floor to follow her out of the room. He grabbed her arm before she could step outside. “What do you mean done, sweetheart?”

“Go fight. I’m not sticking around for it,” she sighed. “I’m not going to be the reason you two fight.”

“Finnegan.” Hackett stood by the door. “It’s not like we’re asking you to choose.”

“Not bloody yet, anyway,” Zaeed muttered.

“I’m heading to Earth.” She paused mid-step and swiveled her head around to look at them. “Did you say choose?”

“Yes.”

“Choose?” Fin felt all the pieces fall into place in her mind. “When I walked in earlier, were you two breaking up?  You weren’t in the middle of an argument; you were at the end of it.”

“You can still…” Zaeed started to speak but she held her hand up stop him.  He let her pull her arm out of his grasp.

“Choose? Do you honestly think that I could choose between you?” Fin looked between the two men.

“Fin.” Zaeed tried again.

“You…” She struggled to find the words and to get them out with the lump in her throat. “How many years have you been together? How many years have _we_ been together? I don’t know what you said to each other, but I can promise you this until you fix this, I don’t want to speak to either of you.”

“Finnegan.” Hackett moved closer towards her. “Give it a little time.”

“Fuck time.  You broke the only fucking rule we both agreed on.” Zaeed shoved him to the side.

“Look you arrogant bastard…” Hackett started towards Zaeed but Fin stepped in between them again. “Finnegan?”

“You know what, Admiral. I’m just going to say this once and then I’m leaving.  You keep your conversations to me _Alliance_ related or I’m going to ignore them.” She walked away from both of them with a very heavy heart.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the make-up smut will be in the next chapter.

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: Two Months?_

_Anderson told me that you have access to a terminal so I know that you have been getting my messages._

_Are you ever going to talk to either of us?_

_Eventually?_

_Please._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fin_

_Subj: Answer. Goddamn it._

_How many messages do I have to send before you bloody respond to one?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fin_

_Subj: Why…_

_Are you reading the fucking messages but not responding?_

_Say something for fuck’s sake._

_Zaeed_

* * *

They had sent multiple messages a day the first few months, by the fourth month it had slowed down to one a day for Hackett and one every a couple of days from Zaeed.  She read each of one before deleting them.  She wasn’t angry anymore but the idea that they had decided to separate because of her still hurt.  The idea that she should _choose_ between them hurt even more.

_Rule Number one hundred – Love sucks, don’t fall in love._

_Rule Number one hundred and one – stop making up stupid rules._

Fin was reclining back on her bed playing with the ceiling tiles.  Using her biotics to shift them back and forth like a puzzle when the door opened, she swung up to a seated position and set the tiles back in place.  She expected to see Vega or maybe Anderson but instead, Hackett stepped into the room alone.

“Finnegan.”

She got to her feet and snapped a salute at him. “Admiral.”

Hackett frowned at her. “Can we talk?”

“Yes, sir.  Did the committee have more questions about the reapers?” Fin dropped back into an at-ease position.

“Finnegan.” Hackett gave her a pained look. “I just want to talk to you…unofficially.”

“I believe that I have been clear in my intentions, Admiral.  I prefer to keep all communications with you on an official level.  We have nothing _personal_ to discuss, Sir.” She kept her eyes straight ahead so she wouldn’t have to look into his eyes.  If she looked at those blue eyes, her determination would waiver.

He stepped in front of her and her gaze was now focused on his collar. “Look at me.”

“I am, Sir.” She refused to budge.

“Stop doing that.” His fingers moved down to her chin to lift her head up. “How can…”

Fin didn’t give him a chance to finish.  She backed away from him while pushing his hand away from her face. “No.  Unless you suddenly have a burning desire to discuss the finer points of biotics in combat, or the impending reaper invasion, I have nothing to say to you.”

“So that’s it?” Hackett took a step towards her and she took another one back. “After all these years, that’s all?”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you and Zaeed decided to destroy it.  And don’t try to tell me that it was entirely his fault.  You’re both stubborn…” She clenched her fists at her sides and made herself count to ten, and then twenty. “You did this.  So do not throw all _these years_ at me like I did something wrong.  All I did was my job as a marine, and I came back home to find my _home_ destroyed.”

“ _Finnegan_.” He took a step towards her.

“No. _Enough_. You two idiots decided that now was the perfect time to wreck a relationship that has lasted for over seven years between the three of us.  Now? When I needed you the most, when I needed to have someone to lean on…you…” Fin shook her hands to try to dissipate the swirling biotic blue around them.

“Come here? Please?” He reached out for her.

“Get out, Steven.” She turned around to look out the window. “Leave me alone, both of you.  You did this, both of you, so you can live with the consequences.”

He followed her over and rested his hands on her shoulders. “How can we fix this if you won’t talk to either of us?”

“Have you talked to _him_?” She counted while trying to tell herself _not_ to lean back against the warmth behind her.

“No.” Hackett’s hands tightened on her shoulders. “I have no intentions of talking with the stubborn bastard.”

“Then I don’t see what you think we could possibly have to talk about.” Fin turned around and pushed him away from her.  “Get out of my room, _Admiral_. I’d rather not have to put Lieutenant Vega in the awkward position of physical removing an Admiral from my quarters.”

Hackett did leave her alone after that.  She didn’t even hear from him in an _Admiral_ capacity.  Fin came back from another meeting with the committee a week later to find a box on her bed.  Vega shrugged when she asked him about it.  But he winked at her before he left her alone to investigate.  She tossed the lid aside to find beautiful leather bound sketchbook inside.  It was handmade, she didn’t think many places existed that still made such things.  It also contained a selection of sketching pencils. 

There was no note inside and it took her a moment to remember the conversation that she’d had with Zaeed about trying something other than painting.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Vancouver_

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_15:13 F: Thank you._

_15:18 Z: I had to do a fair bit of hunting to find anyone who still made those._

_15:21 F: It’s…beautiful._

_15:23 Z: Does this mean you’re goddamn talking to me again? I fucking miss you, Sweetheart._

_15:25 F: No._

_15:26 Z: Fin._

_15:28 F: I have to go into another meeting in a few minutes._

_15:29 Z: This is his goddamn fault._

_15:30 F: No, no it really isn’t. Not entirely.  The Reapers had to be stopped.  If I hadn’t gone, he would’ve had to send an entire squad and that would’ve been a hundred times worse._

_15:31 Z: He risked you._

_15:32 F: He didn’t risk anything.  He gave a mission to a trained operative. Now either you think that he isn’t capable of making prudent decisions as an Admiral, or you think that I’m not capable of handling a covert mission.  Which is it?_

_15:33 Z: It’s not that fucking simple._

_15:35 F: Yes, yes it is. I have to go.  Stay safe, Zaeed.  I’m not going to respond to any more messages from you or him until you two talk this out._

_15:36 User has disconnected._

* * *

The meeting with the committee was particularly draining.  Fin didn’t even bother eating when she got back.  She ignored the food on the table and collapsed on the bed with a massive sigh.  The sketchbook caught her attention and she threw her hand out to grab it and one of the pencils.  

An hour later, she’d completed a rough sketch of Zaeed and Hackett.  It was more of a study of their lips and jaws when they kissed.  She’d left out the rest of their heads and bodies.  She set the pencil down and traced the joined lips with her finger.   She ripped the page out of her book and crumpled it into a ball before throwing it across the room. 

A moment later, she stood and marched over to retrieve it.  She carefully unfolded the drawing and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of it.  She rested the palm of her hand over the familiar jaws.  _Her men._ She missed them so much that she felt like her heart was as crumpled as the paper was. She picked the pencil up to add more details to lips and jaws. 

She woke up the next morning with the paper still clutched in her hands.  She folded it up and shoved it into the pocket of her fatigues. Vega stepped in not long after to let her know that the council wanted to speak with her once again.   An hour later, she was back on the _Normandy,_ back in the Alliance and heading away from Earth. 

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fin_

_Subj: Earth._

_Fucking reapers._

_I know you aren’t fucking talking to either of us, but could you let me know that you’re fucking alive?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Earth._

_I am._

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Cmdr. Shepard_

_To: Admr. Hackett_

_Subj: Mars_

_We’ve retrieved Doctor T’soni_

_Major Alenko was injured. We’re taking him to the Citadel._

_My report is attached._

_Commander Shepard_

* * *

_From: Admr. Hackett_

_To: Cmdr. Shepard_

_Subj: re: Mars_

_Any reason you can’t tell me that via the comm?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Cmdr. Shepard_

_To: Admr. Hackett_

_Subj: re: Mars_

_If you have any questions regarding my report, I’d be happy to answer them, Admiral._

_Commander Shepard_

* * *

_From: Admr. Hackett_

_To: Cmdr. Shepard_

_Subj: re: Mars_

_Finnegan._

_Please?_

_Talk to me._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Cmdr. Shepard_

_To: Admr. Hackett_

_Subj: re: Mars_

_You know my terms._

_Fix it._

_Fix us._

_You two broke it without me. Fix it without me._

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Admr. Hackett_

_To: Cmdr. Shepard_

_Subj: Mars._

_I will find a way to fix this._

_I promise._

_I miss you…and us._

_Steven_

* * *

Fin stared at the message.  She didn’t have time to think about the Zaeed and Hackett holes in her life.  Alenko was in critical condition, Cerberus had clearly gone off the deep end and the Reapers were decimating Earth. She didn’t have time to...sit in front of her terminal and send another message, w _hich was of course exactly what she did._

* * *

_From: Cmdr. Shepard_

_To: Admr. Hackett_

_Subj: re: Mars_

_The world is burning with the reaper invasion._

_And all I can think about is….just fix it._

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: Citadel._

_Will you meet us at the embassy?_

_Steven_

* * *

Against her better judgment, Fin met Hackett at the embassy. He led her into one of the unused offices where Zaeed sat on the edge of a desk.  He looked tired. They both looked exhausted.

“Hi.” Fin hung back by the door.

“We had a long talk.” He gestured at Zaeed.

“I yelled. He talked,” Zaeed clarified with a shrug.

“And?”

“We were idiots.” Hackett motioned for her to come closer. She didn’t.

“Mostly him,” Zaeed added.

Hackett glared back at him. “ _We_ were both idiots.  We’re sorry.  We don’t want to lose what we have, and we won’t do it again.”

“And we fucking missed you.” Zaeed added his thoughts again. “And he’s an idiot.”

Fin pulled the crumpled sketch out of her pocket. “It’s all I had on me when I left Vancouver.  Everything else is still in the brig.”

“What is it?” Hackett frowned at the paper in her hand.

Fin reached out to hand it to him. The two men stared down at the sketch that she’d made of a shared kiss between them.  She’d added more details to it that left no doubt who they were.  When the two men looked up, she had already stepped back out of the room to head over to meet with the council. 

“Shit.” Zaeed muttered when they arrived at Udina’s office to find that Shepard had already left for her meeting with the council. “Goddamn it.”

Hackett followed him out of the office towards the elevator.  He still clutched the drawing in his hand. “She’s redrawn this several times.  Look at the lines.”

“We’re fucking idiotic bastards.” Zaeed jammed his finger against the elevator button that led to the docks.  “We know where she has to fucking end up; we might as well meet her on the ship.”

“We _are fucking idiotic_ bastards.” Hackett handed the sketch to him.

The crew didn’t bat an eyelid when the two men walked into the ship and headed straight for the elevator.  They made themselves at home in her quarters on the couch.  Zaeed wandered over to the terminal to order a few things for Fin.  If she’d left everything on earth in the rush to escape the invasion, she probably hadn’t thought about anything beyond essentials for herself. 

* * *

Fin walked into her quarters an hour later.  She went straight over to her terminal.  She was completely oblivious to the two men sitting on the couch. There were messages to be dealt with and it wasn’t until she’d gotten through the third message that a slight cough drew her attention to Zaeed and Hackett.

“You didn’t leave.” Fin gripped the desk in front of her and worried for a moment that her knees were going out from under her.  “I thought that you’d leave…but I had to go to that damn meeting with the council. I…”

“And you needed a minute to think?” Hackett pointed to the empty spot on the couch between him and Zaeed.

Fin stayed where she was. “Six months is a long time to not speak.”

“It wasn’t for lack of goddamn trying.” Zaeed stood up and walked around to where she was standing. 

Fin turned around so her back was to the desk and she was facing Zaeed. “Have you really…both of you…”

Zaeed moved closer to her.  He rested his hands on her hips. “We really missed you, Sweetheart.”

Fin had been holding on to her emotions for the last six months with a tight grasp.  The strain of dealing with the council had been bearable but the added pressure of heartbreak; she wasn’t sure how it hadn’t caused a breakdown.  She reached out her hands to grip the front of Zaeed’s t-shirt.  There were still for a moment before Zaeed crushed her into his arms. 

“Please don’t do that to me again.” Fin buried her face against his shirt.  She closed her eyes to try to stop the tears before they started. “Promise me.  You have to promise.”

“We are _very_ sorry.” Zaeed lifted her feet up and walked her slowly over to the couch in his arms. “And we promise not to be idiotic bastards again.”

Hackett dipped his fingers into the pocket of her trousers and dragged her out of Zaeed’s arms into his lap.  “I think we’ll probably be idiotic bastards again at some point.  But we promise not to let it escalate so catastrophically.”

“I can live with that.” Fin skimmed her fingers through Hackett’s beard.

“Can you live with us?” Hackett reached out to touch one of the scars on her cheek left over from the attack on Earth.

“Why do you think I spent so much time drawing your faces?” Fin motioned to the sketch that Zaeed had pulled out of his pocket.  “I think I’ll make a new rule, number one hundred and two, the next time Zaeed and Steven are being idiots, lock them in a room until they get over it.”

“What happened to one hundred and one hundred and one?” Zaeed frowned at her.

“Not important.” Fin ignored the curious look in his eyes.  She rested her head against Hackett’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

“Did you miss us or the cookies?” Zaeed smirked at her.

“The cookies.”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

The _Normandy_ had just finished on Menae.  Fin had spent a few harrowing minutes figuring out what was going on with EDI. With that figured out, she got the new Primarch settled and told Joker to head to the Pranas System so they could pick up the rest of the politicians.  She’d wanted to spend a little more time with _her men_ but the situation on Palaven and Menae had started to deteriorate rapidly.  She’d barely gotten a kiss from either of them.

_It was not the most satisfying experience._

“Commander?” Cortez called Shepard over the minute that she stepped out of the elevator into the Shuttle Bay.

Fin found the pilot pushing a large crate towards her. “ _What_ is that?”

“The things that you ordered.” He pointed to the box.  “We picked them up before we left the Citadel.”

“Ordered?” Fin frowned at the crate and then at Cortez. “I haven’t ordered anything.”

“Zaeed Massani ordered it.” Cortez glanced at the information on his terminal.

“Ahh.” Fin grabbed the edge of it to start dragging it towards the elevator. “Thanks, Cortez.”

She lugged the crate into her quarters and pulled the lid off of it.  Crouching beside it, she had to chuckle at how well Zaeed knew her.  He had to have known that she wouldn’t stop to think about replacing the things that she’d left on Earth. The bottle of scotch was clearly for the next time he was on board though.  The practical stuff like her favorite brand of fatigues was tossed aside quickly.  It was the replacement set of pencils and sketchpad that had her reaching for her omni-tool.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Annos Basin_

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_18:16 F: Hey._

_18:18 Z: Fin._

_18:20 F: I am now in possession of a large crate filled with things. Thanks._

_18:21 Z: Are you finished on Menae?_

_18:22 F: Yep.  We’re heading to pick up the rest of the politicians now._

_18:24 Z: Have fun with the bastards._

_18:25 F: Thanks so much for that. You are an…evil man._

_18:28 Z: Say bastard. I know you’re thinking it._

_18:29 F: No._

_18:31 Z: I’ve goddamn missed you, Sweetheart._

_18:35 F: Really? How much have you missed me?_

_18:36 Z: I am now feeling very fucking suspicious._

_18:38 F: When I’m done picking up the politicians, I’m heading back to the Citadel. Can you and Steven meet me at your apartment?_

_18:39 Z: Yes._

_18:41 Z: Why?_

_18:43 F: You’ll see._

_18:45 Z: Fin.  Have you talked to Jack recently?_

_18:53 F: No._

_18:55 Z: Fin._

_18:59 F: Maybe._

_19:01 Z: I’ll let Steven know._

_19:02 F: Excellent._

_19:04 Z: Highly Suspicious is perhaps a better bloody description._

_19:05 F: Love you._

_19:06 Z: I love you too, very much. So much that I’m going to fucking ignore the suspicion._

_19:07 F: Foolish man._

_19:08 Z: I’m beginning to think that Steven was right when he said I’d been a bad goddamn influence on you._

_19:09 F: That just means that you have no one to blame but yourself.  Bye._

_19:10 User has disconnected._

* * *

It took her longer than anticipated to make it back from picking up the politicians.  Wrex wanted her to head to Sur’Kesh immediately, and saying no to Wrex was hazardous to one’s health.  Once they’d rescued Eve, Traynor had intercepted a distress call from Grissom Academy.  Fin remembered David Archer and told Joker to head there instead of to the Citadel.   Once they’d rescued the students and teachers, the _Normandy_ finally made the jump to the Citadel.

Hackett stood peering into the fridge in just his dress pants.  His dress shirt was draped across the couch.  Zaeed sat in a t-shirt on boxers on the couch modifying a shotgun.  She told herself _not_ to get stupidly emotional over their familiar brand of domesticity.  The tears came to her eyes despite her attempts to argue herself out of them.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed set the weapon aside and stepped over the coffee table to pull her into his arms. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She shook her head with a broken laugh. “Nothing. I just…really, really missed _us_.”

Zaeed’s arms stiffened around her.  “Do you want Steven to apologize again?”

“Nice.” Fin chuckled.

“So what’s in the bag, Finnegan?” Hackett wandered over from the kitchen.

“You’ll see.” Fin set the bag in her hand down as Zaeed turned her around and pushed her into Hackett’s arms.

“That is not…comforting.” He echoed Zaeed’s thoughts from earlier. 

“Do you trust me?” She tilted her head back to meet his eyes.

“You? Implicitly.  Zaeed and Jack’s bad influence on you? Hell no.” Hackett answered with a smile.

“I think we should move to the bedroom.” Fin poked him in the side.

“I baked cookies.” He was trying to distract her while Zaeed started to look in her bag.

“I need to work up an appetite first.”  Fin snagged it away from him and carried it into the bedroom.  She set the bag on the bed to open it.

“Rope?” Zaeed watched her pull out a few coils from her bag. “Where the bloody hell did you learn about rope?”

“Six months in the brig is a long time and I don’t like to be bored.” Fin glanced over at him. “It’ll work better if you’re both naked. So…get naked.”

It took her forty minutes to get them tied how she wanted, mostly because she had to make sure that they were comfortable.  They were on their sides in the sixty-nine position.  Instead of tying them up separately, she’d tied them to each other.  The rope wrapped around them tightly enough that when she pulled on the rope in her hand, it forced their heads down on the other’s cock.

Fin sat on the edge of the bed and played with them like a puppet master.  Her hands with the help of the ropes controlled their movements.  The tautness of the bindings kept the men from being able use their own movements to thrust into each other.  She could halt their actions at any time.  And she did, several times just to enjoy the sounds of their annoyed groans.

Reaching back into the bag, Fin pulled out a small flogger that Jack had sent her as a present.  She had laughed it off initially, certain that there was no way she’d ever use it on either man. But there was enough leftover frustration from the past six months that the idea was enticing. 

Picking up the pace with one hand on the rope that pressed them together, she began alternate swats between both of their asses.  She gave them light hits that just barely glanced between their legs.  From the muffled moans, they both appeared to be enjoying it.  She teased the flogger between Hackett’s legs, brushing against his balls and then repeated the caress on Zaeed.  Between the strikes that she landed on them, and their own tongues, it wasn’t long before both men had mouthfuls to swallow. 

She tossed the flogger aside and started to carefully untie them.  Her fingers traced the lines crisscrossed into their skin once the ropes were gone.  Zaeed pulled her down between their bodies on the bed to share a kiss with her.  He tasted of whiskey and Hackett.  His fingers moved up into her hair.  He finally turned her towards Hackett who had moved around on the bed.  While they kissed,  Zaeed stroked her his fingers along her spine.

“Can we take care of _you_ now, Finnegan?” Hackett’s lips moved against hers as he spoke.

“Oh yes.” Fin barely got the words out.  The moment her mouth opened, Hackett’s tongue pressed between her lips.

“I’ve been goddamn dreaming about this curve.” Zaeed’s fingers drifted over the crease of her ass.

Hackett shifted her on her back.  His tongue continued to claim her mouth while his hands strayed down to her breasts.  His thumbs skimmed across her nipples.  He started gently before he steadily increased the strength of his movements.   She was focused on the sensations building in her upper body.  When Zaeed’s fingers roved along her mound, it was like a jolt through her.  They played her body with a steady gentle rhythm. 

Eventually, Hackett laid down at the edge of the bed, Zaeed lifted Fin up to guide her down on Hackett’s cock.  He pressed her forward until he had better access to her bottom.  He stretched her open with his fingers for a few minutes while she roded Hackett.  He finally removed his fingers to lube his cock up and eased himself into her.

The full feeling was one of Fin’s favorite things about being with the two men.  She savored the way that her body contracted around the cocks inside of her.  They remind still until she’d gotten accustomed to them.  The moment that she felt the familiar ache for more she began moving back and forth on their cocks.  They stayed still to allow her the control. 

Zaed grabbed the loose ponytail that she’d shoved her hair into and yanked her head back with it.  Hackett reached a hand up to begin pinching her nipples.  The combination of pain and pleasure was a heady mixture that overwhelmed her senses.  She writhed between their hard bodies.  Bucking from the cock in her pussy to the one in her ass, she came harder than she could remember.  The orgasm had her entire body shaking.  They took over and began slowly fucking her into a second one.  Her head fell against Hackett’s shoulder as they finally joined her in falling into orgasm.  She didn’t even have the strength to move while she felt them twitching inside of her.

It was much later that evening after shower and dinner that Fin sat up with her back against the headboard, Hackett was already asleep on her left side.  He’d rested her head against her leg and started to snore.  Zaeed was stretched out on his back on the other side of her.

“Sweetheart?” He tilted his head to look up at her.  “What was that really about earlier? The rope and all that?”

“I…” Fin slid carefully down until she could rest her head next to Zaeed’s.  Hackett grumbled in his sleep and shifted around until he could drape his arm around her.  “I wanted…needed to know that you were _really_ back together. That my _family_ isn’t splintered.”

Zaeed rolled over on his side. “I can wake the bastard up to make him apologize again.”

_“Zaeed.”_

“What?” He smirked at her. “I’m fucking sorry too.”

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Fin sat on the edge of the bed watching the two men sleep while she brushed out her hair.  She was in serious need of a haircut.  She’d been up for an hour and had already showered.   She started to braid her hair when a hand brushed her knee. She glanced down to find Hackett had woken up.  He motioned for her to lie back down between them.

“I’m supposed to be heading back to Tuchanka.  I’m not sure if you’re aware, but krogan’s are not known for their patience.”  She sighed when she messed up her braid and had to brush out her hair again to start over.

Hackett sat up and reached over to take the brush out of her hand.  He waited for her to move over to sit in front of him between his legs before he started to braid her hair for her. “Urdnot Wrex can wait until after you have breakfast.”

“Have you met Wrex?” Fin glanced back at him.  She laughed when he rested his hand on top of her head to turn it back around. “Seriously. Wrex and patience don’t exist in the same galaxy.”

“It’s your ship.  He’ll just have to deal with it.” Hackett finished braiding her hair and handed the brush back to her.

“Yea. He stole my shuttle once already.” Fin started to move forward but her movement was blocked by the arm clamped around her waist. “Steven.”

 _“Finnegan.”_ He echoed her tone. “Marry us.”

“That’s not actually a question.” She pulled one of the hairs on his arm. “And I’m not ready for the question.”

“Are you ever going to be?” Hackett pressed his lips against the back of her neck.

“Yes.”

“When?” He tried to make the question sound lighter than Fin thought he felt.

“Why is she dressed?”

Fin glanced down to find a bleary-eyed Zaeed staring at her. “ _’She_ ’ needs to get back to _her ship_ before it’s destroyed by an angry Krogan.  And I’m not dressed.”

“You have fucking clothes on.” Zaeed leaned up on his arms.

“I have _your_ t-shirt on, that does not mean I’m actually dressed.” Fin stared down at it. “I might steal it, it’s very comfortable and it smells like you.”

“I’m going to make breakfast.” Hackett stood up and left the room without another word.

“You said no again, didn’t you?” Zaeed reached over to grab her arm and pulled her down on the bed next to him.

“I did.”

“We could just elope, the three of us, no one would even know,” Zaeed murmured.

“Zaeed Massani, I am _not_ eloping. I don’t want hundreds of guests, but I _do_ want a real wedding with a dress and everything.” Fin stopped in the middle of her rant when Zaeed narrowed his eyes at her. _“What?”_

“You’ve already picked out your bloody dress, haven’t you?” He shifted so he was sitting up in bed.

“I…No.”

Zaeed touch the red flush that had started at the base of her neck. “I bet you’ve even picked out the fucking wedding colors and our suits.”

“Where are you going?” She frowned at him when he pushed off the bed and headed out of the bedroom. “ _Zaeed._ ”

By the time that she caught up with him, Zaeed was in the kitchen muttering into Hackett’s ear. She glared at both of them.  The bacon on the stove caught her attention.  She moved around the two idiots still whispering to sneak a piece of it.  Hackett pulled her away from the still cooking food and lifted her up on the counter.

“If you want me to stay for breakfast, you will avoid the subjects of weddings, dresses or anything else your evil little minds can come up with.” Fin took another slice of bacon from Hackett.

“Evil?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“What the bloody hell do you mean little?” Zaeed chose to focus on a different word.

“You continue to whisper. I need to get dressed.” Fin hopped down from the counter and wandered back into the bedroom.  She was buckling up her boots when Zaeed came back in.

He sat beside her on the bed. “You have to understand something, Sweetheart.  We’ve lost you twice now, and we don’t want to risk a third bloody time.”

Fin set her boot down on the bed. “I know.”

“You will say yes, right? At some bloody point?” Zaeed picked up her hand to trace the lines on her palm with a finger.

“Worried?”

Zaeed tightened his fingers around her hand. “You just fucking fit between us so well.  I don’t want to lose that again.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” She lifted his hand up that was holding hers to kiss it then pulled her hand away so she could go back to putting her boot on. “Well, I mean, I’m going to Tuchanka.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Zaeed.” She snapped the last buckle and turned her full attention back to him. “I’m afraid that I’ve gotten very attached to the two of you in my life.  Six months without you made that crystal clear to me.  So no, no I have no intention of…I…I’m not saying no. I didn’t say no.”

“You just didn’t fucking say yes.” He pointed to the shotgun on the dresser. “I modded that for you. It’s better than the standard Alliance issue weapon that you’ve been using.”

“Zaeed?”

His gaze was focused on the weapon. “Yes?”

“I’m going to say yes, when I’m ready, I will say yes.” She reached out to take a hold of his chin and turn his face towards her.

“Promise?”

“Oh for…” Fin grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the bedroom into the kitchen.  She shoved him over beside Hackett who was plating up breakfast.

“Did we have a nice conversation?” Hackett glanced from Zaeed to Fin.

“Listen.” She pointed at both of them.

“You haven’t given us anything to listen to, Sweetheart.” Zaeed remarked after several prolonged minutes of silence.

“I will marry you.” She held up her hand when they started towards her.  “But not now, and I’m not wearing an engagement ring yet either.  Not until…”

“Until?” Hackett prompted.

“Until people stop calling me _‘disgraced Commander Shepard’_.” Fin grabbed one of the plates and headed into the dining room. She didn’t want to talk about it any longer. She munched on a slice of toast while watching the two men warily.  They were still muttering to each other in the kitchen. “What is it now?”

Zaeed glanced back at her over his shoulder. “Finish your bloody breakfast.”

Fin set the toast back down on the plate. “Are you plotting something that will be better handled on a not so full stomach?”

“Zaeed’s paranoia must be wearing off on you.” Hackett started towards the table.

“Well, unless cooking breakfast turns you on, I’m thinking you weren’t discussing the weather or bacon.” Fin stared pointedly at the very visible erection that Hackett’s boxers did nothing to hide. “So?”

Before either man could answer her question, she got a comm from EDI letting her know that the council was requesting her presence, her _immediate_ presence.  Fin shoved the bacon and eggs between two slices of toast and rushed out with sandwich in hand.   When she finished dealing with yet another pointless conversation with Udina, Fin made her way to the _Normandy._  

“They’ll just let anybody into my quarters.” Fin raised an eyebrow at the two men sitting on the couch in her quarters.

“I have to head out to start getting things organized with the fleets and this prothean weapon, whatever it is.” Hackett wated until she was close enough to pull her down on the couch between them.

She frowned at Zaeed who was pulling her dog-tags out of her shirt and over her head. “Can I _help_ you with something?”

“No.” Zaeed opened the clasp on the chain to slide a ring on it.  He draped it back around her neck. “We made a decision.”

“Oh?” Fin picked up the tags to get a better look at the ring.  It was a gold band that on closer inspection appeared to be two lines of gold weaved together with a single emerald nestled in the center.

“That’s us.” Hackett pointed at the interwoven gold.  “The emerald is you.”

“No one has to know that we’re fucking engaged. We can wait for the bloody wedding until after the war.” Zaeed tucked the necklace back into her shirt for her.

“I…”

“Please?” Zaeed pressed his hand over where the tags and ring lay under her shirt.

Fin shifted over until she was straddling his lap.  Her hands rested on either side of his face.  “How can I say no to that?”

“You’ve been doing a bloody good job of it up until now.” His hands grabbed her by the hips.

“I’ll just surrender to the inevitable.” She bent her head forward until she could kiss Zaeed and then twisted to the side so that she could kiss Hackett as well.

Zaeed’s fingers drifted to the hem of her shirt. He ignored her brief attempt to push his hand away and pulled the shirt over her head.  He pulled fabric of her bra down until it rested underneath her breasts.  He lifted one up to run his tongue around the nipple before he brushed a kiss against the ring around her neck.  

“I kept your little flogger.” Hackett reached over to grab her braid and used it to tug her over into his lap.  She found that he’d already removed his dress pants and boxers.  He helped her push her cargo pants to the floor along with the silk underwear that she’d been wearing. “I like it. I think we’ll use it on you next time.”

“Would you like that, Sweetheart?” Zaeed shifted down on the couch once he’d undressed.  He stood up so that he could brush the head of his cock first against Hackett’s lips and then against hers. 

Fin couldn’t think of an answer as Hackett coaxed her pussy lips apart with his cock.  He trailed it up to her clit and back down.  Her hands clutched his shoulders when he finally nudged further inside.  She sank all the way down on him. 

Zaeed replaced the hand on her braid with one of his own and his other hand he grabbed the back of Hackett’s head.  He started alternating thrusts into their mouths, first hers and then Hackett’s.  She rose up on the cock in her pussy and then sunk back down again.  She got a taste of pre-cum when Zaeed switched between mouths again.

She ground herself down on Hackett while her moans were muffled by the cock between her lips.  She closed her eyes to focus on the intensity building in her.  She felt fingers flicking and tugging on her nipples.  Her tongued traced around the slit on Zaeed’s cock and she got another taste of him.  He surged back into her mouth and she moaned when one set of fingers moved from her nipple to her clit.

“I want to see you swallow.” Hackett’s lips were pressed against her ear as he began lifting her up and down on his cock. “I want to watch you swallow _our_ fiancé’s cum. Will you do that for me?”

Fin whimpered in response and tilted her head to give Zaeed a better angle.  The finger on her clit made a gentle circle before flicking hard enough that she felt the jolt through her entire body.  She writhed on Hackett. His fingers gripped her hips tightly and he bounced her up and down.  She heard Zaeed inhale sharply before he thrust deeper into her mouth and spilled his cum.  He held her by the hair until he’d started to soften and finally released her.

“Share.” Zaeed guided her to Hackett who immediately plunged his tongue between her lips. “Fucking beautiful.”

“Bossy bastard,” Hackett muttered.  “It’s our turn.”

She didn’t get a chance to add her thoughts on the matter.  Zaeed shifted back to sit on the end of the couch.  Hackett stood up with her still riding his cock and swung around to lay her down on the couch.  Her head rested against Zaeed’s leg and he winked down at her.  Hackett teased her for a moment before he took her hard while his mouth claimed hers again. 

“Do you have any idea how much we love you?” Hackett murmured against her lips when Fin started to convulse underneath him.  Her pussy clenched tightly around his cock while she gasped into his kiss.  “That’s it. Let me feel you.”

She clung to him while everything floated away from her for a moment. She felt him throb inside of her as her orgasm triggered his.  He stayed still against her long after the shaking had stopped.  Zaeed had a hand covering the ring and tags around her neck again and Hackett rested his forehead against the hand.  They stayed that way for several minutes.

“Unless you plan on traveling _with_ me to help the Krogan, I think we’re going to have to get up.” Fin lifted her fingers to drift through Hackett’s beard.  “I love you pushy lunatics very much.”

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fin_

_Subj: Dress_

_So what does it look like?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Dress_

_Go bother Steven._

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fin_

_Subj: re: Dress_

_Is it white?_

_I bet it’s Green.  You look fucking beautiful in green._

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Zaeed_

_Kindly tell your husband-to-be to stop harassing me._

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: re: Zaeed_

_When has that ever worked?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Zaeed_

_We’re heading down to check out the Cerberus bomb._

_I’m hazarding a guess that it will only be slightly more aggravating than Zaeed_

_Fin_

 


	29. Chapter 29

Fin had sent Wrex and the Primarch to separate areas of the ship to cool off.  The last thing that she needed was Wrex head-butting the turian.  They’d handled all the other missions on Tuchanka and she didn’t want an incident on the _Normandy_ to derail the genophage cure.

In the end, when she was dodging the damn reaper beam.  Fin decided that next time she’d make Wrex do the running.  She’d ruined her favorite armor when a brute ran into her at full-force while she was trying to activate the stupid hammers.  And if she’d been given the option, the Primarch or Dalatrass could’ve sacrificed themselves instead of Mordin.  He just _had to get it right_.

She left Joker and Garrus to watch things and headed up to her quarters to try to sleep. It turned out to be the worst idea when she shot up out of bed with sweat on her brow and a scream caught in her throat.  She grabbed for her omni-tool to pull up a chat window.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Tuchanka_

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_02:07 F: Are you awake?_

_02:16 Z: What the bloody hell are you doing up? Steven said that you were resting, something about getting run over by brute._

_02:18 F: Do you remember Mordin?_

_02:20 Z: Chatty Salarian bastard. He’s hard to forget, kept trying to give me goddamn advice about sex. Why?_

_02:23 F: He’s dead._

_02:24 Z: On Tuchanka?_

_02:25 F: Yes._

_02:27 Z: Poor bastard._

_02:39 Z: Are you ok, sweetheart?_

_02:41 F: I’m having trouble sleeping again._

_02:42 Z: Nightmares?_

_02:43 F: Yes._

_02:44 Z: Do you want to tell me about it?_

_02:46 F: No._

_02:47 F: Yes._

_02:49 Z: Would it help if I cussed on your behalf?_

_02:56 Z: Sweetheart._

_02:59 F: I keep dreaming about the forest on Mindoir, but its filled with ghosts.  The voices of all the people who…my parents, Ash, even Mordin, this time.  I saw this little boy on earth, he died, and I couldn’t save him.  But I keep trying in the dream._

_03:04 F: Trying and failing._

_03:06 Z: I fucking hate letting you sleep alone._

_03:08 F: Me too. I’m sorry that I woke you._

_03:09 Z: You wake me up any goddamn time that you need me, Sweetheart._

_03:10 F: Where are you?_

_03:12 Z: On my way back to the Citadel actually._

_03:14 F: Are you?_

_03:16 Z: I’ve got a job, but I can meet you after._

_03:18 F: Get some sleep. I love you._

_03:20 User has disconnected._

* * *

Letting her head fall back on the pillow, her omni-tool beeped before she even closed her eyes.  She glanced down to find a vid-comm hail.  “Zaeed?”

“I thought I’d help you get some goddamn sleep.” He looked like he was leaning back on a couch with a glass in his hand.

“How?”

“Just get comfortable and set your omni-tool on the damn pillow.” Zaeed waited until she’d shifted around to get under the covers just right. “Are you done?”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.” Zaeed took a sip of what she assumed was probably scotch.

She rested her head on her pillow and kept the vid close enough that she could still see his face if she opened her eyes.  He started telling her about one of the dates that he’d taken Hackett on for his birthday a few years ago.  He’d barely gotten past his description of where they’d stayed when her eyelids started to get very heavy.  She dozed off with his voice in her ear. 

The slight knock on her door woke her up six hours later.  Zaeed’s voice had chased the nightmares away.  She didn’t really get a chance to think about it further, the salarian councilor had _interesting_ news about Udina.  She told Joker to set a course for the Citadel.

“This was _not_ how I thought today was going to go.” Fin muttered before climbing back into the skycar as it hurtled towards the ground.  The stupid assassin had stabbed the vehicle with his _stupid_ sword.

It took them a moment to get their bearings when they crash-landed.  Fin found herself being dragged out of the damaged vehicle.  She spun around with her biotics swirling to find Zaeed looking her over with a concerned look on his face.

"Zaeed?"

"Are you ok, Lola?" Vega frowned at Zaeed who was still holding Fin by the shoulder.

"Vega, meet Zaeed Massani.  Zaeed, meet Lieutenant James Vega, a very good buddy of mine." FIn caught the suspicion in Vega's eyes. "Zaeed is..."

"A _good_ friend," Zaeed supplied.

"Perhaps introductions should wait until we deal with Cerberus?" Garrus finally joined them.

"In a minute." Fin glanced back at Vega. "Zaeed's _not_ a friend."

"He's not?" Vega asked, while Zaeed muttered angrily, "the fuck do you mean I'm not a friend?"

"He's...my boyfriend... _one of my boyfriends_...I have two." Fin couldn't seem to stop the rambling.

"Fascinating as this is, we've got people to shoot." Garrus pointed to the incoming Cerberus troops.

Zaeed joined them as they fought their way through Cerberus troopers and across the Citadel.  They caught up with the assassin just as he stepped into an elevator. Riding on top of an elevator wasn't Fin's idea of fun; the initial jolt sent her flying towards the edge of the thing.  Zaeed's arm shot out to wrap around her waist and drag her back towards the center.

"Not on my fucking watch." He murmured to her.

"Get a room," Vega grinned.

“Vega.” Fin sent him a warning glance. “Careful or I’ll make Zaeed shove you off the elevator.”

Getting the council to safety turned out to be trickier than anticipated, especially when Alenko swung his weapon in her direction.  It had taken a lot of talking to get everyone involved to lower their guns.  By the time it was all over, Udina was dead, the council was safe and the assassin had disappeared.  Zaeed had _also disappeared_ on her while she wrapped things up with Bailey and then went to Huerta to say her goodbyes to Thane.

She caught up with Zaeed much later when she was trying to rescue Din Korlack.  He followed her back to the _Normandy_ only to find Alenko waiting for her by the airlock.  He paced back and forth going on about Udina for a while before finally getting to the point.

“I wondered if I could join the _Normandy_.  Admiral Hackett offered me a position on the Crucible. But I’d rather be on the ship.” Alenko looked up at her expectantly.

“You point a gun in my direction after questioning my intentions for what feels like the hundredth time.  Why would I want _you_ on my ship?” Fin didn’t have the energy to deal with him.

“Shepard.”

“Major. I suggest that you take Admiral Hackett’s offer.” Fin started to walk past him.

“Bitch.” Alenko muttered so quietly that Fin almost missed it.  Zaeed did _not_ miss it.  He had the Major on the ground with a foot on his throat before Fin could say or do anything.

“Zaeed.” She grabbed him by the arm. “Let him go.”

“He’s not worth my goddamn time.” Zaeed stormed away from the man on the ground through the airlock.

Fin dealt with Alenko and then wandered back into the _Normandy._ She found Zaeed already in her quarters.  He’d stripped out of his armor and was in the shower.  She eased out of her own armor and decided to join him.  She took in the spectacular bruises on her legs from during the crash.  Those were going to hurt in the morning.

“So I’m one of your _bloody boyfriends_ , am I?” Zaeed chuckled.  He pulled her under the warm water with him.

Fin spluttered under the spray for a moment before she pushed him back against the wall.  Her fingers grazed his abdomen up to the tattoo on his chest. “I can’t say that you’re my fiancé yet but I’m not going to pretend that we’re _just_ friends anymore. I can’t do it.”

Zaeed leaned down into the spray of water to nuzzle against the side of her neck. His fingers skimmed across her skin, carefully to avoid the new bruises and scrapes.  Fin spread her legs a little to allow him to press his thigh between them.   His fingers drifted up to knead her breasts while she began gliding along his leg craving further stimulation.  He reached one of his hands back to swat her on the ass.

“ _Zaeed._ ” Fin’s head dropped back against the shower wall.  She wanted…needed him inside of her.

His mouth nibbled a trail from her neck up to her earlobe. “Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Stop smirking at me,” she groaned.  She squirmed when his thigh muscles pressed harder against her pussy.

He twisted them around and lifted her carefully up against the wall.  He plunged into her with one hard thrust.  Fin wrapped her legs around him and used her hands on his shoulders for support.  His teeth captured her bottom lip between them.  She held on tightly while he drove into her.

It was easy to lose herself in the force of each thrust and the way that her body clung to him.  Zaeed kept one arm wrapped firmly around her but shifted the other one down towards her ass.  He swatted one then the other. The sound reverberated around the small room. Fin moved her hand up to grip the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his. Their tongues teased and taunted each other while Zaeed picked up the pace and power of his movements.

“Oh god…Zaeed.” Fin moaned into his mouth when she felt the orgasm starting to build. 

It was her scream echoing in the shower a moment later when she came.  Her pussy throbbed and clenched around him firmly.  He kept a tight grasp on her as he came, which was a good thing as Fin went limp in his arms.  The rush of endorphins in her system had taken the last of her energy.

“It’s handy doing this in the shower.” Fin tilted her head out of the spray of water while Zaeed gently cleaned both of their bodies.

“Lazy bitch.” He smirked at her.

“One of these days I am going to accidentally wash your mouth out with soap.” Fin stepped over to dry off and then made her way over to the bed. She was out before her head even hit the pillow.

For the fourth night in a row, Fin was startled awake by her own scream.  This time, there were two strong arms that wrapped around her moments later.  They pulled her back against a warm chest.

“Another goddamn nightmare?” Zaeed rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Same one.” Fin tried to push the echoes of her ghosts out of her mind.  “Thane didn’t make it.”

“I think you need fucking shore-leave.” He had an excellent point.

“I know, but I have to head out to meet with the quarians first.  It is _not_ a convenient time for a war between the geth and quarians.” Fin shifted out of his arms and back down on her side.  She rested her head against his leg.

Zaeed begin to gently stroke his fingers through her hair. “I’ve got a few things to take care of on the Citadel.  How about you take a few days off with me when I’m finished?”

“I’ll do my best.” Fin rolled over on her other side.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed eased under the covers again and pulled her back into his arms.

“Tired, just tired.” Fin decided it was better to stick with that as her excuse than discussing her fears about not being able to defeat the reapers or her greater fears of losing one or both of her men.  That was something that had been keeping her up at night.  No one was safe.

“Then get some goddamn sleep.”

“Stop smirking into my hair.” She elbowed him in the side.

 


	30. Chapter 30

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Space._

_What are the odds of one person getting spaced twice?_

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fin_

_Subj: re: Space_

_I wouldn’t place bets on it._

_Why?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Space_

_Steven clearly hasn’t read the full report that I sent him an hour ago._

_Don’t worry about it._

_I need to go._

_Fin_

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_14:13 Z: Is there something in Fin’s fucking report that you haven’t read yet?_

_14:20 S: Which report?_

_14:22 Z: Just read the damn report that she sent to you._

_14:34 S: Damn it. I should’ve read it when she sent it._

_14:35 Z: Why?_

_14:37 S: I’m sending you a message with the pertinent parts._

_14:49 Z: Is it your turn or mine?_

_14:50 S: She did message you to start with._

_14:51 Z: Steven._

_14:52 S: Zaeed._

_14:53 Z: Look you bloody bastard, we can both contact her._

_14:54 S: She just finished up on Gellix and I think she’s heading to check out rumors about the Rachni._

_14:55 Z: Well, we can’t both fucking chat with her at the same time._

_14:56 S: We are incompetent idiots._

_14:57 Z: Speak for your goddamn self._

_14:58 S: She’s not sleeping.  I’ve been receiving reports form Traynor and EDI about it._

_14:59 Z: She needs shore-leave._

_15:02 S: I’ve already ordered her to dry-dock on the Citadel.  She wanted to wrap up a few things first though._

_15:03 Z: Are you going to join us on the Citadel?_

_15:04 S: I am.  There’s a charity event that I’m supposed to attend in an official capacity, it gives me the perfect excuse to spend a few days there._

_15:05 S: Is your bounty finished?_

_15:07 Z: Yes, why?_

_15:08 S: The Alliance is interested in hiring your services._

_15:09 Z: What the fucking hell?_

_15:10 S: The Normandy could use you._

_15:11 Z: The Normandy?_

_15:13 S: Don’t play stupid.  You know that we’d both feel better if you were on board._

_15:14 Z: What is worth to you?_

_15:15 S: I will tie your goddamn ass to the bed when I see you next._

_15:16 Z: Really?_

_15:18 S: Zaeed._

_15:19 Z: We do still have all that rope that Fin brought._

_15:20 S: Zaeed._

_15:22 Z: Admit it, you’re getting hard just thinking about it, horny bastard._

_15:23 S: I have a meeting._

_15:24 Z: Interesting term for jacking off._

_15:25 S: Go contact Fin; I’ll talk to her when my meeting is finished.  And I’ll deal with you later._

_15:26 Z: Love you, pushy bastard._

_15:28 S: Love you too._

_15:29 User has disconnected._

* * *

“Admiral?” Major Alenko hesitated by Hackett’s open office door.

“Major.” Hackett acknowledged Alenko’s salute. “Is there something that I can help you with? I’m late for a meeting.”

“The _ex-Cerberus scientists_ arrived along with Jacob Taylor.” The distaste in Alenko’s voice was palpable.

Hackett leaned back against the edge of his desk. “Do _we_ have a problem, Major? Something that you’d like to say?”

“Can we afford to trust _anyone_ who was once a Cerberus operative?” Alenko got straight to the crux of his problem.

“Commander Shepard could technically be considered to fall into that category. Are you suggesting that we shouldn’t trust her?” Hackett gripped the edge of his desk when Alenko’s lip turned up in disgust.  _Admiral Hackett_ could not afford to slam his fist into _Major Alenko_ even if it would be incredibly satisfying.

“Shepard’s decisions have sometimes caused me concern.” Alenko seemed unaware of the tension in the room. “Shepard willingly worked for Cerberus and with known bounty hunters and mercenaries.”

“Commander Shepard’s loyalties have _never_ been a concern for the Admiralty. I have been in contact with her since her return.” Hackett’s jaw tightened as he narrowed his eyes at the Major. “I do however find myself incredibly curious as to why you feel you have a right to question the Commander.”

“Sir?”

“Have you or have you not questioned unnecessarily her every decision while you were under her command? I believe you also recently pointed your weapon at her when she was clearly attempting to secure the council.” Hackett moved off of the desk towards him. “The only reason that I haven’t tossed you in the brig is that you didn’t actually pull the trigger. I think you _should_ get back to your duties, Major.”

Hackett turned his back on Alenko, effectively dismissing him without offering him a chance to respond.  He was about to make his way to the meeting when a beep on his vid-comm caught his attention.  He stepped over to the comm to answer the hail from the _Normandy_.

“Finnegan?”

“Hi.” She appeared to be sitting at the desk in her quarters. “Are you busy?”

“No.” He dragged his chair over to get comfortable in front of the terminal.

“I let Balak go, on the Citadel. I let a terrorist walk because he might help us defeat the Reapers.” She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand for a moment. “I’ve made deals with the Suns, the Blood Pack and Eclipse.  When the war is over, if by some miracle we manage to win, what if I’ve compromised myself too much in the process?”

“You haven’t compromised a damn thing.  We’ve put the weight of every race on your shoulders. And even after most of those very races were making disparaging remarks about you up until recently, you took the challenge and haven’t faltered or complained once.” Hackett found himself wishing that they were having this conversation in person.  He just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her close. “The fact that you care, tells me that you haven’t compromised who you are.  You’re a damn inspiration to anyone out there fighting for survival. You are a big goddamn hero, as Zaeed would say.”

Fin looked away from the comm for a moment before finally turning back towards him. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” Hackett frowned at her. “What’s happened, Finnegan?”

“I…” She ran a hand through her hair. “I destroyed the last rachni queen.  I didn’t want to risk the reapers turning her against us again. I committed genocide.”

“You destroyed what would have been an imminent threat.  There’s nothing wrong with that, Finnegan.  I would’ve made the same decision.” Hackett glanced to his left to find his yeoman trying to tell him that he was running late.  He waved her out of the room.

“You are busy.” Fin had obviously heard the yeoman.

“I’m a little late for a meeting.  It’s nothing important,” Hackett shrugged.

_“Steven.”_

“The damn meeting is _not_ more important than you are.  I will _always_ make time for you when you need me.” Hackett hated the strain that he saw in Finnegan.  It was clear that she wasn’t sleeping enough and he wondered if she was remembering to eat enough.  He had the difficult position of being the Admiral who _had_ to continually press forward and press her forward on the front lines, while being one of the men who loved and worried about her. “Did you see my message about the _Normandy_ needing dry-dock?”

“We’re heading there shortly.  I just need to head over to Eden Prime to see what Cerberus is doing there.” Finnegan took a moment to twirl her hair up into a loose ponytail. “I’ll let you get to your meeting.”

“I love you. Stay safe.” Hackett decided that he was going to feel much better when Zaeed was on the _Normandy._

“I love you too.” She grinned at him after a moment, and some of the strain lifted from her eyes. “I have to go; Zaeed’s sending me a chat request. And from the look on your face, that isn’t a surprise.”

“I’ve got a meeting to get to.” Hackett winked at her before closing the connection.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Fin_

_16:26 Z: You’re supposed to be on the goddamn Citadel._

_16:29 F: We’re heading to Eden Prime first._

_16:31 Z: Tell me about the docking tube._

_16:33 F: Did you and Steven have a nice long chat after he read my report?_

_16:34 Z: Do you want to talk about it?_

_16:35 F: I’m fine._

_16:36 Z: Fine?_

_16:37 F: And by fine, I mean that I’m not sleeping…at all._

_16:38 Z: I might be able to help with that.  The Alliance has just put me on their bloody retainer._

_16:39 F: What?_

_16:40 Z: Think you’ve got room in that bloody cabin for me?_

_16:41 F: Are you serious? The Alliance actually hired you. Steven didn’t mention it._

_16:42 Z: Steven was a little distracted._

_16:43 F: By?_

_16:45 Z: Ideas that we have involving that goddamn rope you have._

_16:46 F: Intriguing.  I have to go; we’re within range of Eden Prime finally.  I’ll see you on the Citadel. Love you._

_16:47 User has disconnected._

* * *

"Nice goddamn apartment." Zaeed glanced around the room as he stepped into the apartment that Anderson had given to her. _  
_

"Anderson insists that I take it." Fin sat at the piano picking out a tune that her mom had taught her.

Zaeed listened for a moment before he took a seat beside her.  He slid an arm around her waist. "How are you doing, Sweetheart?"

"Tired." She rested her head against him.  "Joker's invited me out to a Sushi place.  Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

"We should probably leave now." She pressed a few more keys on the piano. 

"Steven's arriving in a few hours.  I fucking promised to wait until he got here to _break in_ your new apartment." Zaeed reached down to cover her hand with his. "We should _definitely_ get out of here before I break my goddamn promise."

“Did you have to bring a bodyguard?” Joker complained when she finally joined him at the sushi restaurant with Zaeed in tow.

“Date, not bodyguard,” Fin corrected.

“Same difference,” Joker muttered.

He wasn’t complaining minutes later when mercs decided to attack the restaurant looking for Fin.  Joker headed away to get a hold of the _Normandy_ crew while Fin and Zaeed fought their way through the attackers.  She was helping Brooks when another group arrived.

“ _Fin!_ ” Zaeed launched across the floor to grab her hand as the glass underneath her shattered.

“Oh for…” Fin’ couldn’t get a firm hold on his hand because of the water. 

She slipped out of his grasp several times as he scrambled to get a better grip.  He grabbed for her again but only managed to wrench the chain from around her neck.  She plummeted in a shower of water, fish and broken glass.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I took a number of "liberties" with the Citadel DLC, so there is an AU-ish hint to this chapter. Hopefully the wonderful smut at the end makes up for it. =) Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

“Having a bad day, Fin?” Zaeed waited for her next to the bodies of two dead mercs.

“I hate sushi.” She glared at him and headed over to bang on the door.

“Open the fucking gate.” Zaeed pushed her to the side to yell at the volus on the other side. “ _Please_.”

They heard a wheezy ‘please leave’ before the gate opened.   The C-sec shuttle pulled up just as they walked out on the landing pad.  The shuttle door raised up to reveal more of the stupid mercs.  Fin raised up her weapon only to hear the unmistakable sound of a rocket being fired.  It struck the shuttle on the side.  The impact sent both the shuttle and mercs plunging to their demise.

Fin turned around to find Hackett strolling towards them with a rocket launcher held loosely under his arm. “Steven.”

“Did you think I’d let Zaeed have _all_ the fun?” He stepped over to pick up a weapon that the mercs had dropped to toss over to her. “Plus, he’s already dropped you once today.”

“Bastard,” Zaeed muttered.

“I’ll take care of the hordes of mercs while you two bicker with each other.” Fin shoved them out of the way.  The bickering was silenced by Joker over the comm. “Joker, if you could hurry it up, that would be great.”

An hour later, they’d formulated a plan and Fin had been left alone with a dress box. She lifted the lid off it to find the gorgeous green dress that she’d been eyeing early in the week.   It was a dark green that matched her eyes.  It was a flowy, silk that stopped just above the knees.  It had spaghetti straps and an interesting boat neckline that came just under her collarbone.  The back of the dress was completely open. 

She pulled on a pair of black heels and let her hair hang down in loose, red curls.   Zaeed and Hackett were waiting by the front door in tuxedos when she finally stepped out of the bedroom.  Zaeed saw her first. He tapped Hackett on the shoulder.   When he ignored him, he grabbed the Admiral by the shoulders and spun him around.

“Goddamn.” Zaeed seemed as stunned as Hackett.

“Why are you both going?” Fin slid an arm through Hackett’s and then took Zaeed’s hand in her other one. “Brooks just needs us for cover in case she runs into trouble.”

“It’s my tickets that we’re using.” Hackett shrugged.  They started for the elevator where Brooks was already waiting for them. “And it allows us to take you out.”

She stopped in front of the elevator and refused to get in. “The three of us…together? But…it’s going to be packed with politicians, and I’m pretty sure the press will be there as well.”

“It’s our first official date.” Hackett placed his hand against her lower back and guided her into the elevator. “It just happens to have a side of intrigue to it.”

“Official?” Fin was starting to feel incredibly slow witted.

“We’ve decided that life’s too bloody short to waste it hiding what’s important.” Zaeed shrugged indifferently. “So we’re going on a goddamn date together.”

“And you two decided that in the middle of trying to figure out who the hell keeps trying kill me was the right time for our _first official date?_ ” Fin shook her head with an amused laugh when they pushed her into the elevator.

Brooks gave them a curious glance. “I thought we just had three tickets.”

“Admiral bloody Hackett managed to get another one.” Zaeed glared at the woman. 

The date part of their adventure turned out to be a non-event. Fin was too busy trying to keep Brooks from being seen and hacking terminals to spend all that much time on _the date_. When they got back to the apartment, Fin changed out of the dress and back into her armor.  She’d forced Zaeed and Hackett to change elsewhere. They’d never get anything done if they _helped_ her change.

Hackett got an emergency message from the Turian councilor and Fin told Zaeed to go with him.  She didn’t want anyone alone even on the Citadel until they’d captured the idiots, especially since it would be obvious to anyone at the party that the three of them were more than just acquaintances.  They said that they’d meet her back at the apartment when he was finished.

* * *

The two men found their way back to Fin’s apartment only to discover that no one was there.  They couldn’t reach anyone over the comms. Hackett managed to speak with Traynor who said something weird was going on over on the _Normandy_. Traynor was nowhere to be found when they stepped into the CIC.

“There you are.” Fin sauntered towards them which had Zaeed raising an eyebrow. She never walked like that. It was all wrong on her.

“Fin?”

“Brooks is helping me get a few things sorted, why don’t you both join me in my quarters?” Fin winked at them over her shoulder as she turned to head over to the elevator.

Zaeed exchanged a glance with Hackett but they followed her.  He caught sight of her hamster sitting on the top tier of a cart. “What the hell?”

“He needs medical attention.” Fin reached out to grab both of their arms to drag them into the elevator.  “Don’t you have better things to do than worry about the damn hamster?”

Hackett tilted his head to the side. “Are you feeling alright, Finnegan?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” She stepped over to him and Zaeed watched her pulled Hackett down into a kiss. “Don’t I feel fucking fine?”

It was Zaeed’s turn to tilt his head.  He couldn’t recall hearing Fin ever use fucking in a sentence. There was something really odd going on.  She started stripping out of her armor the minute that they walked into her quarters and the visual was suitably distracting. They followed her over towards the bed only to glance back when the door opened.

“What _are_ you doing?” Fin…a second…Fin stood by the door with Vega and Garrus behind her.  She had scratch on her cheek and looked like she’d been in a serious firefight.

 “What the bloody hell is going on?” Zaeed stared between the two women unable to figure out which one was Fin.

“Cerberus made a clone.” Vega got straight to the point

 “Fuck.” Zaeed exchanged a glance with Hackett before turning towards the Fin on the bed. “You little bitch.”

“How do you know I’m the clone?” She glared up at him.

“Rule number fucking five.” He reached down to grab her by the throat and drag her off of the bed. “You broke it and Fin would never do that just in an average conversation.”

“It’s impossible to break rule number five.  Alliance regulations are broken into subsets.  Maybe you should fucking clarify which one you are talking about.” The clone struggled to get away.

 “You stupid bitch.  Stupid fucking bitch.” Zaeed dragged her over until he could reach one of Vega’s pistols.  He yanked it out of the holster and pressed the barrel up against her chin.

_“Zaeed.”_

He ignored the warning note in Hackett’s voice and pulled the trigger. He let the clone fall to the floor and shot her in the head twice more before tossing the weapon back to Vega.  A sound drew his attention to where Fin was storming back towards the elevator Zaeed and Hackett managed to catch up to her before the doors closed. She slammed her fist into the button for the second deck.  She faced the back of the elevator with her hands clenched around the railing.

“Sweetheart?” He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Get your hand off of me, Zaeed.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

“Finnegan.” Hackett exchanged a pained glance with Zaeed.

“I am not interested in anything that you have to say right now.” She lifted Zaeed up to the ceiling with her biotics then let him fall back to the ground. She dodged between them the moment the doors opened and headed down the bridge towards the airlock.

Zaeed followed her with Hackett close behind.  They managed to catch up with her before she could get to the skycar terminal not far from the Normandy docking by.  “We need to talk.”

“No. We. Don’t.” She stepped into the vehicle and closed the door.

“That went well.” Hackett scratched the back of his neck for a moment. “Plan B?”

“Plan bloody B.” Zaeed nodded with a sigh.

“We need to come up with it first.”

“Don’t bother me with the goddamn details.” Zaeed grabbed him by the arm and pushed him towards the skycab the moment it landed.

* * *

Fin lay on her back on the couch staring up at the ceiling.  She’d stripped out of her armor, showered then pulled on a tank-top and jeans the moment that she’d gotten into her apartment.  Cerberus.  It always seemed to come back to The Illusive Man.   She was on her third, maybe fourth lemon bar, having found a plate of them stashed in the fridge when the door buzzed.

With an annoyed sigh, she tried to brush the powdered sugar off on her jeans before wandering over to see who had decided to brave her wrath.  She found Zaeed and Hackett standing dressed similarly in suits.  Zaeed’s was black with gold trim, while Hackett’s was a dark navy blue with silver trim.  She glared at them while licking the rest of the sugar from her fingers.

“Can we come in?” Hackett reached out to brush the white powder from the corner of her mouth.

She swatted his hand away a little harder than necessary. “No.”

“Please?” He asked.

“No.”

“Finnegan. We have to talk about this.” Hackett took a step closer.

“No.”

Zaeed glanced over at Hackett. “Plan C?”

She frowned at him. “What are you talking about?”

He grabbed her by the waist and carried her back inside the apartment. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Put me down.” She flicked him hard on the neck.

“In a goddamn minute.” Zaeed continued into the apartment.

“I. Said. Put. Me. Down.” Fin slammed him in the chest with a biotic throw that sent him flying in one direction and her in the other.  She got to her feet and stormed over her entire body glowing blue. “I am not going to be dragged around by you or anyone else. I’ve reached my limit.”

“Finnegan.” Hackett started towards her but she held a hand up at him.

Zaeed got slowly to his feet. “Feel better now, Sweetheart?”

“You…” Fin surged away from both men to avoid hurting them which she knew she’d regret later.  She slammed her fists repeatedly into the punching bag in the downstairs bedroom until her anger faded along with the blue swirling around her uncontrollably.

“You can curse, you know.  I won’t tell him.” Hackett sat on the edge of the bed.  He leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs.

She grabbed the punching bag with her hands to stop it from swinging and glanced back at him. “You were getting into bed with another woman. I know…that technically it was me…to you. But it wasn’t.”

“Will you please come here?” Hackett asked.

“No.”

“ _Finnegan_.” He held a hand out towards her.

Fin leaned her head against the bag for a moment then pushed away from it.  She walked hesitantly over towards him.  He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her between his legs.  His head rested against her.  She wavered briefly before letting him pull her down on the bed.  He shifted on his side and guided her into his arms.

“Your suit is going to be completely wrinkled.” She ran her fingers along the collar of his tux. “What exactly was Plan C?”

“No idea. We hadn’t gotten around to figuring out Plan B.” Hackett’s arms tightened around her. 

 “Can I come in now?” Zaeed stood by the door. 

Fia rolled over to face him.  “I’m sorry.”

“No. _Don’t_. I knew something was off about her when she said fucking.” He moved over to the bed and eased his arms around her.  Hackett scooted over until she was sandwiched between them. “I’m so bloody sorry.”

She reached up to touch her fingers to the tattoo on his neck. “Remind me to get a tattoo later, that way you’ll always know it’s me.”

Zaeed pulled her dogtags out of his pocket and removed the ring from the chain.  He slid the ring on her finger. “Say yes.

Fin stared down at the ring and then up at him. “I already said yes. Why are you in suits?”

“We thought it would be easier to convince you to accept our apology if we looked…irresistible.” Hackett dragged his beard along the back of her neck.

“You are very smug.” She shook her head. “What else was part of your _master plan_?”

“You’ll see.” Hackett whispered into her ear before they both slid off the bed and pulled her up with them.

It took them about twenty minutes to get undressed and to get Fin tied up spread eagle to the bed.  They had also blindfolded her.  She kept reminding herself to breath while she anticipated where and when they would touch her.  Every sound caused her to jump just a little, and the ropes pulled on her wrists.

“Relax, Finnegan.” Hackett whispered into her ear.  She‘d felt the bed dip as he knelt beside her head. “You just have to relax and let us show you how much we love you.”

“Trust us, Sweetheart.” Zaeed had moved to her other side. 

Find nodded in his general direction and took several slow breathes to release the tension in her body.  The two men both moved back off of the bed.  She felt the mattress flex as they got up.  She heard them muttering to each other. It sounded like they’d moved towards the end of the bed.  She strained to make out the words, but the room fell silent before she could.

The first touch that she felt was a finger ghosting down over the top of her foot.  A gentle kiss was placed on the arch of the opposite one and then another set of lips pressed the same spot on her other foot.  They feathered kisses from the both heels to her toes before moving along the inside up to her ankles.

Every spot that one of their fingers or tongues touched on one side, the other did the same.  By the time that the lips made it up to her inner thigh, Fin practically burned with desire.  Her pussy ached to be touched.  The two men skillfully avoided even brushing against her accidentally. 

Her hips buckled up off the bed to try to reach them.  She heard a quiet chuckle on her left which told her for certain where Zaeed was, even if she hadn’t occasionally felt Hackett’s beard graze against her skin.  The lips drifted along her legs over her hips and moved up her stomach.  They teased along her ribs to her breasts.  They kissed and licked every inch of her breasts except for her nipples.

She groaned as their exquisite torture continued over her collarbone to her neck.  A tongue traced over her lips and then up her jaw to her left earlobe.  Hackett kissed up her neck to capture her lips.  She felt his beard against her chin.  She sighed into his kiss but he moved away before she could deepen it.  The tension in her body had been replaced with nothing but pure want.

The ropes kept her legs to far apart for her to get any satisfying friction.  Fin strained against the bindings and writhed under the fingers that studiously avoided the places that she wanted them the most.  She felt like she was going to lose her mind if they didn’t give her a little relief.

“Oh for pity’s sake, touch me, please.” Fin was beyond past the point of caring if she was begging or not.

“We are.” Hackett spoke from somewhere further down on the bed.  A minute later, she felt his tongue tracing the muscle contours on her abdomen. “Maybe you could be more specific?”

“Steven.” She arched her back when a tongue dragged across her nipple. “I need…you to…”

A single finger ran along her inner thigh up to dance across her mound.  It nudged between her lips.  She hissed in frustration when the finger pulled away.  Her body squirmed around trying to find where whoever it was had gone. 

“Would you like the finger inside of you, sweetheart?” Zaeed flicked his finger against her thigh.

“Yes, please…Zaeed.” Fin had started to lose track of who was where. She felt nothing but the hands, tongues and lips on her skin.

He dipped the finger slowly inside of her.  She didn’t need to hear the sounds to know that she was already dripping wet.  It made adding the second finger easy for him.  Every time that she tried to lift up to meet his hand, he pulled out of her completely.

She dropped her head back against the pillow and felt a drop of sweat trickling down her neck.  The tongue on her nipple was switched out for teeth that nibbled and tugged on one and then the other.  It was like fingers and lips were everywhere and nowhere for her. 

Zaeed removed his fingers and she felt him shifting around on the bed.  He began dragging his cock in tantalizing circles over her pussy.  Her relief was audible when he started to guide himself into her at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Steven?”

The mouth on her breast stilled and then moved off of her. “Yes?”

“Can I suck you?” Fin wanted the feel of him in her mouth. 

She tilted her head a little while he scooted up to the top of the bed.  Hackett rested his cock against her lips to let her tongue wander around the head for a while.  Opening her mouth a little wider, she waited for him to feed his cock into her mouth.  Fingers returned to pinch and tug on her nipples. 

Zaeed’s thumb skimmed across her clit in slow circles.  She wanted nothing more than to actually actively participate, to touch and move with them.  Instead, she used her tongue around the cock in her mouth and let them overwhelm her with constant and gentle ministrations.

When they finally brought her over the edge with them, the world seemed to spin for quite a while.  The men waited until they’d recovered enough before removing the blindfold and releasing her.  Fin sunk back on the bed.  Her body had gone completely limp.  She didn’t even raise her head when Hackett slipped between her legs to lick Zaeed’s cum out of her.

Dozing off while they were wiping her gently with a warm cloth, Fin awoke hours later to find herself snuggled up to Hackett with his arm around her.  Zaeed was on the other side of him.  His face pressed into the back of Hackett’s neck.  She lifted her hand up to look at the ring on her finger.

_Officially engaged._

_Officially theirs._

_Officially._

Hackett’s hand reached out to grab hers.  He ran his thumb over the ring. “Thank you for saying yes.”

Fin twisted around to face him. “I was always going to say yes.”

His arms crushed her into his chest. “Do you remember our first date…just the two of us?”

“The ballet?” Fin tilted her head back enough so that she could look into his eyes. “Of course I do.”

“Do you know what I remember the most about that night?” He let one of his hands drift up into her hair.  He waited for her to shrug before he continued. “I remember the way you grabbed my hand in excitement when it started. You just held my hand and it was like someone rearranged the pieces of my heart.”

“Smooth talking bastard,” Zaeed muttered “Would you shut up so I can sleep?”

“We love you too.” Fin buried her face against Hackett’s chest and shook with laughter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

Fin was standing by the Galaxy Map in Doctor Bryson’s lab with EDI when Zaeed stormed into the room.  He glanced briefly down at the mark that the pool of blood had left on the floor before continuing towards her.

“I thought Steven said that you were meeting with a scientist.” Zaeed poked a finger at the husk head.

“I did. We ran into a little bit of trouble.” Fin continued to work at the map.  They needed to figure out where Garneau had gone.”

“What goddamn trouble?”

“His assistant was indoctrinated. He shot Bryson and tried to shoot me.  He failed.” Fin finally found what she was looking for. “EDI?”

“I have the coordinates uploaded to the _Normandy_ , Commander.” EDI confirmed after a moment.

“Tell the crew to head back to the ship.  We need to get Garneau and figure out what Leviathan actually is.”  Fin turned around to face Zaeed. “I’ll find my own way back to the ship.”

“Yes, Commander,” EDI answered. “I will meet you there.”

“Are you ready to earn your keep?” Fin laughed when Zaeed flicked the husk head again.

“I kept you busy all goddamn night, didn’t I?” He smirked at her.

“That is _not_ the weapon that I’m referring to.” Fin rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Hackett was in the middle of a meeting with some of the scientists when a Lieutenant rushed in to tell him that there was an emergency hail over the comm for him from the _Normandy_. He excused himself from the meeting to take the call in the privacy of his office. 

It took him a minute to figure out what the hell he was seeing when the image appeared on his vid-comm.  He was patched into someone’s helmet cam.  It wasn’t Zaeed’s because he could hear him yelling at Cortez in the distance and he could see that he wasn’t actually wearing a helmet. 

“What the _fuck_ do you mean you _lost_ the connection to her comm?” Zaeed sounded furious.

The image blurred for a moment and he now had a better view of Zaeed standing over the _Normandy’s_ shuttle pilot, Cortez.  It blurred again and he could see that they appeared to be on some kind of platform in the middle of an ocean.  He also got a great look at the incoming hordes of reaper forces.  And then it dawned on him that the one person he _hadn’t_ seen was Finnegan.

“Admiral Hackett, I’m not sure if you can hear this or not.” The voice sounded familiar, it took him a moment to place it, Garrus Vakarian. “Shepard told me to contact you if the mission started to go badly.  We’re stuck down here; there is something that causes ships to crash so we can’t contact the _Normandy_. She decided to try to find Leviathan herself.  The problem is that it’s out there in the middle of the ocean.  She climbed into an old Triton ADS diving mech.”

The comm appeared to be working one direction, because he tried speaking to Vakarian but the turian didn’t seem to be able to hear him.  He watched with a growing sense of dread while the three tried to hold off the reaper forces.  He noticed two of the massive brutes when something flew up out of the water to crash directly in their path.

 _Finnegan_.

The mech opened up and she tumbled to the ground.  The image shook while Vakarian provided cover for Zaeed who leaped over one of the barriers to race over to pick Finnegan up and carry her back to the shuttle.  He got a brief glimpse of her face when the visor was pulled off of her head.  She looked pale and it looked like there was blood on her face.  He heard someone mention the fact that she was freezing before the screen went blank.

He sent a vid-comm request to the Kodiak directly.  It was five minutes before the connection was established.  Finnegan stood in front of the vid-comm.  She appeared to be leaning against Zaeed for support.

“Hi.”

Hackett didn’t know if he felt more relief or annoyance. “You will write a full report for me and you _will_ head to the Citadel to take a few days off before you head back to Rannoch. Is that clear, Commander?”

She frowned at him but nodded with a weak salute. “Yes, _Sir._ ”

“Hackett out.”

He disconnected the comm and turned around to bury his head in his hands.  It was one thing to know that Finnegan was on the front lines but to see it first had was something that he didn’t think that he wanted to repeat.

* * *

“He’s mad,” Fin sighed.

“Worried.” Zaeed helped her into a seat at the back of the shuttle. “I am too for that fucking matter. Don’t _you ever do that shit again.”_

“I’ll make a rule. Number _whatever_ …no diving into the ocean to deal with sea monsters.” Fin leaned her head against his shoulder after he sat beside her. “How exactly did he….Garrus.”

“Shepard?” He turned towards her.

“When I said to contact Hackett if something went wrong, what exactly did you think that meant?” Fin hadn’t really thought about clarifying her request.

“I just patched him into my visor.” Garrus shrugged before wandering up to talk with Cortez.

Fin exchanged a horrified glance with Zaeed. “So he…oh…”

“Fuck,” Zaeed supplied helpfully.

“Wake me up when we get back to the _Normandy._ ” Fin closed her eyes and dozed.

When they finally docked at the Citadel, Zaeed told Fin to rest at the apartment.  He had _errands_ to run. She grabbed her sketchpad and pencils and sat on the couch in the living room. 

A few hours later, she was surrounded by balled up pieces of paper.  She couldn’t get the waves just right and it was driving her insane.  She tossed the sketchpad aside and stared out the window for a moment.

“Planning on starting a bonfire?”

Fin tilted her head back to find Hackett standing behind the lounger that she was in. “Hi.”

He set his hands on top of her shoulders and then shifted one up to rest the back of his fingers against her. “Why are you shivering?”

“I didn’t realize I was. Maybe that’s why my lines were all messed up.” Fin straightened out one of the balls of paper to show him. “It was…cold…down there.”

Hackett glanced briefly at her drawing before reaching down to lift her up into his arms. “I think you could do with a little time in the hot tub.”

“More water?” Fin didn’t see how that was going to help.

“Warm water.” He started to help her undress but she pushed his hands away.

She tossed her clothing over on the bed and stepped down into the Jacuzzi.  She glided through the water to turn on the jets then sat in the far corner of it. It was always fun to watch one of her men undress. With her body almost completely submerged, the shivering stopped and she was left to enjoy the naked man moving towards her.

“I would like to point out before you yell at me that when I asked Garrus to contact you, I only meant for him to let you know if I didn’t make it back.” Fin snagged his arm once he got into the hot tub and pulled him over towards her. 

“When have I ever yelled at you?” Hackett rested his hand on her leg under the water.

“That is more Zaeed’s territory,” Fin admitted after a moment. “Where is he anyway?”

“I asked him to give us a little time.” Hackett swung her around in the water and then up against him. 

“Ahh.” Fin wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his. “We haven’t had a date night since the war started.”

“You can take me out for dinner later.” His fingers drifted down her spine to splay across her lower back. “Anything but sushi, I understand that you have trouble with sea creatures.”

“Where’s Zaeed when I need him to cuss at you?” Fin bit his earlobe.

“You have to admit that your recent history involving anything from the sea has not been stellar.” He chuckled when she bit him again. “Am I on the menu?”

Fin pushed back enough that she could run her tongue over his lips. “You are very, very tasty.”

“Zaeed’s going to be annoyed that we broke in the hot tub without him.” Hackett let his fingers drift a little further down to start to tease her. “You can make it up to him later.”

“You’re in one of your _moods_ aren’t you?” Fin raised an amused eyebrow at him. She felt him shift under her until his cock was grinding against her.

“I’m _not_ in a mood.” It was his turn to bite on _her_ earlobe.

Fin rubbed the side of her head against his beard. “If I never see a diving mech again, it’ll be too soon.  I still feel cold.”

“Still?” He wrapped his arms around her and shifted her around in the water. He pressed his lips against the base of her throat. “I think I can help with that.”

Hackett sat back in hot tub to lift Fin up in his lap.  He told her to keep her eyes on his as he eased her down on his cock.  The warmth from the water and his body enveloped her while he guided her movements with his hands.  Her fingers clasped together behind his neck.  The raw emotion in his gaze was almost too much for her to take.  

She started to close her eyes and he held her stationary on him. “ _Steven._ ”

“Eyes open.”

He didn’t move again until her eyes flicked open.  He made love to her in a slow, fluid pace.  His fingers dug into her hips when he finally started to get closer to orgasm.  His gaze never left hers while he thrust up into her several more times before they both climaxed together. 

They were tangled together on the bed later when he twisted around and she felt his beard brushing against her neck. She lifted her hand up when she felt drop of moisture on her skin.  She gently gripped his chin to tilt his head back.

“Steven?”

“I can live without ever having to actually _watch_ you on the front lines.” He pressed his lips against the underside of her jaw. “I love you.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

Fin sat on the edge of her bed staring at the really odd looking omelet on her plate.  She’d wandered into the mess at two in the morning to make herself something to eat.  It had been the first food she’d seen in a day.  They’d run ragged trying to end the conflict between the quarians and the geth.   After defeating the reaper, they had finally been successful.

The shuttle ride back to the _Normandy_ after she had faced the reaper on foot with the laser had been mostly an ever-escalating argument between the two of them.  He’d been furious when she hopped out of the geth fighter and the anger had only increased by the time that they’d gotten to the Kodiak. 

They argued all the way back to the ship, and into the ship. Fin got a brief reprieve when she had to speak with Hackett for a debrief and then with the Asari councilor.  She set a course for the Citadel on the galaxy map.  Zaeed met her in their quarters and the _discussion_ continued until she kicked him out of the room. 

She took a bite out of the omelet and immediately spat it back on the plate.  She wiped her tongue with her hand a few time trying to get the taste out of her mouth.  Zaeed was in the lounge getting plastered on scotch.  Her head had started to throb with the tell-tale signs of an impending migraine.  She glanced at the egg and felt a little nauseous.

Grabbing the plate, she headed back down to the third deck to dispose of it before it actually made her sick.  She grabbed one of the power bars and started back to the elevator.  Zaeed stood in her path.  He still looked pissed off and a little drunk.

“I want to _fucking_ talk to you.” He stepped between her and the elevator.

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you.” She frowned at him. “Go sleep it off.”

“Fin.” Zaeed gripped her arm firmly. “You can’t just fucking jump out of the goddamn ship when you want to chase down a reaper.”

“It worked.”

“Goddamn it.” His hand tightened to the point that it was starting to hurt.

Fin shoved him away from her and then froze him in stasis. “Sleep it off. You can yell at me when you don’t smell like scotch.”

“Bitch.”

Fin beamed the power bar at his head before stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for the first deck.  She was sitting back on the bed when she realized that she’d thrown her only food source at Zaeed’s stupid head.

* * *

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: I can’t cook._

_I can dodge a Reaper._

_And…Zaeed and I had a rather…loud argument._

_Fin_

* * *

Fin was watching her fish swim around when Hackett’s hail beeped on the comm. She answered it on her omni-tool so she could stay on the couch.

“Why are you trying to cook?” Hackett appeared to be at the terminal in his bedroom.

“I’m hungry?” She figured that should be obvious enough. “It shouldn’t be that hard to make an omelet.”

“We _really_ need to make a rule about you _not_ trying to eat anything that you cooked yourself,” Hackett chuckled.

“Thanks so very much for that.” Fin glared at him.

“Do you want to talk about the fight or the Reaper first?” He turned serious.

“You read my report.” Fin dimmed the lights in her quarters to a level of brightness that was less agonizing.

“You ended a war, defeated a reaper _and_ got two damn fleets to add to what we already have.” Hackett sounded pleased and proud. “Was playing dodge the laser with the Reaper really necessary?”

“Yes.” Fin braced for _another_ argument.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” She stared at him in confusion.

“I might not like that danger that you put yourself in but I trust your judgment.  You’ve never been prone to being reckless in battle.” He watched her in silence for a second. “Where _is_ Zaeed?”

“Sleeping the scotch off in the lounge with my power bar.” Fin grabbed a hair tie to pull her hair back out of her face.

“Power bar?”

“When my omelet tasted not so great…I decided to try a power bar instead. But I ended up throwing it at his head,” she explained.

“What did he say?”

“Ask him.” Fin wasn’t going to rehash the entire fight.  She pressed fingers against her temples to try to alleviate the building pressure from the migraine.

“ _Finnegan_.”

“What?” She closed her eyes for a moment when the room started to spin.

“When was the last time that you ate?” Hackett’s voice sounded oddly distorted. “Finnegan?”

_And then, she brilliantly decided to faint._

A loud pounding woke her back up.  She struggled to get up off of the couch to find her omni-tool had already shut the vid-comm down.  The pounding in her head was only slightly quieter than the one at the door. 

“Stop the infernal banging.” She glared at Zaeed when she finally made it over to the door.

He pressed a plate of food into one of her hands and a couple of aspirin into the other.  Before she could say anything, he spun around and disappeared back into the elevator. _Still angry._   She rolled her eyes and headed back over to her desk to sit and eat.   She took the pain meds first and then made short work of the food that he’d brought.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Steven_

_04:03 Z: I took her the goddamn food.  Can I go back to drinking now?_

_04:10 S: No._

_04:12 S: Why are you so angry at her? She made a command decision.  A risky one, but a good one._

_04:13 Z: She should’ve let me fucking do it._

_04:14 S: Because you run and dodge so much better than she does? You’d been hit by the first blast._

_04:15 Z: Bastard._

_04:16 S: Sleep the scotch off and apologize for being a bastard._

_04:18 Z: Fine. Bastard._

_04:19 S: Can I finally get some sleep?_

_04:22 Z: Bastard._

_04:23 S: I love you too._

_04:24 User has disconnected._

* * *

There was something tickling the edge of her nose.  She rubbed her hand across her nose and tried to roll over in bed.  She remembered a second to late that she’d fallen asleep on the couch.  On her back on the floor, she opened her eyes to find Zaeed sipping coffee with an amused grin on his face.

“Morning, Sweetheart.” He was dressed in cargo pants and had a denim shirt on though it wasn’t buttoned up yet.

“Morning?” Fin grabbed the edge of the coffee table to pull herself up into a seated position. She found herself distracted by the muscular chest in front of her. “It’s very difficult to stay annoyed when you’re all…why are you here?”

“I sleep here.” He set the coffee cup down and offered his hand to her to pull her up to her feet. “We just docked at the Citadel. Let me buy you lunch.”

“Why?”

“Fin.”  He smiled at her.  It was the smirk that he knew drove her crazy. “Please?”

“If this is your way of trying to get off without apologizing, it definitely…might work.” She ran her fingers across the tattoo on his side. “Lunch?”

“The fucking _Admiral_ decided that I owe you lunch since you actually tried to eat your own goddamn cooking last night.” He grinned when she flicked him on the side. “I’m sorry.  Seeing you standing under that bloody building sized enemy with nothing but a fucking targeting laser…”

Fin slid her hands from his side around his back and rested her forehead against his chest. “Would you rather _not_ be part of the squad?”

“And trust your well-being to fucking Vega or the Prothean? Fuck that.” Zaeed kissed the top of her head.

“Jealous of Vega?  He is very cute.” Fin laughed when he tugged on a strand of her hair. “Don’t worry, Zaeed. I prefer them older, scarred and cranky.”

“Cranky?”

“It’s a prerequisite.” She tilted her head back to look up at him. “Remind me never to try cooking for myself ever again.”

“So lunch?” Zaeed wisely decided not to comment.

“I need a shower first.” Fin ducked out of his arms and headed towards her bathroom. She threw her t-shirt back over her shoulder so it hit him in the head. 

She was rinsing shampoo out of her hair when Zaeed finally joined her under the water.  He waited until she’d gotten all the soap out of her eyes before grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up against the wall.  He swatted the back of her thighs until she wrapped her legs around him.

“I am sorry, Sweetheart.” He muttered while nuzzling the side of her neck. “You are not leaving me on the goddam ship though.”

“Worried?” Her laugh caught in her throat when he nudged his cock against her.

“About that boy?” Zaeed’s laughter had a distinct derisive note to it. He held her up with one arm while his other hand ran his cock up and down teasing her. “He’d never be able to have you begging for it.”

 _“Smug…”_ Fin caught herself just in time.

“Bastard, Sweetheart, bastard is the word that you’re bloody looking for.” He smacked her pussy lightly with his cock. He smirked when she whimpered. “I’ll have you screaming my goddamn name in a minute.”

Fin leaned forward to bite him low on his neck.  It was one of his sensitive spots and it was his turn to bite back a moan. “Who’s going to be screaming?”

He chose that moment to surge all the way into her.  His gripped the back of her neck firmly with one hand while his other held her back against the wall. She just held on for the _ride._ It was a perfect demonstration of sex with Zaeed.  It was hard, fast and always satisfying.  He pounded into her until she wasn’t sure which of them had screamed the loudest.  He did have a rather spectacular mark on the side of his neck from where she’d bit him.

“So lunch?” He muttered with his lips against hers.

 _“Lunch.”_ It took Fin a minute to figure out what he was talking about. “Lunch. And then we can head over to the arcade and I can win another volus plushie for you.”

“You little…” He swatted her on the ass hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

_Fin was drunk._

Zaeed stared at the redhead who was slouched on her couch wearing _his_ t-shirt and a pair of _his_ shorts using her biotics to juggle ship models. Three of them had already crashed to the ground. “What are you doing, Sweetheart?”

“I…” She paused to frown up at the hovering ships. “I…why are the ships floating?”

“You’re trying to bloody juggle.” Zaeed watched the ships waver for a moment.

“I am?” Fin spared a glance at him. “Am I any good?”

Zaeed waited until another one fell to the ground to answer, “no.”

“Why does Vega drink this stuff? It tastes awful.” She gulped down more of the tequila.

“Maybe you should stop fucking drinking it then,” Zaeed suggested.

“No.”

A series of crashes told him that the rest of the models had fallen.  She would be sad about that in the morning, Fin liked the goddamn models.  He stepped around the wreckage to join her on the couch.

“Sweetheart…” Zaeed started but she stumbled over to sit at her desk. “Who are you bloody sending a vid-comm request to at one in the fucking morning?”

“Finnegan?” Hackett popped up on the screen a moment later in answer to his question.

“I can’t juggle.” Fin sounded very indignant about it.

“Juggle?” Hackett asked.

“Juggle.” Fin took a long sip of tequila.

“Is that…” Hackett shook his head with a sigh. “Are you drunk, Finnegan?”

“I appear to be drinking.” She _carefully_ set the bottle on the desk. “Tequila…do you think…I don’t feel so good.”

Zaeed watched her lean forward until her head was resting on the desk. “Oh Sweetheart, you are going to regret that shit in the morning.”

“Zaeed stop laughing at her.” Hackett had apparently caught a glimpse of him in the background.

“Let me get her in the goddamn bed.” He got Fin situated under the covers then took her spot in front of the terminal.

“What the hell happened?” Hackett raised an eyebrow.

“Thessia. Fucking Reapers. An argument with Joker. Cerberus.” Zaeed ticked them off on his fingers. “Vega suggested tequila.”

“Vega should be shot,” Hackett chuckled. “Finnegan might do it herself when she wakes up with her first serious hangover.”

“We’re on our way to Horizon, again.” Zaeed leaned back in the chair with his boots propped up on the desk. “Our last trip there went so fucking well.”

“It’s a waste of time.” Hackett shook his head. “There’s nothing at Sanctuary but refugees.”

“Thanks for the vote of confi…confi…whatever the word is that you don’t have in me.” Fin tried to get out of bed but the blankets got tangled around her legs. Zaeed shot up out of the chair to catch her before she pitched into the wall. She leaned forward to whisper in Zaeed’s ear.

He smirked up at Hackett. “She politely requests that you shut the fuck up you smug bastard.”

“Finnegan.” Hackett spoke once Zaeed had gotten her settled in his lap in the chair.

“Do you have a twin?” Fin frowned at the comm screen. “Could you imagine having sex with two Steven’s?”

“Ok. It’s time to go back to fucking bed.” Zaeed didn’t bother to smother his laughter.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” She gave him a confused look before turning back to the screen. “Your twin is very blurry. What were we talking about? Horizon.  That’s right. Horizon. Look…you…Admiral…stop being so…admirally.”

“Admirally?” Hackett rubbed his forehead for a moment.

“Yes. That.” Fin nodded so vigorously that Zaeed had to hold onto her so she didn’t fall forward out of his lap.  She shifted around to rest her head against his shoulder. “Very sleepy. I don’t like tequila. And I don’t like it when he frowns at me, it’s rude. Make him apologize.”

Zaeed grinned at Hackett. “You heard her.”

“I apologize for frowning in a rude manner.” Hackett gave Zaeed a tired look. “Take care of _our fiancée._ I’ll talk to you both tomorrow.”

“G’night Steven and Steven’s blurry twin.” Fin muttered against Zaeed’s shirt. “I love you even if you are rude.”

“That’s good to know.” Hackett exchanged an amused grin with Zaeed. “I love you too.”

Zaeed stood up once the comm was dark and carried Fin over to the bed.  She squirmed out of his arms under the covers while he undressed.  He joined her under the blanket.  She wriggled around until she could snuggle up next to him.  She was asleep not long afterwards.

* * *

Fin woke up and immediately pulled the pillow out from under her head to place it over her face. “What is that awful smell? Oh god. It’s me.”

“Smothering yourself in the bloody pillow will not help.” Zaeed laughed at her.

Fin sat up and threw the pillow at him where he sat on the couch.  She rolled out from under the blanket and got unsteadily to her feet.  She stared at the empty model shelves. “Where are my ships?”

“I think you’ll find the answer involves the practically empty bottle of tequila on the desk.” Zaeed gestured towards it.

“Oh no, no, no. That wasn’t a dream?” She stumbled towards the shower. “Steven?”

“Does not have a twin,” Zaeed answered helpfully.

“I’m going to kill Vega.” Fin found the hot shower helped with the headache quite a bit. She stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body.  Zaeed was still on the couch. “What times is it?”

“1300. We are within shuttle range of Horizon.” He pointed to the coffee table. “Drink some water, it’ll help and there’s a sandwich too.  You should eat something.”

The ship was eerily quiet hours later when they had returned from Sanctuary.  Even Zaeed seemed shocked by the horrors that they’d seen at the _refugee_ camp.  Hackett had retracted his statements about her decision to go to Horizon, though she didn’t really remember exactly what he’d said in the first place.  She told Joker to head to the Citadel.  They needed a short break before they took on Cerberus. 

“Sweetheart?”

Fin glanced up from the report in her hand to find Zaeed watching her with concern in his eyes. “Do you think Steven would head to the Citadel if we asked?”

“Probably. Why?” Zaeed joined her on the couch. 

She leaned back against him. “We’re heading to the Citadel. It’s probably the last time…before…”

“Hold your bloody arm up.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled up _her_ omni-tool to send a vid-comm request to Hackett.

“How’s the hangover?” Hackett greeted when he caught sight of both of them.

“I’m going to pretend that I was too drunk to remember any of it.” Fin elbowed Zaeed in the side when he laughed. “Your future husband has a question.”

Zaeed glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. “Fin wants to know if you and your twin can spare a few goddamn minutes to travel to the Citadel.”

Fin dug her elbow harder into his side. “It might be the last time that we…get to…”

“Fuck,” Zaeed supplied.

Fin turned the omni-tool so Hackett’s image was facing her and not Zaeed. “I was going to say see each other.”

“I’ll meet you at your apartment in a few hours,” Hackett chuckled.

“It’s because I have a hot tub isn’t it?” Fin remarked to Zaeed once Hackett had disappeared.

“Maybe.  It’s also got several couches and beds that we haven’t fucking tried yet.” He winked at her.

They made it to the Citadel first.  Fin sat at the piano trying to teach herself a classical tune that she’d remembered from the first time that Steven had danced with her.  The trip to the Citadel had given her plenty of time for an idea.  Zaeed sat on the couch watching her with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion on his face.

The suspicion grew when she didn’t say anything when Hackett finally arrived.  She spun around on the piano bench to watch them greet each other.  She held her hand up to stop them from approaching her.

“Sweetheart?”

“Strip.” She pointed towards both of them.  If this was potentially the last time that they were going to be together, she was going to do something that she’d been fantasizing about for a long time. “Both of you.”

The two men exchanged amused glances before complying with her _request_.  She reached behind her to set the piano to play automatically.   Fin pulled a very long ribbon out of a bag that sat on the bench beside her.   She stepped over to the now naked men. 

Starting with Zaeed, she looped the ribbon loosely around his wrist then up to his neck and finally down his back between his legs and gently wound it around his cock.  If and when he moved, it would gently glide the silky material across him.  She repeated the process with Hackett with the rest of the ribbon so they were essentially bound together by the soft fabric.

“Dance.” She wandered over to make herself comfortable on the closest recliner. “Like we did on your birthday, Steven, dance with him.”

“Stop being so goddamn Admirally.” Zaeed turned his head towards her and immediately bit back a groan when the movement caused the ribbon to shift. “Fucking hell.”

“I said dance.” Fin waved her hand around like a conductor.

“This is your bloody fault.” Zaeed smirked at Hackett.

“The lady said to dance.” Hackett got his hands into position and began leading Zaeed around the room in a fascinatingly intricate dance.  Fin wondered if they’d done this before just without the ribbon and naked bits.

The apartment had enough open space that they could flow freely across the floor with nothing in their way.  Fin had a great view of muscular backs, thighs and everything really.   The longer they danced, the louder their moans became and the more moisture seemed to be seeping through the ribbon.   She took a moment to unzip her jeans and push them down with her underwear.  She let her hand drift down to start playing with herself while she watched them.

“Can we stop fucking dancing now?” Zaeed looked over at her with eyes definitely darkened with desire.  He was panting a little as Hackett shifted his body back and forth a little which moved the ribbon even more along their cocks.

“No.” Fin’s answer came out as more of a moan than anything else. “I want to see you cum like that.”

“ _Sweetheart._ ” Hackett gave her a pained look but his voice didn’t sound like he felt any pain at the moment.

“Don’t you want to cum for me?” Fin spread her legs a little to give them a better view of her fingers that were pressing into her pussy.

Fin wasn’t sure who the slightly garbled groan came from but the two began dancing a little faster.  Her eyes stayed focused on them.  The ribbon drifted across their cocks.  She moved her fingers a little faster in time with the faster tempo of the music and their dancing.  She didn’t know which was more beautiful, the way the ribbon seemed to be stroking them or the way their muscles moved.

She drifted her eyes up to watch their faces more closely.  They’d lean into each other for a long kiss before simply holding each other’s gaze.  Her heart ached a little with how much she loved both of them.  She pushed the thought from her mind; tears would definitely ruin the moment. 

Her thumb brushed against her clit while she watched Hackett grip the ribbon to tug on it a little. He started pulling on it at a steady rhythm.  It took her a moment to realize that he was moving it in time with her fingers.  She wasn’t sure if it was the thought of it or the look in his eyes when he glanced over at her but she tumbled over the edge into climax before she even knew she was that close.

Her moans had apparently triggered theirs because the ribbon was a ruined mess on the floor and they were definitely spent.  Zaeed and Hackett clung to each other for a moment while their breathing returned to normal. They finally glanced over at Fin who reclined back with her arms behind her head with a smug look on her face.

“That was even better than it was in the dream.” Fin grinned at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

“Incursion team, are you still with us? We’re limiting fire as best we can.” Hackett sounded _official_ when he came over the comm.

“We’re in deep in the station. Don’t hold back.” Fin waited patiently for EDI to get the next door open.

“This isn’t Elysium, Shepard. I don’t need a hero.” His voice held slight undertones that she knew were more than just the concern of an Admiral to a Commander.

“I’ll be fine.” She really wished at times like this that she could switch to a private comm link. “EDI?”

“Yes, Commander?”

“Can you give me and Zaeed a private link to Admiral Hackett’s comm?” Fin waited until they’d gotten through the door to ask.

“Doing so now.” EDI moved through to the last door. “If you switch to the fourth comm channel, you should have a private line directly to the Admiral.  I’ve informed him of the link as well.”

“Steven?” Fin switched over as they descended further into the station.

“I can hear you.”

“We’re fine.  I promise. We’re deep enough inside that you aren’t risking anything by blowing them out of the sky.  Don’t hold back.” Fin paused to kick Zaeed’s boot. “Stop laughing, I didn’t mean that to sound like…we’re in the middle of battle for…Zaeed.”

“Sorry, Sweetheart.” He smirked at her.

The station was rocked by a blast that told her Hackett’s silence had been because he was giving orders.  They began climbing the ladders up to the cat-walks.  Fin glared over at the remains of the human reaper that she’d destroyed what seemed ages ago.  Creepy thing. 

She glanced over at the line of Cerberus troopers in their way. With a grin at Zaeed, she biotically charged through them.  The grin might have been premature as she stopped short of the last phantom.  She brought up her shotgun only to hear a familiar rifle blast before the phantom flew back over the railing to plummet to its death. 

“Finnegan?” Hackett’s voice came over the comm again.

“Yes?” She continued up the last ladder to find yet another long hallway.

“You bring yourself back safe, you hear me?” He paused before continuing. “Bring the smug bastard back with you as well.”

The Illusive Man managed to get away, Fin wondered if he’d even been there in the first place.  Kai Leng was dead.  Zaeed had shot him in the head when he’d tried to stab her in the back.  They retrieved the information that they needed and headed back to the _Normandy_.  She changed out of her armor into her dress uniform and was heading up to the bridge when Joker informed her that _Admiral Hackett_ had requested permission to board.  Zaeed helpfully suggested that she tell him no.

“That is one sexy bastard.” Zaeed nudged Fin with his elbow while they watched Hackett address the fleets.

“He is. I wonder if he’s single.” Fin coughed through a laugh when Hackett glared over at the both of them.

“Don’t distract him. He’s trying to give a serious goddamn speech.” Zaeed elbowed her again. “I’ll bet you a hundred fucking credits that he’s thinking what a terrible influence I am.”

“I am not amused.” Hackett muttered when he wandered back over after his speech was finished.

“Stuffy bastard.” Zaeed winked at him before walking to the elevator.

Fin headed to the War Room with Hackett. They had to coordinate the last minute details with Anderson.  She thought that he would leave the minute they were finished with the Admiral. Instead, he followed her into the elevator and up to her quarters where Zaeed was relaxing on the couch waiting for them.

“If you aren’t careful, he’ll spend the entire battle sitting on that damn couch.” Hackett pulled Fin into his arms the minute that they were in the privacy of her quarters. 

“I’ll be on the goddamn front lines with her. And you’ll be the lucky bastard in your massive cruiser watching everything on screens and maps.” Zaeed stood up and moved up behind Fin.

“Why am I always the one getting squashed in the middle?” Fin muttered against the front of Hackett’s uniform.

“You have the nice soft bits.” Zaeed slid a hand down to squeeze her ass.

Fin raised her leg between his to bump against his crotch. “You’ve got some soft bits yourself.”

“If you two are quite finished?” Hackett frowned at the both of them.  “We have all of five minutes; I’d rather not spend it reminding myself why Zaeed is a terrible influence on you.”

Fin slid her hand around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. “I love you…both of you.”

Hackett met her eyes before looking over her head to Zaeed. “Keep each other safe.”

They didn’t get a chance to say anything else. Traynor interrupted with a message for Hackett.  And then he was gone.  Zaeed headed to the armory to make sure their weapons were like he preferred them.  He didn’t trust Vega or Cortez to handle that for some reason.  Fin spent the next hour or so going over the final details with Hackett and Anderson via the comm. 

The next few hours were almost a complete blur for her.  They had made it to the Forward Operating Base in London, and were now making the last dash towards the beam that should get them up on the  Citadel.  They had to get the thing open so the Crucible could dock.  They weren’t going to last much longer if the prothean device didn’t work.  She had Zaeed and Vega with her on the ground.  The rest of the squad had already headed back to the _Normandy_.

A blast from the reaper blocking their path had knocked a truck directly on top of Zaeed and Vega.  Fin slid over the top of it to get to Zaeed who appeared injured.  She ordered Joker to come in for a quick evac.  Vega helped her carry him over to _Normandy_.

“ _Fin.”_

“You have to leave.” Fin shook her head at Zaeed.

“Not fucking happening, Sweetheart.” He tried to grab her arm when she stepped back.

“Please don’t argue, Zaeed.” She moved back up to kiss him on the lips. “I love you…and Steven. You make sure that he knows that.”

“I am not goddamn leaving you here, Sweetheart.” Zaeed seemed to be having trouble with his shoulder.

Fin pulled her gauntlet off to hand him her ring.  “Keep it safe for me.”

“Fin.”

“Vega, get him back on that ship, now. That’s an order.” She ran back down the ramp to head towards the beam.  “Joker, get to safety.”

From the _Normandy_ bridge, Zaeed listened to Major Coats over the comm saying that all the ground forces near the beam were gone.  He clutched the engagement ring tightly in his hand while he listened. Vega tried to get him to head for the Med Bay but he wasn’t leaving until he knew for certain.   Even if Coats thought they had all been decimated, he refused to believe that Fin hadn’t somehow made it.

Joker flew the ship back out to join the battle going on around the closed Citadel.  Zaeed paced behind his seat still clutching his arm.  He heard Steven over the Comm.   _‘Holy shit, she did it.’_  Zaeed headed away from the bridge over to Traynor who helped him set up a secure line to Hackett.

“Steven?”

“Zaeed. I thought…” Hackett sounded relieved. “She made it.

“I know. I’m on the _Normandy_. I got fucking run over by a goddamn vehicle.” Zaeed clenched his hand around the Galaxy Map railing. “She told me to tell you that she loves you. And she gave me the goddamn engagement ring to keep safe.”

_“Shit.”_

Zaeed felt the same damn way. “She doesn’t think she’s going to bloody make it back.”

“No.” Hackett was silent for a moment. “Hang on, Zaeed.  Stay patched into my comm, the Crucible’s finally on the move.”

Zaeed wandered back up to the bridge.  He really should get his shoulder checked out by the Doc.  A moment later, he heard Hackett calling Fin’s name.  The Crucible wasn’t firing. He couldn’t hear Fin’s voice, but from Hackett’s side of the conversation, she must’ve been injured.   There was another long silence.

“Steven?”

“I don’t know what’s going on, Zaeed.  She’s…” Hackett went silent again when he spoke again, he wasn’t talking to Zaeed.  He was ordering the fleets out of Sol as the Crucible was firing.

Zaeed watched as Joker had to be talked into fleeing the system.  He didn’t want to leave Shepard again. He sympathized with the pilot.  He turned the comm off.  He didn’t want to hear Steven ordering the fleets any longer.  The anguish in the man’s voice was too painful to hear.  He had ordered everyone to leave _their_ fiancée to what they had to assume was her death.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

Fin had used her biotics as a shield when everything exploded around her.  She woke maybe an hour later to find herself buried under a wall of debris.  The largest chunk rested across her ribs and all the way down her right side.  She tried to shift it but it wouldn’t move. 

She pulled up her omni-tool to send a vid-chat hail to Hackett. 

“Finnegan? Are you there?” Hackett flickered into view.

“Did it work?” Fin didn’t care about the rest of it. She just wanted to know if it worked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Fin’s arm dropped down. “Good.”

“ _Finnegan_?”

“I’m here.” She wasn’t sure where here was anymore but she was technically there.

“We had to jump out of the system but we’re heading back now.  The Citadel appears to be mostly intact. We’ll meet you at the docking bay if you can get there.” Hackett sounded as if he were moving.

“Not going to happen.” She lifted her arm back up so she could see him again. “I’m buried under debris. I don’t appear to be going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Sheparddddd.” The connection dropped before he could say anything else.

_She really needed to reconsider her rule about swearing._

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Shepard_

_To: Zaeed_

_21:33 S: Zaeed?_

_21:39 Z: Fin. Hackett just sent me a message. He can’t get the comms to go through to you. He said you were stuck._

_21:41 S: Trapped by what I think was a wall._

_21:45 Z: Hackett will be there soon, so will I with the rest of the goddamn Normandy crew. We will find you._

_21:48 S: I’m starting to have trouble staying awake.  I love you…and Steven._

_21:49 Z: Stay with me, Fin. You bloody stay with me._

_21:57 Z: Sweetheart?_

_22:14 Z: Fucking answer me, damn it. Even if it’s just to quote another bloody rule at me._

_22:21 Z: Fin? Goddamn it. You answer me.  Do you hear me? Fin._

_22:32 User has disconnected._

* * *

_Four days later_

“Admiral Hackett? Mr. Massani?” One of the doctors stepped towards the two men who were hovering outside of Shepard’s hospital room.

Zaeed turned towards her while Hackett kept his gaze focused through the window at the battered body of Shepard on the hospital bed. “What’s the news, doc?”

“The Commander listed the two of you as her next of kin. At some point, we are going to have to consider the fact that we don’t know if she will ever wake up.” The doctor took a step back when Zaeed slammed his fist into the hospital wall. “I know this is distressing to consider. But…”

“We’ll think about it, Doctor. Please give us some privacy.” Hackett placed a restraining hand on Zaeed.

“Of course, forgive me.” She spun on her heel and walked quickly away.

“I’m not _goddamn_ giving up on her.” Zaeed wrapped an arm around Hackett’s shoulder and buried his face against his neck. “Not again. No. I will not bloody…I’m _not killing_ her. We are not doing that.”

“I know.” Hackett held him tightly. “I know. Let’s just go…sit with her.”

It had become a somewhat painful routine.  They took turns sitting next to her bed talking to her.  Hackett talked.  Zaeed cursed, mostly.  Hackett thought that maybe he cursed because he thought it would piss her off enough to wake up.  It hadn’t worked so far.

Zaeed stood at the window staring out across the view of the Presidium from Huerta. “I will not sign a goddamn form to kill her. I will not murder her, Steven. I won’t. And I’ll be damned if you agree to it either.”

“I’m not arguing with you.” Hackett felt like he had aged ten years in the last week. He reached out to hold the limp hand that rested on top of the hospital blanket. “She’ll wake up. It’s Finnegan. She…has to…”

Zaeed stepped around the bed to crouch in front of the chair that Hackett sat in.  He brushed the tears away from his cheeks and pulled him into his arms. “Maybe Chakwas was right. Maybe we should take a break. Get some rest.”

Hackett shook his head. “No. She woke up alone on the Lazarus station.  She’s not waking up alone here.”

“We’ll take turns. I think we both need a goddamn shower,” Zaeed suggested. “And you need to get in touch with the fleets to see where everyone is at.”

“Don’t _yell_ at her.” Hackett gave him a knowing look before finally nodding in agreement. “I won’t be long.”

Zaeed waited until he was alone in the room before turning to the woman on the bed. “You better fucking wake up, Fin. I don’t think we can survive another goddamn broken heart.”

He bent over to whisper in her ear. He touched his finger to the engagement ring on her hand that he’d made sure to replace the moment she was out of surgery. He sat next to Fin’s hospital bed and slouched down in the chair to doze off.  A sound near her bed had him up out of the chair with his hand around the doctor’s throat.

“Zaeed.” Hackett stood in the doorway. “Let the doctor go. She’s just checking Finnegan’s fluids.”

“Shit.” He released the doctor. “I need a goddamn…”

“Let’s go for a walk.” Hackett tried to pull him towards the door.

“No, we’re not leaving her alone.” Zaeed pushed him over to the bed. “Stay. Make sure that they don’t try to fucking kill her.”

“We’re not murderers, Mr. Massani.  We are trying to save her life.” The Doctor frowned at him.

Zaeed ignored her and Hackett’s outstretched hand to storm out of the room. He stood outside the hospital smoking a cigarette.  He could almost hear Fin telling him to stop smoking. He extinguished it and headed back inside to find Hackett sitting beside an empty bed.

“No, no. You stupid bastard, you let them…” He started for the door only for Hackett to wrap a strong arm around him. 

“She needs another surgery. That’s all. Doctor Chakwas is there too. You don’t think Karin would let anything happen to her, do you?” Hackett struggled to hold Zaeed. “Stop struggling, damn it. They’re trying to see if they can alleviate some of the swelling.”

“I can’t fucking do this, Steven.” He turned around in Hackett’s arms.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a more personal note, I've decided to block anonymous comments.
> 
> Dear Anonymous Reviewer who has clearly followed me over from FFnet.  
> I write for two reasons. It’s fun, and as someone with Asperger’s Syndrome, I find writing fanfiction helps alleviate my anxiety and stress. If you do not enjoy my style of writing that’s ok, perhaps you should go read something else and leave my stories alone? You add stress to one of the few things in my life that usually relieves the stress.   
> P.

A week later, Hackett and Zaeed still sat on either side of her bed.  It was almost 0300.  They kept telling each other to head to the apartment to rest.  They just couldn’t seem to make themselves move.   Doctor Michel had approached them again about disconnecting the life support from the Commander.  Hackett had barely managed to restrain Zaeed’s overly violent response to the question.  The doctor appeared to get the point and it had not been brought up again.

“She’s going to fucking wake up.” Zaeed’s statement sounded more like a question. 

Hackett reached across the bed to grasp his hand. “Of course.”

“When?”

“Soon.” Hackett infused more hope into the word than he felt.

“I can’t keep goddamn doing this.” Zaeed pulled away. He wandered over to the window. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

Hackett followed him across the room and wrapped his arms around him.  He rested his head against the back of Zaeed’s neck. “We have her body.  She’s breathing…barely.  Her brain is working.  She just…needs rest.”

“She needs to fucking stop goddamn resting.” Zaeed slammed his fist into the window, thankfully not hard enough to break. “We need her.”

“I know.” Hackett held him tightly. “I know, Zaeed. I know.”

“This is worse than knowing she’s gone.  I can’t goddamn fix that.” He flung his hand towards the bed. “Make her come back.”

“You could try yelling some more. It woke me up.” Hackett thought that perhaps they both needed a break from the hospital. “Let’s go get some sleep.”

“You go. I need a moment…alone.” Zaeed turned to give him a kiss then shoved him towards the door.

Zaeed waited until he was alone and then climbed up on the bed beside her.  He wrapped an arm across her, being careful of the various wires and tubes attached to her body.  His chin rested on her shoulder.  Two nights into her hospital stay, he’d started sleeping like this.  He didn’t sleep, not really, he just watched her for any signs of life.

“You need to know a few things, sweetheart.  A few goddamn things about…” He told himself to stay calm. He couldn’t punch the goddamn hospital bed.  Instead, his fingers gently brushed the hair away from her face. He trailed a finger across her brow and down her jaw. “I love you.  Steven loves you. This thing we have got so much goddamn better when we found you.  So…I’m not bloody letting you go.  Not yet. It’s too damn soon.  He asked you to gather the fleets and save the goddamn universe. I haven’t asked for a fucking thing.  I never wanted a bloody… you wake the fuck up. That’s what I want. Just wake up and yell at me for cussing you out.”

Sleep finally claimed him reluctantly.  He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but he’d been running on empty for days.  He woke up several hours later to the sensation of something tickling his neck.  His eyes blinked open and he found a familiar pair of green eyes staring back at him.

“I have two questions.” Fin’s voice sounded incredibly hoarse.  “One, why are you in my hospital bed?  And two, can you hold me a little more tightly?  I was drifting for a while, but I kept hearing you and Steven. I kept trying to find my way back. I was starting to worry that I was never going to make it.”

He shifted her as gently as he could into his arms. “I’ve been having goddamn trouble sleeping.  I’ve been accused of being irrationally paranoid that the doctors were going to turn off your life support.”

“Did they want to?” She eased her face against his neck and he heard her take a deep breath.

“We said no… _repeatedly_.” Zaeed couldn’t stop the tightening of his arms. “I need to send Steven a message.”

“I love you.”  She muttered into his neck while he pulled up his omni-tool to send a quick note to Hackett.

Zaeed had managed to get out of the bed by the time Hackett arrived.  He’d already contacted Doctor Michel who was checking Fin over carefully.   The two men waited anxiously for her to finish.   She spoke in undertones to them just outside the room.  She appeared to be relatively fine.  They’d need to observe her cautiously for several more days.  They couldn’t be certain yet if any permanent damage had been done.

They stepped back into the room and immediately took up their usual seats on opposite sides of the bed. Fin had the bed tilted up so that she wasn’t flat on her back anymore.  She glanced over at Hackett when he sat down.  He reached out to take her hand and she clung to his.

“How are you feeling?” Hackett leaned his forehead against her hand.

“Hungry.” She ran her other hand through his hair before glancing at the tray of food the nurse had brought in earlier. “I am not eating whatever that is. I don’t care what the doctor says.”

“I think we can find something more appetizing.” Hackett lifted his head up to smile at her. “I love you, Finnegan.  We were worried.”

“I love you too…both of you.” She smiled at him before turning towards Zaeed. “Hey, Zaeed?”

“Sweetheart?”

“It’s really good to see you, you goddamn bastard.” She laughed at him.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on continuing this story post-Reaper War for at least five or six more chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

The next six days were mostly filled with test after test after test.  Fin didn’t know what annoyed her most the tests or the fact that she was still sleeping for large portions of the day.   The doctors kept assuring her that her body was trying to recuperate.  The Cerberus _upgrades_ to her body had been affected by the Crucible and the many tests were mostly related to seeing if it was a permanent problem.

She wasn’t particularly fond of the hospital food either.  Zaeed kept promising to sneak her something better, but so far, it had been confiscated by Chakwas.  The medications that they had her on made her drowsy which was why she’d been sleeping so much.  It had been early morning when she’d closed her eyes.  From the way that the sun was filtering the window on Zaeed who was also taking a nap, it appeared to be mid-afternoon.

Hackett had been dragged back to his office by pressing matters, like rebuilding Earth.  Her fingers ran through Zaeed’s greying hair.  He’d pulled his chair up next to the bed and laid his head on it to sleep.  The doctors had expressly forbidden him from joining her _on_ the bed.  All in all, Fin would be very happy when they let her out of the stupid hospital.

The sunlight glinted off of her engagement ring.  She wondered when he’d put it back on her.  Her fingers drifted out of his hair to graze over the scar on his cheek.  She could tell that he was _awake_ and trying very hard to appear like he was asleep. 

Her fingers continued to meander over the lines on his face.  She ran her nails lightly over the five o’clock shadow on his jaw.  She touched the new scar on his chin that must have been from the war.  Her thumb floated across his lips.

“Aren’t you getting tired of pretending to sleep?” Fin asked.

“No, I’m bloody not.” Zaeed pushed his head back under her hand.

“I’m awake, Zaeed.” She rested her hand on his cheek. “I’m awake and alive.”

His hand came up to cover hers. “I…”

“You can open your eyes.  My hand isn’t going anywhere. I’m _not_ going anywhere.” Fin touched a tear that had escaped from his closed eyes. “Zaeed?”

His eyes finally opened to meet her gaze. “I was the one that found you in the goddamn rubble. You weren’t…I thought that you were already fucking gone.”

Fin grabed his hand and lifted it up to place two fingers over her carotid artery on her neck. “Still beating.”

She shifted his hand to grip her neck gently. “Steven gave you CPR. I couldn’t…I couldn’t steady…I couldn’t do it.  We went through every ounce of medi-gel before we got you to the goddamn medics.”

“I…” Fin didn’t get to finish her thought. Zaeed pulled her down into a kiss. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“I’m going to retire.” She eased up into a seated position in the bed.  Her back rested against the pillow.

“Retire?”

“I want to…throw myself into painting again.” Fin had spent a lot of time thinking about it towards the end of the war. “I always wondered if I’d stayed with it, how far could I have gotten?”

“Painting.”

“I have plenty of credits left over from dealing with Cerberus.  We could find a place and I could have an art studio built for me to work in.  Somewhere close enough to the city to let Steven _run_ the Alliance.” Fin couldn’t hide from painting forever.  It burned in her veins.  Her mother would’ve hated knowing that she’d given it all up.

“You want to paint again?” Zaeed moved to take a hold of her hand, his finger played with the engagement ring.

“You get to tell Steven.” Fin wasn’t sure how _Admiral Hackett_ would feel about the idea.  The Alliance would probably want to use her as walking inspiration while they were still rebuilding Earth and everything.

“He doesn’t need to _‘tell Steven.’_ I think it’s a great plan.” Hackett stood by the doorway. “I even have a few suggestions for where.  Perhaps we should wait to make any decisions until you’re released from the hospital? Zaeed and I have found a place here in London for now.”

“You aren’t going to try to talk me out of retiring? For the sake of the Alliance?” Fin raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, he fucking isn’t.” Zaeed gave Hackett a warning look.

 Hackett moved over to stand behind Zaeed's chair. He rested his hands on the other man's shoulders. "No, I'm not. I will suggest that we wait until after the wedding to start house hunting."

"Wedding." Fin's eyes lit up, she'd forgotten about wedding planning. "It will be much easier to plan the wedding from London."

Zaeed glanced up with a worried frown at Hackett. "I'm not fucking picking flowers and shit."

"Men." Fin glared at both of them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

It was two weeks before Fin was finally allowed out of the hospital.  She was still recovering and slept more than she liked.  Hackett and Zaeed refused to leave her alone which was why she found herself relaxing on the couch in Hackett’s office looking at bridal stuff on her omni-tool.  They were sweet and incredibly obnoxious.

“Steven.” She sat up and closed her omni-tool. “If I walk down the hall to hang out with Traynor for a few minutes, are you going to panic?”

“I don’t _panic_ , Finnegan.” He frowned at her.

“Good.” She stood up slowly. “I’ll be right back.”

“Finnegan.”

She looked back at him. “Yes?”

“Please be careful.” He finally caved when she widened her eyes just a tad. “And stop giving me that sad look.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She headed out the door and listened to the deep chuckle that followed her out of the room.  She loved Hackett’s laugh.  It was deep and rich and seemed to flow around her. 

Fin really had _intended_ to go see Traynor.  But she caught a glimpse of the beautiful sunny sky outside and found herself walking slowly through the labyrinth of hallways until she reached the main doors.  They’d made great progress in rebuilding the city so far.  She took a slow deep breath and decided to go for a little stroll.

A small walk would _probably_ do her good.  She hadn’t gotten very fair when she felt exhaustion creeping up on her.   With no benches in an easily reached distance, she leaned back against a tree and slid to the ground to rest.  She’d been there for twenty minutes when Hackett headed towards her.

He crouched in front of her with concern in his eyes. “Are you ok?”

“Tired.”

Hackett lifted her up off the ground and gave her his arm to lean on. “How about I take you home?”

“Fine,” Fin sighed.

Hackett placed her into the passenger’s seat.  She leaned her head against the window to watch the buildings go by.  The exhaustion was the most aggravating thing about her recovery.  It meant that her time spent outdoors was limited.  She sat up a little when he went left instead of right towards home.

“Steven?” She frowned over at him. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a beautiful day.  I think you need a change of scenery.” He parked at a landing pad near Shooter’s Hill. 

He carried her when she got too tired to walk until they found a bench on the crest of the main hill in the park.  He sat on one end of the bench so she could stretch out enough to rest with her head on his leg.  He draped a blanket that he’d brought over her.  His hand rested gently on her arm.

“Look.” She pointed to a few birds flying in the distance. “It’s nice to see something other than reapers in the sky.”  
“It is.” His thumb caressed her skin gently. “Are you cold?”

“I’m fine, Steven.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I’m not an invalid.”

“Did I say that you were?”

Fin decided the wisest course of action was to ignore him.  She went back to watching the birds and clouds.  It was getting chilly, but she wouldn’t admit it.  “Do you think Zaeed will find Vido?”

“No idea,” Hackett shrugged. “He sent a message this morning that the lead he’d been chasing hadn’t panned out.  He’ll be back in the morning.”

“This whole recovery business sucks.” Fin sat up and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. “No sex, no biotics, no extended walking.”

“It’s only temporary.” Hackett wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Did you get your pills today?”

“I stopped taking the meds.” Fin had stopped taking them days ago, against her many doctors’ orders.

“ _What?_ ”

“They make me feel worse not better. And even Chakwas admitted that they didn’t know if the meds would actually help my recovery.”  She kept her eyes on the horizon to avoid the concerned blue eyes that were _focused_ on her.

“Finnegan.”

“I haven’t been taking them for days, Steven.  And look, I’ve been getting _better_.” She shivered a little and hugged the blanket tighter around her. 

“I’m talking to the doctor tomorrow.” Hackett had that unmovable force look in his eyes.

She twisted around until she was sitting cross-legged on the bench facing him.  She lifted her fingers to touch his cheek lightly. “I’m not a child, Steven.  I am capable of making decisions on my own without your input, or Zaeed’s for that matter.  I had a long conversation with all of the doctors before I made my mind up about the meds.  My body is not a guinea pig and I refuse to let it be treated like one.  If they don’t know what the meds will do, I’m not going to be experimented on.  Cerberus did enough of that to last me a life time.”

He captured her fingers in his hand and kissed them. “Can’t you just take them so I don’t have to worry?”

“Nope.” She had no intentions of being swayed by him. “But I still love you.”

“Can I bribe you with lemon bars?” He sucked one of her fingers into his mouth.

“No, you can’t. And stop doing that, it’s not fair to turn me on when I can’t do anything with it.” Fin glared at him when he ran his tongue around her finger. “Steven.”

He moved back off of her finger. “How about if I promise to very gently ease some of that sexual frustration?”

“You…” She stared up at the clouds in the sky while she mentally cursed him a blue streak. “No.”

“That’s a shame.” He let go of her hand and leaned back against the bench.

Fin pulled up her omni-tool to send a vid-comm hail to Zaeed.  The minute he popped up on the screen, she turned it so that he was facing Hackett. “Cuss him out please.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

As dates went, this was by far the most exciting date that she’d ever been on.  Zaeed had picked her up and had intended to take her out for dinner.  He’d received an emergency hail from one of his contacts letting him know that Vido Santiago had been spotted recently and not far outside of London.  Fin found herself being tossed a weapon from the spares that he kept in his vehicle.

“Zaeed.” She glanced down at the jeans and cute teal sweater that she was wearing. “This is not armor.  And I’m barely medically cleared to walk. I’m not even medically cleared to have sex and you want me to shoot mercenaries.”

“Use your biotics to create a shield.” He had that focused look on his face that never boded well for anyone.

That was how she ended up hiding behind the skycar with a shotgun in one hand while her other hand pressed against a wound on her leg.  Zaeed had taken off at a run to go after Vido.  She’d tried to give him sufficient cover.  She’d taken out a handful of Blue Suns mercs before one of them clipped her leg.  It wasn’t a serious injury; she’d probably barely have a scar once she got medi-gel.

_She was going to kill Zaeed._

_Hackett was probably going to kill both of them when he found out._

She’d been there for an hour when she finally got tired of it.  She tried to reach him over the comm with no response.  She tried another person who popped up on the vid-comm fairly quickly. “Steven.”

“Finnegan? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?” Hackett raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I am.” She shifted a little and winced. “It’s going _splendidly._ ”

“Why are you sitting on the ground?” Hackett asked. “And what the hell is that sound?”

She lifted her hand up to show him the blood on it. “I wasn’t exactly dressed for a firefight and my biotics aren’t built for extended shields. And even if they were, I’m not really up to battle form yet.”

“Firefight?”

“Will you stop asking inane questions?” She leaned her head back against the skycar and then shot another merc who stepped around the corner. “Stupid Blue Suns.”

“Blue Suns?”

“Are you going to just repeat my words and make them into questions?” She pressed her hand down on the wound again. “I really need medi-gel and a new pair of jeans and dinner. I was promised dinner. I was promised a really good dinner, and at the moment, I’d settle for a burger and fries.”

“I’d stop asking if you’d give me some useful information.” Hackett breathed a heavy sigh.

“Zaeed’s chasing after Vido Santiago.  I haven’t seen him in over an hour. I’ve got a bullet wound to the leg and I’m hungry.” Fin shot another merc. “Is that succinct enough for you?”

“We’re tracing your location.  I’ll have an Alliance patrol pick you up. Zaeed can deal with the rest of the Suns on his own.” Hackett spoke off screen to someone else before turning back towards her. “How badly injured are you?”

“I haven’t bled out yet. It’s just a scratch.” Fin glanced down at the shotgun in her hand. “I am starting to risk running out of ammo however which is a more pressing concern.”

“There’s an Alliance shuttle less than thirty minutes away.  Can you hold out that long?” Hackett looked really pissed off.

“Yes.”

Six hours later, Fin lay on the couch at their home wrapped up in a robe and blanket.  Hackett had gotten her checked out by a medic then brought her home.  He’d even gotten dinner from her favorite restaurant.  She was halfway through _his_ fries when Zaeed finally walked in the door.

Hackett dragged Zaeed around the corner into the kitchen.  Fin couldn’t hear _what_ they were saying, but she could tell it was a _heated_ conversation.  She pushed the fries around the plate for a moment.  With an annoyed sigh, she limped into the kitchen.

“I would like to go on record as saying that bounties are the worst date idea ever.” She leaned against Hackett who wrapped an arm around her to carry most of her weight.  “Did you _get_ Vido?”

“No.” Zaeed crouched down to lift the hem of the robe to look at the new medi-gel healed scar on her leg. He touched a finger to it. “Bloody Suns.”

“Suns?” Hackett grabbed the back of his shirt to pull Zaeed back up to his feet. “This was your damn fault.”

Fin lifted her hand to cover his mouth. “I _am_ going to sleep.  You can yell at each other after you help me get to bed.”

She feigned a worse limp than she actually had which prompted an amused shake of the head from Hackett. He lifted her up into his arms to carry her into the bedroom. 

“Point made.” He eased her down on the bed.

She stretched her legs out carefully in front of her, testing to see how well the wound had healed. “I just didn’t think it was fair for you to do the yelling.  I got shot; I get to do the yelling.”

“You never yell,” Hackett reminded her.

“I do.” She reached up to start unbraiding her hair. “I just yell a lot more quietly with less swearing. Haven’t we had this conversation before?”

“Steven?” Zaeed stepped up behind him. “Give us the goddamn room for a bit.”

Zaeed waited or Hackett to step out before grabbing a brush from the dresser.  He sat on the bed and took over unbraiding and brushing out her hair. “We should start carrying goddamn armor in the shuttle.”

Fin pushed his hands away. “How is that…Zaeed…I’m…”

“Yes?”

“Would you be so kind as to cuss yourself out for being a complete idiot today?” Fin resisted the urge to grab the brush from him and hit him over the head with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

The apartment was quiet.  Fin hated the _quiet_ , it was lonely.  The solitude should’ve been relaxing but it wasn’t.  Zaeed had spent most of the last three weeks hunting down leads on Vido to no avail.  Hackett had been busy with Alliance matters.  And since, she’d been at least partially medically cleared; they had been trying to give her more _space_.

_Too much space._

A quick look at the clock told he that she had just enough time to stop by the wedding planner and grab lunch to share with Hackett.  She picked up a packet of information from the planner.  She stopped by the restaurant near the Alliance compound to pick up a couple containers of chicken and fried rice for both of them.

“Finnegan?” Hackett looked up in surprise when she stepped inside his office.

“Lunch?” She offered him one of the plates.

She pulled her feet up under her as she sat on the couch. “Have you heard from _him?”_

“No.” Hackett held up a report. “I do have a report on a Blue Suns base that was cleared out in the Terminus Systems.”

“He’s going to have Vido’s attention by now.” Fin finished her rice and tried to peer over the desk to see if Hackett had any left. “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

“Me either.” He watched her while her focus shifted from _his_ food to the various things in the bag from the wedding planner. “What’s all that?”

“Wedding stuff.” She tilted the screen so he could see it for himself. “Since _we_ decided on a date six months from now, I _decided_ to talk to a wedding planner.”

“Wedding…planner?” Hackett had the panicked look that both of her fiancés got whenever she mentioned any details.

“Don’t worry your _Admirally head_ about it, I’m not going to make either of you pick out flowers or anything like that.” Fin laughed at the immediate relief on his face. “I do need your guest list though.”

“I’ll message it to you.  I thought about a location.” Hackett waved his food container at him. “You want the rest of it?”

“What location?” Fin moved off the couch towards him.

“There’s that beautiful cathedral not far from here, can’t remember the name of it.  But I’ve already talked to the priest and it’s available.” Hackett pulled the plate out of reach when she tried to grab it.

“How many guests are you thinking that we’re going to invite? That cathedral is _huge_.” Fin frowned at him. “I thought we’d agreed on a smaller ceremony.”

“I want _everyone_ there so I don’t feel like I’m forcing you and Zaeed to _hide_ for the sake of my career anymore.” He had the stubborn look in his eyes that told Fin there wasn’t much point in arguing with him.  She reached for his food again and sighed at him when he yanked it away from her. “Steven.”

He set the container on his desk and snagged her shirt to drag her between his legs. “ _Finnegan._ ”

“Yes?”

“The door is locked.” He gave her a boyish grin that made her fall in love with him all over again. “And _you_ are _officially_ medically cleared for extraneous activity.”

“Am I?” Fin rested her fingers lightly on top of his shoulder.

“You are.” Hackett moved his fingers from her shirt to the front pockets of her jeans.

“How very interesting.” Fin tapped her foot against his. “Did you have something in mind, Steven?”

He turned his chair back towards his desk and she shuffled around with him. “I was supposed to wait for Zaeed, but he’s _busy_.”

Fin didn’t get a chance to respond to that.  Hackett shoved a clear space on his desk and lifted her up to lay her gently back on it.  He pressed between her legs and leaned down to skim his lips over hers. He took his time unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs.  His fingers grazed along the edges of her underwear before he hooked a finger inside and dragged them down as well.  He touched his lips to the inside of her knee and then up to skim his tongue against her pussy.

“I’ve been dreaming about you for days.” Hackett moved up to brush his lips against hers.  He teased her with his fingers and his tongue claimed her mouth. 

He waited until she was bucking up against his fingers to ease them out of her and position his cock just against her.  He thrust into her in a gentle pace.  His fingers interlaced with hers.  It was a slow gentle rhythm with equally soft kisses that made the strength of her orgasm when it hit a surprise.  She clung to him while her pussy clenched tightly around him.  He captured her mouth with his again to muffle the sounds of his own climax.

“Steven?” She lifted her head up when he moved off of her to use his tongue to clean her up.

He smiled up at her when he was finished. “Yes?”

“Oh nevermind.” She dropped her head back down on the desk with a thud.

Hackett helped her dress and eased her up off his desk.  He pulled her against his body in a tight hug. “Tell me.”

“No, it’s nothing.  I’ll tell the wedding planner that we decided on a venue.” Fin had a bad feeling that in his _rush_ to prove to the world that they were in a relationship, he was going to turn the wedding into a circus.  And she had a worse feeling about Zaeed’s obsession with Vido. “I’ll see you later.”

“Finnegan?” Hackett tried to hold on to her but she wriggled out of his grasp and headed out the door.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: London_

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_23:11 F: Hi._

_23:17 Z: Fin. Up late?_

_23:18 F: Will you meet me for lunch on Friday?_

_23:19 Z: I’m a little goddamn busy at the moment, Sweetheart._

_23:21 F: Please? Just lunch, you can leave right after if you want. I miss you._

_23:28 Z: I’ll meet you at the little bistro near the apartment at one on Friday._

_23:29 F: Thank you._

_23:30 Z: Go to sleep, Sweetheart._

_23:31 F: Love you._

_23:32 User has disconnected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
>  (I am so sorry. Not...sorry actually. =))  
>  Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all sadly.

“Have you seen Fin?” Zaeed stepped into Hackett’s office with a concerned look on his face.

“No.” Hackett set the report in his hand aside to frown up at him. “I thought you were meeting her for lunch to make up for that disaster of a date the other day.  She spent all morning talking about it.”

“She fucking stood me up.” Zaeed gave him a quelling look when he started to smile. “Don’t say I deserved it either. She told me that she had to go to talk some bloody woman about wedding shit, and she’d meet me at that little restaurant that she likes.  Two hours later, I still haven’t bloody heard from her.  She’s not answering her comm either.”

“That doesn’t sound like Finnegan.  She’s never late. Hell, she’s usually early.” Hackett felt a sudden sense of foreboding.  Finnegan was many things, but vindictive was _not_ one of them. “Let’s go find the wedding planner, maybe she’s still there.”

The wedding planner hadn’t seen Finnegan at all. The worry in the back of his mind grew when she didn’t answer either of their attempts to message her.  They were walking back out to the shuttle when something caught Hackett’s attention.  He wandered over to the nearby alley and bent down to find her engagement ring glinting in the sunlight. He picked it up and tossed it over to Zaeed who frowned down at it.

“Fin would _not_ have left this in the goddamn street. She would _not_ have taken this off for anything.” Zaeed closed his fingers around the ring. “Something is seriously fucking wrong here.”

It didn’t take long once they had gotten back to his office for Hackett to have all the security footage from the entire area surrounding the wedding planner’s office.  It took a while to find her in the vids.  Zaeed uttered a long string of curses when Blue Suns mercs dragged a struggling Fin into a waiting shuttle on the screen.

“I will burn that goddamn bastard alive this time.” Zaeed stared down at the ring still in his hand. “Forward that to T’soni. The Shadow Broker owes Fin at least one fucking favor.”

“Done. I’ve got an Alliance cruiser on standby, Vega and Cortez will be joining us.  It’s a shame the _Normandy_ isn’t available.” Hackett stepped to the storage locker in the corner of his office to pull out his armor. “I think you should go get your damn armor.  We need to find _our girl._ ”

* * *

_From: Liara T’soni_

_To: Admiral Hackett_

_Subj: Shepard_

_There is a base that I’ve found on a planet near Omega.  I’ve traced Vido Santiago to it recently.  I also spoke with Aria who confirms that Vido’s been in the area a lot of late._

_I think it’s where he’s taken Shepard._

_Good Luck._

_Liara_

* * *

It had been days. Days of destroying Blue Suns bases with no sign of Finnegan.  Liara’s message offered them the first real concrete lead that they’d had.  Hackett had been hiding his growing concern by throwing himself into the search for her.  He couldn’t afford to let the panic that he felt show.  He had to keep it together for Zaeed who had been spending most of _his time_ blaming himself for all of it.

Hackett found his fiancée stripping down his shotgun, cleaning it and putting it back together repeatedly. The crew had wisely decided to leave him alone at the mess table. He stepped over to sit beside Zaeed.  His movements were sharp and carefully controlled.  Hackett could see the anger that was just boiling under the surface. If they didn’t find her soon, he was worried that Zaeed might just snap under the strain.

Zaeed’s hand tightened on the weapon. “What if he’s already…what…fucking hell Steven, what if she’s already dead? It’s not like there’s goddamn Cerberus to bring her back again.”

“We _will_ find her.” Hackett pulled him into a hug. He closed his eyes to keep the doubt hidden. Zaeed didn’t need to know that he was terrified that she was already dead…or worse. “We will.  Liara found a base. Vido was there recently. If he’d already killed her, he would’ve sent you a message to gloat about it. He’s trying to torture you by holding her.”

“It’s fucking working then.” Zaeed’s voice was strained as he pressed his face against Hackett’s chest. “This is my goddamn fault.  If I’d just left him alone…goddamn it.”

“No. No, it isn’t.” Hackett had the feeling that he was going to have to repeat this many times in the coming days, no matter what they found when they caught up with Vido. “We need to get ready.  I’m taking a squad down with us to the planet.  If this is where Vido’s main base is, there are going to be a lot more mercenaries there.”

“I’m killing all of them.” Zaeed leaned back and his eyes were hard. “I don’t give a damn what the _Alliance_ thinks. I’m killing every goddamn Blue Suns bastard that I see until _we_ have her in _our_ arms again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)

Fin lay on the ground.  Her clothes were torn and singed in places. She was curled up with her back to the door.  They’d placed a collar around her neck that zapped her whenever her biotics flared unless they wanted her to fight.  Then they’d turned the damn thing off. It reminded her of what she’d seen the batarians use on Mindoir.   They hadn’t bothered with tying her up; the collar provided a better means of control. 

A week had passed since they grabbed when she’d been on her way to look at wedding invitations.   She kept track of the days because it kept her sane.   She fought them every damn time they came into the room.  The collar usually brought her to her knees quickly, but fighting made her feel less helpless than she knew she was.  She’d been hearing gunfire for the last two hours, it didn’t surprise her.  She heard gunfire most days.  Vido liked his men to practice.

The door behind her opened.  She tensed for the moment the boots got close enough for her to strike.  She jumped to her feet and tossed a throw the second the person was within touching distance.   The shock hit her immediately and she collapsed on the floor.   It always took a few minutes for her to stop convulsing, for the ringing in her ears to fade and her vision to return.   She could hear voices but couldn’t make out the words.

She blinked a few times before she was finally able to see who was crouched beside her. “Zaeed?”

“I’m going to get that goddamn thing off of your neck, stay very bloody still.” His fingers brushed against the bruises on her jaw before moving to the collar. “You fought?”

Fin let the burns and marks around her neck talk for themselves once he got the collar off of her.  Someone tossed a blanket to Zaeed which he wrapped around her before lifting her up off the ground into his arms.  He carried her out of the room and the base.

She glanced over his shoulder to see dead Blue Suns mercs littering the floor.  She caught glimpses of Alliance uniforms walking around but he was moving fast enough that she couldn’t get a good look at any of their faces.  The Kodiak that he carried her into looked familiar.  The man sitting in the pilot’s seat did as well.

“Saving damsels in distress again?” Fin peered at Cortez over the edge of the blanket.

“You know me, Shepard.  I can never resist a damsel in distress.” He turned serious for a moment. “I was a little worried about this particular damsel though.  Glad to have you back, safe.”

“Where’s your drinking buddy?” She clutched the fabric as Zaeed sat down with her in his lap.

“Killing the pendejos who did this to you.” Vega stepped into the shuttle.  “Cortez never actually gets his hands dirty. How you doing, Lola?”

“I’m much better now.” Fin looked up at Zaeed. “Vido?”

“Dead.” His arms tightened around her and she muffled her cry in the blanket.  His hold eased immediately.

“You can say I told you so.” She rested her head against his shoulder.

“No, he can’t.  He’s been given strict instructions regarding that.” Hackett stepped into the shuttle behind Vega.  He moved over to get a better look at her. He touched a gentle hand to her shoulder. “How badly are you hurt?” 

Fin turned her head towards him.  He flinched when he caught sight of the marking around her neck. “Electric collar.  I didn’t have the sense to not fight back once they put it on me.”

He exchanged a worried glance with Zaeed before sitting beside him.  “Get us the hell out of here, Cortez.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Clothes would be nice,” Fin muttered to no one in particular once the shuttle was on its way. “Clothes that don’t smell like things that I won’t mention.”

“The Doctor’s going to get a look at you first.” Hackett rested his hand on Zaeed’s leg.

“Steven, I love you.  But I am not _walking around_ in these clothes and a blanket.  I want clothes that don’t stink and a shower and food.  And then the doctor can poke and prod.” She turned haunted green eyes towards him. “Argue with me at your own risk.”

Zaeed carried her up to the captain’s quarters of the Alliance cruiser.  Hackett joined them in the room.  He set her down on her feet and she let the blanket fall away.  Hackett’s fingers gripped Zaeed’s arm tightly as they got a good look at the damage that was visible.

“Did they…” Zaeed appeared to be having trouble bringing himself to ask the question.

“No.” Fin decided to take pity on him. “Vido used me as a demonstration of the dangers of fighting a biotic.  They didn’t…touch me, aside from that.”

“What happened to your goddamn clothes then?” Zaeed helped Hackett guide her towards the bathroom.

“Partially incinerated,” Fin shrugged. “I didn’t dodge out of the way in time. I am going to shower, and you are going to stay out here.”

“Sweetheart.” Zaeed touched a finger to a cut on her cheek.

“Please. Just…let me have a moment to myself.” Fin moved backwards into the bathroom and let the door close in front of her. 

She dropped to the floor the minute that they couldn’t see her.  She scooted backwards until her back was against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest.  There didn’t seem to be tears left but she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the screams that seemed torn out of her throat.  

The door slid open moments later and both men stepped into the small bathroom.  They crouched down beside her. Hackett sat beside her and lifted her off the ground into his lap.  Zaeed sat in front of both of them so that he could hold her hands in his.  Fin finally let go and with her face buried against Hackett’s shirt, she cried her heart out. 

They held her until the tears subsided.  They helped her shower, taken pains to ensure that their hands were as gentle as possible.  She hissed when the water hit a couple of the scratches and bruises.  Zaeed murmured quietly into her ear while Hackett looked closely at a mark on her calf.  She wasn’t sure what he was saying but it sounded like a blend of apologies and declarations of love.

When they were finished, Fin pulled on a tank-top and a pair of Hackett’s boxers and climbed into the bed.  She refused to go to the MedBay so the doc came into the Captain’s quarters to check her over.  There appeared to be no permanent injuries, the bruises and scrapes would fade.   Fin took the pain meds after she’d forced herself to eat a sandwich and then passed out under the blankets with a _fiancé_ on either side of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)

Finnegan sat on the couch in the living room with her legs pulled up to her chest.  Her chin rested on her knees.  It had been a week since they’d found her.  Medically speaking, she was fine.  But Hackett didn’t think she’d slept much in the last week.  They practically had to force-feed her to get her to eat, which was very un-Finnegan.

“We have to talk to her.” Hackett turned to Zaeed who was starting out the window.  He placed a hand on his shoulder. “This was _not_ your fault, Zaeed.”

“Vido.”

“Vido was a sick bastard.” Hackett forced Zaeed to look him in the eye. “It was no more your fault than it was Finnegan’s.”

“Zaeed.”

They both turned to find her watching them closely. The two men exchanged a worried glance before stepping over to the couch.  She took both of their hands to pull them down on either side of her.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed let go of her hand and touched a tentative finger to the bruising around her neck that hadn’t disappeared completely.

Her hand clutched Hackett’s while she seemed to be struggling to find the right words. “Steven is right. This wasn’t your fault.”

“Fin.”

“No.” She shook her head at him.  Hackett felt her hand tremble in his.  He covered her hand with his other one for more support. “No. No more. Vido’s controlled enough of your life, of _our_ life.  He did this. Not you.”

“Sweetheart.”

Finnegan gave Hackett a tired smile and then moved over to straddle Zaeed’s lap.  She rested one hand on her shoulder and used her other hand to force him to make eye contact. “I could blame myself for not letting you kill him when you had the chance. All I care about is that you two found me. That’s all that matters.”

Zaeed slid his arms around her to crush her against his chest. “I’m so goddamn sorry, Sweetheart.”

“Why?” Finnegan appeared to be trying to lean back to look up at him but Zaeed’s grasp was too tight.

“We should’ve fucking found you faster.” He turned his head to speak against her neck.

“Steven?” She tilted her head towards him.

“Yes?”

“Could you have found me faster?” She waited for him to shake his head in response and then turned back to Zaeed. “I don’t need you to beat yourself up about something that was not your fault. I need you…both of you…to just be here for me.”

“He can do that.” Steven glared at Zaeed who chuckled in response.

“Good. I’m going to take a shower.” She tried to get up but Zaeed held her tightly.

“You showered this morning, Sweetheart. You’ve been sitting on the couch all day.  You can’t keep running away.” Zaeed ran the palm of his hand up and down her back. “Do you…you have to fucking talk about it.”

“What do you want me to say?” Finnegan shifted out of his lap to set between them again.  She clenched her fists in her lap.  Hackett watched the blue swirl around her hands for a moment. “I spent seven days fighting.  And when I wasn’t fighting, I was being shocked into submission.  It was a stark view of what life would’ve been like if you hadn’t saved me on Mindoir.”

Hackett ignored the biotic blue of her hands and gripped both of them in his own. “You _are_ safe.”

It was apparently what she needed to hear. He watched the blank façade that she’d been hiding behind all week crumple away.  Hackett tugged her into his arms.  Zaeed shifted down on the couch so that he was sitting beside him.  Both men stroked her back and arms. 

“Let it out, Sweetheart.” Zaeed touched his lips to her neck.

Finnegan shot out of their arms away from the couch.  Her arms glowed blue by the time that she got to the dining room table. With a pained roar, she slammed through the table.  She ended up on the floor in the middle of the destroyed furniture.  They followed her over and Zaeed lifted her up out of the debris.

“I’ve always hated the couch, you could destroy that next. Feel better now?” He smiled when she started to laugh.  She pressed her face against his shirt for a moment. “Or worse?”

“Hungry.” Finnegan eased back away from him. “I feel hungry.”

“Which means you feel better.” Hackett brushed some of the table bits from her clothing.

“I will…feel better.” She ran her fingers through his beard. “So cookies? I vote for cookies.”

“She definitely feels fucking better.” Zaeed yanked her up into his arms. “We love you, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be VERY, VERY slight triggers in this chapter, brief mention of an attempted rape. Very brief mention.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)

The nightmares weren’t a complete surprise to her when they started.  Fin had a history of having nightmares after a serious trauma.  She woke up suddenly after yet another bad dream.  This one had thankfully been a silent one.  She got tired of waking _everyone_ up screaming.  _Her men_ were still asleep.

She crawled out from between them and wandered into the kitchen while pulling on one of Zaeed’s t-shirts.  She opened the fridge and leaned down to look for something to eat.  She finally spotted a leftover piece of cake and curled up on the couch to eat it.

“Another nightmare?”

Fin glanced towards the hallway to find Hackett standing in boxers watching her. “Yes.”

He sat next to her on the couch. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Batarians.” Fin set the plate aside.  She stretched out on the couch with her head on his leg.  “Vido seemed to take a perverse pleasure in making me fight batarians.”

Hackett lifted her up into his lap so he could wrap his arms around her.  “Was it just fighting?”

“Yes.” Fin looked up to meet his gaze. “I told you.”

“Finnegan.”

She hid her face against his neck. “Steven…don’t.”

“I won’t tell him.” He gently stroked her back underneath the shirt. 

“One of them…tried to...I killed him. Vido stepped in to make sure it didn’t happen again.” Fin spoke with her head on his shoulder. “I threw the…batarian through a wall before he could…he didn’t actually…”

“So he didn’t?”

“No.” Fin slid her arms around his neck. “I thought that I wasn’t going to see you again.”

He let her control the kiss when she leaned forward.  It was soft and gentle.  Fin laid her head against his shoulder after a minute or two.  He held her in his arms awhile she pressed her hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat.   The touch was what she needed, to remember that she wasn’t in that room, alone. 

“You ok, Sweetheart?” Zaeed’s voice sounded thick with sleep when he came into the living room.  He sat on the coffee table in front of them.

“Bad dream.” She motioned to the half-eaten slice of cake. “I was drowning my sorrows in sugar.”

“Did it work?” He reached out to rest a hand on her knee.

Fin moved her hand from Hackett’s chest to cover Zaeed’s. “It turns out that for once food wasn’t what I needed.”

“What do you need, Sweetheart?” He asked.

“You. Both of you.” She stared down at his fingers for a moment. They’d been so careful _not_ to do anything beyond hold when what she really needed was to remember the feel of them on her. “I want the one thing that you two seem to be afraid of at the moment.”

She watched the two of them exchange uneasy glances.  With an aggravated sigh, she moved out of Hackett’s lap.  She left them in the living room to chat, because she knew that’s what they were going to do.  Tossing Zaeed’s shirt aside, she crawled back under the covers and stared up at the ceiling to wait for _their_ decision.

_Annoying, stubborn, wonderful idiots._

A sound by the door had her opening her eyes and tilting her head up to find them standing at the foot of the bed. She leaned up on her elbows.  “Decision made?”

“Yes.”

“Finished being overly cautious idiots?” She smiled at them both.

“Probably not.” Hackett remarked as they moved up on the bed on either side of her. He pulled the covers away from her body. “We can’t seem to help it when it comes to you.”

Zaeed grazed his fingers along her side, careful to avoid bruises that hadn’t completely disappeared. “Love is such a goddamn pain in the ass.”

Fin rolled her eyes at both of them and sank back down on the bed. “New rule, never date two stubborn old fools.”

“She means bastards.” Zaeed switched his fingers out for his lips.

“Date?” Hackett brushed the hair away from her shoulders. “You’re going to marry us.”

“Sad but true.” Fin gripped his beard lightly and pulled him up higher so that she could kiss him. The light touches just weren’t going to be enough. She didn’t know how to ask for more. “ _Steven.”_

“Hmm?” He tilted his head so she could whisper in his ear. “What do you need?”

“More.” Her fingers gripped his shoulders. “Please...”

Hackett exchanged a glance with Zaeed. He lay on his side and pulled Fin over against him while Zaeed scooted up behind her.  She felt his cock brushing against her ass while he began to kiss and nuzzle the back of her neck. Hackett captured her mouth with his own while his fingers strayed across her breasts and down between her legs.  He sunk two fingers into her already wet pussy.  She bucked against him and as she moved back she felt Zaeed start to coax a finger into her from behind.

“More.” She was begging and for once Fin didn’t care.  She wanted them pressed fully against her body from both sides. 

“Easy, Sweetheart.” Zaeed murmured against her neck. 

He rested his free hand on her hip and used it to help guide her on to Hackett’s cock.  With her pussy filled, Zaeed focused on adding a second and then third finger into her ass.  He’d added lube at some point, she’d been too distracted by Hackett’s movements to notice. 

Hackett stilled for a moment while Zaeed eased his cock into her.  They waited for her to adjust to the fullness.  They waited until she started to rock between them.  She nibbled and kissed the side of Hackett’s neck as the two men thrust in and out of her.  Their movements were firm but gentle at the same time. 

It was a maddening thing for her when she craved more.  She wanted to float away between them and they were too worried about her to take her there.  She decided to take matters into her own hands…or mouth.  She ran her tongue up Hackett’s neck to the sensitive spot just behind his ear and bit down hard. She heard his sharp grunt before he slammed into her. 

The hard movement of it pushed her back against Zaeed.  He in turn picked up his pace as well.  She was gasping and clinging to them when she finally came.  It was more like an explosion of all the pent-up emotion that she’d been holding in since they’d rescued her.  She buried her face against Hackett while the two men followed her into orgasm. 

With the wall that she’d built up gone, Fin couldn’t stop the flow of tears.  She caught the confused look that her fiancés exchanged with each other.  They carefully eased out of her then after cleaning each other up.  They gathered her into their arms and held her closely. 

“I’m ok.” Fin murmured when she finally had control over herself. “I promise. I’m ok.  It was just…”

“Overwhelmingly amazing?” The smirk was evident in Zaeed’s voice.

“Among other things.” Fin grinned at Hackett who leaned his forehead against hers. “Steven?”

His hands came up to cup her face. “Can we go at least a year before we _almost_ lose you again?  I think three times is _more_ than sufficient.”

“I’d like to point out that none of those times have been my fault.” Fin tried to hold back the chuckle but the look on his face was too much for her to take. “Does this mean that you’re going to come with me when I work on the wedding plans?”

“Zaeed’s retired.” He grinned at her. “I think I’ll leave that in his capable hands.”

“You goddamn bastard.” Zaeed reached across her to smack Hackett on the arm.

“Is that a no?” Fin twisted around to give him her saddest face with wide green eyes.

“Don’t give me that look,” Zaeed groaned. “Fucking hell.”

“I think it’s a yes,” Hackett smirked.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)

“Why am I here?” Zaeed sat in the chair in the back of the boutique while Fin tried on wedding dresses.

“You were very bad in a previous life.” Fin rolled her eyes at him. She twisted in front of the mirror from side to side. “What do you think?”

“I don’t bloody know. They all look the fucking same at this point.” Zaeed didn’t apparently feel it necessary to actually _look_ at her to make this assessment.

“Zaeed.” Fin decided to take pity on him. “There’s a pub next door, go have a scotch.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Just go.” She headed back into the dressing room to try on another dress.

She flopped down on the bench inside the little room with a sigh.  She’d hated every single dress that she’d tried on so far.  Zaeed had grunted and groaned through all of it.  Hackett was probably laughing himself hoarse in his office.  This was the problem with all of her friends being so far away. She needed a bridesmaid or something. Wrex would probably be more helpful than Zaeed.

“Sweetheart?” A faint tap on the door let her know that he hadn’t gone to the pub. “Fin?”

Fin reached out to open the door to let him in. “I shouldn’t have made you come.”

He snuck into the room and sat on the bench across from her. “What’s wrong with this one?”

Fin stared down in annoyance at the dress that she was wearing. “It’s too green.”

“Fin.” He gestured wildly at all the dresses that were hanging from the wall. “They’re all some goddamn shade of green.”

“It’s a moldy green.” Fin hid her grin against one of the dresses.

“Moldy?” His eyes narrowed and his hand shot out to grab her.  Fin dodged out of the way but ended up on the floor with a Zaeed-sized weight on top of her.

“I just want the _right_ dress.” Fin pushed him off of her and stood up to stare at the dresses. She pulled off the one that she was wearing and changed back into her jeans and sweater. “It’s not here. Let’s take Steven lunch.”

“Fin.”

She turned back to find him holding up one of the dresses. “Yes?”

“Is this _my_ color?” He smirked at her.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Fin froze him in stasis before he could move.

Twenty minutes later, a flushed Fin raced into Hackett’s office.  She darted behind him just as a _very_ angry Zaeed stormed into the room.  Fin gripped the back of Hackett’s uniform when he stood up while she tried to stop laughing unsuccessfully.

“What the _hell?”_ Hackett found himself being turned back and forth as Fin continued to try to avoid Zaeed by using him as a shield.

“She _fucking_ froze me in a bloody stasis and put a fucking dress on me.” Zaeed stopped trying to grab Fin long enough to explain.

“Why?” Hackett sounded impressively calm considering.

“He asked if it was his color.” Fin thought it was a completely reasonable explanation. “It wasn’t.  Green is _not_ his color.”

“New plan.” Hackett held up a hand to stop Zaeed from advancing again. “You are _not_ helping her with the wedding plans anymore.  Traynor can go with her.  She’ll have more fun anyway.”

“Fine.” She dropped down into Hackett’s chair with a sigh. “I was going to bring you lunch but he was chasing me.”

Hackett turned towards her.  He rested his hands on the arms of his chair and leaned down to kiss her. “Maybe you shouldn’t have put him in a dress.”

Fin glanced around him to grin at Zaeed. “Fine. New rule, no dresses on Zaeed.  Even if he does deserve it”

“Why did he deserve it?” Hackett crouched in front of his chair.

“I forget.” Fin caught sight of the clock on the wall. “I vote for lunch.”

“In a fucking moment.” Zaeed pushed Hackett out of the way and squatted down in front of her. She could tell that he was fighting to keep the serious look on his face.  She grinned at him and he finally leaned his head into her lap and laughed. “I have clearly been a terrible bloody influence on you.”

“You have no one to blame but yourself.” Fin tilted his head up so she could kiss him. “It really wasn’t your color though.”

“You little…” He stood up and pulled her up out of the chair.  In one fluid motion, he took a sat and pushed her down across his lap.

“A little help?” Fin turned towards Hackett who was reclining on the couch.

“Oh I’m going to offer Zaeed all the help that he needs.” Hackett winked at her when she huffed at him in annoyance.

Zaeed swatted her on the ass once. “I do not enjoy dresses…when I’m the one bloody wearing them.”

“Zaeed.” She did _not_ like where this was going. “Let _me_ go.”

He kept an arm firmly around her and it set her off.  Since Vido had grabbed her, Fin had been having _issues_ with being restrained, even if it was by Zaeed or Hackett.  She’d never been prone to panic attacks, but the two men had over the last few weeks had to be very careful with it.   They hadn’t played with rope or ribbon or anything of the sort because of it.

The bile started to rise in her throat.  She’d seen other people have panic attacks, and theirs were almost violent or visible. Fin felt like she was trapped in her own mind.  Zaeed clearly sensed the moment that things had gone wrong.  With a muttered curse, his hold eased on her immediately. He shifted her up until she was sitting in his lap instead of bent across it.  Hackett was up off the couch and squatting in front of her.  His hands cupped her cheeks.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed spoke softly. “It’s ok. You…”

“Are safe,” Hackett finished for him. 

Fin stared into Hackett’s eyes but she wasn’t really focused on him.  She rested her forehead against his and tried to fight her way through the quagmire that her mind had become. Her voice cracked when she tried to speak a moment later. “I’m sorry.  That was…I’m sorry.”

“Do _not_ ever apologize for something that _is not_ your goddamn fault.” Zaeed kept his arms loosely around her.  She had a feeling that they were trying to hold her, comfort her without triggering the panic attack further. 

She sank back against his chest. Her hands stretched up to hold Hackett’s. The two men were the anchors that helped her navigate out. “Are they ever going to stop?”

“Yes,” Hackett answered at the same time that Zaeed gave a more truthful, “I fucking hope so.”

“I need to paint.” Fin had to get some of this out of her head, and talking wasn’t working. “I…need to paint.”

Zaeed exchanged a look with Hackett over her head. “Lunch first.”

“I’m not…” She bit off the last part of her sentence at the look in Hackett’s eyes. “Fine, lunch first. Then I’m going home to paint.”

Fin set up her easel with one of her larger canvases on the balcony.  She’d opted to go with acrylic for this since it would let her mimic both watercolor and oil styles.  She usually went for beautiful landscapes or portraits.  But this painting started in a dark place and didn’t get better.  She painted for hours, skipped dinner and went late into the evening.

She wasn’t even sure what it was when it was finished.  It loosely resembled a bloody, mangled body that seemed straight out of her nightmares.  Standing abruptly, she pushed the easel over and strode away from it.  She found _her men_ on the couch watching her with concern evident in their eyes.

“I just needed to get that out of my head.” She motioned to the canvas that was now on the floor of the balcony. “Did you have dinner?”

“We waited.” Hackett moved off of the couch towards the kitchen. He turned her towards the couch. “I’ll make something. Talk to him.”

Fin frowned back at him but sank down on the couch beside Zaeed anyway. “So?”

“Do you want to try the goddamn dress shopping again tomorrow?” He sounded very grumpy about the whole idea.

“Not with you.” Fin laughed when he looked _very_ relieved. She scooted down on the couch on her side and rested her head in his lap. “How long have you been having nightmares too?”

“I’m not…” He stopped when she turned on her back to look up at him. “Since Vido fucking took you.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Zaeed.” Fin shifted up so that she could wrap her arms around him.  She rested her head on his shoulder this time with her lips pressed against his neck. “I smell burgers.”

Zaeed’s entire body shook as he laughed. “Way to stay focused in the fucking moment, Sweetheart.”

“That’s about as in the moment as I can get.” Fin traced her fingers on the tattoo on his neck. “Think he’ll add bacon to it?”

“Fin?”

She twisted her head back so she could look him in the eyes. “Yes?”

“If I keep goddamn reminding you that you’re safe, and you keep goddamn reminding me that we found you in time.  Maybe both our fucking nightmares will go away?” His fingers tangled into her hair. “I just keep fucking thinking about what if we’d been too late.”

“But you weren’t.” She scooted forward in his arms. “You found me in time.”

“And you are safe, goddamn it.” He crushed her against him. “Safe.”

“Can’t breathe,” she groaned. “If I die from a hug, I am haunting you for the rest of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm always open to smut prompts. So if there's a scene/position that you'd like to see our trio in feel free to leave a comment. =)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> I promise that there will be smut in the next chapter. I just had to write the fluffy.
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to EpsilonBeta for the idea.

Fin had planned on having a quiet evening alone.  Zaeed and Steven were out on a date together, and she had the apartment to herself.  It was the first time that she’d had real alone time in a while.  She had intended to working on their wedding gift.  She was painting a _family_ portrait.  It was based on a photo from their trip to the beach after her N7 graduation.

 She’d been working on it in secret for days now.  But this was the first real time that she’d got to make progress on it.  They’d been on their way to dinner.  She was in a white dress that had lace panels along the hem and neckline.   Zaeed had white jeans and a dark blue denim button on shirt on while Hackett had opted for blue jeans, a white t-shirt and grey blazer.  She’d taken the image with a perfect view of the beach and setting sun in the background.  It was going to make for a stunning painting.

Two hours into her _alone_ time, she heard footsteps outside the door.  She carefully shoved the canvas back into its hiding place and stepped back into the living room just as Hackett and Zaeed stumbled into the apartment looking _disheveled._   Disheveled might have been an understatement, they were battered and bloody.  They looked like they had been in a bar fight.

“What in the world?” Fin rushed over to them.  She took them gingerly by the arm and led them over to the couch. “Sit. I will be right back.”

“We had a slight disagreement.” Hackett winced when talking caused his lip to split a little further.

“A disagreement with each other?” Fin sat on the coffee table in front of them with a first aid kit in her hand.

She’d also grabbed medi-gel and bowl of warm water with a wash cloth. She started with Hackett who seemed to have the worst of the injuries.  She dipped the cloth into the water and began cleaning off his knuckles, and then his face.  Her touch was as gentle as possible but he still hissed when she brushed it against his lip.  She applied medi-gel to his lip and placed a soft kiss to the healing injury. 

“We had a disagreement with a couple goddamn batarians at the bar on the Citadel that we went to.” Zaeed answered her question when she started cleaning his knuckles.

“Batarians?” She frowned at him before taking the bowl and cloth to rinse it out and get more warm water.  She wandered back over and continued working on his hands. “Why?”

“They said something that we found _offensive_.” Hackett took the icepack that she’d handed to him and leaned back on the couch with the pack over his eye.

Fin rolled her eyes. “What did they say?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter.” Zaeed all but growled at her when she touched a scrap on his jaw.

“Which means it was about me, so what did they say?” Fin gripped his jaw as gently as she could to keep him from turning away while she finished with his face.  She applied medi-gel to the scrapes and handed him an icepack for the bump on his forehead.

“I’m not goddamn repeating it.” Zaeed shifted the icepack so he didn’t have to look in her eyes.

Fin glanced over at Hackett to find that he was doing the same thing. _Men._ She closed the first aid kit and picked it up along with the cloth and bowl.  She put all of it away and headed back to the couch to find that they hadn’t moved an inch. She poured them both a drink and set the glasses on the coffee table in front of them. 

“I have ways of making you talk.” Fin squeezed between them on the couch.

Hackett lifted the icepack to raise an eyebrow at her. “Oh?”

“Don’t mock.” She reached out and pressed it back against his eye with an annoyed huff when they both chuckled at her.  She thought for a few minutes before leaning over to whisper in Hackett’s ear so Zaeed couldn’t hear. “I will help you tie Zaeed up and do very wicked things to him.  I’ll even participate in the _talking._ ”

He removed the icepack to turn very _intrigued_ blue eyes towards her. “Really? Even the…really?”

“Really.” Fin grinned at him.  

“The batarians…”

 _“Steven.”_ Zaeed cut him off.

“Finnegan is _very_ persuasive.” Hackett ignored his protests and focused on Fin. “They said you were a murderer and a _whore_ for the Alliance.  They didn’t get a chance to say anything else.”

“How did C-sec not get involved?” Fin lifted Zaeed’s hand to look at the bruises on his knuckles.  She grazed her lips against them. “My _poor_ men.”

“Bailey threw a goddamn punch himself,” Zaeed chuckled. “The fucking bastards shouldn’t have started badmouthing you in a bar full of off-duty C-sec and Alliance.”

“Did you even get to have dinner? I can heat up the leftovers that you saved for me.” Fin glanced over to find Hackett holding his hand up to her. “Steven?”

“Kiss mine better too.” He waved his bruised knuckles at her.

She glanced up to the ceiling with a laugh before gently kissing each of the bruises on his fingers. “Would you at least like some aspirin?”

“You forgot my other hand.” Zaeed pushed Hackett’s hand out of the way to replace it with his.

“Is this how I’m going to spend the rest of my evening? Kissing every bruise and scrape?” Fin complied with the insistent request from Zaeed.  It was moments like this that she felt like her heart might just burst with the happiness that they both gave to her. 

The stupidly adorable idiots who got into a fight in a bar with batarians because they’d insulted her.  And now, the two gruff _men_ were pushing each other out of the way so she could kiss their _bruises._   She leaned her head against Zaeed’s shoulder and reached over to pull Hackett against her.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed tossed the icepack aside.

“I love you.” She rubbed her cheek against his arm.

“What about me?” Hackett rested the unbruised side of his head against _her_ arm.

“Yea, you too.” She rested her hand on his leg. “Let me get you some aspirin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin’s Dress in the painting: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/57744105455/thebohogarden-urban-outfitters-fall-catalog


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Shout out to The Red Celt for part of the idea. =)

 “Zaeed.”

He glanced up from the weapon that he was modding to find a very _flushed_ Fin standing on the other side of the coffee table. “The last time that you blushed like that, you weren’t wearing any goddamn underwear.”

“I…” She stammered and turned even redder.

Zaeed set the gun down and brushed his hands on a nearby cloth. “What did Jack show you now? Is she still teaching the biotic kids?”

“It wasn’t Jack.” Fin shook her head and turned around to walk out onto the balcony.

Zaeed followed her out. He leaned against the railing beside her and bumped her shoulder with his. “I am always willing to experiment with you, Fin. You know that.”

“I know.” Her voice was a hushed whisper. “It’s not that.”

“Why are you whispering, Sweetheart?" He shifted over until he was pressed against her back with his hands on the railing next to hers.

“Do you remember the other night when I convinced Steven to tell me what the batarians said?" Fin took a deep breath.

Zaeed had to think for a minute to figure out what the bloody hell she was asking. “So what did you promise the bastard?”  
  
"Don't make me say it." Fin groaned at him.

"Sweetheart?"" Zaeed tilted his head.

“I agreed to help him tie you up…and I agreed to…talk…you know.” Fin rested her head against his shoulder.

“Talk?” Zaeed needed a little more clarification. “Explicitly?”

"Yes. No. Yes." Fin’s face was completely flushed.

“Are you chickening out?” Zaeed asked.

“No. I can’t I mean…I’d like it if you two but…” Her rambling was starting to get a little incoherent.

"Would you like us to talk to you?" Zaeed's grin widened further when he felt the slight nod of her head. He shifted his hips so she could feel his growing erection. "Would you like us to tell you in great goddamn detail what we're going to do to you? Tell me, sweetheart."

"Yes."

"Are you going to blush the entire time?" He chuckled.

"Zaeed."

"Oh sweetheart, wait until Steven gets back home." He moved his arms from the railing to wrap around her. “I’ll talk the goddamn bastard into altering his deal with you.”

"I'm going to need a drink," Fin muttered.

Zaeed had a feeling that she was talking more to herself. "Would you like me to make you one?"

"Yes.

He chuckled again at the little tremor in her voice. He pulled her braid to the side and placed a kiss against her neck. Fin was so goddamn adorable at times like this. He hugged her more tightly to his chest. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

"I love you too." She twisted her head to smile up at him.

Fin headed into the kitchen to find something to eat and Zaeed poured himself a scotch.  While she was distracted, he sent a quick message to Hackett to hurry the bastard up.  He mixed up a sweet cocktail for Fin.  It was part coffee, part milk and part chocolate liqueur.

“This is much better than tequila.” Fin took a tentative sip of the drink that he handed to her. “So when is he going to be home?”

“What?”

“You sent Steven a message. I know you did. How could you possibly resist?” Fin was occasionally way too perceptive for his liking. She sank down on the couch and gave him an amused smile. “That’s what I thought.”

“I’m going to run the bath for you.  I think you should relax for a while before Steven gets here.” Zaeed wanted to put her as much at ease as he could. 

Fin followed him into the bedroom with the drink still clutched in her hand.  She handed it to him and undressed. He took her hand and helped her into the oversized tub in the bathroom.   She sank down under the water and bubbles.  Her head rested back against the edge of it.  He started out of the room but her hand still held his.

“Sweetheart?” He crouched down beside the tub.

Her head swiveled towards him. Her green eyes held a hint of what he thought might be doubt over something.  “Do you ever wish I was more…”

Zaeed lifted his free hand to brush his knuckles along her cheek. “The only thing I ever fucking wish for is more goddamn time with you.”

 Fin lifted her hand to show the engagement ring on her finger. “You don’t have to sweet talk me, Zaeed. You’re stuck with me now.”

He pulled the hand over to kiss the ring. “I’ll be back.”

* * *

Fin rested her head back against the tub again and closed her eyes.  She dozed for a while in the warm water.  She was there about thirty minutes before she finally decided that she’d had enough _relaxation_ for one evening.  She opened her eyes and started to stand up only to find both her _men_ were completely naked standing by the door watching her.

“Hi.” She hesitated with the water dripping off of her.  From the look on both of their faces, they’d had a very _long_ talk about her.  She glanced down their bodies to find their cocks were already somewhat erect. “Hello to you too.”

“I understand that our _deal_ is going to be altered.” Hackett moved towards her with a towel in his hands.  He wrapped it around her and helped her step out of the tub.

She felt the flush on her neck start all over again. “Do you mind?”

“Are you…certain that you want to be tied up too?” He looked concerned.

Fin hadn’t thought about the fact that it might trigger a panic attack.  It had been days since she’d had one.  “You can always untie me if I start to freak out.  And maybe…the talking will help me through it.”

He dried her off and tossed the damp towel back to Zaeed. He slid his arms down around her waist and tugged her closer.  His head leaned down so he could graze his lips against her ear. “It can wait, Finnegan. I would’ve told you the truth anyway, you don’t owe me anything.”

“I know.” She titled her head to smile up at him. “Just be…patient if I start to, you know.”

He moved his hands up to cup her face. “Always.”

“Stop being such a smooth bastard and get the fuck in the bedroom.” Zaeed flicked Hackett on the ass.

Hackett retaliated by letting go of Fin and grabbing Zaeed by the ear to drag him into the bedroom.  The two men whispered in the corner of the room for a few minutes.  Fin rolled her eyes and wandered over to sit on the bed. She pulled the blanket off the bed and around her shoulders.  She sat cross-legged under the cover trying to figure out what _her two idiots_ were saying to each other. When they finished, Hackett headed into the closet where they kept the _toys_ and Zaeed sat on the bed beside her.

“We’re going to use the ribbon.” Zaeed grabbed the brush from the side table and began to brush out her hair. “I’ll keep my knife by the bed, I can cut the goddamn ties the moment you tell me. Ok, Sweetheart?”

Fin twisted around to face him. “It’ll be fine, Zaeed.  We have to get back to normal, as normal as you two idiots can be, at some point.”

“Steven resembles that bloody remark.” He chuckled at her.

The man in question decided to ignore both of them.  He motioned for Fin to scoot back up on the bed.  She stretched out on her back with her arms over her head and legs spread enough for them to tie her to the bed. Zaeed moved up next to her while Hackett starting tying her up.  

Zaeed’s fingers started to stroke up along her side while he kissed her neck, jaw and finally lips. “I’m going to enjoy watching you blush for us, Sweetheart.  We’re going to touch every goddamn inch of your body before we’re finished.  And then we’re going to take turns filling your pussy.”

“Zaeed.” Fin turned her head away to hide the blush but he ran his knuckles along the red tinge on her neck.

“Would you like that, Fin?” The fingers moved from her neck down to her breast.  He made slow circles around one than the other without touching her nipples.

The ribbon tightened around her wrist and her body tensed for a moment.  Hackett paused in the middle of securing it to the bed post.   She told herself to focus on the hands on her breasts.  Zaeed shifted enough that he could whisper in her ear.  Between his hands and the soft reassurances, she started to relax enough that Hackett continued tie her up. 

“I’ve changed my goddamn mind.” Zaeed’s voice was low and gravelly in her ear. “I’m going to talk to you, while Steven _enjoys_ himself, and then I’m going to lick your pussy clean.  When I’m fucking done with that, I’m untying you and you’re going to ride me.”

“Blindfold or no?” Hackett held wider strip of ribbon that they usually used.

Fin looked over at Zaeed first before nodding at Hackett.  It would be less…embarrassing if she didn’t have to meet their eyes.   She thought Zaeed would move around. He stayed up at the head of the bed.  One of his hands stroked her hair and face gently, while he continued to whisper in her ear.  She wondered if perhaps he was trying to make sure that she felt like she had one of them close while she was tied up.

“You should see his cock. It’s fucking leaking while he looks at your body. Would you like a taste?”” Zaeed trailed his fingers along her neck and then left her body for a moment. They were back a moment later pressing against her lips.  She swirled her tongue along his fingers and immediately tasted Hackett’s pre-cum on them. “That’s it, Sweetheart. Suck my fingers clean, maybe I’ll share some more with you.”

“You should feel her pussy.” Hackett had clearly moved to the end of the bed.  His fingers brushed against her thigh before up to her pussy. He thrust a finger into her. “She’s already wet.   Have you been thinking about this, Finnegan? Thinking about us talking to you…making love to you.”

Fin couldn’t quite get the yes out of her mouth so she nodded instead.  She heard Zaeed chuckle against her ear.  She turned her head towards him to glare only to belatedly remember that she had a blindfold on.   His lips brushed against hers and he was still chuckling.  She snagged his bottom lip with her teeth to tug on it before letting go.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. We’ll have you talking soon enough, you’ll be goddamn screaming eventually.” Zaeed went back to whispering in her ear.

“God, you feel good.  You’re so damn wet.” Hackett murmured while he skimmed his cock along her pussy lips a few times before sinking it into her. They moaned almost in unison once he was all the way in.  The ties on her ankles kept her from rising up to meet his thrusts. “You do make the most beautiful sounds, Finnegan.”

There were fingers on both of her breasts and on her clit as well.  Between them and the hard cock gliding in and out of her, Fin was soon writhing underneath Hackett as much as the ribbons would allow. The two men kept up a litany of encouragement between them both.  Zaeed stayed by her head though, watching and touching and growling very dirty things into her ear.

“I can feel you tightening around me, Finnegan. Are you going to come for us?” Hackett pulled all the way out and dragged the head of his cock across her clit.  He slammed back into her again. “Come with me, I’m so damn close.”

She felt fingers graze over her clit while he slammed into her.  The fingers captured the nub between them and tugged. The extra sensation caused her to jerk against the ribbons and with one hard thrust, Fin climaxed hard enough that she broke one of the ribbons on her wrist as her arm jerked down.  Hackett’s was triggered by hers. 

When he’d recovered, Hackett moved up to check on her arm to make sure that she hadn’t hurt herself.  Zaeed switched places to ease between her legs.  His tongue began to gently graze and dip into her pussy.  He lapped up the combined juices while Hackett untied her other wrist and then her legs. The moment she was untied, Zaeed stretched out on his back and dragged her over on top of him.

“Ride me, Sweetheart.” He used his hands on her hips to guide her pussy over his cock. “Let me help you.”

Hackett reclined on the bed beside them to watch.  His hand drifted down underneath her to play with Zaeed’s balls.  Between Hackett and Zaeed’s tongue earlier, Fin wasn’t certain that she had the strength for a third orgasm.  The hands on her hips controlled the pace and kept her moving over him. 

It didn’t take long for Zaeed to begin thrusting up against her as he came.  He dragged her down into kiss and she collapsed on him with a final orgasm.  They held her between both of them once they recovered and cleaned up.  Hackett checked her arm that she’d yanked against the ribbon again. She pulled the ribbon away from her eyes and told him to stop twisting her arm around before he did actually injure it.

She was actually surprised to find that she didn’t have a nightmare when she went to sleep that evening.  It was Zaeed who shot up out of bed.  He slipped out of bed.  He pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of Hackett’s pajama bottoms and headed out of the bedroom.  Fin glanced down at the sleeping Hackett before following Zaeed.  She grabbed one of her over-sized sweaters to pull it on.  It hit her just at the knees.  She grabbed the quilt from the couch before walking out to find Zaeed smoking on the balcony in one of the loungers. 

“Zaeed?”

He stretched out his hand towards her and dragged her down into his lap. “It’s cold out here, Sweetheart. You should be in bed.”

Fin pulled her legs underneath the sweater. “What’s the matter?”

Zaeed took a drag from his cigarette and ignored her question.  She leaned her head down against his chest and he reached up with his free hand to let his fingers run through her hair.  She stayed snuggled in his lap on the balcony for a while with the blanket wrapped around the two of them. 

“Do you want to tell me about the bad dream?” Fin asked.

“No.”

“Do you want me to wake Steven up?” She tried a different tactic.

“No.”

“Do you want to sit here and hold me until the sun comes up?” She grinned at him in response to the glare that he sent her way.

“No more goddamn tying you up for a while.” Zaeed muttered around his cigarette.

_Ahh._

“I’m safe, Zaeed. You and Steven found me in time.  I’m not hurt, or permanently scarred. I’m safe.” Fin repeated the words a few times. “Let’s wake Steven up.”

“Why?”

“Breakfast.” Fin pointed out towards the horizon where the sun was just starting to rise. 

“I’ll make you an egg sandwich in a minute,” Zaeed chuckled.  He set his cigarette aside and then tightened his arms around her. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you too.” Fin tilted her head to meet his gaze. “What kind of egg sandwich?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)

Fin had spent most of the day painting.  They usually left her alone while she pained, so she didn’t have to worry about them getting a peak at the wedding gift.  She was about half-way done with it.  Zaeed and Hackett had gone out together in an attempt to have an actual date that wouldn’t end in bruises.  Fin had given them strict orders _not_ to get into a bar brawl this time.

_In retrospect, that had probably been a bad idea._

They came back an hour after they’d left with faces that only slightly resembled storm clouds.  She put her painting away and watched Zaeed pour himself a drink before storming out on the balcony to smoke.  Hackett went into the kitchen and a moment later, cabinets were being opened and slammed shut.

_Well._

_Definitely a bad idea._

She decided to tackle Hackett first, if only because he swore less.  She hopped up on her usual spot on the counter to watch him muttering under his breath into an open cabinet. “Should I have extended my request to not brawling with each other?”

He closed the cabinet _slightly_ more gently than the others and turned towards her. “He’s a stubborn fool.”

“And would he say the same thing in return?” She reached out to snag his jacket to pull him closer. “What happened?”

“He’s convinced that something very bad happened to you while Vido had you, something that you’re afraid to tell him.  And we had a _slight_ disagreement about it.  You need to talk to him, Finnegan. He can’t continue imagining the worst. Please?” Hackett gave her a hug and then stepped back.  He pulled off his jacket and sweater to toss them over a chair. “I’ll make dinner while you two talk.”

Fin decided not to point out that he hadn’t actually told her what happened.  She jumped down from the counter to go _talk_ to the muttering man on the balcony.  She’d forgotten to grab a coat so she pressed close to him by the railing. 

“Where’s your goddamn coat?” Zaeed opened his black trench coat to pull her against him and closed it around her.

“Why are you wearing Steven’s coat?” Fin glanced down at it for a moment.  He just grumbled a few curses into her hair.  “So what happened to your date?”

“Goddamn stubborn bastard.” He glared at her when she turned around to face him with a grin on her face. “It’s not fucking funny.”

“Zaeed.” She didn’t want to have this conversation in the cold night air. “Come inside, we need to talk.”

“What do we need to bloody talk about?” He grumbled at her but let her lead him inside anyway.

The bedroom seemed to be the best place to talk, because Zaeed kept muttering at Hackett in the kitchen who responded in kind. _Adorable idiots._ She got comfortable on the edge of the bed to watch Zaeed pace in front of her.

“So what did you want to fucking talk about?” He dropped on the bed next to her.

“Vido.” She grabbed his arm to stop him from standing back up. “There is only one thing that I haven’t told you about.  If I tell you about it, will you apologize to Steven for being a grumpy idiot on your date?”

“No.” He shifted to the side so he was facing her.  He brushed her jaw with his knuckles. “But you’re going to goddamn tell me anyway.”

Fin rolled her eyes.  She grabbed his hand and told him about the batarian that she’d killed the first day.  She filled in all the details of what happened while she was thee.  She didn’t leave anything out.  When she finished, he pulled her down on the bed into his arms. Her head rested against his chest and their legs tangled together.  They lay on their sides.  They were there for a few minutes before Hackett joined them.  He stretched out behind her.

“Are we done being grumpy idiots?” She glanced between the two men with an amused smile.

Zaeed tangled his hands in her hair to turn her towards him. “No. He owes me a goddamn date.”

“You heard the man.” Fin reached behind her to pull one of Hackett’s leg hairs.  He covered her hand with his to stop her.

“I’m _very_ comfortable right now; perhaps your fiancé would prefer to wait until tomorrow.” He let go of her hand to reach across her to rub his thumb along Zaeed’s lips.

“I have an idea.” Fin twisted on her back between them so she could see both of their faces. “Remember what we did on our first date? Well, what you did?”

“Where you were a lazy bitch who just watched us?” Zaeed smirked at her when she flicked his nose. “Why?”

“I want to do that again.” She traced her fingers along the koi tattoo on his arm.

“Now?” Hackett asked.

Fin leaned up to kiss him first and then Zaeed. “Yes, now.”

Zaeed followed her up off of the bed a moment later.  He crushed her into his arms. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I love you.” She pushed him back over towards Hackett. She made herself comfortable on the recliner that sat across from the bed. “Kiss and make up.”

“We’ve been a terrible goddamn influence on you,” Zaeed muttered.

“You have been a terrible influence on her,” Hackett corrected.

“Do it.” She decided to ignore both of their comments. “Naked though, kiss and make up naked.”

It was an odd mixture of the past and present as _her men_ undressed each other.  She remembered the first night when the two had led her into their bedroom and in the same manner stripped each other down.

Now, like the first time she’d watched, Zaeed pushed _their_ fiancé down to his knees.  With his hand gripping Hackett’s hair, he guided him towards his cock.  Hackett held Zaeed’s hips and licked his cock from the base to the tip.  His tongue ran around the head and then he took him all the way into his mouth. 

“Do you want to watch him swallow, Sweetheart?” Zaeed kept his eyes on her while he used his hold on Hackett’s head to thrust into his mouth.

“Yes.” Fin eased her hand into the top of the pants to play with herself as Zaeed drove faster into Hackett’s mouth.

With a loud grunt, Zaeed pushed Hackett down on his cock before exploding into his mouth.  He eased his grip on the other man’s hair after a moment.  Hackett licked the last drop from the head of Zaeed’s cock before standing up.  He grabbed him by the neck and pushed him down on the bed on his hands and knees.

Hackett paused to get the lube that they kept in the side table.  He moved _his fiancé_ to an angle that gave Fin a better view.  He lubed up a couple fingers and started to work them into Zaeed.  He scissored them inside of him and dipped them deeper into him.  Once he’d loosened him up enough, he pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock up.

He swatted Zaeed on the ass and then with a wink at Fin, he drove all the way into him.  She matched the speed of his movements with her own fingers that she was stroking her pussy.  It wasn’t long before she came on her hand.  Her moans caused Hackett to speed up.   He bit down on Zaeed’s shoulder as he climaxed.

“I don’t remember you playing with yourself that first time.” Hackett spanked Zaeed on the ass one last time before pulling out of him as he smiled over at Fin.

“You didn’t see me in my hotel room after I left.” Fin winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

A month later, and three months before the wedding, Fin was losing her mind.  Traynor hadn’t ever really been roped into helping her with the plans at all.  Instead, Hackett all but took over.   The venue had changed multiple times, and finally he’d selected a much larger hall than the one that Fin had initially wanted.  The guest list had imploded.  The wedding planner complained about the constant changes, but…who could argue with _Admiral Hackett._

_Fin certainly hadn’t been successful at her attempts to dissuade him._

Her _other_ fiancé kept himself conveniently out of the entire thing.  And Hackett cheated.  He’d turn the charm on and she couldn’t tell him no.  She threw herself into her painting and tried to pretend that the increasingly extravagant plans were fine with her. 

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: London_

_From: Fin_

_To: Zaeed_

_11:26 F: I’m taking lunch to Steven. Where are you?_

_11:29 Z: Outside of London._

_11:31 F: See a nice house?_

_11:32 Z: No._

_11:34 F: I know that you two are house shopping for us._

_11:36 Z: No fucking idea what you’re talking about, Sweetheart._

_11:38 F: Right._

_11:39 Z: Did you need something?_

_11:40 F: Do you think that you can find some of that liquid chocolate stuff again?_

_11:41 Z: Yes._

_11:42 F: Today?_

_11:43 Z: Yes. What are you bloody planning, Fin?_

_11:45 F: Steven is very lickable._

_11:46 Z: He is.  Though, I don’t think that’s going to stop the madness of his wedding plans._

_11:47 F: It’s worth a shot.  We should test the theory out._

_11:48 Z: We should, very bloody thoroughly._

_11:49 F: Excellent. Love you._

_11:50 User has disconnected._

* * *

Fin picked up burgers and fries to take to the Alliance HQ. She found Hackett in the middle of a vid-conference with several of the other Admirals across the fleet.  She sat on the couch in his office to wait for him to finish.  She was almost done with her burger and fries by the time that he finished.

“Finnegan.” He snagged one of her fries before she handed him the container with _his_ lunch.

“So which house did Zaeed check out today?” Fin watched him hide behind his lunch.

“I have…”

“No idea what I’m talking about,” she finished for him. “Yes, Zaeed’s already tried that particular tactic.  The trouble is that I happened to be the only person in the apartment when your real estate agent sent a message over the vid-comm yesterday afternoon.”

“Damn.” Hackett waited until he’d finished with the bite of burger before continuing. “We wanted it to be a surprise, after the wedding.”

“Consider me surprised.” Fin leaned back into the couch cushions with a yawn. “I got an offer for that series of paintings that I did on the Reaper war.”

“Really?” Hackett glanced up at her.

“Yes, I’d really like to know how the curator of the art gallery found out about the series.” Fin turned amused eyes towards him to find that Hackett was suddenly _very_ interested in what was left of his burger.  “Steven.”

“Yes?”

“Your blue eyes will _not_ save you this time.” Fin tried very hard to keep a straight face.

“Really?” Hackett set his food aside and moved around his desk to crouch in front of her.  His hands rested on couch on either side of her. He stretched up to kiss her softly on the cheek and then lips. “Are you sure?”

She felt her insides melt a little at the twinkle in his eyes. “Go eat your lunch.”

His eyes weren’t exactly twinkling that evening when he was tied to the bed covered in drizzles of chocolate.  Zaeed and Fin started on opposite sides of him and licked their way up his body.  They took _careful_ pains to get every drop of the chocolate from Hackett’s skin. 

Fin grabbed the bottle and poured a line of chocolate on his cock.  She skimmed her tongue along the head of his cock before moving up to remove the rest of it.  Hackett lifted up off the bed towards her mouth.  She took the hint and moved him into her mouth.  She felt Zaeed’s hand rest on her head.  He applied a little gentle pressure to push her down on their fiancé’s cock further.

“Can you untie me now?” Hackett tilted his head up when he’d recovered from filling Fin’s mouth.

“No.” Zaeed winked at Fin. “We’re not finished with you yet.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Zaeed searched the entire apartment looking for Fin.  It wasn’t that goddamn big for fuck’s sake.  The wedding was a month away and more and more, she’d taken to _hiding_. He finally found her sitting at the back of the closet with a bag of cookies in her lap.  He stepped inside and closed the door.  He eased down on the floor beside her with his back to the wall.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” Zaeed stretched his legs out in front of him.  He took a cookie when she held the bag out towards him.

“It’s a circus.” Fin huffed in frustration. “Have you seen the guest list? He added even _more_ people to it. It’s hundreds and hundreds of people that I don’t even know.  You don’t know them. I don’t even think _he_ really knows them.  He even invited that stupid reporter.”

“I know,” Zaeed sighed.  He’d wondered when Steven’s constant changes to the wedding plans were finally going to get to be too much for her.

“Can’t you talk to him?” Fin chewed on another cookie. “Please? Try? I can’t handle all of those people. It’s too much.  I know the scars have faded but…why can’t it just be friends?”

“I don’t fucking know.” Zaeed hated to see the stress on her face.  She’d been so excited about the wedding plans and then Steven had decided to make it all about _his_ fucking sensitivity over the fact that they’d hidden their relationship for so long. He was so wrapped up in _telling the world_ that he’d lost track of what the wedding was supposed to be about. “I’ll try to talk to the bastard.”

Fin leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh. “Can I stay in the closet? Let’s just get married here in pajamas.”

Zaeed was about to answer when the door slid open to reveal Hackett. “Steven.”

He looked between the two of them with a confused frown. “Is there a reason that you two are on the floor in the closet eating cookies?”

“Yes.” Zaeed wrapped his arm around Fin’s shoulder. “They taste better in the dark.”

“They taste better in the dark.” Hackett raised an eyebrow. “Is this a party of two or can I join you?”

Fin’s fingers gripped the edge of Zaeed’s jeans. “I need more cookies.”

Hackett watched with an increasing frown on his face as Fin left the bag of cookies in Zaeed’s hand and ducked around him out of the closet.  He turned back to Zaeed. “What the hell is going on?”

Zaeed rubbed his hand across his jaw a few times before standing up. “We need to fucking talk.”

“I want to check on her first.” Hackett started out of the room but Zaeed got a hand on his arm first.

“Now, Steven.” Zaeed guided him out into the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. He should’ve fucking gotten more involved in the first place. “You need to stop fucking changing the wedding plans.”

“Why?” His fiancé looked surprised at the demand.

“Because I asked.” Fin stood by the door. “It’s getting…intimidatingly larger than I thought our wedding would be.”

“I just want everyone to see us…the three of us together. I want everyone to know that I love you both.  We’ve hidden for so long because of my damn career.” Hackett moved off the bed towards her.  He cupped her face with his hands. “It’ll be wonderful, I promise.”

Zaeed watched Fin cave in to the look on Hackett’s face. She wasn’t going to say no to him.  He was going to strangle Hackett with his own hands if he managed to ruin the wedding for her. He didn’t get a chance to say anything as Fin finally just nodded and backed out of the room to go paint on the balcony.

He woke up a week later to find the spot between him and Hackett empty.  A glance at the clock on the side table told him that it was four in the morning.   He wandered around the apartment but didn’t find her anywhere. _Fuck._ He pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and dark denim jacket.  He noticed as he was stepping out of the closet that _his_ travel bag was missing.

Leaving a note for Hackett that said he’d _taken_ Fin out, he sent a quick message to Liara to have her track down his fiancée.  She’d taken a shuttle to Stratford-upon-Avon. In less than an hour, he was standing outside her rented room.  She didn’t _seem_ all that surprised to see him when she let him in.

“Sweetheart.”

Fin ignored his outstretched hand and went back over to the bed to crawl under the covers. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

“You’ll be back today goddamn it.” Zaeed stretched out on top of the blanket with his boots dangling off the end of the bed. “And I will _talk_ to Steven about the wedding.”

“Good luck with that.” Fin smiled up at him, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“You aren’t thinking about running away from us, are you?” Zaeed didn’t like the flash of emotion that went across her face any more than the cold fear he’d felt when he’d realized that she was gone.

“No.”

“That isn’t as bloody convincing as I’d like it to be, Sweetheart.” He eased the hair out of her eyes and ran his thumb along her eyebrows. “I’ll talk to the stubborn bastard.”

“Ok.” Fin leaned her head into his hand.

“Can we go back home now?” He asked.

“Fine.”

* * *

Hackett was waiting on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and a report in the other.  He glanced over the datapad at the two of them when they stepped into the room.  He caught the slight shake of Zaeed’s head when he noticed the bag in his hand.  Finnegan took the bag and disappeared into the bedroom.  His fiancé headed over to him. 

“What happened?”

Zaeed snatched the datapad out of his hand and tossed it across the room. He was a little more careful with the cup of coffee.  But once that had been set aside, he grabbed Hackett by the shirt and dragged him out to the balcony where they could talk without being overheard. “You stupid, goddamn bastard.”

Hackett pushed his hand away from his shirt. “What did I do now?”

“I woke up to find _our girl_ gone; she’d packed a bag and bolted.” Zaeed kept his voice low while he pulled out a cigarette. His fingers shook a little as he lit it. “Do you _want_ to lose her?”

“Gone?” Hackett felt a cold shiver of fear go up his spine. “What do you mean _gone?”_

“Don’t act stupid, you know exactly what I goddamn mean by gone.” Zaeed clutched the railing in front of him. “You’ve all but ruined the wedding for her.  Don’t ruin everything else as well.”

“It’s gotten out of hand hasn’t it.” Hackett leaned back against the railing. He’d known for weeks now that he’d been going too far with it all, he just couldn’t seem to pull himself back in. “She really left.”

Zaeed threw out his arm to drag Hackett over against him. “I’m not goddamn watching us lose her one more time. I won’t fucking do it. So you get the fuck over whatever your obsession with a huge wedding is because she doesn’t give a damn about it and neither do I. You talk to the wedding planner, you find a smaller place and you cut that fucking guest list down to just the people that we all care about.  And no bloody reporters.  We’ll keep it a surprise for her.”

“Agreed.” Hackett ran his beard along Zaeed’s neck before kissing his neck and jaw and then finally his lips. “I’m sorry. I’ll talk to the wedding planner when I get to the office.”

“Stubborn bloody bastard.”

“What? I said I’d fix it.” Hackett tilted his head back to look at the man holding him tightly.

“You’re still a stubborn bastard,” Zaeed chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no point to this chapter aside from fluffy nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Fin sat on the balcony with her feet propped up on the railing. The painting was finally finished.  It was a week before the wedding and Zaeed had spent most of the last three weeks all but glued to her side.  She had a feeling that he worried that she would bolt before the wedding. 

Her fiancés were currently getting ready to go out for their bachelor party.  They thought she was waiting for Traynor and a few other friends to pick her up for her party.  She wasn’t.  The minute that they left, Cortez was picking her up to take her to the _Normandy_.  It was currently being captained by one of her buddies from N-school.  He’d promised to take her wherever she wanted to go, mostly because he still owed her a favor.

_Mindoir._

The cemetery was still intact after the war.  And she wanted to visit it before the wedding.  She sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the grave markers.  She’d brought a bouquet of daises.  Hours past while she talked to her ghosts, she couldn’t bring herself to move until the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

“Steven?” She glanced over her shoulder to find him walking towards her.

He eased down to sit on the ground beside her. “I went to where Traynor told me that _your_ party was supposed to be and you weren’t there.  And then I went to the apartment, and you weren’t there.  I was about to panic when I saw a note from Captain Travis that he was _escorting_ someone of interest to Mindoir.”

Fin picked at a blade of grass on her grey jeans. “Zaeed?”

“ _Our_ fiancé is drunk off his ass and asleep.” Hackett covered her hand with his. “I took him home after I realized where you’d gone. You were _planning_ on coming back, weren’t you?”

 “Of course.” She glanced over at the worry on his face.  She lifted up her other hand to play with his beard before resting it on his cheek. “Steven. I want to marry  you two idiots, I love both of you. I wasn’t _bolting_ for the hills.”

“The wedding…”

She shifted her hand to cover his mouth. “The wedding is fine.  It’ll be beautiful and…large.”

“I’m sorry.” His words were muffled by her hand. 

She pulled her hand away. “The wedding isn’t just about me. If this makes you happy…”

Hackett cut her off this time.  He brushed his lips against her and then pulled her off the ground into his arms. She shifted on her side so she could rest her head against his chest. “I changed the wedding plans.”

“Again?” Fin tried to sound…pleased.

“Yes, you’ll like it this time.” Hackett chuckled at her. “Remember that small church that we visited that you loved?”

“Yes.”

“We switched the wedding to there; the guest list has been cut down to maybe thirty people.” Hackett’s fingers brushed against her cheek. “The wedding isn’t about my insecurities.”

“Was this supposed to be a surprise?” She turned her head to kiss his fingers.

“Yes, so act surprised when Zaeed drives you to the _wrong_ location.” He wrapped his arms tightly around her. “I am very, very sorry.”

“You’re going to be. Am I really known for my ability to lie?” Fin tugged gently on his beard. “Zaeed’s going to kill you.”

“You’ll protect me.” Hackett laughed when she yanked on his beard again. “You ready to head home?”

“Want to take a walk with me?” She hopped up out of his lap and reached down a hand to help him to his feet. “And remind me to tell _Captain Travis_ that he still owes me a favor since he told you where I was.”

“I think he fears my wrath more than yours.” Hackett wrapped an arm around her waist so his hand could rest in her back pocket.

“Foolish man.” Fin grinned up at her husband-to-be.  She used her biotics to make the leaves on the ground dance. 

"Who? Me or the Captain?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

The morning of the wedding, Fin sat on the edge of the bed in her hotel room.  Zaeed stepped into the room in his all black tuxedo and headed over to crouch in front of her. He took her hands in his.  Hackett was apparently meeting them at the massive hall that they’d rented out for both the ceremony and reception.  Zaeed still didn’t know that Hackett had already _spilled_ the secret.

“Sweetheart?” He held her hands tightly.

“I don’t want this circus of a wedding.” She didn’t have to fake the tremble in her voice, she was nervous even though she knew it was going to be a smaller wedding.

“I know. I’ve tried to talk the stubborn goddamn bastard out of it,” Zaeed sighed. “I’ll be beside you the whole fucking time, so will Steven.”

_She knew that._

With a deep breath to steady her nerves, she stood up and smoothed out the emerald green vintage gown that she was wearing.  Her hair was styled in a side swept braid that circled up around her head.  She shook her arms to try to rid herself of the anxiety that still ran through her body.  Zaeed slid an arm around her waist and led her towards a waiting skycar.

“I’m confused. First, you pick me up at the hotel and then the fancy car that Hackett picked out isn’t here.” She tried to keep up the farce that she didn’t know what was going on.

“I didn’t want you to escape.” Zaeed winked at her.

“Oh for…” She remained silent the entire ride across London.  When he took a turn that she shouldn’t be expecting, Fin sat up to get a better look outside.  “Where _are we_ going?”

Zaeed ignored her question and continued driving.  He parked outside what looked like a small church.  He stepped around the vehicle to help her get out.  She gave him what she hoped was a questioning gaze but he just led her up the steps and through the massive double wooden doors.  Stepping inside, she found that they were in a small foyer.  Hackett waited for them in his dark blue tuxedo with black trim.

“Steven?” Fin glanced briefly at the bouquet of daisies that he held in his hands.

He handed the flowers to Zaeed who stepped away to give them a moment. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t listening to you.  I…want this to…I don’t care about anyone else but you and Zaeed. You didn’t want a circus.  You said you wanted a small wedding, just our friends, the people that matter.”

“I did.”

Hackett stepped over to pull one of the doors open to reveal the inside of the small chapel.  There were probably thirty people seated in the handful of pews.  He closed the door again and turned back towards her. “Marry us?”

Fin threw herself into his arms, ignoring her hair and dress to wrap her arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

Zaeed stepped over with a frown on his face. “You told her already, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hackett’s face was the picture of innocence.

“Zaeed?”

He shifted his attention to Fin. “Sweetheart?”

“I’m walking down that aisle.  And I’m going to be getting married.  Now, you can both stand here and argue with him about something that is irrelevant, or you can both walk beside me.” Her biotics flared for a moment and she used them to nudge both of them towards the door. “Wise decision.”

They stood in front of Eve who was performing the ceremony.  Fin briefly wondered if Wrex had twisted the priest’s arm to get him to allow it literally or just figuratively.   Hackett stood on her left and Zaeed on her right.  She’d handed her bouquet to Traynor who sat in the front row.  The men had written their vows together. Fin had a feeling that was only because Hackett wanted to ensure that Zaeed didn’t add goddamn, bloody or fuck in his vows.

Zaeed started with what he had written first. “I promised not to swear but mostly because Steven said he’d lock me out of the hotel if I swore on our wedding day. The two best things in my life started in a bar.  If I’d known that I’d spent the next twenty years in a relationship with one, and ten with the other, I might’ve sworn of scotch forever.  But I can’t imagine my life without either of you.  And I _promise_ to continue to drive both of you insane for however long we have together.  Oh, and I goddamn love you both.

Hackett reached around to flick him on the side of the neck before he spoke. “This wedding was supposed to happen in a large ballroom with hundreds of guests.  You see, these two amazing people beside me have spent our entire relationship keeping it a secret for my career.  And I got a little lost in the idea of telling the whole world.  But I realized while writing these vows that the only people that matter are standing at the altar with me.  I’ve loved them both from the moment that they stepped into my life.  I’ve lost them both on occasion and myself in the process.  I promise to love you both until I no longer have breath in my body.  I promise to never falter or waiver in that love.”

“Don’t forget the bloody cookies,” Zaeed muttered to him.

“Oh, and I promise all the cookies that you could ever want,” Hackett whispered to Fin.

Fin couldn’t look at either of them, if she didn’t look she would never get through the words that she’d written a thousand times and memorized line for line.  “I said no when they asked me to marry them the first time.  I’ve had a history of losing the people that I love and if I held them too closely, I was afraid that they’d be ripped from me.  But I’ve never met two greater men.  They stole my heart and never gave it back to me.  They hold my pain and my secrets and every wonderful thing that I’ve ever had is wrapped up in them.  I promise to hold you both close to me.  I promise to stop worrying about what I might lose and simply love every precious minute that we have together.”

The ring ceremony was simple.  Zaeed and Hackett put the rose gold band with three emeralds on her finger with her engagement ring.  Fin and Hackett slide a wider band with three small emeralds on Zaeed’s finger, and then she helped Zaeed put Hackett’s on his finger.  Their kisses were shared as well when Eve finally got to that part. 

The faces that they passed when they walked back down the aisle together were all a blur.  Fin wasn’t even sure who all was at the wedding.  They all blended together as she blinked back tears while Hackett and Zaeed led her back out through the back of the church.

Once they were through the doors, Zaeed took her hand and one of Hackett’s to drag both of them into a changing room off the side of the foyer.  He eased her back into Hackett’s arms and leaned down for a kiss.  He ignored her huff of impatience when he reached down to start easing the skirt of her gown up.

“Hey Lola.” Vega banged on the door a couple times. “Tell your old _men_ that they’re going to have to wait a little longer.  We’re all hungry and we can’t eat until you dance.”

Fin leaned her forehead against Zaeed’s and laughed.  “Go away, Vega.”

“We’ll finish this later, goddamn it,” Zaeed grumble.d  He reluctantly dropped her skirt back down and headed out of the room.

Since Hackett had taken over the wedding plans, Fin had no idea what to expect when they headed out to the reception.  It was set up under a massive tent in the gardens attached to the chapel.  Fin’s attention was immediately drawn to the cake.  It appeared to be giant chocolate chip cookies layered with some kind of cream in-between.  The hands on her elbows kept her from heading straight towards the cake.

“Not yet, Sweetheart.” Zaeed smirked at her.

“But look…” Her green eyes twinkled up at him. “Cookies.  Cookies are always mine.”

“Your name’s not written on that cake.” Zaeed pointed it out.

“I can remedy that particular problem.” Fin took a moment to look around the tent to realize that the lanterns dangling from the ceiling providing light were shaped like Koi.  She glanced over at Hackett who just smiled and shrugged.

The string quartet set up near the dance floor began playing a familiar piece.  She recognized it as the song that she’d made Zaeed and Hackett dance to with the ribbon.  She laughed while they led her out to the dance floor.  Zaeed whispered at her to kick her shoes off.  Once that was done, he lifted her up so her feet were on the top of his shoes.  Hackett moved up behind her, the two men danced to the music with her between them.

“We’re going to have to try this later, naked, with the ribbon.” Fin’s voice was muffled by Zaeed’s tuxedo.

When the quartet moved on to another song, other couples joined them.  Fin left Zaeed and Hackett to dance together.  She snuck over to the table to get a piece of the cake.

_“Shepard.”_

Fin paused with her finger in frosting to glance over her shoulder. “Doc.”

“Congratulations.” Chakwas squeezed her arm gently and then headed over to speak with Engineer Adams. 

Fin wondered briefly if those two had ever had an affair.  She didn’t wonder for long as a steady stream of guests came over to talk to her.  She danced with both of her husbands individually, and several other party-goers.  The reception went long into the evening.  Tired of the toasts and dancing, Fin grabbed a piece of cake and wandered out into the garden.  She sat on the wall surrounding a fountain in the center of it and dipped her toes in the water.

“Is that your second piece of cake, Sweetheart?” Zaeed sat next to her facing away so his suit didn’t get wet.  He ran his finger through the frosting.

“No.” She batted his hand away. “Get your own piece.”

“Is it your first?” Hackett stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

“No.” Fin tilted her head back to grin up at him. “Can we go home now?”

“There’s more cake.” Zaeed lifted the hem of her dress so it wasn’t in the water.

“I know but I want to show you something.” Fin flicked his hand when it started to pull her dress up higher. “It’s not in there.”

It took a little convincing but finally Hackett led both of them to their skycar and drove them home.  They weren’t leaving for the honeymoon until the morning.  Fin raced up into the apartment.  She pulled the covered painting out and held it behind her.

“Finnegan?” Hackett stood with his arm draped around Zaeed’s shoulders.  Both of their tuxedos were open at the collar.

“So I made a thing.” Fin brought it around in front of her. “It’s a wedding present, for both of you.”

“Can we see it?” Hackett asked after a few seconds.

Fin uncovered the painting and set the canvas against the wall to step back so they could all look at it.  “It’s from that photo I took.”

“It’s beautiful, Sweetheart.” Zaeed broke the prolonged silence.  He dragged her between the two of them. “Our gift won’t fit in the goddamn room.”

“What gift?” Fin ducked out from under their arms to wander into the bedroom.

“We’ll show you in the morning before we go to Denver.  We’ve got a secluded cabin by a lake up in the mountains outside of the city.” Hackett moved behind her to help her out of the dress.  She heard the sharp intake of breath from both men. “Finnegan, have you been naked under this thing all day?”

“Yes.” She grinned at both of them.

With the dress off, Zaeed sat on the couch and she eased back between his legs so he could gently unbraid her hair.  He took the brush Hackett handed to him and brushed her hair out.  She watched Hackett undress and carefully hang up his tuxedo and her dress.  He stepped back out of the closet with a long black ribbon in his hands. 

“Remember your idea on the dance floor?” Hackett fingered the ribbon in his hand while Zaeed moved off of the couch to undress.

“I do.” Fin took the hand that Hackett held out to help her up to her feet.

It took a little bit of work.  But they draped the ribbon first around Fin. They looped it over her shoulders so it ran across her nipples and then down between her legs.  Then the two men took separate ends of the ribbon and ran it over their cocks up behind them until eventually, they had an end tied to their wrists.

They looked like a very complicated package and Fin had to laugh at it for a moment.   She wasn’t laughing when they started dancing across the bedroom floor.  Each movement shifted the ribbon across her nipples and the part between her legs brushed over her clit.  She shifted back and forth between the two men and the movement dragged the fabric over their cocks.   It didn’t take long for the three of them to be slick with sweat and moaning very loudly. 

Every extra movement or pull caused the ribbon to slide over their bodies, Fin started to find it hard to stay on her feet.  Her knees threatened to buckle out from under her.  Zaeed kept a hand on her hip and Hackett had an arm around her waist. They kept her between them.  The friction of the ribbon’s constant movement brought her to orgasm moments later, and she was thankful for the hands on her that kept her on her feet.  Her bucking in their arms took them with her. 

They were a sticky, ribbony mess as they moved into the bathroom.  They made love again under the warm shower.  They collapsed in a tangled pile of limbs under the covers once they’d dried off and fell asleep.

Fin woke up before the sun.  She sat up in bed and pulled her knees up to her chest.  She watched _her husbands_ sleeping.  Zaeed was curled around Hackett whose head was on _Fin’s_ pillow.  She grazed her fingers through Hackett’s hair lightly. 

“Finnegan?” Hackett lifted a finger up to touch a tear on her cheek

“I love you.” She smiled through the stupid tears on her face.  It was ridiculous to be crying when she felt so happy. “Do you know how happy that you’ve both made me?”

“I love you too.” His hand rested against her cheek.

“Now that we’ve established that, go the fuck back to sleep.” Zaeed lifted his head up to rest his chin on Hackett’s arm.

“Zaeed.” Fin turned wide eyes towards him.

“Whatever it is, no,” Zaeed grumbled.

“Zaeed.” She smiled at him, the quirky, crooked grin that always seemed to work on him. “I want to see my gift, and I know you bought a house for us. I want to see it too.”

“It’s not even bloody light out yet.” Zaeed collapsed backwards on the bed with a groan.

“Is that a yes?” Fin leaned across Hackett to look down at Zaeed.

“Sweetheart.” Zaeed lifted a hand up to tug on the red curls dangling in his face.

“It’s a yes,” Hackett chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)
> 
> Hackett’s Tux(with blue instead of cream) - http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/56010788818/mensfashionworld-digel-spring-summer-2013  
> Fin’s Wedding Dress:  
> http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/55997800150  
> Zaeed’s Tux:   
> http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/55122215170/mensfashionworld-brothers-s-s-2013
> 
> Fin’s Wedding Cake – http://pinterest.com/pin/150941024983353967/


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

The actual house was a complete blur to Fin.  It was a two-story something or other that looked suitably impressive.  It was surrounded by immaculate gardens.  Her attention however was taken by the art studio that had been built in the middle of the gardens.    It had large windows on all sides and the walls were covered in ivy.  The windows would provide amazing lighting when she painted.

The two men left her to explore the inside on her own.  She ran her fingers over the large desk in one of the corners.  One of the walls was completely covered with shelves of supplies.  There were blank canvases stacked in another corner of the room.  Two easels were set up on opposite sides of the room.  It had everything that she could ever want.  There was also a terminal on a smaller desk.  It was perfect.

The walls were an off-white which would’ve been boring if not for the wine colored rug in the center of the dark wood floor and the matching couch against the largest wall.  She had a feeling that the couch was more for her _men_ than herself.  It had a quilt draped across it.  She looked up at the ceiling to find that Hackett had strung little koi lights around the room. 

“What do you think?” He leaned against the door frame. “We’ve been working on this for months.”

“It’s amazing.” Fin slid her arms around his waist and stretched up to touch her lips to his. “Thank you, Steven…both of you. Where is your grumpier half?”

“Smoking.” Hackett pulled her out of the studio and locked it up. “He’s uncharacteristically anxious that you’re not going to like it.”

Zaeed was leaning against their shuttle with a cigarette between his lips when they finally made their way to the front of the house. “So?”

“I love it.” She laughed at the relief in his eyes. _“Men.”_

“Fucking woman,” he grumbled at her in return. “Can we get to the fucking honeymoon now? There’s a lake calling my goddamn name.”

The first few hours at the cabin, which turned out to be more luxury cottage in the woods by a lake in the mountains than the rustic cabin that she’d been imagining, had been spent with Zaeed and Hackett fishing at the lake.  Fin changed into white linen pants and a white tank-top.  She grabbed an emerald sweater and a blanket before wandering down to the little dock with datapad in hand.  The air was still a little chilly.

She spread the blanket down near her _men_ but far enough that she wasn’t going to get accidentally hooked by their fishing stuff.  She stretched out on her stomach to read the rough draft that Liara had sent her of the book that she was writing with Javik.  She’d barely gotten through the first chapter when Zaeed joined her.  She turned to find him watching her intently.

“What happened to fishing?” She set the book down and shifted on her side.

His fingers worked their way underneath her sweater and tank-top to skim along her back. “I’ve got better ways to spend my fucking time.”

“Oh?” She let him ease her on her back and his fingers drifted from her side to breast.  He lifted both the sweater and tank-top over her head. “It’s cold, Zaeed.”

“I think I can warm you up, Sweetheart.” He chuckled at her as he moved up to take one of her nipples into his mouth. 

Fin didn’t get to respond to the cocky idiot because he shifted his lips to cover hers.  Hackett had apparently decided to leave the fishing to its own devices as well.  He stripped down to nothing and joined the two of them on the blanket.  He took over from Zaeed while he pulled off his jeans and t-shirt.

The direct sunlight kept her from feeling like she was freezing.  She moved out from under Hackett’s hands to move up on her knees.  She used her hand on his shoulder to push him on his back.  She reached out to grab Zaeed to drag him over to suck on Hackett’s cock.  She watched for a few minutes before gesturing for him to move.

She swung her leg over Hackett and sunk her pussy down on him.  She stayed still for a moment enjoying the feeling while she watched Zaeed feed Hackett his cock.  She reached back to play with his balls as she started to move over him. 

Maybe it was being outside in the middle of a forest or something, but Fin found herself reaching her first orgasm faster than normal.  She moved off of Hackett when she finished taking him in her mouth.  Zaeed took her and brought her body around so he could thrust into her.  He positioned them so Hackett could lean up to take Zaeed’s balls into his mouth.   She had her second orgasm as Zaeed had his inside of her pussy.  She played with Hackett’s balls and he joined them moments later.

She stepped over to the edge of the dock to dip her toes in the water.  The sun had warmed it up enough that she slipped off the dock into the water to rinse her body off.  She floated around on her back in the lake.  She heard a splash and tilted her head up to see Zaeed swimming towards her. Hackett had gone back to fishing.

“Is it too early for lunch?” Fin reached out to take Zaeed’s hand when he started to float beside her.

“You have to get out of the water for that.” He reminded her.

“Couldn’t we make Steven float it out to us?” Fin spluttered in annoyance a moment later when Zaeed dunked her under the water. She shot up to the surface to find him swimming towards the pier.  She used her biotics to freeze him and beat him to the dock.  Hackett reached down to lift her up.  She finally released Zaeed who glared at her.  “So lunch?”

After lunch, Fin stretched out on her back on the couch that was set on the deck outside of the cabin to enjoy the last of the afternoon sun.  Zaeed sat on one end of the couch with her head in his lap while her feet rested in Hackett’s. His hand gripped her toes gently.   Both men were reading, Zaeed was reading some new report on mercs in the Terminus system while Hackett was a biography of some war hero from the twenty-first century.  

“How long are we staying here?” Fin couldn’t be bothered to open her eyes to ask.

“A couple of weeks.” Hackett stroked the top of her foot with his finger.

“Perfect.”

Later that evening, Fin woke up to find that she’d fallen asleep on her back, which was unusual.  Zaeed and Hackett were curled together under the blanket beside her.  Zaeed had an arm draped across her stomach.  She shifted on her side to watch them sleep.  She traced the tattoo on his neck with her fingertip. 

“Go to sleep, Sweetheart.” Zaeed spoke with his eyes closed.

Fin ignored him and continued to skim her finger across his skin. “You go to sleep.”

His eyes opened to meet hers. “Why are you awake?”

"I had a weird dream.” Fin tried to shrug it off and kept her gaze focused on his neck.

“What kind of fucking dream?” Zaeed shifted closer towards her, ignoring the sleepy grumbling from the man behind him. 

“The kind that wakes me up in the middle of the night,” Fin answered. 

He covered her hand with his. “Fin?”

“I don’t remember.” Fin didn’t actually recall the dream; it had started to fade the moment that her eyes opened.  

“Then go the fuck back to sleep,” Zaeed grumbled.

Fin pulled the pillow out from under her and swatted him on the head with it.  He yanked it from her and swung the pillow into her.  She wasn’t prepared for the force it.  Fin tumbled off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor laughing.  Zaeed leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at her.

“You…” Fin glared up at him as he laughed at her. 

She raised her hand up and used her biotics to lift him up off the bed into the air.  She shifted him back and then released him so he landed with a thud on top of a sleeping Hackett.  Revenge wasn’t best served cold, it was best when served by someone else. 

Hackett shot up in bed and shoved Zaeed off of him. He fell off the bed on the other side with a grunt when he hit the floor.  Fin lay on her back on the floor and laughed.   She looked up to find very groggy and annoyed blue eyes looking down at her.  His hand stretched out to yank her up next to him. 

“Is there a reason that you dropped him on me?” Hackett was trying to look angry but it didn’t work when he yawned in the middle of it. 

“He knocked me off of the bed.” Fin thought it was perfectly reasonable.

“So why didn’t you drop him on the floor instead?” He asked.

“You’re softer than the floor.” Fin snuggled into Hackett’s arms. “Besides, now I can sleep between you two.”

She was staring up at the ceiling when she remembered suddenly why she’d woken up.  It wasn’t a dream.  It was the oddest sense that she’d forgotten something.  She smacked herself on the forehead with a groan when it dawned on her.  She’d been so wrapped up in the wedding plans and everything that she’d forgotten to get her monthly birth control shot.

“Fuck.” Fin muttered under her breath and two pairs of eyes opened to stare in her direction. “Sorry.”

“Did you just say fuck?” Zaeed smirked at her.

“No. Go back to sleep.” Fin could feel the blush already starting on her neck.

“Finnegan.” Hackett didn’t look amused, he looked concerned. “What did you just remember that caused that kind of response from you?”

“Nothing.” She turned on her side and closed her eyes. “I’m going to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm feeling good, I thought I'd post another chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

It was six in the morning and Fin sat on the couch outside buried under a blanket.  She’d pulled on jeans, a long-sleeve t-shirt and a sweater before heading out and still felt cold.  She watched the sunrise and stressed about the lack of birth control shot. 

She didn’t know if she should tell _her husbands._   It had been over two months since her last injection.  And from the email that Doctor Chakwas had sent her, if she were pregnant, it would be dangerous to get the shot now.  It was best to wait until she could take a pregnancy test and know for certain.  The trouble was that she was on _her honeymoon_ in the middle of the mountains. 

_Should she tell them?_

_What was there to tell?_

And given that this was a _honeymoon_ , any avoidance of sex was going to stand out to both men.  But if they engaged in that particular activity would only increase the chances that she was pregnant.  Fin was tempted to use the word that had escaped last night. 

“Finnegan?” Hackett stepped out into the brisk morning air with two cups of coffee in his hands.  He handed one to her before sitting next to her.  She spread the blanket over both of them.  He draped an arm across her shoulders so she could lean into him. “Do you want to talk about whatever it is that had you using a word that you _never_ use?”

Fin sipped the coffee and rested her head back against him. “Is he still sleeping?”

“It’s Zaeed and the sun isn’t up yet, of course he’s sleeping,” Hackett chuckled. “Is that a no then? Why are you up so early anyway?”

“I…” Fin stared into her cup of coffee while trying to think of the _right_ tactic to go with. “I needed to talk with Chakwas.”

“Karin? Why?” He had an _‘instantly on high alert’_ tone in his voice. “Are you sick? Should we head back to London?”

“I’m…fine.” Fin gulped down coffee to avoid blurting out what she was thinking.  The coffee had thankfully cooled enough that she didn’t burn her mouth.

Hackett took the cup from her. He set both hers and his aside. “What’s going on?”

“I just had a question to ask her…about…altitude sickness.” Fin said the first thing that came to her mind.

“Altitude sickness.”

“Yes,” Fin nodded. “I’m going inside, it’s cold.”

 _“Finnegan.”_ Hackett’s arm tightened around her shoulder.

“Aren’t you concerned about being sick up here?” Fin smiled at him.

“No.” He ignored her attempts to smile her way out of his questions. “Talk to me, Finnegan. Please?”

“I’m just feeling a little sick. It’s nothing serious.  I think I’m going to lie down inside by the fire. I’m starting to get chilled.” Fin gave him a hug and headed inside with the blanket still wrapped around her.  She curled up on the couch by the fire.  Hackett stepped over to it to turn the flames up a little.

“How sick are you feeling?” He crouched in front of her. He touched his hand to her forehead. “You aren’t feverish.”

“Just…nauseous. It’s…why I wanted the Doc’s opinion on altitude sickness.” Fin pulled the blanket tighter around her.  “I think I’m going to take a nap.”

“I’ll make breakfast.” Hackett brushed a strand of red hair out of her face.

“Toast.” Fin had been feeling nauseous for the last week or so off and on.  It should’ve occurred to her that something about that wasn’t right.  She’d just written it off as nerves.

“You want toast for breakfast?” The concerned look was back in his eyes.

“Yes.” Fin turned on her side away from him so she didn’t have to look him in the eyes anymore.  She heard him sigh and then walk towards the kitchen.

She was pretending to doze on the couch when she heard footsteps heading towards the couch.  She was lifted up and then deposited back down on a pillow in Zaeed’s lap.  She rolled over on her back to look up at him. 

“Steven’s got breakfast ready.”  His thumb skimmed along her jawline to her lips.  “Ready?”

“Sure.” Fin pulled herself up off the couch.  The idea of food wasn’t all that attractive but she’d have to force herself through breakfast if she wanted them to stop worrying.

Two days later, Zaeed stood watching Fin sleeping on the couch in the living room of the cabin by the fireplace.  He’d thought maybe that it was because of the mountain air or something that was making her take naps in the afternoon.  Hackett stepped out of the bedroom.  He took the quilt from the floor when she kicked it to the floor and draped it over her.  He moved towards Zaeed who pulled him into his arms.

“I’m fucking worried about her.” Zaeed rested his chin on the top of Hackett’s shoulder. “She was sick last night.  I heard her in the bathroom. And since when does Fin sleep in the middle of the bloody afternoon?”

“Maybe we should ask Doctor Chakwas?” Hackett tilted his head to the side to kiss his husband on the cheek. “Fin says she messaged her but…she won’t say about what.”

“Or we could just ask Fin to go to the fucking doctor.  There’s at least one fucking hospital nearby.” Zaeed knew the chances of Fin voluntarily doing that was slim to none.  He turned Hackett so that he was facing him.  He trailed kisses across his jaw to his lips. “Maybe we can talk her into it.”

“What are you two talking about?” Fin was sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her.

“Lunch.” Hackett supplied after a moment.

“No thanks.” Fin stretched back out on the couch.  After a moment, she pulled her legs up and curled up.

Zaeed exchanged a glance with Hackett and they both moved over to the couch.  They sat on either end.  Fin’s head ended up on a pillow in Hackett’s lap and her feet tucked behind Zaeed’s back. “Are you feeling alright, Sweetheart?”

“Sleepy.” She mumbled into the blanket before she pulled it over her head.

Hackett pull it away from her face. “You have to eat; you’ll end up with a migraine. You barely ate a piece of toast for breakfast, again.  That is _not_ normal Fin behavior.”

“I’m ok. I just feel a little ill. Maybe it’s the flu.” Fin felt her stomach starting to churn.  She rushed off the couch and into the bathroom.  She dry heaved over the toilet for several minutes until the urge finally went away.  She sank down to the floor with her back against the shower stall door.

“We’re coming in whether you bloody like it or not.” Zaeed spoke after knocking on the door which opened moments later. “You are clearly not fine and we are taking you to the goddamn hospital.”

“No.” Fin watched Hackett run warm water over a cloth.  He crouched in front of her and handed it to her to rest against her forehead.

“You have to see a doctor.” He tapped his finger against her chin.

“I’ll talk to Chakwas. Rule number sixteen.” Fin tossed the cloth aside.

“Sweetheart.” Zaeed looked like he was about to argue but Hackett swatted him on the leg with his hand.

“Chakwas.” Fin would wait until they got back from London to talk with the only doctor that didn’t creep her out.

“We’ll head back to London tomorrow morning.” Hackett covered her mouth with his hand. “And we aren’t arguing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Fin stared at her doctor with a stunned look on her face.  She sat down in the chair with a thud and leaned forward with her head between her knees until the nausea and dizziness went away. 

“Shepard?” Chakwas rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I…I need…” Fin shot up to her feet and started for the door. “Sorry doc, I need some air.”

Fin walked as quickly as she could out of the office.  She’d known before the test that she was probably pregnant.  She was…tentatively happy about the prospect.  It was the two grumpy men that she had to worry about. 

_Whose was it?_

_Did it matter?_

_And how would…they react?_

Fin made her way back to their apartment in a daze.  They hadn’t officially moved into the house yet, and she’d insisted on going to the doctor alone.  She walked right past Hackett who stood by the door without even saying hello. She missed the glance that he exchanged with Zaeed.  Instead, she went straight into the bathroom and closed the door.  She pushed the toilet lid down and sat on it with her head in her hands.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed knocked on the door.

“I’ll be out in a moment.” She called out before he came in to check on her.

She needed to find a way to tell both of them that didn’t involve blurting it out in the middle of normal conversation.  She headed over to the sink to splash cool water on her face before heading out into the bedroom.  _Her husbands_ were sitting on the bed side by side and they appeared to be arguing over what to fix for dinner.

“Drink?” Hackett offered her a sip of his beer.

“No.” She tried to walk past them but they pulled her down between them.

“Did the trip to the doctor go well?” Hackett asked.

“The doctor called to make sure that you arrived home safely.  She seemed very concerned that you’d run out of your appointment.” Zaeed rested his hand on her leg while Hackett draped his arm over her shoulders.

“Ahh.” Fin gripped her fingers together.

“Are you…is it serious?” Hackett turned concerned eyes towards her.

“Serious?” She looked up at him in confusion.

“The illness that you have,” Zaeed clarified.

“Illness?” Fin shook her head. “I’m not…ill…well, I probably will be but it won’t be a permanent thing.”

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed rested his hand over her fidgeting fingers. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“I’m pregnant.”

The pause that followed her admission could only be described as… _pregnant_. She tried to stand up again but the arm on her shoulder and hand on her knee tightened just a little.  She sat there waiting for them to decide how to respond.  It turned out that she didn’t have to wait for long.  They were crushing her between them a moment later in a massive hug.

“Fucking hell.” Zaeed unsurprisingly spoke first.

“Are you healthy?” Hackett seemed to recover his sense of equilibrium first. “I mean, what did Karin say?”

“I’m six weeks along.  I’m healthy, and the nausea is normal, so are the naps.” Fin kept her gaze on her hands once they’d stopped squeezing the air out of her lungs.  “And…I’m…I don’t know…I’m happy about it. It was an accident, I was so stressed about the wedding that I forget to get my shot.”

“Finnegan.” Hackett rested his hands on either side of her face and turned her towards her.  “We’re going to have a baby.”

“Fucking hell.”

Hackett reached over to smack Zaeed on the back. “Say something.”

“Bloody hell.” Zaeed ducked the second smack that Hackett tried to send his way. “A baby? What if I break the fucking thing?”

Fin couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up inside of her. “You’ll do fine, Zaeed.”

“I hope it’s a girl.” Hackett played with her braided hair. “A girl with red hair and green eyes.”

“And fucking freckles.” Zaeed yanked Fin into his arms and fell backwards on the bed with her.

“Easy.” Hackett shook his head with a laugh. “So what do we need to know?”

“Chakwas said that she’d send you a bunch of information.” Fin grinned at Hackett. “I think she mentioned something about a lot of cookies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

There were questions that both men had but the questions had to be put off as they moved from the apartment into the house.  It took a few days to get everything situated but Fin was eventually able to disappear into her studio.  She was sketching out an idea for a painting of the lake where they’d spent a few days of their honeymoon when Hackett came out to join her.  He sat on the couch to watch her work.

Fin spun her chair around in a slow circle until she was facing him. “Ask.”

“What?”

“You’ve both been carefully avoiding asking me all sorts of questions, so get it out.” Fin set her pencil down behind her.   The doctor had told the two men that she’d be sleeping a lot and that if she avoided having her stomach completely empty, it might help with the nausea.  The downside of this was that they had been driving her insane.

“Why didn’t you tell us at the cabin?” Hackett leaned forward to rest his arms on his legs.

“Because…I didn’t actually know how I felt about it, and I didn’t know what to _tell_ you. It could’ve been the flu for all I knew.  I thought the nausea and exhaustion was just stress from the wedding.” Fin scooted her chair across the floor until she was in front of him.  She touched her finger to his intertwined hands. “I wasn’t keeping secrets on purpose, I just didn’t want to discuss it until I knew what I had to discuss.”

“Zaeed and I had a long talk.” Hackett had trouble meeting her eyes for the first time in…well…ever.

“Ok?” She slid her hand between his.

“We don’t want to know who the father is. It’s not important to either of us.” He lifted her hand in his to kiss her fingers. “We don’t care.  The baby will be _ours._  And she’ll be _beautiful.”_

“She?” Fin raised an eyebrow at him. “We don’t know it’s going to be a girl.”

“Make it a fucking girl, goddamn it.” Zaeed stepped into the studio.  He glared over at Hackett. “You were _supposed_ to wait for me to have the blood conversation.”

“Zaeed, I swear to the gods, if the baby’s first words are either goddamn or bloody or fuck, I will castrate you with a paint brush.” Fin crossed her arms across her chest and dared him to argue with her.

“Sweetheart.” He smirked at her. “I finally fucking got you to say all three in one sentence. I can die a happy man.”

 _“Steven.”_ Fin turned imploring green eyes towards Hackett.

“Zaeed, I believe she’d like to tell you to shut the hell up, you bastard.” Hackett was having trouble restraining his laughter.

“Ridiculous idiots.” Fin rolled her eyes at both of them.

“You married us.” Zaeed lifted her up out of the chair and sat on the couch with Fin in his lap.

“Any other questions?” Fin rested her feet against Hackett. She’d come straight to her studio that morning after breakfast.  She was just wearing knee-high socks and a massively over-sized dark green sweater. “Or can I finish my sketch now?”

Zaeed rested his hand against her stomach under the sweater. “You can finish the bloody sketch in a moment.”

“Are you _truly_ happy about this?” Fin had worried the most about Zaeed’s reaction to her being pregnant.

“Yes, Sweetheart.” He grazed his lips along her jawline. “I’m fucking ecstatic about it.”

The overwhelming relief that she felt was fleeting as his fingers drifted down from where they’d been resting on her stomach and down into the top of her underwear.  It would’ve felt amazing if she hadn’t been hit with a wave of nausea.  She bolted out of the studio and barely made it into the closest downstairs bathroom. 

She paused in front of the mirror trying to imagine what her body was going to _morph_ into over the next few months.  Splashing water on her face, she dried her face off and tried to remind herself that the morning sickness would not last forever.  She stepped into the living room to find Zaeed on the couch waiting for her.

“Steven’s making sandwiches for lunch.” He handed her container of crackers. “Sit. Eat a cracker.”

Fin sat on the edge of the edge of the couch and Zaeed pulled her back against him.   They’d discovered that sandwiches had been about the only thing that she’d been able to keep down lately.   “Do you think I’ll be… a good mom?”

“You’ll be fucking brilliant.” Zaeed brushed his knuckles against her cheeks. “I think Steven’s the one you have to worry about.”

“Steven?” Fin couldn’t hide her laughter.  She shook her head and grinned back at him. “We’re going to have to have a serious conversation about your swearing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Hackett knew something was wrong the minute that he walked into the house.  It was way too quiet.  He wandered around trying to find either of his partners.  He finally found Finnegan on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.  As he came closer, he noticed that her eyes appeared to be red. 

The muffled sound of a shotgun blast drew him away from the living room to the back yard where Zaeed was unloading a clip into a tree trunk.  He decided to deal with his _husband_ first.  He wandered out into the garden.  Zaeed took a few more shots before tossing his weapon down in disgust. 

“What did you do?” Hackett sat on one of the nearby benches.

“Me?” Zaeed threw his hands up in the air in aggravation. “She’s fucking…bloody hormones.  She’s all over the place.”

“It’s Finnegan.  Did you try giving her a cookie?” Hackett ducked way from the half-hearted punch that was thrown in his direction.

“You try giving her a goddamn cookie.” Zaeed glared at him.

“What did you say?” Hackett rubbed his forehead vigorously for a few minutes.

“Nothing.”

“Zaeed.” Hackett stared up at the clouds praying for strength. “You _are_ not the one with hormones causing wildly fluctuating emotions.  So tell me what happened.”

“I just…mentioned that you can see a little bit of belly. It’s fucking adorable,” Zaeed shrugged. “There’s a mini-Fin growing in there.”

“Belly? You…” He decided it was time to tackle Finnegan and leave Zaeed to his own idiotic devices. “You think of something to make it up to her.”

Zaeed was still cursing under his breath as Hackett headed back into the house.  He was the one cursing when he found Finnegan on the floor by the couch unconcious.  He yelled out for Zaeed to message the doctor that they were on their way to the clinic.

* * *

Fin lay in the hospital bed with an annoyed look on her face an hour later.  She glanced over to find Hackett watching her over the datapad that he’d been reading.  “I’m bored.  Can we go home?”

“Not until the doctor tells you that your tests came back clear.” Hackett gave her a patient look.

“I’m fine. I just stood up to fast.” Fin returned his patient look with an aggravated one. “Where’s Zaeed?”

“He had to go pick something up.” Hackett’s answer was annoyingly evasive. “And you fainted.”

“I’m _bored_ and hungry.”

“Why don’t you tell me about the first time that you met Zaeed? Neither of you ever talk about it.” Hackett set the datapad aside.

“ _Steven_.”

“You can’t leave until the doctor says, so why don’t you tell me a story.” He leaned forward so he could reach out to hold her hand. “Please?”

“Where’s Zaeed when I need him to cuss you out?”  She glared at him before finally caving in. “Fine.”

_Fin had her easel set up in the field.  She’d been working on a painting of the nearby forest when she noticed the shuttle landing not far from the house.  Tomorrow was her dad’s birthday.  He’d told her that one of his old Alliance buddies was coming to visit.  At ten years old, Fin thought that anything related to Alliance soldiers was endlessly fascinating._

_The man that walked out of the shuttle didn’t look like an Alliance soldier though.  He was wearing torn jeans and a black hoodie with a grey t-shirt underneath.  The sunlight picked up the red tints in his hair.  She thought he probably had green eyes but it was hard to tell from this distance.  The artist in her soul wanted to paint him.  There was intensity to the way that he walked that she didn’t understand._

_A clap of thunder in the distance refocused her attention and she muttered to herself as she hurriedly tossed her brushes and paints into their container and tried to pack up her canvas and the easel.  She was struggling with the large wooden tripod when a strong hand took it from her.  She glanced up into the green eyes of the man.  She noticed the tattoo on his arm that matched the one that her dad had._

_“Can I help?” He raised an eyebrow when she clung to the painting.  “I’ll take the easel then?”_

_She didn’t get a chance to respond as the clouds burst open over them.  She raced for the house but by the time that they got to the porch, her painting was ruined.  She threw it up in the air and sent a biotic blast through it.   Pieces of canvas and wood fluttered to the ground._

_“Impressive.”_

_She glanced back to find that the man had set the easel on the porch and was watching her with interest. “Who are you?”_

_“Fin, meet Zaeed Massani.” Her dad stepped out of the front door to shake Zaeed’s hand. “Zaeed, meet Finnegan.”_

_Zaeed reached out to shake her hand. “So you’re a painter?”_

_Fin stared down at his hand then kicked him hard in the shins.  She raced into the house leaving her dad outside laughing until he had to grab the door frame._

_“Was it something I fucking said?” Zaeed lightly punched his buddy in the arm._

_“She likes you.”  He said with another laugh._

“You kicked him in the shins?” Hackett interrupted her memories with chuckle.

“I was ten.” She glared first at him and then at the doctor who was drawing blood for another test. “How many tests does this require?”

“As many as it takes to know that you are _both_ ok,” Hackett answered for the doctor.

Fin waited until the doctor was gone again before she spoke again. “It’s fine. We’re fine. I didn’t even faint…for long.”

“I remember his red hair.” Hackett decided to ignore her comment apparently. “It was just starting to darken when we first dated.”

“I wonder if the baby will have red hair.” Fin touched her hand to her stomach.

“You’ve got red hair. Zaeed has red hair,” Hackett shrugged. “Chances are good.”

“She could be yours….or he could be yours.” Fin reminded him. “Are you sure that you both don’t want to know?”

“We’re the baby’s father, both of us; the specifics don’t matter to us.” Hackett gave her the answer that they had both given her several times now.

_Fin knew who the father was._

_They didn’t know that._

“Ok.” She stared down at her hands.

“You know, don’t you?” Hackett watched her carefully.

Fin glanced over at him and refused to answer beyond a simple shrug.

“ _Finnegan_.”

They were interrupted by the doctor stepping back into the room.  He said everything was fine…she was fine and the baby as well.  She just needed to make sure that she was more careful.  Hackett eased an arm around her waist as they walked out of the doctor’s office.

“You know don’t you.” Hackett reiterated his though as they walked towards the skycar.

“I do.” She finally answered before she got into the vehicle. “And I’m not telling either of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer, and involve smut. lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

It hadn’t been easy to get both of _her men_ free in the middle of the afternoon.  Zaeed had started working with a private security firm in London, and it was keeping him busy.  But this was the doctor’s visit that Fin was supposed to learn the sex of the baby, she wanted them both there. 

She sat in the doctor’s office waiting for an hour but neither man showed up. Her doctor couldn’t wait any longer so she had her check-up and found out the baby’s gender on her own.  She was going to kill both of them for missing the appointment.

Fin went straight home.  With a container of ice cream in on hand, she headed out to her studio.  It figured that the first doctor’s visit that they both missed happened to be such a critical one.  She probably should’ve told them _why_ it was so important.

The two men showed up when Fin was already half-way through the ice cream.  She turned her back on them to continue working on her latest painting.  It was a piece commissioned by the Council.  They’d wanted several paintings of the Reaper war from _her_ perspective. She’d said no initially, but changed her mind when they’d agreed that she didn’t have to be there for the opening exhibition.  The amount of credits that they’d offer had helped change her mind as well.

“Sweetheart?”

She twisted around to face her husbands. “You werelate. No, not late, you missed it completely.”

“And we’re _very_ sorry.” Hackett elbowed Zaeed who nodded.

Fin couldn’t hold on to her hurt and anger when Zaeed held out a giant version of her koi plushie.  It was almost as tall as she was.  She was reaching out for it when she felt the baby kick for the first time.  She gasped and then chuckled when both men stepped towards her with concern in their eyes.

“Fin?” Zaeed crouched in front of her chair.

She took both of their hands to rest on her belly. “Feel that?”

Zaeed’s eyes were suspiciously wet when he stepped away after a few minutes.  Hackett leaned down to place a kiss first on her lips and then on her belly.  He whispered something to _their baby_ that she couldn’t hear.

“So…I was thinking maybe Rowan Finnegan Shepard?” Fin spoke once he’d stood back up.  They’d already decided between the three of them that the baby would have her last name.

“If it’s a girl? I love it.” Hackett perched on the edge of her desk and Zaeed nodded his head in agreement as well.

“It’s not if, not anymore.” She waited for the impact of what she’d said to dawn on _her men_.

“It’s a girl?” Hackett crouched back down to continue his whispered conversation with her stomach.

“What the bloody hell are you muttering?” Zaeed shoved Hackett lightly on the shoulder.

“That’s between me and _our_ daughter.” Hackett stood up and dragged Fin up into a hug.

Zaeed wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I told you it was going to be a goddamn girl.”

“At least you two idiots know how to braid hair,” Fin chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. They help me stay motivated to write faster. =)
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Fin stood in the center of the nursery and surveyed the finished paint job.  They’d struggled to agree on the wall color.  Zaeed wanted a shade of red that she had a suspicious feeling matched the red on _Jessie._ Hackett wanted fish…lots of fish…everywhere.  In the end, she decided to compromise by doing exactly what she wanted.

_The wise men decided not to argue with the hormonal pregnant woman even if she was smaller than both of them._

Most of the room had been painted in a soft sky blue with fluffy clouds and a few birds here and there.  About three-quarters of the way down the wall, she’d painted a garden that ran around the room.  She’d added a koi pond with a few fish jumping out of the water on one of the walls.

“You’re supposed to be resting, sweetheart.” Zaeed slid his arms around her from behind and rested his hands on her belly. “Beautiful.”

“You like the painting?” She twisted her head to smile back at him.

“That too.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Come have lunch with me.”

Fin let him guide her out of the nursery down into the living room.  While she got comfortable on the couch that sat in front of large screen that hung over the fireplace, Zaeed brought out a tray with lunch for both of them. They watched a documentary on the Reaper War until Fin started arguing with the narrator.

Zaeed switched it over to a classical music station.  Fin stretched out on the couch with her head on a pillow.  Her feet rested in his lap.  He massaged them and she found herself drifting off to sleep.   When she woke up, her men were speaking in low tones in the kitchen.  She pushed the blanket away and dragged herself up to heart feet.

“I can get up.” She glared at Hackett when he rushed over to help. “What were you two whispering about?”

“Plans.” Hackett’s blue eyes twinkled when she elbowed him in the side. “I’m taking a week off, we thought we’d try for a honeymoon again.”

“Really?” Fin rested her fingers on the front pockets of his trousers.

“How does Elysium sound?” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “The doc said you’ll be fine. You just have to remember the vitamins and to take it easy.”

“All you have to fucking do is pack.” Zaeed came up behind her and his hands held her by the waist gently.

“I might need a little help with that.” Fin slid her fingers further into Hackett’s pockets. She shifted them down and towards more interesting…things.

“ _Finnegan.”_

“I asked Chakwas.  It’s perfectly safe to…you know…just nothing rough.” Fin could tell that he was about to argue with her.  She feigned a deep sigh and looked up at him with sad eyes. “I guess I’ll go take care of myself… _alone._ ”

“Sweetheart.” Zaeed was probably going to argue with her as well.

The two wonderful _idiots_ had spent the last six months or so treating her like she was going to break.  She was tired of it and horny.  With an annoyed glare at both of them, she headed up to the bedroom to find the _massager_ that was long enough that she could easily use it with the _growing_ belly.  She was struggling to get the pillows behind her for support when she glanced over to find them watching her from by the door.

“What?” She huffed in frustration at them. Fin glared at them when they exchanged a glance.  She yanked a pillow from behind her and threw it at them.  “I’m fat, hideous and horny. Go away.”

Zaeed snatched the pillow out of the air and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. “You are beautiful, Sweetheart. You are not fucking hideous.  You are bloody gorgeous and pregnant.”

“And horny,” Fin reminded him.

“We can help with that.” Hackett stretched out on the bed beside her. He’d kicked his shoes off already.

“I’ve six months of you disproving that theory. I can _hear_ the two of you in the other room, by the way.” She flicked him on the nose.

“Let us make it up to you, Finnegan.” Hackett dropped his voice down to the tone that always made Fin’s stomach do flips.

They didn’t give her a chance to respond.  It was impressive how quickly they got not only themselves but Fin naked.  Hackett used the pillows for support and shifted Fin between his legs.  He pulled her back against his chest.  Zaeed spread her legs and moved between them.

“You should’ve told us sooner.” Hackett whispered against her ear. His fingers began to gently massage her breasts.  They were overly sensitive at the moment so a little stimulation went a long way. “We’ll take _very, very_ good care of you.”

“This is _not_ comfortable,” Fin muttered after a moment of realizing that their current position was killing her back. “Can we try it on my side?”

There was a brief whispered conversation between her _men_ , idiots, and then she found herself on her side sandwiched between them.  Hackett was still holding her from behind.  Zaeed took over the gentle stroking of her breasts and placed equally soft kisses along her neck.  Fingers skimmed across her pussy before delving inside.

She thought the leisurely pace would frustrate her further.  Instead it felt like a fire was burning and that they’d added more wood to it.   It wasn’t enough though and found herself whimpering into Zaeed’s lips that had moved to hers for more.  The chuckle behind her told her that Hackett had heard her.  His fingers disappeared and finally she felt what she’d been wanting.  The head of his cock dipped inside her and then pulled back out.   

“I will smother you to death in your sleep.” She twisted her head to the right to warn him.  The last word caught in her throat as he dragged his cock across her clit. “ _Steven…please.”_

Hackett pressed his lips to her jaw before sinking into her pussy. “God I’ve missed your body.”

“It’s your own fault, idiots.” She shouldn’t grumble at them when they were making her body so happy.

“Agreed.” He stilled when he was all the way inside and they sighed almost in unison enjoying the feeling.

Fin surrendered herself to them.  Hackett kept his movements careful and easy.  Zaeed’s tongue was driving her to distraction as he played with her nipples.  She rocked back against Hackett.  She’d been dreaming about this for a few weeks.  Fingers drifted over her belly between her legs to float across her clit.  The extra sensation did her in and she bucked on the cock inside her. 

Zaeed leaned down to kiss her belly before shifting over her.  He eased Hackett out of her and pushed him down on his back.  Fin lay on her side recovering and watching her husbands give each other head.  She reached a hand out to run her fingers through Hackett’s hair.  When they’d finished, they cuddled up on either side of her.  She ended up with one of each of their hands on her belly.

“So when does our flight leave?” Fin wasn’t looking forward to the trip to Elysium.  She _was_ looking forward to a week of uninterrupted time.

“Flight?” Hackett frowned at her. “Ahh, I didn’t tell you.  The _Normandy_ is docking in the morning.  It’s going to give us a ride.”

“The _Normandy_?” Fin relaxed in their arms with a happy sigh. “You’re still idiots.”

“We love you too.” Zaeed scooted down on the bed to press his lips to her stomach.  She could hear him talking to the baby a moment later.

“I’d give Steven’s right arm to know what you two whisper to the baby.” Fin skimmed her fingers through his hair.

“It’s a private fucking conversation.” Zaeed grinned at her. “She understands.”

“Men.” Fin rolled her eyes. “Ridiculously adorable men.  I could make millions of credits if I sold vids of you like this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to smut prompts for any of my stories. =)


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...this last chapter is basically a series of snippets featuring part of Baby Rowan's life, starting with her birth. I may still write a few one-shots here and there, probably will continue the one-shot dates if I come up with ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments. 
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

**_Birth_ **

If she hadn’t been in agonizing pain, Fin would’ve found the situation highly amusing.   The pain came in waves, thankfully.  She could laugh at her _wonderful_ idiots when it stopped.  It was a week before she was due.  But the baby didn’t appear to know that.  She’d been painting in her studio when she’d felt the labor pains starting.

While Zaeed rushed around forgetting everything that he was supposed to do, Fin sent a message to Hackett to tell him to meet them at the hospital and a message to her doctor.  She sat calmly in the passenger seat of the skycar waiting for Zaeed to realize that she’d already made it out of the house.

The plan had been for them to wait outside with everyone else while she had the baby.  It was her idea.  She thought it would be better for _everyone_ involved if they weren’t in the room.  Zaeed made shoot the doctor or something.  In the end, it didn’t last very long.  Before the pain meds had kicked in, she’d uttered a particularly loud, agonizing scream and her men had both burst into the room.

_They insisted on staying._

_Threats of bodily harm didn’t appear to faze either of them._

They stood on either side of the bed holding her hands and muttering useless words of encouragement that meant everything to her.  It felt like it went on for days not hours.  At the end of it all, she was relaxed in a clean bed with a miraculous little girl in her arms.  She held her long past the time that the nurses had wanted to let her.

Steven finally took her gently out of Fin’s arms and placed her in the little crib in the room.  “She’s a little miracle.”

“A goddamn beautiful baby.” Zaeed reached down to brush his fingers against the baby’s cheeks.

“Zaeed.” Fin didn’t have the energy to really frown at him.

“I know, I know. You’ll castrate me.” He pulled Fin’s blanket up over her. “Get some rest, Sweetheart. We love you.”

It took her a while to drift off.  Her men kept trading places.  One would sit beside her holding her hand or stroking her face, and the other would hold or at least watch the baby.  Then they would switch.  She finally fell asleep as she watched Zaeed telling Rowan a story about the first time that he met her mom.

* * *

**_Six months_ **

Fin had been painting in her studio when her stomach growled, loudly.  She glanced over at the clock to realize that she’d painted well past lunch.  Rowan was probably starving for a bottle at this point.  She walked quickly across the garden into the living room to find Hackett asleep on the couch on his back with the baby asleep on his chest.  He had an arm tightly around her.  An empty bottle dangled from his other hand.

She tiptoed out of the room back to her studio to grab a sketchbook and pencils. Sitting cross-legged on the chair across from the couch, she did a rough sketch of the two of them and then began to fill in the details and color the drawing.  She was obsessing over the beard on Hackett in the drawing when she heard a quiet cough.

“Hi.” She looked up to meet an amused pair of blue eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He glanced down at the still sleeping baby. His fingers gently brushed the wisps of red hair on her head. “She’s a sweet girl.”

“That’ll change,” Fin chuckled as she stretched out her arms. “And yes, you’re still on diaper duty, even if you are adorable beyond words.”

* * *

**_Five Years_ **

“What is _he_ doing?” Fin walked to the glass door to stand beside Hackett and watch Zaeed with Rowan in the garden.

“Teaching her how to mod her toy shotgun,” Hackett laughed.

“She’s five.” Fin shook her head in amusement. “Where did he find a mod for a toy shotgun?”

“A gift from Uncle Garrus for her birthday, it arrived this morning.” Hackett wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “ _Your friends._ ”

“Hey, at least I talked Wrex and Grunt out of sending her a baby varren.” Fin leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Maybe you should’ve applied the same effort to the tactical cloak that Kasumi sent,” he laughed again.

They’d spent hours trying to find the giggling Rowan after she’d unwrapped the coat that Kasumi had somehow managed to turn into a tactical cloak.  The gift had _disappeared_ on its own.  Fin had no intention of spending the next year looking for a disappearing daughter every five minutes. 

* * *

**_Rowan’s First Day of School_ **

Fin waited until Rowan was tucked into bed asleep before grabbing one of her brushes and cornering Zaeed on the couch. She pressed it against his chest. “I received a message from _our_ daughter’s teacher.”

“Oh?” Zaeed glanced down at the paintbrush and then up at Fin. “Is there a goddamn problem, Sweetheart?”

“Do you know what _our_ daughter told the teacher when she asked what her parents’ names were?” Fin paused to glare at Hackett who was quickly chuckling behind the book he was reading.

“Uhm…no?”

“She said, aside from my name and Hackett’s, ‘Zaeed Goddamn Massani.’” Fin swatted him on the head with the brush. She wandered away from him still muttering, ‘ _Zaeed goddamn Massani.’_

 _“_ At least it wasn’t her first word.” He ducked when she beamed the tool in her hand at his head.

“A little help?” Fin pulled Hackett’s book down.

“What do you want me to say? I’m pretty confident that it’s his middle name, it should be if it isn’t.” Hackett tugged her into his lap and then with his arms around her went back to reading his book.

* * *

**_Rowan’s First Date_ **

Fin sat both of her husbands down on the couch. “She’s bringing a date home.”

“Bloody hell,” Zaeed shot off of the couch.

“Sit down.” Fin dragged back down. “I’m setting a few ground rules.  You can’t shoot the date, and you can’t pretend to shoot him either.”

“The hell we can’t.” Zaeed glared at her.

“Steven.” She turned to the other idiot with a sigh.

“I’m with Zaeed.” 

Fin covered her eyes with her hand for a moment. “If you two run this boy off, I will _sleep_ in the studio…alone…indefinitely.”

“Bitch.”

“Zaeed Massani.” Fin kicked his boot. “I can still toss you through the wall with my mind.”

“Can we tell him that?” Hackett asked.

Fin rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. “Behave yourselves.”

* * *

**_Questions_ **

It was a question that Fin had honestly dreaded.  Rowan had come home from school.  She’d accept for so many years that Zaeed and Steven were her fathers.  She’d never asked for specifics.  But a kid in her class had kept bugging Rowan about it.

Fin sat in the garden watching the birds.  She’d put off the inevitable and told Rowan that she could spend the weekend with a friend.  She waited for Zaeed and Hackett to both come home.  They needed to talk about it before she answered _their_ daughter’s questions.

“Sweetheart?”

She glanced back to find both men walking towards her.  She couldn’t’ summon a smile to answer the one on Zaeed’s face so she turned back towards the garden.  “Rowan asked me which one of you was her biological father today. They’re learning about genetics and DNA in school apparently.”

There was a pair of muffled curses before they joined her on the grass.  Zaeed’s arm draped across her shoulder and Hackett’s slid around her waist.  She leaned her head on Zaeed.  They sat in silence for a long while.

“She has a right to know.” Hackett tightened his grip on her side.

“She does.” Zaeed’s fingers twitched and Fin had a feeling that he was wishing for a cigarette. “Fucking hell.”

“I planned on telling you first, before I tell her.  She’s staying at Julie’s house for the weekend.” Fin didn’t think there was an easy way to have this conversation. “I…”

“Just fucking tell us.” Zaeed growled at her and Hackett smacked him on the back of the head. “Sorry. Who is it?”

Fin shook her head. “Steven.”

It was strained in the house for weeks after she’d told them and Rowan.  Not because Rowan cared, but Zaeed and Steven were being so overly cautious with each other that it had created an air of tension that was stifling.  Fin was driving to distraction.  She was at the end of her rope as they sat around the dinner table eating.

“There’s a father-daughter dance at school this Friday night.” Rowan broke the silence.  Zaeed and Steven exchanged uncomfortable glances while Fin held her breath. “I’m lucky.”

“Why is that, honey?” Hackett asked.  He reached out to take Zaeed’s hand in his own.

“I’ve got two dads.  I don’t have to sit out any of the dances if you get tired, I can dance with the other one. It’s awesome.  You will both go, right? You’re both my dad. Please?” Rowan turned big green eyes towards them and Fin had to stifle her laughter behind a napkin. “You just have to go.”

“Oh they are both going.” Fin stared pointedly at both men until they nodded their agreement.

Later that evening, Fin was walking past Rowan’s room when she heard voices.  She peeked inside to find Zaeed and Steven stretched out on either side of Rowan while they told her a bedtime story together.  The weight on her shoulders finally disappeared.  _Her family_ was going to be fine.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I've been toying with the idea of a sequel for Unconventional for a while, and I've decided to go with it. It's probably going to be about five chapters. I decided to just tack it on to the end of Unconventional instead of creating a second story itself.
> 
> This happens around the time Rowan is eight. It happens about a year or two after this one-shot that I wrote:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023305

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Dad.”

Zaeed glanced up from his work bench to find eight year old Rowan in the doorway to the room he used to store and care for his weapons. “Something wrong, Sweetheart?”

“Can I go to Teddy’s house?” She tugged absently at the strings on her hoodie.

“Sure. Be back before dark.” He frowned when she didn’t immediately bolt.

Her green eyes were all Fin, but the seriousness in them was definitely all Hackett. “Mommy’s crying in the garden. Did you eat her cookies again?”

“No.” He moved across the room and crouched in front of her. She huffed at him when he ruffled her hair. “Go see Teddy. I’ll take care of your mom.”

“Don’t swear.” She darted forward to hug him then raced away.

Teddy was a kid on Rowan’s class. They’d became best friends after Rowan stood up for the kid when he was picked on. She might’ve looked the spitting image of Fin, but there were times when it was impossible not to know she was also the daughter of _Admiral Steven Hackett._ The two kids had been inseparable ever since.

He lived a few houses down the street with his grandparents. His parents had died during the initial invasion of the Reaper war. Teddy had been in awe of ‘ _Commander Shepard_ ’ for a long time. Fin had gone out of her way to make him comfortable. The kids still tended to play at _his_ house.

Heading across the hall to Hackett’s office, Zaeed grabbed him so they could check on their wife. They found her sitting on one of the stone benches in the garden.   She had her arms wrapped around herself as she stared at leaves being moved around by the chilly breeze.

It was late autumn, certainly too cold for her to be sitting in nothing but a light, short-sleeve blouse and jeans. Fin didn’t even have shoes on. _Goddamn it._ He grew more concerned as he realized she wasn’t wearing socks either.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed called out as they walked through the garden toward her. “It’s cold, Fin. Let’s go inside.”

She shook her head and refused to look up at either of them. Zaeed sent Hackett into the studio across the garden to grab the quilt she usually kept there. Sitting on the bench, he could see her trembling from the cold and lifted her up into his lap.

Their husband returned quickly to sit next to him. He draped the blanket over Fin then pulled her feet into his lap. They could see she’d been crying, for a while given the redness around her eyes. Zaeed was fully prepared to bury the body of whoever had upset their wife this badly.

“Finnegan?” Hackett rubbed her feet under the quilt to help warm them. “Please tell us what’s wrong.”

“That appointment I had to go to this morning? It was the doctor.” Fin stared down at her fingers as she twisted them together. Zaeed hadn’t seen her fidget this much in a long time.

“Fuck.” He immediately imagined a whole host of the worst diseases. “What do you have? Is it…how…goddamn it.”

“Breathe, Zaeed.” Hackett was watching Fin but he placed his arm on Zaeed’s shoulder. “I don’t think she’s terminal ill, are you?”

She shook her head again.

“Then?”

“I’m…pregnant.” Fin turned worried green eyes up to meet his gaze. “The doctor said I’m about a month and a half along.”

“Pregnant.” Zaeed stared at her in shock. “I thought it wasn’t possible.”

“Surprise?” Fin hid her face against his shirt.

“Hey, hey, easy there, Finnegan.” Hackett shifted closer to them both on the bench.

“Why the bloody tears?” Zaeed ran his thumb across her damp cheek. “I hate it when you cry. It makes me want to shoot things or people, mostly people.”

“I’m afraid.” She pulled the blanket tighter around her. She laid her head against his chest while reaching her hand out to Hackett. “I want…I don’t want to…what if I lose this one too?”

“Oh, Sweetheart.” Hackett cupped her cheek. “We’ll be careful. What did Doctor Kimura say?”

“ _We_ have an appointment on Friday; you can ask her all the questions you want.” Fin wilted in his arms. He had a feeling the emotional toll of everything was catching up to her. “Are you upset?”

“Why the bloody hell would we be upset?” Zaeed lifted her up and started towards the house.

The two men settled Fin on the couch between them with the fire going to warm up the living room. Hackett stepped over to the comm to ask Teddy’s grandparents if Rowan could sleep over for the night. They had a lot to talk about and it would be simpler without the mini-Fin running around under foot wanting to know what was going on.

Hackett joined them on the couch once he promised to bring a bag over for Rowan in an hour or so. He lifted Fin’s legs into his lap while she rested her head against Zaeed again. She seemed content to watch the flames for a while.

“Finnegan.” Hackett waited until she tilted her head to look at him. “We are _incredibly_ happy about the idea of a second child. I want you to promise me that you’ll take it easy though. Your health and the baby’s health are _very_ important. You listen to the doctor’s advice.”

“You two are going to be insufferable about this, aren’t you?” Fin groaned.

“If by insufferable, you mean we’ll be waiting on you hand and foot, then you’re goddamn right.” Zaeed weaved his fingers into her long hair. “We love you.”

“I love you too.” She played with the edge of the quilt. “How do we tell Rowan?”

“No bloody idea.”

“She’s eight, and smart, she’s going to know something is going on.” Fin had a _very_ good point.

“Smart? She’s a bloody menace.” Zaeed pointed at Hackett. “Your child.”

“Mine?” Hackett shoved Zaeed’s finger away. “I didn’t teach her how to sneak around without being heard.”

“That was Kasumi,” Fin reminded him.

“How the bloody hell are we going to handle two of them?” Zaeed met Hackett’s smile with a grin of his own. “Can’t fucking wait.”

“That’s because you don’t have to do anything but watch me get fat.” Fin snuggled into his arms. “You two argue about who’s to blame for our mischievous eight year old, I’m taking a nap.”

Zaeed glanced over her head after she drifted off to sleep to look at his husband. “Send a message to the doctor; I want to know every goddamn thing we can do to help keep them both safe.”

“Already done.”

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett woke up to find the space between his body and Zaeed’s empty. A quick glance around the room told him that their wife wasn’t in the room or in the bathroom. He pushed the covers off of him and got out of bed. He pulled on a t-shirt then went to investigate. Finnegan was sitting on Rowan’s empty bed with an over-sized koi plushie in her arms. They’d gotten it for her in the early months of her first pregnancy.

“Finnegan?” Hackett turned on the little lamp on Rowan’s dresser. “It’s a little early to be awake. Are you feeling nauseous?”

“Rule number seven.” She rested her chin on the plushie. “Death is a part of life.”

Hackett sat next to her and she immediately leaned her head against his arm. “The baby will be fine.”

“I’m hungry.” Fin nudged him in the side. “If I bat my eyelashes at you, will you make me a snack?”

“At three in the morning?” Hackett found impossible to resist wide, green eyes looking up at him. He took her hand to lead her into the kitchen. “I do wish you hadn’t taught Rowan how to make that face. How about a grilled cheese with tomato and chicken?”

“She’s my daughter, I didn’t need to teach her.” Finnegan hopped up on the counter to watch him work. “I just couldn’t fall asleep.”

Hackett glanced up from the tomato he was slicing. “I gathered that part. Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Thinking.” Finnegan took the extra slice of tomato when he offered it to her. “I…”

“Tell me.”

“Are you…do you think...” She munched on the sliver of tomato. “I can’t, Steven.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to eat this sandwich all by myself.” Hackett lifted the finished sandwich out of the pan and placed it on a plate. He was lifting it up to his mouth when he felt the slight buzz of biotics and a moment later realized he couldn’t move. “ _Finnegan_.”

She reached out to take the plate from him and happily ate the sandwich. She only released him when it was finished. Hackett stepped over in front of her as she brushed off a few crumbs from the over-sized sweater she wore.

With his hands gripping the counter on either side of her, Hackett pressed himself between her legs causing them to widen. He didn’t like the worry in her eyes. He lifted one hand to slide it along her neck up to rest against the right side of her head. His thumb brushed along her cheek.

“Would it bother you if the baby were Zaeed’s?” Finnegan asked hesitantly. She leaned against his hand. “’Cause I want it to be his…and…I…”

“Is that what has you up?” Hackett wound his arms around her to crush her against him. Only Finnegan, only she would worry more about their reaction than her own health. He lifted her off of the counter and walked into the living room to sit in his favorite arm chair. She got comfortable in his lap and then he continued. “I will love _our_ new baby as much as I love Rowan. Paternity has never mattered to Zaeed or myself.”

“Are you sure?” Her worried green eyes looked up at him.

“Of course.”

“I suppose I can forgive you for attempting to pilfer my sandwich.” She ran her fingers along the seam of his shirt. “Your t-shirt is inside out.”

“I was in a hurry to find my missing, pregnant wife.” He kissed her fingers when they fluttered across his lips. “I hope the baby is Zaeed’s and it’s another beautiful little girl.”

“A girl? Not a boy?” Finnegan fought off a yawn. “I just…want a healthy baby.”

“What the bloody hell are you two doing?” Zaeed stumbled into the living room. He hadn’t bothered to pull on anything other than the boxers he’d gone to sleep in. He scratched his side while he glared at the two of them. “Goddamn empty bed. Fucking…sleepy.”

Finnegan muffled her snicker against Hackett’s chest. “He’s cute when he’s grumpy.”

“C’mere.” Zaeed fell back on the couch then threw his arm out in Finnegan’s direction. “C’mere, Sweetheart.”

Hackett lifted the yawning Finnegan up and deposited her in Zaeed’s lap. He queued up one of her favorite movies then joined them on the couch. She twisted around so her legs were draped over his.

“We’re going to have a baby.” She shifted down in Zaeed’s arms with a tired yawn. “Another baby. You two need to learn how to change a diaper correctly.”

“Us?”

“I have nightmares about the state of Rowan’s crib after your ‘attempts’.” Finnegan wiggled her legs away when he tickled her feet. “ _Steven.”_

“That was Zaeed.” He leaned his head to the right when Zaeed reached out for him.

“Bloody bastard.” Zaeed flicked him on the neck.

* * *

 

_From: Fin Shepard_

_To: Doctor Kimura_

_Subj: Husbands._

_I thought I should warn you._

_Mine tend to get over-involved._

_I’d expect them to contact you._

_Fin_

* * *

 

The sound of hopping and giggling woke Fin up. She sat up slowly and groaned in pain. They had apparently fallen asleep on the coach. She glanced over to find Zaeed and Hackett slouched over on each other, both snoring.

“ _Mom_.” Rowan was the source of the quiet laughter. “Did Dad say a bad word?”

Fin ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out a little. “Probably.”

“Why are you all on the couch?” Rowan leapt up onto the couch and Fin winced when her sneakers dug into Hackett’s leg.

“Sit.” Fin patted the empty spot on the sofa beside her. She smothered a laugh as her daughter stomped her way down the sofa. She had no doubts that the two men were feigning sleep at this point. “I have something important to tell you.”

“Are you having a baby?”

Fin stared down at Rowan in shock. “How…”

“Teddy said his grandpa said that his grandma was always crying when she was having a baby.” Rowan swung her legs back and forth. “Can we have a girl? Cause then it’d be even boys and girls.”

“I’ll certainly try.” Fin hugged the little girl. “Go put your backpack in your room.”

“K.”

Fin glanced over at her husbands once Rowan had skipped toward her bedroom. “Lazy…”

“Bastards, you can say bastards, Sweetheart.” Zaeed opened his eyes and smirked at her. “Though we handled that well.”

“We?”

“We’re a unit.” Hackett added as he sat up and rubbed his shin.

_“Honestly.”_


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

A little over four months into her pregnancy, Fin had answers to the two most important questions she had and her first health scare. She hadn’t yet told her husbands about any of it. They were already over-protective enough. It would only make them worse when they learned she was supposed to be on bed rest.

“Mommy?”

Fin looked up from the sandwiches she was preparing for herself to find Rowan clambering up on one of the barstools near the kitchen island. “Ready for lunch?”

“Can Teddy come over to play?” Rowan kicked her feet back and forth until Fin gave her a pointed look. “Are you cooking?”

“Teddy _can_ come over after you eat lunch and for the record, I am completely capable of making a sandwich.” Fin grabbed the counter suddenly as the room seemed to spin around her. A wave of complete exhaustion struck her out of nowhere. “Sweetheart? Please go get your father, _now_.”

She heard Rowan’s sneakers squeak as her daughter hopped down and raced out of the kitchen. The couch was a very attractive idea but fainting on the way over would be _very bad_. She closed her eyes and focused on steady breathing. Her head bent forward to help stem the wave of nausea.

“Fin?” Zaeed skidded into the kitchen which she would’ve found funny at any other time. He get his arm around her while yelling at Rowan to send a message to Hackett to get his ‘ass back from the office.’ “Hospital or bed?”

“Bed, no couch actually.” Fin glanced over at Rowan who was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m fine, Sweetheart, just a little tired. Why don’t you see if Teddy wants to play in the garden with you? I’m just going to take a nap and Daddy will make lunch for you in a moment.”

Zaeed’s eyes were sharp on Fin as Rowan skipped out of the room. He was silent for a while before finally asking. “You weren’t at the bloody art supply store yesterday, were you?”

“I was.” Fin wrinkled her nose at him. “It just wasn’t the _only_ place I went.”

“Goddamn it, Sweetheart.” Zaeed sat on the end of the couch then reached over to lift her into his lap. “And _what_ did the doctor say when you went to see her?”

“Hello. Oh hello, Steven.” She smiled over at him when he walked into the house. “That was incredibly fast.”

“I was already on my way home.” Hackett had his ‘I am about to demand answers’ look on his face.

She hesitantly admitted she hadn’t been feeling well for a few days and stopped off at the doctor on her way to the art story. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

 _“And?”_ Hackett prompted.

“Don’t yell.” Fin shifted around in Zaeed’s lap. “I’m supposed to be on bed rest for the next few months, and possibly until the baby is born.”

“Anything else?”

“It’s a boy.” Fin was starting to realize how badly the two men were likely to take the fact that she’d found out all of this without them, even though it hadn’t been intentional. “And…it’s Zaeed’s baby.”

“We wanted to be there with you when you found that all out, Finnegan.” Hackett spoke in clipped, disappointed tones. She could see the hurt in his eyes and in Zaeed’s. “We missed out on it with Rowan. We wanted…to share it with you.”

Zaeed gently moved her out of his lap to set her on the couch. He stood up and stormed out of the room muttering curses under his breath. Hackett shook his head while he followed after him. Fin sighed deeply then leaned her head against the couch cushion. She cried herself into an exhausted, restless sleep.

* * *

 

_From: Doctor Kimura_

_To: Zaeed Massani; Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Ultrasound Images._

_Fin was in my office yesterday afternoon unexpectedly with concerns she’d been having about her level of exhaustion. She didn’t anticipate receiving the paternity test results. One of my techs sprung the report on her while checking her vitals._

_The ultrasound was initially done only to ensure the baby was coming along fine. We didn’t print ultrasound images for you because your wife wanted all three of you in the office._

_I would like to see her again in two weeks._

_She needs rest, gentlemen, rest, plenty of good healthy food, and most importantly no stress._

_Take care of your wife and your baby._

_Doctor Kimura_

* * *

 

“Daddy?” I’m hungry. Can we have lunch now?” Rowan tugged on Hackett’s sleeve. “Mommy won’t wake up and finish my sandwich.”

“Zaeed?” Hackett kissed the top of his daughter’s head and sent her off with his husband to get lunch.

Between the message from the doctor and Rowan’s comment, Hackett was worried enough to make his way _quickly_ into the living room. Fin was sleeping on her side with her face toward the couch cushions. There was a blanket haphazardly covering her.

Hackett sat on the edge of the couch to ease her over on her back. Lifting the hair out of her face, he could see the tracks of tears where her make-up had been ruined. It looked like she’d fallen asleep crying. He felt like a complete ass.

“Finnegan? Wake up, please?” He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. “It’s hard to make an apology if you’re sleeping.”

Her eyelids fluttered then finally opened. Hackett felt another stab of guilt at the exhaustion he could see. His thumb followed one of the lines on her cheek. He told Rowan to bring him a warm, wet cloth. Fin wouldn’t meet his gaze, so he gently wiped her face clean.

“We’re very sorry for making you cry and not listening to the whole story before we got upset.” He bent forward to kiss her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips. “Forgive us?”

“I’ll think about it.” Fin gave him a watery smile.

“Would cookies, a bath and a foot massage help?” Hackett decided to hedge his bets.

“I am sorry, Steven.” She lifted her fingers to grasp his beard and tug him down into a kiss. “I wanted you both there. They just sprung all this on me, and I couldn’t make them unspring it.”

“Unspring?”

“Mock my words and I will make you sleep in the couch.” She glared at him.

“No, you won’t, you’ll have to sleep there with me.” He winked at her.”

 _“Fine,”_ Fin sighed over-dramatically. “You are still grumpy idiots and I want cookies.”

 


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Bed rest turned out to be just as excruciating as Fin thought it would be. If she had to spend the next five months in sheer utter boredom, she would lose her mind. Zaeed solved the problem by building a portable version of her paint and sketch studio inside their living room. It allowed her to recline on the couch or the daybed they moved into the room and still do _something_ , other than read or watch vids.

Four months into her doctor ordered torture, Fin had already filled in an entire sketchbook with ideas to paint when she was back on her feet. She was working on a series for her little family, ideas that she could add the new baby into easily once he was born.

Her little boy.

They’d decided to call him Brennan David Shepard. It had seemed right to name him after Anderson. Fin pulled out one of the ultra-sound images of the baby growing inside of her. She smiled down at it then rubbed her belly.

Zaeed and Hackett had in the past month grown busy suddenly. With an active daughter, Fin had needed help. She couldn’t keep up with Rowan; she wasn’t really supposed to be out of bed much, aside from short walks in the garden a few times a day. The solution had come from Hackett’s yeoman.

The young woman’s mother had been looking for work. Mrs. Mitchell was an older woman in her sixties. She cooked the most amazing meals, somehow managed to keep Rowan occupied and Fin from stressing about anything. She also spent a lot of time knitting things. It was like having a grandmother around the house that was paid to help.

During the last month up to the due date, Rowan had gone off to Rannoch to spend a few weeks with Aunt Tali and Uncle Garrus. Officially, it was part of an exchange program with her school. Unofficially, it would keep her out from under everyone’s feet. Fin had promise her daughter she could come home as soon as the baby was born.

Rowan was very excited by the prospect of being a big sister. She’d helped Fin select the furniture for the new nursery. Rowan’s room had slowly morphed as she’d aged into a room appropriate for an eight year old. So they turned one of the guest rooms into a room for the new addition to their family.

There had been a lot of arguing over what the _theme_ for the baby’s room would be. Fin had ruled out Rowan’s idea for a playground, and Zaeed’s ‘gun’ themed room as well. _Honestly._    She was doing sketches for Wrex of the ruins she’d seen during her rush to cure the genophage on Tuchanka when it hit her.

She hired one of her artist friends, since she was not allowed to spend all day in the room painting, to paint a mural on the walls of the waterfalls she’d seen on Sur’Kesh. Liara sent her an asari designed crib. She managed to include something from all of her travels, and make it all cohesive. Hackett thought it looked like the room of an adventurer.

Fin liked the idea.

Wrex wanted to send a varren puppy to them as a gift… _again._ He’d lost his mind as far as Fin was concerned. She had enough to corral without including a varren.

“Sweetheart?” Zaeed interrupted her thoughts as he brought over lunch to her. It was leftover shepard’s pie from the night before. She sat up slowly and thanked him when he pushed up the pillow. “How’s the little man treating you?”

Fin took his hand to bring it over to her belly. “He’s as difficult as his father.”

“Goddamn right, he is.” Zaeed kiss her belly then rested his head on it. Fin traced the tattoo on his neck. “I just want you both…safe.”

“It’ll be…” Fin was about to say fine when felt telltale signs of what was likely to be followed by a mess, and then panic. “Zaeed.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Please don’t panic.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“You’re panicking.” Fin motioned for him to set the plate in his other hand on the coffee table. “My water just broke.”

“Shit.”

“This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, Zaeed.” Fin sent a quick message to Hackett at his office, then yelled out to Mrs. Mitchell in the kitchen who told her not to worry about the mess. “We’ll be at the hospital.”

“Shit.”

“ _Zaeed_.”

He glanced over at her. “Sweetheart?”

“Help me into the bedroom. I’m not going to the hospital feeling gross and wet. I’m going to change. Then you’re going to drive me to the hospital.” She pointed to the bag by the door. “All the stuff I need is in there.

“Shit.”

“ _Zaeed Massani_ snap the hell out of it this goddamn minute.” Fin glared at him. She laughed when his eyes widened. “Works like a charm, every time.”

* * *

 

  _From: Steven H._

_To: Garrus V._

_Subj: Rowan._

_I'm sending Steve Cortez and James Vega to pick her up.  She's not going to want to miss meeting her little brother._

_Her new little brother is very healthy.  Finnegan is under observation for a few days.  The doctor is worried about her blood pressure and exhaustion.  She won't be up for visitors for a few more days._

_Thanks for keeping an eye on her._

_Hackett_

 


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today, and this one is the last...again lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Zaeed was convinced the doctors weren’t telling them how serious Fin was after Brennan was born. They had ushered the two men out of the room to get her stable. The two men had initially been more focused on watching as the nurses cared for their son. Their attention had immediately turned to their wife who looked way more pale than normal.

_More than she had after Rowan had been born._

“What the fuck is happening?” Zaeed’s voice rose in spite of the hand Hackett placed on his arm. He grabbed the nearest doctor to demand answer.

“Your wife had a difficult pregnancy, and an even more difficult birth. We’re stabilizing her so she can recover.” The doctor pushed them back out of the way. “She needs rest and _quiet_.”

“I’ll sit with her.” Hackett pushed Zaeed toward the door. “Go see Brennan.”

Zaeed wanted to take Fin into his arms and tell the doctors to fuck off. Instead, he forced himself to leave the room. He wasn’t helping anything. He made his way down the hall to the room where the nurses were caring for Brennan. He took his son into his arms and they gave him privacy.

“Hi there, little man.” Zaeed carefully cradled the infant against his chest. He smiled at the few wisps of auburn hair on his head. “I’m going to need you to be a strong goddamn little man for me. Your mom is pretty bloody amazing. But don’t tell her I said bloody…or goddamn. She’ll make me sleep on the couch again, ‘cept she always ends up there with me. You’ll get used to it.”

“Mr. Massani?”

He glanced over at the nurse who was stepping hesitantly back into the room. “Is there…”

“She’s awake.” The nurse took the infant from him.

He made his way back to find Hackett pacing in the hall. “Steven?”

“She crashed.”

Zaeed paled at the words. “Is she…”

“Not yet.”

Zaeed pulled him into a hard hug then stormed into the hospital room. He ignored the doctors to head over to the bed with Fin looking pale and far to still. He bent over until his lips were against her ear. “You better bloody wake up, goddamn it. You are _not_ leaving me after giving me the most amazing fucking gift ever. I will chase you into the afterlife, Sweetheart.”

“ _Mr. Massani.”_

“She just needs a little encouragement, Doc.” Zaeed stayed crouched by her bed with his fingers firmly wrapped around her hand. “I’m not going anywhere, Sweetheart.”

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Multiple Recipients_

_Subj: re: Finnegan and Brennan._

_They are both doing fine._

_Brennan’s lungs appear to be working just fine. He has Zaeed’s temperament, that’s for sure. _

_Finnegan is feeling much better. She’s still somewhat restricted, which isn’t making her very happy. But she has one more visit with the doctor and hopefully he’ll clear her so she’s not forced to be down most of the day._

_She wants to throw a party of some sort once she’s allowed to do more than sit like a queen on a throne all day. Her words, not mine. You will all be invited to meet our latest member of the family._

_Hackett_

_P.S. No, Wrex, you are not allowed to bring a varren._

* * *

 

Brennan was three months old when they finally had their ‘meet the baby’ party. Rowan played bodyguard. She’d stand between her mother and anyone who stepped up to hold the baby. She took big sister duties _very_ seriously. Fin could see Hackett in her daughter’s eyes when she got so fiercely protective.

_It was…sweet._

She sent Rowan out to play with Teddy and a few of Wrex’s children that he’d brought with him. The garden would likely be destroyed in no time at all. Fin made sure Wrex was aware that he’d be paying for the damage, even if her daughter helped.

“Let me hold him.” Hackett lifted the sleeping auburn haired boy out of her arms. “He’s got Zaeed’s hair and eyes.”

“I know.”

“Let’s hope he has your attitude.” He smiled at her.

“I heard that.” Zaeed wrapped his arms around Fin as they all looked down at the infant. “What’s wrong with my attitude?”

“There aren’t enough hours in the day, Massani, to answer that question.” Vega smirked at him then headed out of the room to avoid Zaeed’s wrath.

“Coward.”

“No maiming the guests,” Fin said with a laugh. “Not until it’s time to leave.”

“Here hold your son.” Hackett handed Brennan over. “It’ll improve your temper.”

“God I love you two.” Fin’s shoulders shook with laughter. She leaned her head against Hackett when he wrapped his arm around her. Rowan ran into join the family _hug_. “Happily ever after?”

“Always.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame Penthesilea for this. She sent me this gif:  
> http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/107981192011/penthesilea1623-aquadisale-pixelatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

It had been a _long_ night.

Both Rowan and Brennan had high fevers from a virus they’d caught at school. Zaeed was on a security consulting job on Elysium and Hackett was in meetings with the Admiralty in Vancouver. It left Fin _alone_ to deal with their very ill children.   It was almost enough to tempt Fin to break her rules about swearing—almost.

More than a long night, it had been a long week actually. Rowan wasn’t prone to enjoying sitting still. It had been a struggle to keep both kids down and resting so they could get better.

And Fin was exhausted.

In the past seven days, Fin had gotten maybe a total of five hours of sleep. She stood by the windows looking out at the back garden feeling weary to the bone. She couldn’t even drum up excitement when the front door opened—simply too tired to move or care.

“Finnegan?” Hackett’s voice carried through the house, but Fin simply waited to be found. His footsteps grew louder until she felt him standing behind her. He stepped up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to ease her back against him. His other arm wound around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Everything all right?”

“Tired.” She tilted her head to the side to rest against his. “The kids had fevers that only broke an hour or so ago. It’s been a long week.”

“You should’ve told me. I’d have come home.” He squeezed her tightly in his arms.

“You were busy.” Fin kept the accusatory tone out of her voice.

“ _Finnegan.”_

“Hmm?”

“The last time you did something like this, I seem to recall you were trying to avoid telling your husbands some deep, dark secret.” Hackett’s fingers caressed her shoulder in slow, comforting strokes. “What’s going on?”

Fin brought her hand up to rest on his arm. “You’ll be upset.”

“Doubtful.”

“Really? Is that a promise?” Fin’s smile lacked it’s normal brilliance.

“Well?”

“I might be pregnant again.” She tried to wiggle out of his arms to put distance between them. She didn’t want to have to _see_ , feel and hear his reaction. “Steven.”

“Stop struggling.” His arms were like iron bands around her. He didn’t speak again until Fin relaxed into his embrace. “You _might_ be pregnant or you _are_ pregnant.”

“I haven’t had time to go to the doctor to check for certain.” Fin twisted around so she was facing him and pressed her face against his shirt while her arms went around his waist. “Are you angry?”

“Concerned.”

“So basically your version of angry.” Fin tilted her head to smile up at him. “I’ll be fine.”

“Hmm.” Hackett shifted one of his hands to cup the back of her head. “You almost died the last time. Didn’t the doctor tell you a third would be too risky?”

“Yes.” Fin used her biotics to push him away and walked toward the kitchen to find a distraction.

“ _Finnegan.”_ He caught up to her as she struggled to grab the box of cookies from the top shelf of the cupboard where Zaeed had hidden them. Hackett grabbed it for her and set it on the counter. “Please tell me you didn’t just make the decision to stop your birth control in the hopes of getting pregnant without discussing it.”

“I didn’t.”

“You didn’t what?”

Fin turned to find Zaeed standing next to Hackett. “I thought…”

“We wanted to surprise you, sweetheart.” Zaeed’s gaze flicked between Fin, the cookies and Hackett. “What the bloody hell happened?”

“She’s pregnant.” Hackett didn’t even attempt to couch the truth.

“But…”

“In her infinite wisdom, Finnegan has decided to have a third child without discussing it with us.” His blue eyes were cold and angry when they met Fin’s, daring her to argue with him.

“What the fuck were you thinking, sweetheart?”

Fin crushed the cookie in her hand and sighed at the mess on the counter. She was too exhausted to deal with their nonsense. “I’ve had five hours of sleep in the past week dealing with _our_ children who were sick and feverish. I’m beyond exhausted. You can vent your anger at me later.”

“ _Fin.”_

Ignoring her husbands, Fin stormed out of the house across the yard to her art studio. She locked the door and collapsed onto the couch with a groan.   She tugged a quilt up over her and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

It was late into the night when Fin finally woke up. She stretched uncomfortably under the quilt then kicked it off.   She supposed it shouldn’t have been a surprise that they hadn’t tried to wake her up. No one did sulking and angry like her husbands.

Deciding that hiding wouldn’t work forever, Fin trudged through the garden back to the house to find it dark and everyone else apparently in bed. She checked on Rowan and then Brennan to find them sleeping peacefully.   Their fevers were both gone thankfully.

Her stomach grumbled at her for skipping lunch and dinner so Fin headed toward the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers. She ended up eating toast and cookies. It wasn’t ideal, but better than risking waking up her angry husbands to make something for her or worse, setting the kitchen on fire.

The couch was very lonely and the living room very dark. Fin sat in the dark considering her options for the moment.   She wasn’t sure her husbands would believe the truth.

It wasn’t as if the attempt had been to get pregnant. Her birth control was making her ill. The doctor didn’t believe Fin could get pregnant again. They’d risked it for a few months to see if they could find a medication which wouldn’t make Fin feel like vomiting repeatedly throughout the day.

Pregnancy hadn’t been the goal.

Fin thought it was a blessing. She’d wanted a third child to round out their family. It was clear her husbands didn’t feel the same way.

“What the hell were you thinking, Sweetheart?”

Fin looked up to find dark shadows which resembled her husbands moving toward her. “Go away. I’m tired.”

“No.” Hackett sat on one side of her and pulled her into his lap so Zaeed could join them. “Did you eat?”

“Yes.”

“Something other than cookies?”

“Toast?”

“I’ll make something for you in a moment.” He shook his head with a wry smile. “We love you.”

 


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett stood in the bedroom doorway watching Finnegan nap. She had a sketchbook and color pencils strewn beside her. She appeared to be using one of Zaeed’s hooded jackets for a blanket. He didn’t like the tightness around her mouth and eyes. It wasn’t good for her to be so stressed.

_Poor, beautiful girl._

“Are you as goddamn worried as I am?” Zaeed’s gruff whisper pulled his attention away from their sleeping wife.

“Yes,” he answered simply. “We almost lost her last time.”

“I know it’s not her goddamn fault, but I don’t really think there’s a point in arguing about conception at this point. The bun is already in the bloody oven.” Zaeed had handled their earlier discussion with Finnegan about the baby better than anyone had expected.

“I can’t live without her.” Hackett glanced briefly over his shoulder when Zaeed stepped up to wrap his arms around his husband’s waist. He pulled him back until they were pressed against each other. “We can’t lose her, Zaeed. Not sure I’d survive it.”

“Loud husbands should be less loud.” Finnegan lifted her head to glare half-heartedly at the men. “I’m cold.”

“Are you cold, sweetheart?” Zaeed used his hold on Hackett to walk them both over to the bed. “We can help.”

Once Finnegan was firmly and snuggly ensconced between them, Hackett eased her head down onto his chest. He threaded his fingers through her long red hair while Zaeed ran his hands along her side. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep again.

“I sent a message to her doctor. She has a visit set up for tomorrow morning. We’ll have Mrs. Mitchell watch the kids if they aren’t ready to go back to school. We’re not missing anything this time.” Hackett would take a leave of absence if required. He’d missed so many of the important moments during both of Finnegan’s previous pregnancies. It was a mistake he wouldn’t make again. “We have to stay close to home this time.”

“Do you see me arguing?” Zaeed gently brushed the hair out of Finnegan’s face. “Not letting her down this time, goddamn it.”

“Is mommy sick?”

Hackett looked up to see their eleven year old daughter hovering by the door. She was almost completely recovered from her illness and had Brennan struggling in her arms to be put down. “She’s just a little tired.”

“How come?” Rowan set her two year old brother on the bed and hopped up on it beside him. “’cause we were sick?”

“Not quite, mini-Fin.” Zaeed stretched out a hand to ruffle his son’s hair while winking at Rowan. “She’s just…”

“Did you make her mad?” Rowan pressed on wanting an answer.

“You’re bloody daughter,” Zaeed muttered to Hackett who chuckled in response.

“I am _not_ the stubborn one in this family.” Hackett had a feeling Rowan had developed that all on her own without help from his genes. “Mommy is…”

“Not going to get any sleep if the four of you keep going on like a herd of rampaging baby Krogan.” Finnegan twisted around so she was sitting up with her back against Hackett. She opened her arms to allow Brennan to tumble into them. “My sweet boy.”

“Are you sure he’s Zaeed’s?” Hackett brushed his fingers against the toddler’s cheek. “I’m not certain it’s possible for sweet and shy to even come close to resembling a Massani.”

Finnegan’s hand shot out to cover Zaeed’s mouth before he could respond. “Don’t goad him into swearing, Steven. I’ll put you both on the couch.”

“Can we have cookies for dinner?” Rowan turned wide green eyes toward her father who immediately glared at his wife who smiled innocently at him in return. “Please?”

“No.”

“But…”

“ _No.”_

“Don’t you love us. Mommy wants cookies.” Rowan’s lower lip quivered and Hackett ignored the muffled laughter coming from his two spouses when he caved almost immediately. “Cookies!”

“This is your fault.” Hackett frowned at his wife who shrugged. “ _Finnegan.”_

 


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Your daughter is incorrigible.” Fin didn’t bother glancing up as she heard Hackett step into her studio. She’d seen him heading across the garden toward her. “Completely, and utterly incorrigible.”

“And I’m to blame for this why?” He leaned over the small table which held her art supplies to kiss her gently on the top of her head. “Incorrigibility isn’t a Hackett trait.”

“Oh really?” Fin eased back into her chair and rolled her shoulders to ease the tension in them. “She’s convinced her little brother that as he gets older ink is going to start randomly appearing on his arms.”

“He’s a toddler.”

“Well, okay, maybe he’s not convinced. But you didn’t hear her, Steven. She was _very_ convincing for her age.” Fin smiled up at her husband. “She explained in great detail how _Papa’s_ marking were hereditary.”

“How is any of this my fault?”

“ _My daughter_ would never trick her little brother.”

“Have you considered perhaps Zaeed’s influence on our little angel?” Hackett stepped carefully around her studio to stand behind her and began massaging her shoulders. He bent down to kiss her forehead when she tilted her head to look up at him. “She’s a good kid, very protective of Brennan. Did you see her the last time Wrex brought some of his offspring to play with them?”

“She’s a little admiral in the making.” Fin found it highly amusing how Rowan grew more and more like her father with each passing year. She’ll be a terror in her teens, just you wait and see.”

“If our daughter does decide to enlist at eighteen…” Hackett chuckled when Fin glared at him. “I already promised to let her decide for herself.”

“She’s not even twelve yet.”

“Try telling her that.” Hackett tugged gently on the braid Fin’s hair was bound in. “Ready for a break?”

“I’m fine, Steven.” She reached up to squeeze the hand resting on her shoulder. “I haven’t even come close to straining myself.”

He knelt beside her and reached out to cup her face with his hand. “Zaeed will pick up both Ronan and Brennan from the academy.”

“I am suddenly suspicious.”

His thumb brushed across the freckles on her cheek. “How about a date? Just you and me?”

“Not too busy?”

He frowned at her and shifted slightly to adjust his position in front of her. “Have I really been working so much that you have to ask?”

“Maybe,” Fin shrugged.

She generally tried to avoid putting pressure on either of her husbands. She worked from home and neither of them did. It would be better with the new baby on the way to have at least one or the other home more frequently.

Hackett sank back on his heels and rested his hands on his thighs while he watched her silently for what felt like forever. “I am _very_ sorry, Finnegan. Zaeed and I have been getting so wrapped up lately with things. It’s no wonder you didn’t…never mind. We both owe you an apology.”

“I don’t…”

“Oh, I know you don’t want one.” He pulled himself up and towered over her. “Keep working on your painting. I need to arrange a few things.”

_“Steven.”_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: Retirement._

_Remember what we were talking about the other night?_

_I think it’s time we sit down with Finnegan and discuss it with her._

_Maybe I should file the forms that have been sitting on my desk for the past six months. You can move your base of operations to London like we planned. There’s that plot of land for sale adjacent to ours. Have you considered building your own office there?_

_I agree with what you said previously. Finnegan needs her husbands closer to home. She’s needed them for a while, but we’ve been too damn selfish to see it._

_How about we see if Vega and Cortez will babysit the two little monsters? I think we both need to go on this date._

_Love you,_

_Steven_

 


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

There were no children in the house when Fin returned from her studio. Her husbands were whispering to each other on the couch—never a good sign. She dodged the arm Zaeed threw out toward her and headed down the hall to the bedroom to clean the paint from her fingers.

“Avoiding us, sweetheart?” Zaeed leaned against the bathroom door frame.

Fin waved paint covered fingers at him. Her eyes narrowed at his smirk. “And what exactly are my husbands plotting?”

“I don’t goddamn plot.”

“True. Steven does and you do his dirty work.” She laughed when he growled at her then swatted her on the ass. “Where are our children?”

“A deep well.”

“Not funny.”

“We fobbed them off on Cortez and Vega.” Zaeed grabbed a hand towel and moved closer to help dry her hands. “We wanted some time with you to ourselves without the goddamn mini-monsters.”

“Well, those two are almost better than a deep well.” Fin reached for her brush only to have Zaeed bat her hand away. He grabbed it and started brushing out her hair. She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes in the mirror. “When exactly where you two going to tell me about the retirement plans? At the Alliance retirement party?”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Zaeed muttered. “It was supposed to be a goddamn surprise.”

“It was.” Fin gave a tremulous smile which didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I found myself _incredibly_ surprised, stunned even, when a reporter started peppering me with questions about my husband’s decision to retire from active duty.”

“Sweetheart.”

She twisted around and covered his mouth with her hand then frowned when he licked her palm. “ _Zaeed.”_

“I didn’t want to talk to you about it only to disappoint you if things didn’t work out the way I hoped they would.” Hackett joined them in the bathroom. He rested his hand on Zaeed’s shoulder to ease him away to allow Hackett to slip in between them. His arms wound around Fin to drag her tightly against him. “You’ve been damn near a single parent this last year, and that’s not fair. I want to spend my time with my family. The Alliance can take care of itself. It’s gotten more than enough of my life and focus.”

Part of Fin wanted to hold on to her annoyance of not being included in the initial conversations. Her husbands had a bad tendency of having important discussions without her. It was incredibly aggravating.

She frowned at Hackett when he caught her by the hips to lift her up onto the counter. He spread her legs and stepped between them with Zaeed moving up behind their husband to wrap his own arms around both of them. It was hard to stay upset when they were giving her their individual versions of the perfectly seductive smile—more of a grin in Zaeed’s case.

“Are you really attempting to smile your way out of trouble?” Fin felt the corners of her lips twitch in amusement despite her intentions to _not_ give in.

“Say bastards, sweetheart. I know you want to,” Zaeed teased.

“I…”

Fin lifted her fingers to pinch Hackett’s lips shut. She glared over his shoulder at Zaeed until he was silent as well. “We’ve been married too long to play this game. I love you two. I forgive you for being the over-bearing, blundering, adorable, grumpy old men that you are.”

Catching Fin by the wrist, Hackett lowered her hand to free his mouth. He lifted her hand to kiss the rings on her finger.  She laughed when he went on to kiss each of her fingers in turn.

“I’ll wager the cookies hidden in the corner of the pantry that we get a call from Vega before we even step out the door for whatever you’ve planned.” Fin didn’t get a chance to hear the reply from either husband as Hackett’s omni-tool beeped. “See.”

“Goddamn idiots.” Zaeed grunted when Hackett read the message indicating Brennan had fallen and broken his arm. Rowan was apparently _insisting_ on her parents coming to get them both because ‘you buffoons can’t take care of yourselves’. “ _Your daughter.”_

Hackett elbowed Zaeed in the side. “ _Your son._ ”

 

 

 


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end for now, I'm sure I'll come back to it.
> 
> I'm still working on Flint's story (Male!Shepard/Hackett).
> 
> And I'm also getting ready to start a completely new story which will be a fem!Shep/Hackett story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

**A couple months in:**

“They’re never goddamn babysitting again.” Zaeed ran his fingers through his son’s auburn hair.   Brennan had sprained his arm, not broken it which was the only think that had kept Zaeed from murdering the two incompetent fucking bastards. “I’ll shoot ‘em somewhere it…”

“ _Zaeed.”_

He grinned over at Fin who sat on the couch with Rowan half-asleep with her head in her mother’s lap. “What?”

She shook her head at him then motioned for Hackett to come help her with their daughter. “I think it’s time for bed.”

Rowan insisted on helping to tuck in her little brother before she would allow her parents to put her to bed. “Is Brennan gonna be okay?”

Fin kissed her daughter on her forehead after Hackett set her down on her bed. “He’s going to be fine; he’s got your Dad’s stubborn genes in him.”

“My stubborn genes?” Zaeed growled at her after they’d stepped into the hall. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her gently over his shoulder. “Not the only goddamn obstinate one in this house.”

“It’s the red hair.” Hackett reached out to brush the hair out of Fin’s face while he followed them toward their bedroom.

**Five Months**

Five months into her pregnancy, Fin was feeling the full effects of emotional upheaval. She was thankful for Mrs. Mitchell’s continued assistance with the house and the rambunctious kids—including her husbands. It was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

Valentine’s Day had never been _huge_ on the list of celebration priorities for Fin. It hadn’t even occurred to her until Zaeed was gone on a job and Hackett had been just oblivious to the day. Her overly sensitive emotions went haywire and she wound up locking herself in her studio for some _alone_ time.

“Finnegan?” Hackett called through the door for the sixth time. “Please open the door? I’m sorry we forgot Valentine’s Day.”

“Even if we never goddamn celebrate the goddamn day,” Zaeed added _unhelpfully._

Fin muffled her laughter in a pillow when she heard was clearly Hackett punching their husband who immediately punched him back from the second thud. She leaned back into the couch cushions and waited patiently for their brains to start working. It took a full ten minutes before they realized the door was actually open.

“Finnegan.”

She glanced up to find Hackett holding a huge bouquet of flowers while Zaeed held out a giant heart-shaped cookie. “Did you raid my garden?”

“I did not.” Hackett brushed a dirty smudge from his jeans. “Would I do that?”

“To keep from sleeping on the couch? Definitely.” Fin ran her hand across her already well-developed belly with a sigh. “I’m sorry I threw things at you.”

“He deserved it,” Hackett shrugged before Zaeed could accept the apology.

“Is it chocolate chip?” Fin ignored her quietly bickering husbands to focus on the important things in life—cookies. “It really should be chocolate chip.”

Zaeed set the cookie in her arms than joined her on the couch. He eased her into a more sidewise position between his legs. Hackett sat as well and pulled her feet up into his lap. He pulled her sneakers off to begin massaging her feet.

“As apologies go, this is pretty spectacular.” Fin allowed Zaeed to feed her a sliver of the cookie. “I love you both.”

“You better goddamn love us.” Zaeed dodged the hand Hackett threw out. “What? All this bloody effort better…”

“Is because you love me very much?” Fin finished for him with a grin.

**Nine Months:**

When Fin awoke after giving birth, she found her husbands sitting on either side of the bed looking paler than she could ever recall seeing them. She reached her hands to brush gently against their arms to wake them up. They shot to their feet almost in unison which would’ve been comical if not for the obvious signs of concern and weariness on their faces.

“You aren’t not to ever bloody do that again, understood? Not ever again, sweetheart.” Zaeed clutched at her hand tightly.

“The baby?”

“She is the most perfect, beautiful little angel,” Hackett smiled proudly.

“Why do you look so pale then?” Fin attempted to sit up only to have both men immediately move forward to assist her. She swatted at their hands to get them to stop fussing on her. She lifted her hand to trace the tired lines of Hackett’s face. “Did something go wrong with the baby?”

Zaeed sat on the edge of the bed and clutched at her free-hand. Fin frowned to the almost desperate edge to his touch. “What day do you think it is, sweetheart?”

“Monday?” Fin remembered going into labour early Sunday morning in the middle of a family breakfast—which had been mortifying.

“It’s fucking Saturday.” Zaeed’s voice broke on the last word.

“Saturday?” Fin blinked at him in shock. “Saturday? But…oh god…the baby…”

“She’s healthy and fine,” Hackett assured her quickly. “You, however, had to be put into an induced coma to keep you alive. Never, _ever_ , terrify us like that again. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Sir, Admiral, Sir.” Fin winced at the bleak look on his face. “Steven. I’m fine.”

“Yes, Finnegan, but you weren’t and we had no idea if you would be.” Hackett sank down in his chair and dragged himself closer to the bed. He took her other hand in his and pulled it up to rest against his cheek after brushing a kiss to it. “Our beautiful little Teagan has been waiting for you to wake up.”

“Little?” Fin hadn’t felt like the baby was little while she was being born.

“Definitely the runt of the goddamn litter.” Zaeed grunted when Fin flicked his hand. “She is. She’s a tiny thing.”

**Five Years Later…**

Little Teagan Shepard had stayed rather little. She was shorter than both her sister and brother had been on their fifth birthdays. Hackett sometimes called her their changeling child. She was tiny, delicate and lacked the temperament most of the members of her family had.

The family as a unit tended to keep close watch over the little one. Brennan, for all his shyness, had a bit of steel to his personality already. Rowan was a mini-Admiral in the making. Little Teagan had her father’s blue eyes and darker hair, but none of the demanding personality which her older sister had.

Fin stood by the large picture windows in the living room watching Teagan flitting around amongst the flowers in the garden. Hackett moved up behind her to wrap his arms around her. “Sometimes I wonder how in the world we ever managed to produce such a _quiet_ child.”

“A reward for dealing with the other two?” Hackett teased her then laughed when Zaeed stumbled into the little pond while trying to catch the five year old. “He’s good with her.”

“Of course.”

“Our husband has always been a gruff, grumpy bastard.” Hackett rested his chin on top of her head. “Patient and _careful_ isn’t generally used in the same sentence as Zaeed Massani.”

Fin leaned back into Hackett’s embrace. “It is when it comes to _our_ children.”

“Our family.”

 

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

I'm writing a sequel if anyone is interested:  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3399146/chapters/7440107>


End file.
